Ochi Story
by Redsilent
Summary: Ochi Misato is Kurosaki Ichigo's highschool teacher. What does she do when she realizes that some of her students are supernatural beings? And can she finally find true love or even an actual boyfriend?OchixUrahara,OchixByakuya,andOchixIchigo? M for Lemon
1. Starter

Disclamier: I do not own Bleach, or characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 1: Starter**

"Thank you for everything, Principal Komyogi." I said with a small smile while giving a small bow.

Faint yellow light and shadow covered the stern man's face. He adjusted his glasses and sat back in his chair. He turned his attention to the numerous bookshelves in the room, along with the picture frames lined up on the walls.

"Miss Ochi sensei, I wish you the best of luck for your future." The principal said while giving a nod from his desk.

I rode the bus to Yodogawa-ku, and walked to Shin-Osaka with my medium size suitcase rolling beside me. I was on my way to go back to Karakura town to take a full time teaching job over there. The high school even paid for my Shinkansen ticket. It wasn't the Nozomi train, but the Hikari trains were still pretty fast. I found myself seated in the 4th car, by the window. The train left on schedule at 5 minutes after noon. I pulled out the letter that was sent to me from Karakura High school.

It was a place I attended when I was a teenager. It's been so long since I graduated from there. I remember being accepted at the University of Osaka during my senior year. I couldn't wait to move away. But now, I can only feel nostalgia when thinking about walking the streets that led to my house. The place I'm going back to, my parent's house. I selfishly left my parent's house in the care of my best friend's family. My best friend, Kobayashi Keiko moved back to Karakura too, a few months ago.

Even the end of February had short days, it was getting dark when I arrived at the last stop. I took a short train ride, then a bus that stopped near the street my house was on. I wandered around my neighborhood, breathing deeply to fill my lungs with the late winter air. It was a wonderful feeling. Although I feel that I miss my life in Osaka very much, I believe moving back here was the best choice.

"I was surprised." I said while eating breakfast. When I arrived back at my old home, it was absolutely well kept. "Your mom is amazing, Keiko-chan."

"What can I say? I was away for years too. And my brother already got married. I guess she had the time to visit your house once a week. You did give her a key." Keiko said as she drank her bottled tea. Her hair seemed to be a lighter shade of brown that what I originally remembered.

"I really need to repay her, and your dad too." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Don't worry about it. This was your parent's house, wasn't it? My parents and your parents were always friends. Visiting this house, helps them feel closer to your parents. They always told me that." Keiko spoke with a reassuring tone.

"I wonder what they would say now." I mumbled with a darkened expression.

"They'd say, wow our daughter is already 157 cm tall!". Keiko stated with false excitement.

"158 cm tall." I corrected her.

I suppose it didn't really take long for things to get back to normal for me. It was only a few weeks ago I was living in a tiny room with a small bathroom. My old house felt so spacious. I didn't have to work until the first week of April. The Sakura trees in Karakura town were already blooming into spring. I walked down across the street to a supermarket that was open. They were having many items on sale.

I have 10,000 Yen to spend. _This is a very big deal._ I need to buy: eggs, bread, several cans of canned meat, a small bag of rice, economy sized soy sauce, box of instant noodles, pepper, milk, a giant bottle of multivitamins, and other things that need to last me 2 weeks at a time. I won't even see a paycheck till the end of April, and rookie teachers like me don't get paid much yet.

I suppose if I had a kid they'd pay someone like me more. But small kids are troublesome. I wouldn't be able to handle any of them. But how could I even have a kid? I'm not married, or _boyfriendly active_. I've had Omiais in the past (most recent one Jan 6, 2006) but they all, weren't, up to my standards. But the truth about that between you and me, I was politely rejected three times.

Something like, "Oh Ochi-san, you are such lovely a person, but I don't feel that I'm ready to commit to anything with you. But I hope you keep in touch with me in the future because I'm full of shit." That's how most Omiais go anyway. But really, that last one though, I thought it was for sure the guy was falling for me.

There was a way he looked into my eyes when he placed his arms around me. Or how he'd place his warm hand on my back while we were walking together. We even, kissed. I remember our first date, it was at the beginning of December. The 3rd. And we talked on the phone a couple times before Christmas. Our 2nd date was 'Lover's day', the 25th, and we spent that whole day together wandering around Osaka, eating sweets and walking under the street lights.

Our third meeting, was New Year's day. I had Keiko's mom mail me my mom's old Furisode just so I could wear it for that occasion. Maybe it was a little too formal to wear such a thing. But, he didn't seem to mind it. He looked, happy if I recall correctly when he came to pick me up that morning. I made my New Year's wish for happiness with love as he stood behind me. And that night, he took me to visit his apartment. After I escaped my Furisode of course, can't were that thing for too long.

If you have Keiko's imagination, I'll tell you now, _that_ did not happen. Even though he ended up rejecting me, he was still truly a gentleman. He just wrapped me up in a big blanket, and we sat near the large window of his apartment, talking for hours. He had a very nice apartment, it looked like a rich family could live there comfortably, but he lived there all by himself. It smelt like him. Just this rich cologne smell that was sweet and not overpowering. I ended falling asleep in his arms. The last time I saw him was on the 6th, a few days after New Year's. And I didn't think anything was wrong. Nothing was wrong, we were together sharing a growing affection for each other. He said he was leaving for America for business for a few weeks, but was looking forward to coming back to Japan. A week after that, I got a letter from the Love Company (the Omiai arrangement folks) telling me, how much I was truly admired by him.

_Truly admired_ is just another way to say, '_you're totally rejected'_. That's fine, that was totally fine. Because I also got another letter. A letter from my home town, my old high school Karakura offering me a job as a teacher for first year students. I loved living in Osaka though, and working at Mizuhiro High school. But everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? I wouldn't have taken this job if I was still waiting for that man to come back.

I was just really stupid, or maybe it was the holidays that took place during the time, but I _really fell for him_. And even though it's been so many weeks since I last spoke to him, I still think about him, a lot.


	2. School Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 2: School Daze**

"Where is my teaching assisant?" I said while standing in the hallway near my classroom.

"Bad news, Ochi-chan!" The principal squealed in a high pitched voice (yes he talks like that!) while walking towards me. "Doi-chan was hit by a car while he was on his way here this morning." He wiped a tear from his eye and painfully said, "He probably will be out for ten days until his leg heals."

"How... unfortunate." I said, pretending to be filled with concern.

If an idiot chooses to walk in front of a speeding car, I shouldn't deal out any sympathy. I pulled out my class list for Class 1-3. My teaching assistant really is named Doi, Doi Takeshi. I wonder if we'll get along. Probably not. It was a little after 8 o'clock with most of the students were gathered in the room. Some of them were already friends from middleschool, while others didn't know anybody in class and attempted to talk to the small groups that were forming in the classroom.

And there were 3 boys, quietly sitting at their desks. One had bright orange hair, and some band aids on his face. One was a dark skinned young man who happened to be a giant! And the other, just sitting and reading a book to himself, not noticing anything else in the room, looked like a stuck up nerd. I think, out of all of the kids in this class, I may get along with him the least. Well, doesn't look like there will be any major trouble makers. And.. that dark orange haired girl has really giant boobs! Is she really a student? Is she still in her _**growing phase**_? Her mouth is hanging open! So uncool!

"Okay class! Take your seats. Be careful with choosing your seats because it's going to be permanent for the rest of the year." I said with a strict caution that got the students scrambling to try and sit by their friends.

I pulled out my attendance book, with the little grid that matched all of the desks in the room. How else am I going to remember everyone's name?

"Please raise your hand when I say your name. That way I'll get to learn your names quickly, and the other students can learn your name too. Okay let's start with, Arisawa Tatsuki."

There was something slightly wonderful about the teacher's lounge. Maybe it's the free coffee in there, or the mini microwave. But it was a surprisingly nice place to relax in the middle of the day. It never happened in Osaka before, but I felt so nervous standing up in front of my class. Maybe because they're my students and I'm directly responsible for their current high school lives. I wonder if any of them will walk up to me and ask me for advice. Like questions about love, or what they want to do in life.

Like, _"Ochi-sensei, you are a pro when it comes to relationships between boys and girls. Tell me your secrets Sensei!"_

"My secrets? Well first you have to try your best. And if you get rejected by a letter, you copied my style completely." I said outloud, unaware the other teachers around me.

Finally one teacher sitting in the lounge looked at me and said, "An Omiai, huh?"

"I'm still recovering from the disappointment." I said with a darkened expression.

"I could introduce you to somebody if you're still looking." She said with a wide smile. Her hair was obviously dyed red and her face was covered with heavy make up. She looked like she was in her late 30s.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said with a weak attempt to change the subject.

"Harugiri Hitomi, 3rd year teacher of class 3-2." She said while making a hand motion at herself.

"Nice to meet you Harugiri-san, my name is Ochi Misato." I introduced myself politely.

"I know your name, Ochi." She bluntly said as she walked over to sit by my side. "Listen, if you're looking for a single guy, the kind of guy you're gonna marry, I'll send some your way."

"I don't, really think 'that's-" I tried to squeeze out!

"Come on, one date! She cut me off in speech, "You'll know, you'll know just by looking at them once."

"How.. do you know these guys?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"They're my exes. But I can tell that they would be very interested in your. Your soft young skin, innocent face..." She said has she examined my face with her hands.

"Harugiri-san, I need to-go! BYE-BYE!" I said as I quickly exited the teacher's lounge. I don't even remember her teaching here, ever! How can someone like her be a teacher?

The end of the first day at school ended peacefully. I completely avoided Harugiri when I saw her from a distance in the halls. So scary! Trying to set me up with her exes. _Is she a pimp or something!?_

"Keiko-chan." I spoke with a wavering voice.

"Misa-chan! Did something bad happen at work?" Keiko asked.

"There's this creepy teacher there named, Harugiri who touched my face and told me she'd introduce me to her exes." I said with this strong urge of _wanting to vomit_ boiling up in my stomach.

"Misato." Keiko said with a low tone. "There was a teacher named Harugiri that used to work at Karakura high school, but she died while we were still 1st years."

"EHHHHHHH!?" I screamed in the middle of the street. "D-D-Died?! I talked to a ghost!?"

"I'm just kidding. Hahahaha!" Keiko skipped with delight as she walked ahead of me.  
"Don't joke around like that!" I whimpered. "You know I hate ghost stories."

"Alright, let's eat, I'm starving!" Keiko said as she pointed out a restaurant she wanted to eat at.

I sat in on my bed, looking at the grid in my attendance book. So many names, how could I possibly remember them all? Well, I already do know a few of them that stand out. Like that oranged haired kid named Kurosaki Ichigo. And that big boobed girl named Inoue Orihime, or that stuck up nerd named Ishida Uryuu. That one giant is named Sato, but I heard other students calling him, 'Chad'.

I took my bath and changed into my pajamas. I stared out my window and felt a sad feeling that paralyzed my body. I still miss that guy very much afterall. I cradled my large pillow in my arms and wondered what made him change his mind about me. Was it the sudden distance that he felt when he went to America? Or did he think that I wasn't good enough for him? He is very rich, and I'm just a rookie high school teacher was was living off each paycheck.

I do have some savings, but it did not compare to any of _his wealth_. Thinking about all of this is damaging to my brain. I know it. But I'm not giving up on finding love, I'm not a total loser. Tomorrow, I'm going to go out and find the man that's going to make me happy, marry me, and father my small kid so I can get paid more!


	3. Walk with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

(A/N: This is a reupload of a spellchecked chapter 3. As of 09-06-08.)

**Chapter 3: Walk with Me**

Once again, Karakura Town was saved from the clutches of evil! I imagined in my mind. The school day seemed long, and teaching was draining more of my energy than expected. I exited the school in the late afternoon. There were still a few students that were hovering around, probably with clubs open. I bought some snack items from the Everyday Mart, and headed home.

**-Bam-!**

A hard object hit the right side of my head as I fell to the ground. All I could make was a "ugh" sound as I heard some yelling nearby.

"You hit her!" I heard a male voice say.

"You shouldn't have ducked! You wimp!" Another voice said angryly.

I could hear what sounded like a fight going on. I tried to get to my feet, but the pain was overwhelming my ability to move. Just when I thought today was a good day. The fighting in the distance stopped, and I tried to roll onto my back.

"Are you alright?" A young man said as he lifted me up.

"..my head..hurts.." I winced with my eyes closed.

"Sorry about that, there are a lot of jerks in this town." He said under his breath.

"..."

"Don't worry, my dad owns a clinic, it's not too far from here."

The voice was familiar, but serious sounding. I felt him walking with me in his arms. I opened my eyes, and behold! My student?

"Kuro...saki?" I said weakly while trying to adjust myself in his arms.

"Sensei, don't worry, we're almost there." He said in a reassuring voice.

He brought me to his home, the local Kurosaki Clinic. It was a small clinic, but they were well equipped with painkillers and bandages.

"There you go, you should be all set with this." Isshin said while tightening the bandages on my head.

"Yes.. thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." I bowed.

"No need to be so formal, please call me Isshin-chi" He said without hesitation.

"I really couldn't do that.." I started to say.

"Oh why not? You're like family now!" He said excitedly.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted. "She's my teacher, not a family friend! And you're scaring her and making a bad impression on me. I already have enough trouble already with what people think of me!"

"Scaring her off?" Isshin said angrily. "Listen Son, I may look like an average guy to you, I'm your father after all. But you've never brought home a girlfriend, so I don't think you should be lecturing me about how I can talk to a woman."

Ichigo's face turned bright red! He clenched his fists and said, "Gwah! Gehh! Mnnn! Aggh!"

Was that even a language? I thought to myself. I bowed and collected my things. Isshin, Kurosaki's father gave me some extra bandages and a free bottle of pain killers. Just as I was exiting the clinic, Kurosaki Ichigo stopped me.

"My dad, asked me to walk you home." Kurosaki spoke with a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, he doesn't need to worry about me." I chuckled nervously. "I only suffered a head injury, I should be fine."

"I can't let you go by yourself, Ochi sensei." Kurosaki stammered. "I mean, I wouldn't feel right. It wouldn't feel right."

Kurosaki broke his eye contact with me. He looked off into the distance and said, "I would feel better, if I could walk you home."

My student walked by my side, sometimes grabbing hold of my left arm to make sure I didn't walk into any telephone poles or other object. Admittedly, my vision had gotten a bit blurry. It was a little strange for me, since I'm not used to treatment from well, the male side of the population. I managed to make it home safely and thanked him.

"I'm glad your not mad, but I really can't be thanked. It was my fault you got hit." Kurosaki said in a cool sounding voice.

"I thought it was the guy who threw the bottle that hit my head's fault." I said quickly. "Beside, you took responsibility after I got hurt, and rescued me!"

Kurosaki stepped back one step with a heavy blush, "It wasn't like that! I was- it was something anyone would have done!"

"Okay, okay." I hummed and decided to go back to 'teacher mode,. "Even if I took some of your time today, I won't go easy on you tomorrow if you neglect your homework."

* * *

A lot of interesting things have happened in the past month. Although I learned the names of most of my students, I really don't have much fondness of any of them. They act like they're better than me or ignore me altogether. Am I really that boring of a person? I do my best these days, and I'm still not garnering any attention from anyone.

Even two of Harugiri's exboyfriends found me boring. Of course they weren't realistic options for me, being nearly twice my age and all, but it was them who found me boring! It's not like I shared a common interest with them. It was a karaoke date with the two of them at the same time and I knew things were going to go well from the getgo. They spent more time singing old songs from before I was born than talking to me.

The both of those middle aged men weren't like the one I liked at all! In fact, from my experiences with them and this one guy Keiko tried to set me up with, it made me like that man even more. I dream about his face, his voice calling out to me, asking where I had gone. I wanted to pick up my phone and call him right away. Not knowing if he was awake, or asleep somewhere. I held my cell phone in my hands, staring at his number on my phone screen.

I sat and listened to the 3 voice messages he left me. Oh boy, I sound like an obsessive exgirlfriend acting like this. I wonder if I can ask my students for 'love advice'. They probably know more about it than me. My heart has really been broken. I can't suddenly fix this sad feeling with hoping to suddenly fall in love with someone else. Especially not, no! He's my student! I can't have that kind of crush! It's impossible!

* * *

"Ochi-chan, please come into my office." The principal said from down the hall.

I entered his office to see a young student that was standing in his office. Her eyes were hugemungous. He smiled and said, "Ochi-chan, this is going to be your student. She just transferred here from the North."

The North? North Japan?

"Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." She said with a tone of false politeness.

"Kuchiki..?" I said under my breath. That name, sounded so familiar. I'm sure I heard it before. My head started to hurt, and I felt some dizzyness. I could here the words of a man echoing in my mind. 'Captain Kuchiki! Captain Kuchiki! We have a survivor!' It sounded so loud, my body felt hurt all over.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Rukia's voice brought me back to reality.

"No, it's nothing." I said with a wince. "Let me show you to class, Kuchiki."

She followed me, while maintaining a smile on her face. I opened the door to Class 1-3 and popped my head inside.

"Sorry for coming a little late guys, but I have a surprise for you all." I said nervously. "We have a new transfer student! Please come in, Kuchiki!"

Rukia stepped into the classroom with a bounce. She stood in front of the class, not breaking her smile.

"Hello," She said. It was the exact same, 'Hello' she said to me! It sounds so fake! "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I moved her for personal family reasons that I will never discuss! He he he!"

Personal family reasons she will never discuss? That shuts the door on 'moved here from the North'. Whatever, I don't really care about the personal lives of students anyway.

"Ok time for English Vocabulary. Get ready to take notes." I commanded as Rukia took her seat. She sat in the empty desk that was next to Kurosaki's desk. I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out that a girl that acts fake sits next to him.

"Ochi-sensei," The front office lady could be heard over the intercom, "please report to the front office."

I put down the chalk in my hand and left the classroom. If I have anymore interruptions, my students aren't going to learn anything. I headed down the long hallway and walked down the stairs. I walked into the office were a phone was handed to me. Is this serious?

"Hello?" I said while waiting for a reply.

"Is this Ochi-sensei? This is Kurosaki Isshin. I'm calling to tell you that my boy is going to be a little late." A rough male voice spoke over the phone.

"Kurosaki, a little late? Does he have a dentist appointment?" I asked expecting a typical answer.

"No, nothing like that. It's just what happened last night. There was a truck that hit our house. He stayed to help clean up some of the mess." Isshin said with a comical tone in his voice.

"Are you guys okay? None of you are hurt, are you?" I asked frantically while shaking the phone.

"No-no," Isshin spoke as if it was no big deal, "we all sleep in the second floor, the truck only hit the first floor. Though it's a bit strange none of us heard the truck hit."

"That is strange, but that must mean your family gets some good sleep at night." I said the best comment I could make.

"We sure do. Anyway, my boy is already on his way to school. You should see him soon." Isshin said with a relaxed tone. He's so easy going!

"Thank you for calling, Kurosaki-san."

"Please! Call me Isshin-chi!" He pleaded.

"I can't do that!" I felt some annoyance as I spoke.

* * *

It seemed that the transfer student, Kuchiki already made friends in the class. Though they didn't seem to notice the fake attitude she was spinning. I guess that's the difference between high schoolers and an adult like me. Kurosaki seemed annoyed with her though. Guess he's smarter than I thought. Kurosaki disappeared before the end of the school day. So did Kuchiki but maybe she was checking out the school grounds. A new school in a new town must be exciting.

When I was walking home, I noticed a strange blond haired man that was near the area of the school. A pervert perhaps? He was dressed in old style clothing wearing a green kimono, a green and while bucket hat, and wooden clogs. He had a strange stare that was dark and mysterious. And at that the same time, he sort of looked like an idiot you'd see from a TV show that tried to act cool but ended up making a fool of himself. But this guy didn't have that kind of aura. In fact, this guy seems a little dangerous.

I tried to clear the thoughts of the man in green from my mind, but there was something about him that made me worried about his presence. I had eggs, canned meat and rice for dinner. Although it was a cheap dinner at home, it was delicious. I called Keiko about the strange man I saw, and she asked me if I was finally moving on. I told her there was no way that I was feeling any love for a creepy stranger.

"There's only one man I love, Keiko." I said with a heartwarming tone.

"How many months has it been? And why don't you tell him? You still have his number."

"And do something that pointless? I can't. It wouldn't make sense anymore." I said with a sad tone. "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to close my heart to him. I'm definitely forgetting about him!"

"Uh huh." Keiko hummed.


	4. Witness, the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 4: Witness, the Rain**

I've been noticing something strange lately. Actually it's a little bit, disturbing. Kurosaki Ichigo isn't a _bad_ student, his test grades are good, and his homework is on time. But recently, like Kuchiki Rukia transfer student recently, he's been missing a lot from class. When it happened within the first week, I tried not to think to much of it. Because his house was hit by a truck and it must have been traumatizing for him. Even I who can understand how he might feel, couldn't hold that against him. But when it continued through the rest of May and now June, it made me think something could be wrong.

"Keiko-chan, can I talk you you about something that's been bothering me?" I ask while I was visiting her apartment.

"Sure, anything Misa-chan. What's been bugging you? More man problems."

I squinted my eyes and said, "No not man problems. Though this does involve a male, and a problem. But it's not anything romantic, it's about my student."

"...Do you like him?" She asked me with a coy expression on her heart shaped face.

"No! That's not what I'm talking about! I'm saying he's missing from class a lot. He comes late, or he takes very long bathroom breaks." I raised my voice a bit as I spoke.

"Oh, he's a punk, what's wrong with that?" She tried to pass it off like it was nothing.

"No, he's not a punk. He's a good kid. But lately, ever since this new transfer student came," I clentched my fists. "she's been hogging him!"

"Eh? So you're jealous of your own student?" Keiko said with a sly look in her eyes.

"No, I'm not jealous of her. It's just that since she came, he's been spending a lot of his time with her!"

"Misa, do you know what the word, jealousy means?" She frowned.

"It's not like that! I'm just saying it's weird when those two take long bathroom breaks together at the same time and come back at the same time."

"How long are we talking here?" Her interest seemed to perk up.

"I don't know, it ranges from 20 minutes to hour sometimes. And even several times a day at times. And each time they come back, they're both exhausted!"

"OH HO HO!" Keiko laughed. "Misa-chan, you don't even suspect anything from saying that?"

"What are you talking about, of course I suspect something."

"And what do you think they're doing?"

"They must be doing.." I trailed off in speech to think of the unthinkable! _"Drugs!?"_

"I swear to God, you are the purest kind of idiot." Keiko commented, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Then what?!" I honestly didn't know!

"They probably, you know, _'Do it'_, in the school bathroom." Keiko said with complete seriousness.

I nearly fainted at Keiko's horrific words. Kurosaki, he wouldn't! Not with Miss Faker! My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt as if I couldn't speak. If felt embarassing just thinking about this. I couldn't hide any blushing from Keiko as she studied the color of my face.

"Are you serious? Do you like this guy?" Keiko's eyes were wide while she questioned me.

"No, he's just a nice guy. A good kid. I just don't want to see him screw up with his life, or whatever." I said with the intention to change the subject.

"Well," Keiko didn't really believe me, "don't do anything that can be considered illegal by the law."

"Whatever," I sighed feeling some defeat, "forget I said anything. It's their own lives anyway. I shouldn't get too involved."

"Speaking of involved, Takaki has some single guy friends! I already told them about you, Misa-chan!" Keiko giggled with delight.

"Oi! Don't go deciding things on your own like that!" I squealed.

**--2 weeks later--**

"You didn't like any of them?" Keiko was feeling frustrated as she walked back and forth.

"That was all of Takaki's single guy friends." I sighed. This was completely hopeless! I feel like I'm never going to find a guy I could really like.

"You're being too picky." Keiko sighed as she shook her head at me.

"I'm not being too picky. All of those guys, all 4 of them just didn't appeal to me." I said dejectedly as I sat down on the couch.

"Is it because they weren't tall, hazel eyed, half Greek millionaires?" Keiko questioned me with suspicious eyes.

"It wasn't like that!" I raised my voice. "It was, I just couldn't connect with those guys. Not with thoughts or interests."

"As long as you're still holding on to some false hope, you're never going to connect with anyone!" Keiko scolded me with a smack to the head!

"I'll do things when I'm ready. I just can't wait for the summer to start." It was the only thing I could realistically say.

"Can't wait to get away from your students?" Keiko spoke with a sly look on her face.

"All of the bad students don't show up to class anyways." I huffed.

"Still having trouble with that one transfer student?"

"More or less. She didn't even show up today."

"And that guy she hangs out with all of the time?"

"He was absent today too." I said with a plain voice.

"Do you think they're together right now?" She asked.

"Today? No, probably not today. Any other day though sure." I said while peaking in the refridgerator.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got a phone call from Kurosaki's father. He said that his boy would be missing from school on the 17th."

"Is it Kurosaki's birthday today?"

"No. Apparently, June 17th was the day his mom was killed." I said with a sad tone.

* * *

Work was uneventful. It was a hot day and I sorely wished I wore sandals over this lowcut boots I was wearing. I yawned while leaving the school to walk home. It was getting dark, sooner that it usually would. I looked up at the sky and saw heavy rain clouds forming above me. And without any room for further thoughts, the rain fell. And ran a searched for shelter. I was halfway through the park, when I found a Gazebo.

Lucky! I decided to stay here, and wait out the rain. After 20 minutes, the rain only seemed to get harder. This was really strange, it was bright and sunny hours ago. And I saw nothing on the news about an impending storm. I reached into my purse to see if I could call Keiko. It looks like I forgot to charge it, again. I sighed as I thought about just trying to make it home on foot without an umbrella.

There's no way I could call a taxi. Even if it was a flat rate of 780 yen, I couldn't throw money away like that at my own comfort. But I can't afford to get sick either. The school would pay me for my sick days, but I'm planning on using those days while it's summer vacation. So I can get paid while I'm not working.

The rain wasn't letting up, even after an hour had past by. I was staring out at the park, when I saw a figure with an umbrella walking in my direction. It too dark for me to tell who it was, but I didn't really care, this person was my way home. I waved and that person seemed to see me. He was coming closer. I made out a dark green color of the figure. With a strange, striped hate and wooden clogs. Oh God! It's that strange man I've seen before hovering around the school. _It's Okay, Ochi, don't panic! Don't freak out! If he tries anything, just kick him in the nuts!_

"Hello" He said as he stood on the steps of the Gazebo.

"Hello, um, ah, Mister." I said cautiously.

"It looks like you're a little stranded here. How about I help you out?" He smiled lazily.

"Sure." I nodded, not knowing if it was the right choice. It didn't matter. He didn't look all that strong anyway. And how well could he move in those clogs? Well, if he did try something, he'd be on his way to Hell or the hospital. I clentch my fists lightly as I stood with him under his umbrella. We made our way towards the direction of my home.


	5. SPIRITS

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 5, SPIRITS!**

"Urahara Kisuke." The blonde man who was escorting me home said.

"Well, Urahara-san, thanks. I really would have caught a cold if I had stayed out there much longer. " I sighed in relief.

"How about we get something to eat first?" He smiled while looking me in the eye.

"I was actually planning on cooking something for dinner." I said with little expression.

"Oh, what were you planning on making?"

"Um, instant noodles?" I cracked a large smirk while answering. It was comical. But it was also true.

"Come on, eat with me. It will be my treat." He smiled reassuringly. Even though he was a strange and suspicious man I've seen lurking around the school, I, Ochi Misato, Rookie teacher for class 1-3, cannot pass up an opportunity for free food.

"Okay! What do you have in mind?" I said with a new found energy.

* * *

He took me to a noodle house that was famous for it's curry udon. I ordered the signature dish along with shrimp termura. It was so delicious! It's been a while since I've eaten anything this flavorful. I spent quite some time wiping my nose. The curry was a bit spicy, but I didn't mind. I finished all of my food and Urahara finished his. He kept most of his gaze upon me and it was making me feel a little embarassed. In the light of the restaurant, I could see that his eyes where a grey-brown color, and his hair was a dirty kind of blonde. He did posess a handsome face, but I tried not to think too much of it. Our bill came and Urahara promtly paid for it. I was surprised. I was halfway expecting him to say, "Oh I brought no money! Silly Me!" but he really kept his word about treat. I wonder, if this is like a date or something?

The rain lightened up a bit, but it was still coming down. I stayed close to Urahara's side as he walked with me all the way to my house. We probably looked like a couple sharing an umbrella from the opposite view, but I don't really even know this guy. Why is he taking his time with me? Does he like me or something? Is that why he was hanging around the high school? To watch me and build up the nerve to ask me out?! I felt my face overheating with a blush. Urahara noticed a sudden change with my behavior.

"Is the food making you sick, Misato?" He asked me with genuine concern.

"No, I just feel a little light headed." I said nervously.

He stopped walking and placed his right hand on my forehead, "It feels like a fever..."

"I'm ok, it's late and I really should be getting some sleep." I said quickly.

We stopped in front of my door. He was still holding his umbrella up over my head, even though the rain was very light now. He smiled and bowwed.

"Good night, Miss Misato. I'll see you again sometime." He said as he was leaving.

"Good night, Urahara-san, thanks for the dinner." I shouted as he left.

While sitting in the bath, I was dumbfounded. Was that a date? Like a real date? I mean, nothing peticularly romantic happened. He just rescued me from the rain, got me something to eat and took me home when he didn't really have to. That's kind of romantic. Even 30 romantic. But then again, that same storyline could be used for a stray cat that was left in the rain. I sighed! It was so strange, meeting suddenly, and it turning out like this. That Urahara was handsome, but there was still something strange about him. I really couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like, there was a great distance that existed, even while walking side by side with him. Well, whatever, it's not like I like him or anything.

Oh, and it did turn out that I really did have a fever. This really sucks. I tried to sleep as best as I could, but it nothing was really working for me. Was it really because of the fever? Or was it because of all the thoughts racing in my head? I think, I'm on the last stages of getting over that Omiai guy in Osaka, I've been having warm thoughts about a certain student, and now a strange yet kind man comes around and throws my feelings out of whack! This can't be healthy for my heart.

**TV Announcement**  
Coming to Karakura Town, it's Japan's Super Psychic Medium: Don Kannojii! He's going to visit the most haunted place in Karakura, an abandoned Hostipal! What will our Hero do to defeat the demons that are waiting in such a place? Find out on this Thursday!  
**End TV Announcement**

Random Student A, "How Awesome! Don Kannojii is coming to our town!"  
Random Student B, "Oh I know, are you bringing your camera? We have to get his autograph.  
Random Student C, "I'm getting my picture taken with him! How does this look? Bwahahahaha!  
A Group of Random Students, with their arms posed, "It smells like Spirits! Bwa ha ha!"

"I'm going to shoot myself." I said with a monotone voice in the teacher's lounge. I wanted to get my fill of free coffee before I went on a rampage. The entire school was buzzing with the news of Don Kannojii's arrival. Of course I think the guy's a fraud. But what can I do against a mob? I can't wait for this whole thing to blow over. Until then, maybe I should let my class self study while I disappear to have a smoke somewhere.

"Hi class, self study okay?" I said meekly infront of my students. They didn't seem to understand the first few seconds. But followed suit right away and continued talking amongst themselves and pretending to read at the same time.  
I left the class and headed out to the rooftop. There was a couple making out on the roof, but I pretended not to notice them. I stood in the corner and looked over the city skyline. I puffed away and thought about the last time I stood on the school roof. It's been years already. Keiko used to always want to come and sit up here. Her boyfriend Takaki would come too. It's nice that they're still together, but I wonder why he hasn't proposed to her yet.  
I suppose it was pretty irresponsible to sit on the roof for hours, but I'm sure if there was something to be taught, Doi-kun could take care of it. Though he's always so nervous when talking infront of the class. He can barely speak loud enough for the students to hear him. It makes me wonder why he persued the path of a teacher. And I'm not doing too well myself. With the way things are going, I might just get knocked down to an assistant again.  
The different in age between me and my students is not that great. Most of them are 15 or 16, and I'm 22, almost 23. Some highschool girls are already dating people my age, or so I hear. So they probably don't see me as that much older than them. This lack of respect is disappointing. Well I guess it's time to head back down to the classroom. I hope Doi-kun hasn't fainted from fright.

It was tonight, the big night where Fraud Kannojii shows up. Everyone was excited. I decided to just stay home and watch the stupidity from there. I started making myself some yakisoba with a fried egg on the side. I opened a can of beer and started to drink a bit. It had a smooth and light bitter flavor. This was a night for idiots and I just wanted to celebrate at home. Keiko said that she was going to head out to the abandoned hospital, I told her to not complain of she was disappointed.  
The show was starting and there was a lot of fanfare. It was boring for the first 10 minutes, until something absolutely surprising happened. One of my students was on TV!  
"Kurosaki?!" I shouted at my TV. "And Kuchiki? What are those kids doing?"

I could hear Kurosaki say, "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" and I saw Kuchiki shouting something too, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. And why was she wearing one red glove? There was also someone else I saw on TV. It was Urahara-san! What was he doing there? The show cut to commercial. I picked up my cell phone and called Keiko.  
It didn't go through. Did something horrible happen? No way, it's just a fake TV show. Kurosaki was probably just trying to get his face on TV. I didn't think he was that kind of person at all. The young people these days. So shameless! I thought about heading down there, but I wondered what I could possibly do. A lot of people are there right now though, and I don't really like crowds. I'm sure, whatever is happening down there, doesn't really need my help. And if I did go down there, there wouldn't be much I could do anyway. I would probably be interrupting Kurosaki and Kuchiki's date.

**--The Next Day--**

"Do you guys freakin' see this?!" Kagine sensei shouted while pointing at the principal's large TV.  
"Oh my..." I said while looking at the recording. I watched Ghost Bust' last night and saw the whole thing already. Though it never came into my mind that this was a big deal. But why am I here along with Kurosaki and the others?  
"This was broadcasted nationwide last night! Do you know how much shame you have brought this school, Kurosaki?!" Kagine sensei continued to shout while he grabbed Kurosaki by his colar.  
"Wow, he does look a lot like me." Kurosaki said calmly while glancing at the TV screen. "He must be my twin brother who was seperated from birth. To think that we would be reunited in such a way, brings light to my heart."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Kagine shouted at maxium volume while shaking Kurosaki.  
"Kagine-sensei." Arisawa started to speak. "I understand why that idiot is here, but why are we here?"  
"You guys where in the same group, weren't you?" Kagine frantically questioned while not letting his grip on Kurosaki go.  
"That was an accident that we were there at the same time. It's not we were there together." Arisawa said with the benevolence of a 40 year old man.  
"That's not true!" Asano squealed. "I invited Inoue and Arisawa to come with us!"

"Sensei, don't listen to this kid, he's full of delusions. Come on, Orihime, let's go back to class." Arisawa waved and turned to leave.  
"Then I should get going too." Asano turned to follow Arisawa and Inoue out of the principals office. Kagine sensei caught him, but it wasn't like he had a chance to really get away.  
Just then, Kuchiki started to cry. Stupid Kagine! Why does he have to make such a big fuss over minor things like this? He's so scary, no wonder none of the students can trust him.  
"It's all my fault." She said with a wavering voice and a hankerchief to her eyes. Real tears were coming out, but there was that feeling of falseness that existed when I looked at her face.  
"I tried to stop Kurosaki-kun, who tried so feverishly to get on TV. I even raised my voice, which is unlike me. But my voice couldn't reach Kurosaki-kun." She really put on a show. A disgusted feeling boiled up inside me.

"You don't have to cry, Kuchiki." Kagine totally fell for Kuchiki's act.  
"I don't care what happens to Kurosaki! Please just spare me!"  
Meanwhile, while Kuchiki was talkling, the boys were making their escape quietly out the window. Maybe I should have said something, but when I looking at them, I just smiled and nodded. Giving them the Ochi sensei approval. It took longer than I excepted for Kagine sensei to even notice the escape of the students.  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think you guys are going?!" Kagine shouted when he realized, 5 minutes too late, that the students were sneaking out. "Come back here! I'll suspend you bastards! Suspend!"

By the way, Kuchiki had already disappeared too by this time. I sighed and shook my head at Kagine.  
"Ochi-sensei!" Kagine continued to shout! "You saw them! Why didn't you stop them!?"  
Kagine grabbed my shoulder and wouldn't let go! I struggled a bit before saying, "I didn't think they needed the scolding. It wasn't a big deal to me."  
"Oh Kagine-chan!" The principal said, I think with the intent to rescue me. "Can you make me a copy of this? I want my grandchild to see my students on TV!"  
Kagine released me from his death grip and stormed out of the principal's office. Breaking the door on his way out.


	6. Kuchiki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 6**

Two more days until the summer. That's the official statement. But for folks really living in this place, summer is right now. I put on a thin pink dress shirt, a kakhi shirt and short heels. Teachers are not allowed to wear sandals at school, no matter how uncomfortable it gets. I'm not sure if my outfit matches. Though it can be said that I gave up on matching a long time ago. Today is the second to last day of school before summer vacation, I better pass out the summer homework today, just incase some students try to ditch tomorrow.

Kuchiki didn't look fake at all today. She didn't pretend or force any feelings. Actually, she looked upset and troubled by something. Could it be, behind all of her smiles and laughter, she's been hiding something sad all of this time? If that's fact, that means I'm one stinking jerk. I wonder if I should apoligize to her for acting kind of mean. Well, I wasn't that mean. Ok well I gave her dirty looks everytime she shouted, "Bathroom!" and everytime she came back. But I can't help that. Name a normal teacher who wouldn't mind that her student acts all fake so she can supposedly go to the bathroom 5 times a day.

The time passed by quickly. Maybe it was because of all the daylight hours we had. There was a cool breeze that spun around me as I walked to the convience store. The air felt nice, it almost made me forget about my aching feet. I'm feeling pretty hungry. Maybe I should spurlge on something today. Should I get that box of donuts? Or something hot to eat? I settled for 3 niku-buns at 110 yen each! I even bought a box of mini chocolate donuts that went on sale. And an origiri on the edge of expiration!

On the way home, I saw my student, Kuchiki talking with 2 men. The men where both dressed in black kimono. How can they were that when it's this hot outside? It seemed like they were arguing. Kuchiki seemed tense and looked like she wanted to run away.  
"Oi!" I said from 30 yards away. "What's going on here?"  
"A human?" The red haired man said. "Rukia! Is that the human that stole your powers?!"  
"Sensei! Stay away! Don't get involved in this." Kuchiki pleaded with distress in her voice.  
"Involved?" I said to myself. What is she talking abou-?!

I felt something that felt like heavy airpressure, or a strong wind. But I wasn't being blown away at a great amount if speed or anything. My shoulder's hurt. I think, I'm cut. There's blood flowing out, on the left side. He...

--

"SENSEI!!" Rukia screamed in horror as she watched her once childhood friend cut down Ochi sensei.

"Renji, what do you think you're doing?" The noble shinigami captain questioned his subordinate.

"We have orders to execute the one who stole Rukia's powers!" The hot blooded Vice Captain annouced.

"I will demote you if this woman dies." The captain said with a ice cold tone in his voice.

The blue eyed captain knelt down to the woman's side. She was in shock. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking. Her heartbeat was rapid and unstable. And she wasn't breathing. He held his large hands over her injury. The cut was deep into her left shoulder. Her left color bone was cut through and her top rib was cracked. He narrowed his eyes and held a quiet anger. He knew of he completely concentrated, he could completely heal her wound in less than an hour. But since she was cut with a zanpakuto, he knew there would be an injury to her soul. Only time would tell when her soul healed itself. With his left hand, he reached into the woman's purse.

"Captain Kuchiki what are you doing?" Renji asked with a confused expression.

"When this woman wakes up, she cannot be alone on the street. I am going to take her to her residence." Captain Kuchiki plainly stated.

He removed her wallet from her purse and read, "Ochi Misato... 7-2, Minazaki 2-Chome, Karakura..." When he memorized her home address, he took the woman in his arms, along with her belongs and disappeared. When he had found her residence, he was given the task of figuring out which key opened the front door. It was then, the woman started to wake.

"...mmmm.." She murmured with a hazy expression. Her eyes were barely open when she said, "Udon-head?"

Captain Kuchiki's eyes were wide. There had only been one person who had ever referred to him as 'udon-head'.

"Hisa...?" He began to speak.

"Oi, Ossan. What are you doing carrying me." I asked him. What IS he doing carrying me? Is he some sort of pervert?! I panicked as I spurmed in his arms. Ah! Ow!! My shoulder! "My Shoulder hurts!

"Don't move, it's bad for your body. You have been injured and I am healing your wound. Now, which of these is your house key." He asked. Ok, so maybe he's not a pervert.

"The one, with the Hello Kitty on it." I said while waiting for him to unlock the door.

"_Hello Kitty_? What does that look like?" He asked honestly.

"What the-? Do you live in a **cave** or something?!" I raised my voice at him. "You don't know what Hello Kitty is?"

"I would lack that sort of knowledge of the Human World. I am a shinigami afterall." He said in an extra cold tone.

"Shi-Shinigami?! Does that mean I'm dead? You're taking my soul away?! But I'm still a virgin!" I confessed with my right hand clutching my head.

"..." Captain Kuchiki paused for a moment, then said, "You are not dead. I am not taking your soul. And _virginity _does not garner you any special treatment ."

"Well, anyway, let me down. I can open the door myself."

"You are injuried, and do not speak, it is bad for your body." He said with a serene sounding voice.

He shooked my keys around with his right hand and found the one with the Hello Kitty ornament on it. He opened the door, with me still in his arms, and carried me inside. He laided me down on the couch in my living room and left to turn on the lights. It was in the light, I noticed my shirt was covered in blood!

"Oi! What the hell happened to my shirt?! This was a gift from Keiko's mom!" I shouted in pain. "Ah! My shoulder!"

"What did I tell you about not moving or speaking?" He seemed to let his voice give into anger. "Just let yourself be still."

I pouted when he knelt down by my left side. He held his hands over my left shoulder, and they started to glow witha white light. I had never seen something so magical, With my right hand, I reached to touch his.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I wanted to see what your hand felt like."

"Don't speak."

"You're the one you asked me what I was doing. You should have acted like a proper guy and nod with a thin smile!" I shot back at him.

"Why would you expect me to do that?" He asked me.

"Shoujo manga!" I answered.

"What is that, exactly?"

"EH?!" I said as I coughed up some blood.

"I told you not to speak."

"Who cares, this shirt is ruined anyway." I signed. This is an awesome shirt. It costed 7000 yen! I can't normally where something that costs that much.

"It can be washed and sewn back together." He said quietly.

Instead of replying, I turned my head away from him and faced the back of the couch. I don't care how handsome this bastard's face was. He's really rude! After a few minutes past, I said, "You don't know anything about women."

"What do I not know?"

"Do you really think this shirt is going to look good after it's washed and sewn back up? This isn't even a ratty old shirt I bought. This was a gift from my best friend's mother! She's like my mom. Or my second mom, I'm not quite sure what to say about that relationship. But after my parents died and I was in the hospital, she always looked out for me! So don't talk so poorly about a sentimental item. You jerk!" I scolded him. He is a freaking jerk afterall. A jerk!

"And you expect me, to know of that too?" He said with his cold tone again.

"No, of course not, Shinigami. Now hurry up and heal me before King Enma cuts you in half for your insolence." I commanded of him.

His eyes were wide, and he cracked a smile! What's up with his guy? He chuckled to himself as he gave me a wide smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He smiled with the look of nostalgia on his face.

"So... what's it like working for King Enma?" I asked, since he's a shinigami and present.

"I don't work for him. He's the ruler of Hell. I'm a shinigami who's from the Soul Society."

"Soul Society? That name sounds retarded..."

"It's where you'll go when you do die. Unless you get derserve to be dragged down into Hell."

"So, what were you doing with that Kuchiki Rukia? Is she dead or something?"

"She is." He said with a black expression.

I don't think I said anything else after that. Holy, Shit. My troublemaker student is a Ghost? No wonder she's got no respect for the living folk like me! It didn't take long for my wound to finally close.

"Try not to move your left arm around for too much the next few days." He said.

I picked up my bag of food from the convience store, and pulled out one niku-bun.

"Aw, it got cold." I whimpered.

"Niku-bun?" He said to himself. He smiled again and bowed as he left my house.

What a weird guy! Rude, smile, rude, smile. What's up with that behavior? A God of death from the Soul Society. Somehow, that sounds majorly retarded. Even if he healed my wound, it wasn't my fault I got hurt. Well, whatever, at least with her gone, Kurosaki can go back to his normal life. I can't believe he let himself get tied down by some ghost. I tried to forget the events of the afternoon, but that was just too crazy. I looked at my once injured shoulder in the mirror. There was a large bruise. Man, that guy didn't do that good of a job! Hmm, I wonder what his name was? Oh it doesn't matter. It's not like I'll ever see his face again.


	7. into nothingness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 7**

I woke up. I wondered, was what happened last night real? Or just a bad dream? I left my bed and went to make use of the toilet. I wondered if Rukia was okay. I mean, she can't really be a ghost, everyone saw her. I looked in the mirror to check on my bruise. It wasn't there after all. It was just a weird dream. That onirigi I bought was at the edge of expiration anyway. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and walked down stairs.

_--Ding dong--_  
I ran down stairs to open the door. Who would be at my door at this hour in the morning. I opened to door to no one. I looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers on the ground. I picked up the flowers and found a note inside.

_"Miss Ochi Sensei,_

_I hope you can forgive the brash actions of my subordinate. In my power, I never meant for innocent humans to get involved in matters that did not concern them. It is understandable that you may not comprehend the contents of this letter, seeing as your memories of the past events being reduced to nothingness._

_Captain Kuchiki Byakuya"_

Nothing? Seriously nothing? I was staring off into space when I noticed that my front yard, was covered with boxes. There were large boxes, and small boxes. There were all wrapped up in different color paper and bows. No way!  
**"No way!"** I shouted outloud.

It was probably some 6 something o'clock in the morning. They're wasn't anyone wandering around in my neigborhood. I quietly collected all of the boxes and brought them inside. There were 14 boxes in total! I wonder who left them for me. Could it have been, that Shinigami guy? So he was real. All of it was real?  
"No way.." I said in the living room.

I looked at all of the boxes and wondered which to open first. I mean, these are presents aren't they? I opened a medium sized box and found something frightening. A kimono? Oi, this looks expensive. This fabric was made with high quality silk! This kimono had a light blue color, and had a pattern of faint white cranes on it.

The other boxes yielded more expensive items, more kimonos and their accessories. Even designer clothes, shoes, stockings?! What's up with these gifts? It's like it came from an old boyfriend making up for lost time. I could resist trying some of the items on. I don't really know how to put on a kimono by myself. It's far above the normal (and plain) yukatas I would wear during the summer festival.

I was sudden brought back to reality with the sound of my alarm clock. I probably didn't take a bath last night. After my shower I was getting dressed with one of the outfits that came in the 'presents'. It was just a simple one piece dress, but it fit me so well. Accepting these presents could be in the level of accepting a bribe, I thought to myself carelessly.

I went downstairs and went to see if I could prepare anything to eat. I opened my refrigerator to find-- that it was stocked full of food!  
"Precious food!"  
I opened my cabinets to find boxes of cereal and cans of soup. Spaggetti noodles, other cooking ingredients. And my small freezer was packed with ice cream and frozen food.  
"An angel has smiled upon me!"

I had an excellent breakfast by myself. I have bread in my house. And fresh eggs. I haven't eaten at home like this ever since I was a kid. And it was a peaceful and happy morning as I walked to school. And, this was the last day of school before summer vacation! I went to the teacher's lounge to have myself a cup (of free) coffee.

"Oi Ochi sensei, is that a new dress you are wearing?" Kagine sensei asked when he stepped into the teacher's lounge.  
"Uh, yes it is." I blushed as a spoke. It really was a nice dress and the fabric felt so wonderful. Kagine sensei was eyeing me up and down. It was really made me feel uncomfortable.

I exited the lounge and went straight for my classroom. My students were already inside. I wonder if, Rukia was in there too. Opening the door revealed that I did have a few absences. And Rukia was one of them. Oi, even Ishida is absent. I expected better of him. While marking my attendance sheet, I noticed something scary. The name Kuchiki Rukia was completely gone. Even on the older pages too. And they're the same pages, this is my writing. How can this be?

"...the past events... being reduced to nothingness..." I said to myself.  
I felt a chill through my whole body. What kind of powers did the shinigami have over this world. Even the students don't remember who Rukia is. Kagine sensei has no idea who she was either. All of those presents, and the food in my home, was that just to buy me off? Absolutely. I really am, an idiot.

**--At the Soul Society--**

"I've already made arrangements for an apology." Captain Kuchiki spoke with a cold manner.  
"I understand, sir." Renji, the reckless vice captian of the 6th division, bowed.  
Kuchiki sat in his division office, while recounting the events that took place in the real world. That woman that his lieutenant almost killed. She was such a immature woman, he thought to himself. Brash and vulgar, overconfident and foolish, that woman really did act like, her.

**--**

"Ok everyone...! Remember to be _immoral _during the summer to make good memories!" I paused briefly, trying think of words to say to my class. I smiled widely, though it was difficult for me to do, and said, "Try to stay alive until September! Class over! You're free to go!"

Every student had a bright smile on their face. Everyone, except for Kurosaki Ichigo. Does he know? Does he remember? I made eye contact with him, and he hastily looked away from my gaze. I walked home feeling guilty. That Rukia really is gone. Not just physically, but her whole life here, the small months have been eclipsed. Even everyone's memory, but why do I still remember her? Maybe, since I took notice of her and her actions more, it will take me longer to forget her. My memories may be burning away, but it doesn feel like it. I made my way home where I found Keiko waiting outside my door.

"Oi, Keiko, you have a key to my house, you know." I said to her while I watched her stand up.

"I know! I know! I know!" She shouted with glee as she jumped up and down.

"Uh, Keiko, you feeling ok?"

"Of course! I never felt better in all, my, life!" She exclaimed with her arms up in the air.

"Ok, so what's with this feeling?"

"Takaki.. proposed!" She nearly screamed as she held up her left hand.

"Holy crap! Wow! Congradulations!" I jumped up in excitement with her!

"And you're going to be the 'maid of honor', Misa-chan!" She giggled. "I'm going to have a western wedding!"

"Oh gosh, a western wedding? So you're going to get fitted for one of those white dresses?"

"Of course, but I need to lose weight first." She suddenly sighed dejectedly.

"Keiko, you don't need to lose weight. Do you know how skinny you are?"

"Misa, have you seen those western wedding dresses? They won't even look right unless you're the right waist size. I can't believe you're skinny as heck from eating junk food from the convience store all of the time."

"Maybe that's the trick." I pondered to myself. But I always thought that being dirt poor was the real trick.

"Well, anyways, let's go for a jog, Misa-chan!" Keiko commanded.

"A jog? In this?" I said. I don't want to go for a jog in a dress.

"Misa, when did you buy that dress? It looks exspensive!" She commented.

"Oh I didn't buy this, it was a gift."

"From who."

"Kuchiki." I said quickly while unlocking my door.

"Kuchiki, your rotten student?" She asked me.

"You... you remember her?" I said with a nervous tone. Keiko remembers Kuchiki Rukia? Maybe the shinigami only erased the memories of the kids at school.

"Of course, you complained to me about her enough."

"Well, this wasn't from her."

"Then Kuchiki?"

"Her..." I searched for a word that was not, 'Father' or 'Uncle', "elder brother."

"You're dating the elder brother while you bad mouth his sister?" Keiko asked me in disbelief. "Since when did you start seeing that guy anyway.?"

"I met him yesterday!" I said while purposely ignoring the dating part. And so, we walked into the living room when I did not bother to clean this morning. The living room, of boxes.

"What's this?" Keiko asked with a sly tone. "Are all these gifts from, the elder brother?"

"So what if they are. They don't mean anything." I asked while tensing my eyebrows.

"He even got you flowers?" She said while picking up the bouquet. The note that was in there fell out. She read it and said, "...seeing as your memories of the past events being reduced to nothingness... Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Is he really a captain or is he just a roleplayer otaku?"

I did not answer her and started to pick up the all of the clothes I pulled out of the boxes.

"Man look at these!" She said as she picked of one of the kimonos. "Rich otaku!"

"Just leave it alone. I don't really even know that guy. And it's summer vacation now, I don't think I'll ever see his face again." I sighed. Well, it's not like I want to see that Kuchiki Byakuya's face anyway. It's definately, not like I like him. I don't like him. Urahara's the one that's cool. But I haven't really seen him around, either. My life really sucks.

"I need a real boyfriend. Keiko! Set me up with a guy! I need a real boyfriend!"

"Eh, what about Kuchiki?" Keiko asked me in astonishment.

"I don't give a damn about him or Urahara! Introduce me to a man and I'll be his girlfriend!" I fist pumped with both hands. Sort of, my left arm didn't move too well.

"I've already introduced you to all of Takaki's single guy friends.." She signed to herself. But suddenly, she opened up her eyes with an idea. "Let's go clubbing!"

"Clubbing? But you know I can't dance."

"Girls looking for men don't even dance at clubs. They just sit around until a guy asks her if she wants a drink." Keiko said, like she knew or something.

"But I don't have anything I could wear clubbing." I said.

"Oh there must be something in one of these boxes." She said when she started to dig threw them.


	8. DANCE

Dislclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 8**

In a short skirt, and small heels, I followed Keiko and Takaki through the train station. We rode the train to Roppongi and wandered the streets looking for the 'right' club. Well, this 'right' club had a 2000 yen cover door fee! But since the doorman said he thought I was cute, he gave me 2 free drink coupons. And with that, we were in a dark club, crowded with people. It was a Friday night, but this seemed like too many to me. Somehow, Keiko found a small table and we all sat down, next to a wall. It was so dark in the club, I felt like I would need a flashlight if I wanted to read something. Also, the music was loud and I could barely hear Keiko and Takaki talking to me. They asked me if I wanted something to drink. I handed Takaki my free drink coupons and said, "A coke."

Keiko smiled at me and said, "Isn't this great?!"

"It's loud." I said.

"Huh?!" Keiko asked

"It's LOUD!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah! It's Loud!" She giggled to herself. Is she already drunk?

Takaki came back his drinks for himself, Keiko and two cokes. I thanked up and popped the lip on one of the cans. I was about to drink it when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" A man asked me. He had a cigarette still in his mouth and blew smoke into my eyes.

"My eyes." I said as I rubbed them. They were already watery.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, wanna dance?" He took the cigarette.

I shook my head, "No." as I coughed.

"Hey, that shouldn't have been so bad. You smoke yourself don't you." Keiko said.

"Yeah, but I don't really smoke all that often. Like 1/3 of a pack a year!" I said while still rubbing my eyes.

The next guy that approached me asked me to dance as well. Both Keiko and Takaki nodded. I left the table and stepped out on the dance floor. I moved my hips, similiar to the other girls that were dancing. This guy was wearing sunglasses indoors, at night. He was wearing a black shirt, at least I think it was black. And we sort of danced together. He ended up placing his hand on my butt and I wondered if I should mind. I really don't want this bastard touching it. He started to move his fingers around, and pinched me! I pinched his ear in return. Hard!

"Ow! Baby! What was that for?" He asked me while he took his hand away.

"I don't like it when you touched me like that. I'm not that kind of person." I said.

"What are you talking about, are you saying you dressed up like that for nothing? Are you a prick tease or some kind of bitch?" He shot back at me.

"Whatever." I said as I walked off the dance floor, stomping my feet!

"How'd it go?" Keiko asked me.

"That guy was an asshole!" I exclaimed, loudly as the music stopped for 10 seconds. Boy, did I catch the attention of the club! When the music started up again, they crowd turned around and continued to dance.

--

"Guys suck." I said on the train home.

"Not all, but I thought there might have been someone charming." Keiko said to calm me down.

"Why would a charming guy try to meet a girl at a club? A charming guy should be out, horseback riding or um, reading a book."

"So you want to go out horseback riding or a library?" Keiko asked me.

"No no, I don't think I'm meant to be in a relationship. Guys just take a fleeting interest in me, then leave." I sighed.

"Misato, everyone has a true love!" Keiko spoke up. "Look at me and Takaki! He's my true love!"

"You two should be more grateful to God. Finding each other in middle school." I sighed again.

--

The ocean air is a smell that's better than anything. This place is familiar. I sat upon a bluff, behind overshadowed by a massive castle that was tied up with chains. I could not open any of the doors. Every door was made out of brass, and none of them had doornobs! But, what is this place, exactly. It felt like I wandered around for hours in this place. When exactly did I come here anyway? I stood in front of a large brass door that was at least 30 feet high!  
"Hello?" I said. No one is around.  
"Hello?!" I rose my voice. Still no response.

_--a young woman's voice could be heard in the distance--_

I could hear a loud creaking sound. It sounded like metal was grinding against metal. The creaking sound continued, as the doors began to part and open. I ran inside, beyond the doors and found myself in a stranger place. The doors immediately shut behind me and it seemed I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Before me, all that existed was a set of spiral stairs. It seem to extend far beyond my field of view.  
"Hello? I'm inside..?" Hell, even I didn't know what to say.  
A disimbodied voice said, "Come."  
I obeyed and started to accend the long stairs, wondering what would be waiting for me at the top. The whole place spelt something like asphalt after the rain. It was a light smell though. The stone that make up the walls and stairs were a an off white color. It was dark but somehow I could see everything in a dim gray. It feels like it's been an hour, and I think I'm almost at the top.  
"You are close." I heard the voice again.  
I was almost out of energy when I reached the top of the staircase. I stood in front of a normal looking door. It was normal sized and it had a doorknob on it. I placed my right hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Was this a push or pull kind of door? Ah, push. I pushed the door with little resistance. The door opened to the outside to a large balcony like area. And there before me, a single white bird was sitting. Could that be the source of the voice I heard from before. Walking forward, I came close to the bird, but was stopped by an unseen force. The bird opened it's eyes.

"It's been, so long..." The bird spoke with a small feminene voice.  
"Who are you? Are you the one who brought me to this strange place?"  
"I am your zanpakuto. My name is--"

"...yume..?" I said as I woke up in my room.  
A dream. Ah, my head hurts. I really should stop sleeping in. One month into summer vacation, and all I've done so far was eat. I've probably gained weight. I wonder where I am in the breast department? Eh? Still no growth? But I've been drinking milk like crazy! The day is so hot, I can barely move. I took a cold shower and decided to go out for a walk. I put on a yellow tanktop and short blue skirt and headed outside. It also felt nice to have my hair down. Keiko told me she wanted to have one of those spring weddings. She thought it would be better to have a traditional Japanese wedding afterall vs. having a western style kind. Although I have to say, I love those white dresses. I'm a little jealous of her. Her life has so many happy memories, while I only have kind of happy ones. She's lucky to have a boyfriend that compliments her.

I do sometimes wish that I had a boyfriend. Someone to hold hands with, put my arms around, and maybe even kiss. I wonder what it would be like to have someone that I really loved. It would be wonderful, to have someone like that. I closed my eyes and tried to envision the kind of guy I would go for. A shape started to form in my mind. For a split second, I think just envisioned that Captain Kuchiki! Holy smokes!

Wait wait. He did send me all of those gifts. And stocked my refrigerator and cabinets full of food. I think it was him, who else could have been? What about my memories? They haven't been reduced to nothingness. Maybe, I was never meant to forget. He did have a handsome face. I wonder, if I'll ever see him again.

"What the Hell am I thinking!?" I shouted while standing at the local street market. I had my hands clutched to my head when I shouted. I blushed and tried to duck while people where looking at me.

Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking about this. I don't even know him or like the guy, I shouldn't be fantasizing about his face or hair or how close he was to me when he saved my life. He was pretty close, wasn't he. I started to feel myself blush again. I'm an idiot! I'm really an idiot! He's- he's probably married! A handsome guy like that and a total dork like me? That's not possible.

"Just forget, just forget it already.." I said as I gave myself a loud forehead smack.

I wandered around, not really shopping but just to look at things. I wonder where captain Kuchiki got all of those things for me. I need to get my mind off of this subject. Oh! A candy store! This is a weird looking candy store. The building looks like one of those traditional Japanese buildings made out of wood. Urahara Shop? Is this Urahara-san's shop? Hmm, I wonder why I've never seen this place before. I stepped inside the shop and saw rows of candy and snacks. Oh, these look exotic, I thought to myself while picking up a bag of candy.


	9. The Beating Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 9**

"_Soul candy bulk?" _I examined the bag while reading what was written on it. _"Guarunteed to last for 2 hours."  
_  
2 hour chewing gum? There was no one in the front of the shop that was around, and I would probably buy this anyway. I made a small opening in the bag and took one of the gum balls out. Oh a red one, I bet it's cherry flavored. I put it in my mouth but I wasn't able to chew it. For some reason, the gumball when straight for my throat and I was hurled forward! I opened my eyes to find myself lying face down on the ground. What the hell kind of gum was that anyway. I stood up to find that I was wearing a black kimono. And it's ripped! The left shoulder side was cut and totally falling down on my arm. Whoa, what's with the costume change here? I was wearing my yellow tank-

_"Hello-chi!"_ I watched myself say.  
"Who are I?" I said while staring at myself. Why am I outside of me?  
_"I am the Soul candy-chi!"_ The soul candy me said gleefully.  
"Then who am I?" I said while pointing at myself frantically.  
_"You-chi? You are the shinigami-chi!"_ Man this was getting annoying fast.  
"I'm not a shinigami! Now give me back my body!" I said as I grabbed my- the soul candy's shoulders.

_"2 hours-chi. I am guarunteed to last for 2 hours-chi."_  
**"EEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"** I screamed as I shook myself back and forth.  
"My, what do we have here?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a blonde man dressed in green. He wore a green and white striped bucket hat and had a lazy expression on his face. Urahrara-san!

"Urahara-san, this soul candy stole my body!" I said quickly.  
"Eh, Misato? Did you eat the soul candy?" He asked while walking towards me.  
"I thought it was candy candy." I sulked as I shook my head.  
"You opened the bag without paying for it?" He said while examining the bag.  
"No one was up here, and I was going to buy it anyway." I crossed my arms while glaring at 'my other self'.  
"I'm afraid only shinigami are permitted to buy this item." He said with a lazy tone. "But, you are one, aren't you?"  
"Huh? No, not really."

"Then why are you dressed up like one?"  
"I'm not. I wore that." I said while pointing at 'myself', "Then suddenly I'm wearing this!"  
"You even has a zanpakuto." He knelt down and examined the sword at my side. Oi, how long has that sword been there?  
"Zanpakuto?" I said. That word seems vaguely familiar.

Urahara took his cane into his hand and held it up. Was he going to whack me? He held the cane up with the end of it facing my body's forehead. The thrusted the cane's end though the head of my body! My body collasped and slumped over before me and was lifeless on the floor!  
"You killed me!" I whimpered, not understanding what was going on.  
"Oh my" He spoke in a playful tone. "I only crushed the soul candy that was within your body You can return now if you'd like."  
"But, why am I a shinigami? I don't remember being a shinigami!" I shook my head at myself.  
"Something must have happened to cause you do die, most likely." Urahara said with no concern whatsoever. Is he a bastard or what!

"I don't remember dying." I thought to myself and paused for a moment. "But one time, last month I was attacked by a shinigami, and nearly died."  
"You must have died, during that time."  
"But, I was healed, by Captain Kuchiki! I didn't die!" I cried out. It was true, I was healed by him.  
"Oh, him healing you probably caused you to stay in your body instead of exiting. It's all an accident."

"You have to be kidding me! I can't be a shinigami! I'm still a virgin!" I continued to cry! "And how do you know so much about this anyway!?"  
"How?" He said as he pulled out a small white paper fan. "How could I possibly know? I'm just a humble, handsome, sexy business man."

I returned to my body and I ended up not having to pay for the bag of soul candy (which I got to keep). He said it was ok. But things are definately not ok. I mean, I'm dead? And a shinigami? And I still have my human body? And this was an accident? So by healing my wound, Kuchiki Byakuya accidently made ma a shinigami? Even Urahara said it was 1 and a Ga-billion chance of this actually happening. But then again, most don't expect to be healed by a shinigami after getting a serious blow by zanpakuto.

--

**The Summer festival!**

I stood outside a takoyaki booth with Keiko and Takaki. We all dressed up in yukatas, and I was wearing the new one I got from Captain Kuchiki. It was a faint pink color a dark pattern of sakura petals scattered all over the fabaric. It came white obi that also had the same pattern of dark pink sakura petals. I'm not used to walking in this zori, so I had trouble keeping up with the highly energetic combo: KeikoxTakaki.

"You look so cute, Misa-chan!" Keiko shouted with glee. She was already drunk. Takaki was also drunk, but there's no real differents between normal Takaki and drunk Takaki.

"You look cute as well Keiko." I said with food in my mouth.

Even if I'm actually a dead person, I can still eat, and use the bathroom. What kind of death is this? Aren't I supposed to rot or something?

"Are you think if you're actually a dead person, why can you still eat and use the bathroom. And why you are not rotting?" A man's voice said behind me. It was, Urahara-san.

Holy crap I blushed!

"Sorry I'm late!" He said cheerfully.

"Who is this, Misa-chan?" Both Keiko and Takaki asked me.

"It's um, Urahara-san. Urahara Kisuke." I said nervously. What is this guy doing here? And he's wearing a green men's long kimono!

"Oh, so is he your new boyfriend?!" Keiko and Takaki spoke in unison!

"I-uh-" I couldn't really make out words or even a proper language.

"Something like that." Urahara-san smiled as he placed his arms around me.

I really could have fainted! "My heartstrings.." I whimpered.

Urahara spent most of the festival, with either one or both arms around me. I was blushing so heavily, the heat from the blush was causing my eyes to water! What does Urahara-san think he's doing? This isn't a game! Keiko seemed really happy. Even more happy than usual. Is the thought of me with a guy really, pleasing to her? It must make her happy. After seeing me try for so long since middleschool for a boyfriend. I'm really not popular with guys, because I say weird things, or because they don't become too interesting with me.

The summer sun was late setting and the sky started to darken all around us. I was completely stuffed with food, everything I ate today was delicious! Inspite of Urahara-san suddenly becoming my shadow. Everyone around us stood still, and it was quiet. And like magic, the first firework of the summer shot upwards into the sky! It seemed like everyone was feeling the same thing. Awe. Urahara, who was standing behind me, with his arms still connected to me, placed his chin on my left shoulder. He started to whisper, directly in my ear!

"Miss Misato, it was fun spending time with you today. Although, you are kind of strange, and weird, and socially akward."

I flinched.

"But, I think I actually like that." He said while leaning foward to kiss my left cheek. **His lips were so soft and warm.**

I turned around, and he wasn't behind me anymore. The fireworks were exploding in bright, beautiful colors behind my back. I looked left and right, but Urahara was no where to be found. I wonder if he went back to his shop. That would be weird if I suddenly went to his shop looking for him. I don't want to look like a desperate woman starved for_** romantic attention**_! When the firework show ended, I rejoined Keiko and Takaki.

"Where did Urahara-san go?" Keiko asked me.  
"Oh he had something to take care of. But I'm glad he, came out today!" I said with a sharp blush on my face.  
"Oh my," Keiko had a wide smile on her face. "So I take it, you two had fun, watching the fireworks, eh?"  
"Som-something like that." I was out of breath.  
"Ok, it's about time we headed home." Keiko said while still maintaining her wide smile.

I really could not get rid of the blush on my face. Even after taking a cold shower. Why was that kiss on my cheek so darn effective? And it was really sort of blasphemous, because I was wearing the yukata Kuchiki sent me. Oh man, somehow, I feel like a loose woman. But Kuchiki is not my boyfriend. His made no real romantic advances at me. And he sent me an apoligy note, not a note confessing unyielding love. Urahara has, well, made some point of romantic involvement. Crap, I'm blushing some more. Stop it cheeks! Don't betray me!

I couldn't sleep. I walked down to the living room with my blanket and pillow, and turned on the TV. Oh, the 'Eating Princess' is on TV. Wow, is she really going to eat 9 kg Curry, Noodle and Rice? I wish I had her job, that must be the most awesome job in the world. Getting paid to eat a lot! Ah, I wish those TV people would stop with the pig sound effects. Come on, Eatting Princess! You can do it! Finish! Finish! On my God! Sugoi!

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, thought it was an early hour in the morning. I woke up a few minutes, after it turned noon. I left the couch and walked into the kitchen. There was still food leftover from captain Kuchiki. Man, should I really be feeling guilty about eating this? I mean, he did leave all of this food on his own, in the middle of the night, somehow without the aid of a key to my house. But, why should I even be worried, I'm never, ever going to see him again. I made myself some udon and ate. There was a knock on my door.

I left my bowl of udon on the coffee table and went to answer the door. Behold! It was, Urahara once again.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I replied with the _"EH?!" Face. _

"Pack a few things. Let's go on a trip for a few days." He said in his usually cheerful tone.  
"Where are we going?" I asked. This was way too sudden! My heart was** pounding so fast! **I couldn't even calm myself down to say anymore words.  
"Well, I did think about the beach at first, but that would be too crowded. So I was thinking, maybe somewhere like Yamagata." He said with such a relaxed expression.


	10. Summertime with Urahara san! Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite  
(A/N: Doki Doki means "heartbeat" or your heartbeat is racing.)

**Chapter 10 a.k.a. Summer time with Urahara-san! Part I**

**-Doki Doki-**

"Yama...Yamagata? With you?" I was so bewildered. Am I using that word correctly?

"Yeah, Yamagata would be nice, with you." He smiled as he spoke.

**-Doki Doki!- **I could have fainted right in front of him. Doki, doki, I need to breath. Stop it heart. I need to speak.  
"When, do you think-" I started to make out some words.  
"In a few hours. Hopefully we'd have dinner before catching the train." He said like he was really speaking to himself.

"Today." I said, in disbelief. **-Doki- **Say no. **-Doki-** Refuse him. **-Doki-**

"Ok." I nodded.

He smiled again with satisfaction and took my left hand. He lowered his head and kissed it. **-DOKI- **He left with a wave, "goodbye' and I shut my door. Oh my gosh, what have I agreed to? I still found my less than medium sized suitcase and pack. I packed some of the clothes, Kuchiki sent to me. Well, they were just items he had sent. The shirt Keiko's mom gave to me was ruined. Maybe, perhaps he was trying to make it equal to the sentimental value. Guys think like that.

I wonder, how long is this trip going to be? A few days, most likely. My plants can do without watering for a few days. But I should tell Keiko.

**Text: Misato to Keiko  
**Keiko! I'm going to Yamagata with Urahara-san (O w O)/!!

**Text: Keiko to Misato  
**No way!! (oo) He must be serious about you to take a trip! When RU going?

**Text: Misato to Keiko**

\(' 3)/ Today. after dinner. Already packed!

**Text: Keiko to Misato**

You gonna do it?

**Text: Misato to Keiko**

Yeah, of course I'm going with him

**Text: Keiko to Misato**

But, you 2 R sharing a Room? (' 3')

**Text: Misato to Keiko**

I think so.

**Text: Keiko to Misato**

Do you have sexy underwear?

**Text: Misato to Keiko**

??

**Text: Keiko to Misato**

If you don't have any, you can borrow mine!

**Text: Misato to Keiko**

I am not going to borrow you underwear! (w)!! Just water my plants while I'm gone!

**Text: Keiko to Misato**

Have fun ( '3') You Lover!

After I was done texting with Keiko, I desperately searched my drawers for 'sexy underwear'. It only took a minute of searching to comfirm that I did not own any. But my **normal** and **standard** panties are fine! I mean, sexy underwear is only a thing for, 'active couples'. And Urahara-san and I are definately not active! **-Doki-**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I was just sitting around, waiting for Urahara-san to stop by for dinner. There was a knock on the door! -Doki Doki- I stood in front of the door and opened it. There before stood Urahara, his suitcase, and a large brown bag? He was also wearing everyday clothes and no hat! A light blue dress shirt and dark grey slacks. And a belt! So **-doki- **handsome!!

"I didn't want to make you rush off to any place, so I went ahead and bought dinner." He smiled kind of lazily.

"Oh, what will we be having?" I asked while eyeing the bag he was carrying.

"Italian." He said.

-after dinner-

"Please, let me wash them." He pleaded while reaching his hand into the sink.

"No no." I shook my head at him. -Doki- "I was-" -Doki- "I mean you got dinner-" -Doki- "So I can."

"Somehow, Miss Misato," Urahara closed his eyes, "you are always so kind."

"That's," -Doki Doki- "not very true. I'm really selfish, and vulgar." I began to list my bad qualities.

He took me by surprise and leaned in for a kiss!

"But really! Why do you like someone like me? I mean, I'm dead! So why?" I stepped back.

"Why? Hmm, is there really a problem with that?" He asked me like it was no _big deal._

"If you really," **-Doki-** "can't find a problem with it. Then-" I felt like I was in a haze. I couldn't really think straight. My heart, is pumping way too much blood!

"We should be leaving soon. The train leaves at 6:00." He said, pulling me back to reality.

We rode a taxi to the train station. We then gone on a JR East Yamagata Shinkansen that would connect with the Uetsu Main Line. The August sun would not be set until a little after 9 pm. And It turned out, that we would be visiting, Yuza, Yamagata. I never heard of Yuza before. Urahara told me, there was a nice seacoast that we could visit. Ah, it would be nice to have a pinic on the beach with Urahara-san.

I woke up with Urahara-san telling me that we were at our stop. It was pretty late, already 11. We saw a single taxi waiting outside the train station. With the taxi driver storing our suitcases in the truck, we sat in the back of the car. This car seemed like an older model, but I shouldn't judge, since I don't have a car myself or drive. Like I could afford a car. I can't even afford driving lessons.

"Where to?" Our taxi driver asked.

"The Minazaki Inn." Urahara promtly stated.

"Oh," The our driver smiled to himself, "I see, very good."

Very good? I thought to myself. I also wondered, since this is a trip I'm taking with this guy who displays a romantic interest with me, does this make us Boyfriend and Girlfriend? **-Doki!- **I blushed in the darkness of the car.

"Are you feeling tired, Misato?" He asked me while placing his right arm around me.

"I'll be fine." I smiled nervously! He's seriously, a handsome bastard, and he's got his arm around me! I leaned closer to him, as close as my seatbelt would allow me. Am I really falling for Urahara-san? What am I thinking? I'm dead! I can't be falling for anyone. I should be a ghost. But wait, I accidently became a shinigami because of that Kuchiki's medling. And I live in my body. Does that mean, I'm a **Shinigami Zombie?!**

"If you're thinking that you might be a shinigami zombie, you don't have to worry." Urahara suddenly said!

Did he just read my thoughts? Did he hear the falling for him part?

"Of course not." He smiled at me!

We finally arrived at the inn we were going to be staying at. It looked like a cute inn. We walked into the small lobby, and it looked like the old lady sitting at the small front desk was asleep. Urahara cleared his throat, and the old lady woke up right away!

"Ah," She said, "you haven't aged much at all Urahara. Is this your wife?"  
-Doki Doki-  
Urahara only smiled. She handed him the key to our room, and lead us upstairs. This little inn was only 3 stories high.

"This will be your room." The old lady smiled at the both of us as she opened the door.

The room was bigger than I thought. It had a TV, and a balcony, and a big bed. A bed? One bed.. I turned to Urahara as he was placing our suitcases in the closet. I found the remote and turned on the TV. I sat down on the bed and flipped through the channels.

"Did you want to take your bath first?" He asked me.

"Sure." I nodded.

I took my tooth brush out of my purse and walked into the bathroom. Ok, Ochi Misato! Calm down! You are an adult woman! You will be 23 next month! There's nothing wrong with a relationship with a mysterious man you know nothing about. Didn't you ask Kami-san for a good man? This, is a test, from God! I didn't spend too long in the bath, since Urahara-san was next. I stepped out of the bathroom in a white hotel like towel, and saw Urahara sitting on the bed, halfway undressed! Oh my, he's got a six pack! And a chest. And muscular arms.. **-doki! doki! doki! doki!-**

"Misato, are you ok? It looks like your having a nosebleed." Urahara said while walking towards me.

"It must be, the mountain air." I said, not knowing what to do!

"We're, by the ocean." Urahara tilted his head a bit. "But there is a mountian that's very far from here Chokai-san."

"That's the one!" I exclaimed.

Urahara walked past me into the bathroom, and collected some tissues. He brought the collection of tissues to my nose and held it there. With my left arm firmly securing my towel, I reached with my right hand to hold the tissues myself.

"Will you be alright?" He asked me with some concern in his eyes.

"Hmmm yeah." I said.

He nodded and close the bathroom door. He's going to be naked in there. Definately. -doki- My nose finally stopped bleeding and I changed into sleepwear. Ochi Misato sleepwear: yellow tank top and white shorts. I sat on the bed, drying my hair while watching TV. There wasn't anything good on, and I was really hoping for either anime, or the eating princess. But the only thing that was on were Don Kannojii Ghost Bust! Reruns. I haven't seen a Rerun of the Karakura special. They probably don't want to embarrass themselves again. I yawned as I turned off the TV. My long hair doesn't take that long to dry, maybe because my hair is naturally dry. It's not like I can eat important nutrients everyday.

Urahara exited the bathroom. And he was: A Greek God! I was just staring at his, shape. His chest was impressive before, but now that he just got out of the bath, something is definately more Godly. Maybe it was because of his slicked back blonde hair that made him look so different. He looked over to me and smiled. -doki-! Seriously, why is this handsome man who doesn't mind that I'm dead want to hang out with a nerd like myself?

"Your hair," Urahara began to say while walking towards me, "looks nice when it's down like that."

"Really? Well, I'm thinking about cutting it short." I said while playing with my hair.

"Miss Misato, would look cute with short hair too." He smiled as he said down next to me.

I really could have fainted but I kept my head up.

"I think I'll sleep now." I said whle laying my towel down on the chair.

"Ok." He said.

I walked over to the right side of the bed and pulled down the covers. Even though it is a hot summer night, I really can't sleep without the weight of a blanket. I closed my eyes and kept them tightly shut. I could hear Urahara in the room, changing into pajamas or whatnot. No peeking, Ochi! I pulled the blanket over my face so I wouldn't be tempted. I heard Urahara turn the light off, then felt him crawling into the bed. He crawled all the way to my side! He placed his left arm around me, and I ended up turning around in bed to face him. He pulled me closer to his body. He smelt really good. I wasn't sure if I should have moved in anyway. I've never really been in this position before. I slowly moved my right hand, and placed it on his side. He seemed to pull me closer to him, infact we were chest to chest! I felt myself blushing like mad! I really need to calm down. I mean, if I ever want to be married one day, I need to be used to this sort of thing. Man, I'm so unexperienced with men.

It was my own sleepiness that let me sleep. I didn't think I could even fall asleep next to Urahara-san. But being by his side, felt so comfortable, it make me forget all of the nervousness I was feeling at the time. When I woke up, Urahara was no longer by myside. In the bathroom? I thought. I sat up out of bed and walked over towards the bathroom, he's not in there. Maybe he went for a run. Or to get the paper. No, that can't be it, the paper is under the door. I was feeling pretty hungry after I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I heard the door open, Urahara was back with two bags and a drink holder in his arms.

"Big M." I said while staring at the bags.

"Hmm?" Urahara said with surprise on his face.

"Big M." I smiled. "That's what my dad used to call McDonalds when I was younger."

"Heh, it must have been nice for your dad to have such a cute daughter. Since they don't offer breakfast here, I thought I would pick up some." He said while holding up the bags in his left hand.

"That's great! I'm starving." I exclaimed while looking at the small table that was in our room.

Urahara set the bags on the table and removed it's contents. Did he really just call me, 'cute'? My stomach said, sit down and eat! I promptly obeyed. I pulled a straw out of the back and tore the paper off. I stuck it through the lid of the orange juice cup. He got me hotcakes along with a Sausage Egg McMuffin. I ate the McMuffin first then finished off the hotcakes. He bought himself, five Egg McMuffins, 3 orders of Hotcakes, 3 hashbrowns, and a cup of orange juice. He finished them all before I was even finished with my set of hotcakes.

"You sure eat a lot, Urahara-san." I said while taking a sip from my orange juice.

"Well, I have to keep up my stamina." He smiled casually.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him. I have no idea what people do in Yuza, Yamagata, Japan.

"Let's go to the sea coast." He said while picking up all of the breakfast trash on the table.

"Should I bring my bathing suit?" I asked. I didn't actually bring one, but I thought I should throw the temptation out there.

"Hmm, I don't really think so." _(Man, my heart has broken from this comment of his!)_ "The ocean water isn't really good for you skin."_ (My heart has recovered!)_

"Then, what will we do when we get there?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

He smiled lightly, then said, "I want to show you, the place I was born."

**SHOCK!**

"You mean, you're not from Karakura town?" I questioned him. I really thought he was from Karakura town. I mean, he as a candy shop in Karakura town!

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"Candy store..." I couldn't really find proper words to say.

"I opened it when I moved to Karakura town."

"What, made you move from-?"

"The weather. But I never forgot where I was born. My hometown is a precious place to me."

"And you're going to, show me?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well, I don't have any family I could introduce to you. So, my hometown was the closest thing." He smiled again.

Whoa! He had the intention of introducing me to his family? He could be just saying that! And he could be just pretending that his is really his hometown. But, I- really believe Urahara-san!

"I, don't have any family I could introduce you do, either." I said quietly. "My parents, were killed in a car accident. Soon after I turned 13."

"And your hometown?" He asked.

"It's Karakura town, you already know it though."

"That's not true!" He said suddenly.  
"Huh?"

"I haven't seen all of the parts of Karakura town." He smiled again. I want to say, that Urahara-san smiled eternally, but he really didn't.

"I'll show you when we get back." I nodded.

"You might want to wear comfortable walking shoes." Urahara said while looking at my flip flops. "We'll be doing a lot of walking."

"Ok then." I said while reaching for my suitcase.

I was wearing a skirt, that went right below the knee. It was a light blue color. I was also wearing a white polo, since let's face it, I don't have much to wear. Urahara-san was dressed decently with brown linen slacks and a short sleeved white dress shirt. We exited the Inn and made our way towards the bus station. The bus we rode did not stop directly at the beach, but it was close enough. We walked towards the sea coast, and it was my first time viewing the Sea of Japan.

"It's so blue!" I exclaimed while clapping my hands.

"I used to stare at this sea all of the time, when I was younger." Urahara spoke with some sadness in his voice. "I always dreamed of going sailing."

"We, could rent a boat." I suggested.

He shook his head. He walked forward, towards a forest on the cliffside. I followed him through a small trail he used. When he stopped walking, he stood infront of a tiny wooden house.

"Was this, your old home?" I asked him. This tiny little house looked like it was from the 1800s! Did Urahara-san really come from such a humble beginging?

"Yes, my parents lived here too, along with my younger sister." He looked kind of sad while speaking.

"What happened to your family?" I asked him, not knowing if it was an appropriate question.

"They all died. My parents were sickly, my sister and I worked hard to support them. But that's all in the past." Urahara forced a smile as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." He said quickly.

We walked back down to the beach and sat on the hot sand. I really wished I packed a bathing suit. I don't actually own one. Not with my chest. Kami-sama, hear my prayer! Now that it looks like I have a steady romantic relationship with a man somehow, please bless me with a visible chest! Well, it looks like a steady romantic relationship. But what does it really mean? Our status as a most likely yet unlikely couple?

"Are we," My voice broke with nervousness, "together?"

Urahara looked around the beach, left and right. There were a few tourists around us, but not that many.

"Yes, we are both presently here." Urahara had a confused expression.

That bastard. He doesn't really think of me romantically. He probably is just seeking a deep and meaningful friendship with a kindred spirit. I don't believe in that! I've had enough of that during highschool. Everytime I thought I may have had a boyfriend, even just a tiny bit, I turned out to be, 'a good friend'. How many Giri chocolates have I given in my lifetime? Even the Homei chocolates were accepted as 'Giri'. (A/N: Giri means, "Obligation", Giri Chocolate Obligation Chocolate, given to male friends you have no romantic interest in on Feb 14th. Homei means, "Home made", these chocolates are given to 'love interests'.) I crossed my arms and sighed. I'm barely a woman! depressed

"Is something wrong, Misato?" Urahara asked me. "There's a black cloud that suddenly developed over your head."

"Oh really...?" I mumbled.

"You're not having fun?" He asked.

"I'm alright. It's just that, I'm not sure how I feel about you, because, I have no clue what you think of me." I said while shaking my head.

"I like you." He smiled so easily!  
"Damnit!" I shouted as I stood up!

"Eh?" He was very surprised by my reaction.

"You're not just, kindred meaningful friendship spirit that's deep?!" I had no idea why I was getting so flustered!

"Well," He stood up along side me, "all of those things do exist."

"But I-" Like I could even finish my next sentence.

Is a kiss on the lips another way of saying, you say weird things so stop? It's not like this wasn't deep, or meaningful. But it was definately different! I felt like, something in my heart was breaking. Being conquered. I couldn't really even stand on my own. Urahara-san was holding me up with his arms. Why, do I feel this hidden passion from him? Almost as if, he loved me for a long time and he finally confessed.

There were a lot of people, I thought I was in love with. Idols, popular guys at school, that man from my last Omiai. But, those feelings never had a real place. They were just my imagination, simulating love out of air. But here was someone, right in front of me, proclaiming a fondness for me. Can someone like me, who chases and settles for love with no weight, hold what's real?


	11. Summertime with Urahara san! Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 11: Summertime with Urahara-san, Part II**

"Ew, what a dirty old man!" One young man exclaimed.

Urahara and I broke our kiss, to see 2 young men standing a few yards away from us.

"Why do all of the chicks go for older guys?" A rough looking highschool punk with bleached blonde hair said.

"I don't know, girls our age are such whores these days." Another rough looking highschool student bastard said. He kept his hair black at least.

"Um..." Urahara started to speak.

"Who the hell did you just call a whore?" I asked angrily!

"Don't get pissed off! It's your own frickin' nature the way all girls are!" The black haired continued to speak.

"I'm not one of you highschool punks. Man, I frickin' hate brats like you guys." I gave them the Ochi Sensei death stare(tm).

"Hmm Japan's youth these days have no manners." Urahara hummed to himself as those two idiots left.

"Punks like them think it's so easy to judge other people." I pouted. I was still angry with their comments.  
"They, were right about me being a dirty old man though." Urahara smiled. Does nothing bother him?!

"Weirdo." I frowned at him.

He patted me on the head with his right hand.

"Let's go see the countryside." He said while leading me back to the bus station.

The bus brought us from the beach to near the country side. It really did look like the sticks. We walked by an orcard, and it looked like peaches were in season. I wanted to pick one and eat it, but I hear the fruit and produce from Yamagata is expensive! I walked while holding Urahara's right hand. His hand was pretty big. Urahara-san has pretty good bone structure. I drink milk all of the time, and I still turn out all, gangly and weird looking. If we for some reason had kids, I hope they get all of his qualities. None of the Ochi social awkwardness. But, I don't know if Urahara-san likes me that much. We walked by rice fields, melon patches, and all sorts of nature. It was really strange, since there aren't that many plants in Karakura. I mean, I have a small garden myself. But it's nothing like this place. I feel like, I've gone back in time.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, somewhere around 3 o'clock, when I started to feel drops of water fall on my head. A summer storm? I looked up at Urahara and he already had an umbrella in his hand?! Where did he get that!? I could have sworn he walked around all day, without carrying that umbrella.

"When did you-?"

"I always have this with me." He smiled lightly.

Well, whatever, at least it's better than getting soaked. We made our third trip to the bus station, the bus brought us within 2 km of our inn. We stopped by a local convience store to pick up food for lunch and dinner. It was fun shopping with Urahara. I don't know how to explain it, but it was cute watching him pick out bento boxes and onigiri. I pulled the tempura roll bento along with two salmon onigiri, and a ham & cucumber sandwich. For my drink, I grabbed two cans of oolong tea. I was at the checkout before Urahara was, he was still picking out things to eat. He seemed to frown when he saw me paying for my items. He walked over to where I was.

"Are you finished shopping, Urahara-san?" I asked him with an innocent tone.

"This should be my treat, I invited you after all." He looked kind of sad.

"It's fine, they're just things I would normally buy." I smiled with an upbeat tone.

Urahara put all of his items in checkout. All 27 or so things. Is he thinking ahead? Buying for two? But he knows I picked out the things I wanted to eat already. We walked back to the inn, Urahara-san was carrying the bags, I was carrying the mysterious umbrella. We sat together in the room, wondering what we could do.

"Let's watch a movie." Urahara spoke up.

"Out in this rain?"

"We can just order a movie with the TV." He said. "What do you feel like watching?"

"I don't even know what would be out." I shook my head.

Urahara took the remote and changed the channel to the movie section.

"How about, KILLER CUTTER V?" He suggested to me.

"They made a Killer Cutter V? I had no idea there were that many." I said with some hessitation in my voice. The truth is, I really don't like horror movies.

"But this one is supposed to be good." Urahara said with some delight in his voice.

"Ok, but I'm going to be covering my eyes." I huffed with an upset expression.

"What's wrong? It's just a movie." Urahara tried to calm me.

"Scary movies really affect me. One time, Keiko-chan dragged me to see, "The Zombie Dead", and I had nightmares about it for months." I whimpered.

"You only would have nightmares like that from sleeping alone." He said not thinking about what he just said!

"Eh?" I tilted my head with a confused expression.

"Um," He cleared his throat, "I'll be right here, so you don't have to worry."

Smooth!

I finished my tempura roll bento and placed my onigiri and sandwich inside the mini fridge. It was pretty good, but I wish it was warm. I think I poured a little too much hot sauce on the rolls. They had imitation crab and cream cheese in the middle, with sweet soy sauce and green onions on top. I wish the tempura was crunchier, but I really can't complain. Urahara ordered the movie, and I sat down on the bed with him.

**-Opening to KILLER CUTTER V-**

A young woman is running down the street in the darkness. There's steam rising out of the ground around her for no reason. She breathes way too loudly. Killer Cutter comes out of the steam or fog or whatever and cuts her face off!

"What the hell!?" I shouted as I covered my eyes!

Urahara let out a giggle, "Come on, watch!" he said playfully.

**The movie changes it's scene to a group of highschool students.**

They're all talking about going up to a house party in the woods. Everyone is going, they say. One person mentions Killer Cutter being seen around there. Everyone laughs at that.

"They're all going to die." I shook my head at the movie.

"Well that's a given, the fun part is guessing in which order they die." Urahara said with his arm around me.

"The curly haired girl is going to die first." I said. She's definately first death material. Not counting the girl who died at the begining.

"No, not really." Urahara said. "She's going to live til the end."

"No way. Look at her face, it's a giant knife magnet."

**-Killer Cutter V is almost Over-**

"Why father..?" The curly haired girl that Urahara predicted living til the end was speaking. "Why are you Killer Cutter?"

Killer Cutter, **"TO REMOVE THE CURSE THAT WAS PLACED UPON OUR CLAN, WE MUST COLLECT THE SOULS OF THE LIVING WITH THIS WEAPON!"**

"But why did you kill all of my friends!?" She screamed.

"To save, your soul, Miyake..." The Killer Cutter started to glow and float for no reason.

"FATHER!" She continued to scream. "Oh Father!"

The movie ends with the curly haired girl picking up her father's giant knife.

* * *

"Well..." I started to say, "that really sets it up for number 6."

"Wasn't it fun?" Urahara asked me.

"How did you know she wasn't going to die?"

"Because in the last movie, Killer Cutter rescues that same character when she was a little girl."

"You had that advantage." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I was about to say more, but a crack of thunder stopped me. I froze at the sound. A flash of light could be seen out the window, and a few minutes later, another crash of thunder.

"Miss Misato?" Urahara seemed unaware of what was happening. "Would you like to watch the lightning?"

I did not respond. Instead I pulled the blankets from my side of the bed and hid under them. I really hate that sound! It's bad enough that it's loud, but it shakes everything in the room. And it's like, you can hear it with your own body.

"Miss Misato, are you scared of the thunder?" Urahara asked.

"..." I replied.

Urahara pulled on the blankets. I pulled back on them. He made his way towards me under the blankets and placed his arms around me.

"Urahara-san..?"

"You don't have to be scared, Misato. The thunder isn't going to hurt you." He said softly.

The next round of thunder was peticularly loud! Urahara held onto me tightly. Ah, he's so warm!

**-Music plays-** My cell phone is ringing.

"That's..."  
"Are you going to pick it up?" Urahara asked.

"No way! Not in this storm." I shook my head at him.

"I'll pick it up then." He said. And like magic, he was out of bed and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. "Yes, this is Miss Ochi Misato's phone. Oh it's you Keiko. How have you been? Misato is fine, only she's hiding from the thunder storm. She's stupid? Put you on speaker? Ok hold on.."

Urahara put my phone into speaker mode.

Keiko, "Hello? Can you hear me ok? Misa-chan! You're a loser! You're going to be 23 next month and you're still afraid of thunder storms? Not even your students are that afraid of things! And you're wasting Urahara-san's time by hiding under the bed. You two should be in an onsen or something!"

"During a thunder storm?!" I squealed!

"Whatever! Use an indoor one! Just don't waste your **Romantic Love Vacation Time**! You should be saying things like,_ 'Urahara-kun, wash my back'_, or _'Urahara-kun, please be gentle with, my, b-o-d-y'_, just make yourself_ 'availible' _and he'll do the rest of the work!"

"Keiko you pervert!" I whimpered while returning to my hiding spot under the blankets.

"Oh my." Urahara sounded nervous as he spoke. "There is a private indoor onsen in this Inn."

**(Oh My God.)**

"Go for it!" Keiko shouted.  
"Actually, we're both pretty tired from walking all over town. I think we'll just watch another movie on TV." Urahara still had a nervous tone as he spoke.

"Ok then..." Keiko paused for a moment, "you guys should get plenty of rest then. So you two can have energy, for later._ Wink!_"

She hung up. That couldn't have gotten any worse. Oh man! Urahara-san probably thinks I talk about perverted stuff with Keiko-chan.

"I wouldn't mind watching KILLER CUTTER V again." Urahara said while flipping through the channels.

"No, no way." I sat up in bed. "I'm picking this time."

I held out my right hand, waiting for Urahara to give me the remote.

"Hmm..." I hummed to myself. I stopped on one movie, I never watched it before and I heard it was good. It was called, "Loving you with all of my Existance". But, we couldn't watch that. It's too, girly.

"Loving you with all of my Existance?" Urahara read the TV screen.

"Ah, no." I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked me.

My eyes widened, "Because, this is just a movie that preys on the emotions of young lovers. It's just a movie that targets the heartstrings."

"I read reviews about this movie from last year. I heard it saved marriages." Urahara spoke with an astonished expression.

"So, does our marriage need saving?" I smiled as I spoke.

Urahara's face was flushed with a warm blush.

"Ok, let's watch it then." I held up the remote.

Urahara nodded with a shy expression. He scooted over on the bed so he could sit next to me. While he was holding my left hand, the movie started.


	12. Summertime with Urahara san! Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**(A/N: Hello, it's Chapter 12 of Ochi Story, but it's not for everyone! So a warning, if you know what 'lemon' means, there's a mild lemon in this chapter. Like so mild. Ok, everyone can read this, go ahead. Well, actually, this story has been pretty girly so far, I wonder if guys enjoy reading it. I have no idea what kind of audience Ochi Story attracts...)**

**Chapter 12: Summertime with Urahara-san?! Part III**

**-Loving you with all of my Existance- Movie End**

**-Sniff-**

"It, it makes me sad.." I voice broke as I spoke.

"What about Hikari-chan? She's going to love that guy forever without that guy ever knowing all she's down for him." Urahara spoke with a sad tone in his voice.

"If Kami-sama grants me a daughter, I want to name her, Hikari." I wiped tears away from my eyes.

"That's that same thing I was thinking." Urahara smiled warmly.

"But, this dead body can't have kids." I suddenly dropped back into a depressed mood.

"What are you talking about? Time may have stopped for your soul, but not for your body." Urahara reassured me.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I was really confused by his statement.

"You'll be able to grow old have have children."

I totally blushed! Really, really blushed. I mean, ok in my mind I always imagined somehow getting married and having a kid. But I have never even been close to having a guy who I could claim as my boyfriend. I signed myself up during my senior year in highschool for the Omiai service, hoping my chances would be better with men. Let's face it, I sucked in highschool. I practically had no time, and I even spent my free Sundays at my work. And were did I work? Do, not, laugh. But since the pay was good for someone like me with few skills, I worked at a maid cafe. There are few things more degrading in my mind, other than working at a maid cafe. Having to wear maid cosplay everyday, saying, "Welcome home! Master!" everytime someone walks through the door. My maid outfit is still in my closet somewhere. I should dispose of it before Urahara-san can see it and ask about it. But how is he going to see the contents of my closet?

Urahara-san was also blushing. Lightly though. He leaned foward, towards me. I leaned foward to kiss him. Go Ochi! That's right, there are no punk teenagers to disturb us this time. We're all alone, in this room. I could feel him applying some pressure on me, and I ended up laying down on my back on the bed. And he, was definately on top of me. His body felt a little heavy as he continued to kiss me. And this wasn't a normal kiss like I've had earlier. It was definately, **the French kind! **This was really, my first French _style_ kiss! This is-? Are these his emotions after seeing the movie? I could feel his right hand, moving down my shoulder. Inspite of being on top of me, he was able to manuver his hand and place it on my left breast! He was gently rubbing and squezing, when he realized..

"You're not wearing a bra." He said as he broke our kiss.

"It's difficult to wear a bra when the weather's so hot like this." I blushed. "Besides, does it really matter when you don't have much of a chest."

"But you're wearing a white shirt today. And it rained!" He said with some concern.

"But you had your umbrella with you." I said in my defense. I'm _so_ lucky!

"You should be more careful, there are people who look at you, you know." He scolded me. Sort of.

"Look? Who looks at me?" Even I know I'm not high quality eye candy.

"I certainly do." Urahara spoke in a growl.

He reassumed his postion on top of me! With both hands, he began to roll my shirt up, exposing my- chest!? My **whole** chest!

"Urahara-san!" I squealed! This really looks like a hentai or something!

He took the next step, and completely pulled my shirt over my head and off my body! I was blushing like, something that was red! Very very red! Redder than an apple or a tomato. I've never been topless in front of a guy before! He paused and started at me for a few moments. He got off me and sat at the edge of the bed. Eh? Have I just been rejected after he saw me topless? Is it, disappointing? My chest?

"Let's go use the Onsen." He said softly.

"Eh?" Have I not been rejected afterall? Or maybe, he's being polite.

"There are bathrobes in the drawers." He smiled while looking at me.

Oh he's still a pervert!

I went to go change into the bathrobe, privately in the bathroom. I step out of the bathroom, and Urahara was wearing his. I followed him downstairs, and we were able to reserve a private, onsen. Well it wasn't like a lot of people were staying at the inn anyway. We made our way into the changing area, and headed to the wash area. (A/N: For those who never used an Onsen, you have to wash yourself before you use it. It's a giant mineral bath, or something!) We both were wearing small white towels, to cover, _-cough- _important places. To be honest, I'm not really sure if I'm mentally prepared to see Urahara-san, nude. I sat down on one of the small wooden stools, while Urahara grabbed some bamboo buckets. The first hot water bucket went straight over my head.

"You need to warn me before you do something like that!" I cried out loud.

"I thought it was implied." Urahara smiled lazily.

I grabbed a bamboo bucket for myself and poured water on myself, slowly and normally. I felt two large warm hands on my back!

"Eep!" I yelped!

"I thought you wanted me to wash your back." Urahara said innocently.

"Ok, but just don't scare me like that. What are you going to do if my heart suddenly stops by you surprising me?"

"...chest pump." He said plainly while placing his arms around me for a hug.

"You.. you don't even have soap on your hands." I sighed. He's definately, a pervert.

"Oh?" He chuclked to himself nervously. "I knew I forgot something."

He stood up and left my side. Man, this is awkward! This is not what I'm prepared for. His large hands returned to my back. He began to move his fingers slowly, applying pressure and giving me a small massage. Ah, this feels good! He massaged my shoulders, pressing his large thumbs into the bottom of my neck. So good! I thought to myself. He stopped after about five or six minutes.

"Switch?" he asked me with a hopeful tone.

His back was big, and muscular. He wasn't the bulky kind of muscular or anything. But the tone and firm kind of muscular. I placed my small tanuki hands on his back. Oi, I don't have any soap on my hands. (A/N: Tanuki Racoon dog. They're small.)

"Um..."

Urahara produced a bottle of soap. Mystery soap? I took the bottle and squeazed some soap into my hand. Armed with this soap, I proceded to wash his back. I couldn't really give him the same kind of massage he gave me. My hands aren't nearly as strong as his are. He thanked me and left to go wash his hair. I washed my hair, and, some other places. While pouring more water over my head, Urahara-san placed his hand on my left shoulder.

"The bath should be hot enough now." He told me.

We stood in front of the bath. I placed my right hand in the water. Yeah, it felt hot enough. I lost some of my ability to feel embarrassed, and removed my towel. I stepped in and was welcomed by absolute warmth. Oh man, this is the best! So warm! And I can fit my whole body in the bath, and still have free room to spread my legs. But, not like that!! I did not look behind me to witness Urahara entering the bath. Urahara scooted from his end of the bath over to were I was. He yawned as he lifted up his right arm and somehow rested it around my shoulders. You're so smooth, Urahara-san.

"Urahara-san?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you start, experiencing some sort of fondness for me?" I asked him. I'm not going to directly ask you when he started liking me, it's too foward!

"Oh? Um, I guess you could say it was quite a while ago." He vaguely answered me.

"What does that mean?" I really didn't know what he meant.

"Well, the earliest I can remember thinking about you, was sometime in March." He smiled with a relaxed expression.

"March? That's only a few weeks after I moved back to Karakura town."

"Where were you before?"

"I was living in Osaka, working as an assistant teacher."

"What made you decide to move back?"

"Well, I got a job offer to work at Karakura Highschool. And that's in my home town. So I guess, it was just luck."

"It must be." He smiled warmly at me.

"So, what was it during the month of March that made you notice someone like me?" I really want to know!

"Hmm, well, when I first saw you, you were shopping at the supermarket." He started to recall the day he saw me. At the supermarket no less! "You were shopping, carefully. Looking at different cans of meat. The truth is, it really didn't matter which can you bought. But the look on your face, you were taking it so seriously. (_Man! He's making me sound so uncool!_) And when you finally decided on which canned meat to buy, the look on your face..."

"It was?"

"You looked so, delighted." He smiled again.

"Delighted? You saw me shopping at the supermarket, buying canned meat. And that stuck in your mind?"

"Of course! When I saw you, I knew I wanted to talk to you somehow." He spoke with mild excitement.

"I bought like, 30 cans on canned meat. And you still wanted to talk to me?" I giggled nervously.

"Well.. I didn't actually watch you place 30 cans of meat into your cart. I'm a slightly busy person too." He hummed to himself. "What do you cook anyway with all of those cans?"

"There is a process that I've developed for cooking the canned meat. It ends up tasting pretty good." I smiled widely.

"I'd like to try it some time." He said honestly.

He leaned in for another kiss. Kissing like this, in this situation, was nice. It's actually liberating being nude with someone else. I slicked his sloppy wet hair back with both hands. He looks good with his hair slicked back. Very cute! We spent most of our time in the bath, randomly kissing with our arms wrapped around each other. This feeling I'm feeling for Urahara-san, it's really strange. I think I like him, like, like him like him. He makes me feel so flustered! This isn't just a crush.

"Hey, Urahara-san."

"Yes, Miss Misato."

"I, like you." I said with a big smile!

He didn't say anything in response. He just reached out and held me tightly in his arms. He also placed one hand on my butt! However, I really don't find myself minding it. Because it's Urahara-san. I really like Urahara-san. We've spent enough time in the bath, and we were finally ready to leave. Urahara stepped out of the bath first. And I saw, 'it'. Holy, crap! I didn't even think, it existed like that. Of course, it was my first time ever seeing something like that. I didn't want to stare. I stepped out of the bath and lost my balance. Ouch! I fell face foward!

"You tripped!" He said.

"Sorry, it's a bit slippery here."

"Let me help you." He said while grabbing hold onto me and brought me to my feet.

He took a step back and said, "Kawai. You're so pink!"

I honestly thought he was talking about a certain 2 places on my body. I blushed intensely as I crossed my arms.

"I meant your skin color." He blushed heavily himself! "Come on, let's get back upstairs."

I sat at the corner of the bed, drying my long hair. Going over my hair, back and forth with the towel. Urahara stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to me. He gathered my hair in his hands and placed it over my right shoulder. He then pulled back the colar of my robe and found a spot on my neck to kiss. He continued with his kissing as he pulled off my robe halfway.

"Urahara-san, are we..?"

He paused for a moment, then asked, "Do you, want to?"

I blushed as I nodded. I'm going to be 23 next month. In Kobayashi Keiko's words, I've been _hoarding my virginity _all of this time. But, it looks like we're really going to go for it! I sat nervously on the bed as Urahara smiled at me. It was a slightly perverted smile he had on his face. He went to go, dim the lights. Oh boy, this is really happening! But I'm prepared! Mentally prepared! Go for it, Ochi! I chanted in my head. Noticing I still had the towel in my hand, I stood up and went to lay it on the chair. Urahara-san stood behind me and had his arms around my shoulders.

"I'll be gentle." He reassured me in a soft spoken voice.

I really don't know what to believe, when it comes to Urahara-san. But, in this world full of idiots, I trusted him. Because there was something brilliant, something kind, and something selfish about him that I found myself drawn to. I followed him to the bed and laid down.


	13. Summertime with Urahara san! Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**(A/N: Beware you young Readers! Turn back now! Unless it's the evolving love story/slice of life/Ero you're here to see, then please stay! There is a Lemon in this chapter. Rated M for Mature! Not for children! If you read the last chapter, you know exactly which direction this story is headed. I think there was enough warning. Also, this is my first time ever writing a Lemon, that should also let you know something about this chapter! Anyways, Let's Start Chapter 13!)**

**Chapter 13: Summertime with Urahara-san?! Part IV**

I laid down on my back. It seemed like Urahara-san was hovering over me. Even though the lights were dimmed in the room, I could see that Urahara was more than just gandering at me. He placed his left hand on my stomach and gave it a small rub. His hand was soft from the bath. He started with a series of soft kisses on my lips and on my neck. His hands, were both working unison. They weren't just groping my breasts or anything, for some reason, this act had no hint of pervertedness to it. Despite his personality and openness about his actual pervertedness, it didn't seem to exist. It felt like, he was only expressing the feelings he felt.

He worked his way down to where his hands were. I almost gasped when he took one of my breasts into his mouth! He was suckling on my nipple, and it felt weird. His mouth was so hot. And, is this French too? I was watching the top of his blonde head. His nose pressed into my left breast. The movement of his lips and tongue. This is making my face feel hot. With his left hand, he squeazed my other breast. Closing the gap between his thumb and index finger, he clamped on my right nipple. He was pinching too hard for my tastes. Unless he wants me to feel this sort of pain on purpose and that's somehow erotic in his mind! But why be so gentle with one and so forceful to the other?

"Urahara-san," I spoke with a small moan, "you're being mean."

"Forgive me, these are sensitive, aren't they?" He smiled at me with a devilish expression!

My heart was skipping beats. Or creating more! I really can't tell you which one it is. Urahara-san, he's really cool somehow. Even though my heart is racing, I don't really feel like I should panic. Or runaway. Or even just say, "Well, that seems good enough. Good Night!" I feel like, this is something I want Urahara-san to do. He was still traveling downwards. Down down, to a place I have completely forgotten about! I'm sure I was thinking about that area before, earlier, but it completely slipped my mind! He was! How could he put his face there!? This is embarrassing! How can he seriously do this, with his mouth! He's, licking me! I knew Urahara was going to do romantic and erotic things to me, but _prepare yourself for a made up word_, I never thought he would be so, **animalistic!**

He was poking me, proding me with, his fingers. They were unnessessarily large. My body was feeling hot because of what he was doing. My face, my hands, the bottom of my feet. His hands felt warm while he was hold my thighs, keeping my legs open. I really wanted to close them on him though. This touching is too much! I can't handle something like this. He slid one of his fingers inside me. I don't know which one, but he was rubbing. Sliding it in and out. This is making me feel kind of nasty, the way he's touching me. My breathing was becoming labored. I kept taking deep breathes, but I felt like I was still running out of air to breath! I'm getting sweaty!

"Urahara-san! Please! This is.. I really can't-" I whimpered.

"But this is kind of important." He frowned while still staying at, his location.

"My body though, it doesn't feel normal." I was panting and out of breath.

"I need to relax your muscles here at least." He huffed.

"Muscles? I don't have any of those." I chuckled nervously.

"You're going to want this no matter what. Otherwise, if I tried to put it in now, you'd just rip." He was dead serious!

**OH MAN!**

"Please, continue!" I smiled nervously!

Urahara-san, went back to work. Are my muscles that I haven't heard about til now relaxing down there? The area Urahara was targeting feels, moist and weird right now. I watched Urahara's head bob up and down. I think I know why he dimmed the lights. If saw what he was doing in direct light, I might crack open his head with my fist! It seems like Urahara, knows what he's doing. He's probably way experienced when it comes to this sort of thing. I wonder, how many women he's been with in his lifetime. He's not that much older than me though. He could be 26, or 27 maybe. I'm just being immature around him, freaking out like that at him.

Urahara stopped what he was doing and asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded lightly. He readjusted his body, and pushed my legs apart even wider! I'm not that limber! Man, I need to exercise if I'm going to keep up with Urahara. He's so inshape and fit, it's not fair at all! The Hell? I thought while looking at his, length! It was, it didn't look like it would fit! I could feel him pressing the tip in. There was localized pressure, and he was moving slowly. It looked like I was offering him a lot of resistance. He was working a little harder, but he was still trying to be careful. It hurts. I feel like, it's still breaking. It took him a minute or two to get it all the way in. It really does hurt! And it feels like, I can't even move! And he was staying still too. I struggled under his weight as I tried to ignore the pain I was feeling.

I was thinking about a lot of things. Like all of the guys I kind of liked in my life, and that one Omiai guy from Osaka. In a twisted way, I was apoligizing to all of them in my mind. Because I was letting Urahara-san take my virginity. He pulled himself out a little, and slid back in. This process, this back and forth motion, in my mind when I think about it, it seems kind of silly. Childish, and simple like holding hands. But right now, in this silence with him, it was the most meaningful thing to me. I wonder, if my mother felt the same way about my father, and their first experience together. There were so many things, I wanted to ask her. I wonder if my parents would have liked Urahara-san. I'm sure they would have. Because I do very much.

His pace grew faster over time. Even after what seemed like 10 minutes, it was still painful to me. I could feel tears sliding down my sweaty face. I'm going to need to take a shower before I go to sleep. The room was feeling so overheated! This is ridiculous! Maybe, I should tell him to stop so I could open a window or something.

"ah- ah-" I couldn't really make out words.

With my right hand, I pointed at the balcony. Urahara raised his eyebrow, and then got the wrong idea. He picked me up with both arms, while somehow still maintaining his pressence inside me. He opened the sliding door with one hand, and walked out onto the balcony. The night air was chilly!

"What if someone sees us?!" I spoke in a distressed whisper!

"We don't have to worry about it." He spoke into my left ear.

He laid me down on the small balcony floor. We are practically outdoors now! He playfully kissed my lips as we, made love outdoors. We eventually headed back inside our room. But he still continued. I could see daylight creeping up on the curtains. I was dehydrated after a marathon with Urahara. I had no idea he had that kind of stamina! It was obscene! I really need to get in shape. After he was done, I went straight to the mini fridge to get my other can of oolong tea. I ended up eatting my two onigiri and sandwich too. I was still hungry even after I finished my food. I took a quick shower then went to sleep.

--

It would be sometime in the afternoon before I was awake. Man, my body is sore! Urahara was sitting at the table, with a lot of food prepared. I wonder, if some of it was for me.  
"Good afternoon." He said with a large and satified smiled. Bastard!

"Ah, hi?" I said still feeling dazed and sore.

"I brought you something to eat."

I got out of bed and headed for the table. It looked like he bought a lot of sushi, sashimi, and tempura. I separated a pair of chopsticks and began to eat. I grabbed a yellowtail piece first.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Sore." I said quickly with my mouth full.

"I also brought some painkillers. You can take them after you're done eating." He sounded so kind as he spoke.

"So, was it normal, last night?" I asked him. It seemed like he was enjoying himself last night.

"Normal?" He said. It looked like he was thinking to himself for while. "I'm not sure how to answer you."

"So, I was no good then." My mood darkened and I was depressed right away.

"That's not what I'm saying. What happened last night between you and I, was really good." He spoke with an easygoing tone.

"But, Urahara-san must have been with a lot of women." I blushed.

"No, not really." He shook his head at me. "You're the first woman I've ever gotten close to like this."

"EHHHHH?!"

"It's true." He blushed as he spoke. "That was a first for me too."

"But you were really direct. And you knew what would happen when you entered. And you knew what you were doing with your hands!" I said with dramatic hand motions.

"I just, knew what I wanted to do with you." He smiled with a penetrating stare!

Who have I gotten myself mixed up with just now?

"Our train is leaving in a few hours." He said casually.

"Ok." I nodded as I continued to eat.

Ah, that was a great meal! And that was the first time I had fatty tuna. That was more than delicious! I went into the bathroom to change and wash up, when I realized something shocking about my body. There were, what are these? Bruises? No, they're, love bites? I've seen these on Keiko before! They're all over my shoulders, and my neck, and other places that were thankfully covered my clothing. This is way too much! I was planning on wearing a tanktop today. I wonder if I brought something with a colar. I stepped out of the bathroom and opened my suitcase. I need, something with a colar, this? No, ah, there has to be something.

"What are you looking for?" Urahara asked me.

"Something with a colar." I said while still digging through my items.

"What for?" He asked me innocently.

I gave him a dirty look. He knew exactly what I was talking about!

"I think, I have something with a colar." He said while standing up.

--

Our stay at Yuza, Yamagata was over. We were returning back to Karakura town. Urahara was carrying my suitcase for me as we arrived in front of my house.

"Well, that was really fun." I smiled at him.

"What are you planning on doing before you have to go back to work?" He asked me.

"Ah. Um, well sleep in more. Before I have to get used to waking up early for work again, anyway." I sighed to myself. I really don't have much going on.

"I'll be sure you have some of your cooking before you start getting to busy." He smiled politely.

"Ok!"

If I haven't reminded myself before. I still am Ochi Misato, rookie teacher, almost 23 years old. Only difference now is my status: Boyfriendly Active!


	14. The End of Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**(A/N: Welcome back! Did you guys enjoy chapter 13? Yay? Nay? Well, here's chapter 14. Start!)**

**Chapter 14: The End of Summer**

"I'm, in love!" I announced with pride!

"I really didn't think you'd go all of the way with him. Even if it was a weekend trip. It must have been, my words that bought you two closer." Keiko nodded to herself.

"Urahara-san, he's really wonderful." I smiled to myself.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" Keiko asked me.

"Tonight, he said he was curious about my cooking."

"Eh, you told him about your cooking?"

"That's how he fell in love with me. When I was out shopping for canned meat."

"Yes, I heard that weird story already."

"I figured, I shouldn't change anything I do. I feel nervous though." I sighed.

"So, is he going to spend the night?" Keiko had a perverted look on her face!

"I don't know, if he wants to he can." I tilted my head in thought. It's been a whole week since we got back from our trip.

"What time is he stopping by?"

"Ah somewhere around 6 o'clock."

--

I opened two cans of meat (from 6 different animals!) and put the meat through the meat grinder. It wasn't an electric grinder, it was the kind that had a handle. After grinding up the meat, I brought water in a frying pan to a boil. I poured the bowl of ground canned meat into the water and left it in there for a few minutes. I put the meat in a strainer to get rid of the water. The rice was halfway done when I poured some oil into the same frying pan. I brought out a clove of diced garlic and dropped in into the oil. The garlic was becoming brown and it was time to add the meat to the pan. I stirred the meat around while adding red peper, diced onions and oyster sauce mixed with a little mayonaise. After the meat was done, I scooped it onto a plate. Next, with the same frying pan, I added a little more oil and another clove of diced garlic. I took out two large eggs from the refridgerator and waited for the oil to head up. I cooked both eggs sunny sided up and let them stay on the pan while I checked on the rice.

The rice was done and I pulled out two large places. I mixed up the rice with the grounded meat, sort of like a stir fry. And to finish I added the fried egg on top of the rice. It was perfect timing when Urahara showed up just then. He was wearing his green kimono outfit like he had before.

"You're on time." I smiled warmly at him. "I just finished."

"Just finished? Aw, I wanted to watch you cook." He pretended to frown.

"Well, it's ready, so let's eat."

--

"How, was it?" I asked him as I watched him finish all of the food on his plate.

"Surprisingly good." He smiled widely.

"Surprising?"

"Well, I never imagined that kind of flavor could be pulled out with such a simple meal." He complemented me. Although I did not feel complemented.  
"Yeah well, I've been cooking like that since middle school." I said with some disappointment in my voice.

"I wish I could cook. I seem to have no talent in the kitchen." He huffed to himself.

"Well, I'm thinking about renting a cookbook from the school library." I chuckled nervously.

"What for? It would limit your creativeness."

"Creative? Not really, I could learn some new things."

"It's better when you find out on your own. I want to eat the things Miss Misato discovers." Urahara smiled so sweetly at me.

My heart was saying, 'Aw!'.

I picked up the plates and put them in the sink. My heart felt like it was racing just because Urahara-san was in the room! I like him a lot. I feel like I'm falling in love with him. Who am I kidding? I am falling for him. Ah, he makes me happy! While I was washing the dishes, Urahara came up behind me and started to give my shoulders a small massage. After a minute he ran one of his fingers down my back.

"You're not wearing a bra again?" He seemed to frown behind me.

"I didn't even go outside today. And the only other person that came to visit was Keiko during lunchtime." I said while placing the dishes on the rack.

"What did you want to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go out somewhere? Maybe see a movie that's just come out?" I suggested.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up." He had a large smile on his face. "I brought over my DVDs of KILLER CUTTER I through IV."

"4 DVDs?" I had some mild panic in my voice.

"Yeah, so you can watch from the begining and know the whole story. These are also the special edition director's cut version, so each movie has a bonus 30 minutes or more of footage each!"

"Okay, I'm going to change into my pajamas then." I said in defeat. I really don't like scary movies, and he knows!

"I'll go set up the first movie." He said as he walked into the living room. "Where is your DVD player?"

"Oh, I use my Playstation 2 as my DVD player." I said while walking up the steps towards my room.

--

I got changed and brought my blanket down stairs with me. Urahara had already setup the movie and it was ready for viewing.

"Ok, you can start the movie." I said while taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Your parents look like a nice couple." Urahara said to himself.

"Eh?"

"You have a picture of them on your coffee table." He pointed at their picture on the coffee table.

"Oh, yeah. That's them." I said quickly.

"What were their names?" He asked me.

"Oh, my dad's name was Ochi Kazuma. And my mom's name was Kazehana Yura." I told him.

"..." He paused and seemed like he was thinking to himself.

I leaned towards him and gave him a small peck on the lips. His eyes widened with surprise.

"It will be 10 years since they've died next month."

"Isn't your birthday next month?"

"Yeah, my birthday is on the 13th. They died on the 20th."

Urahara had some distress in his eyes.

"That's so close to your birthday." He said sadly.

"It was exactly one week after my birthday. But, don't worry about it, it was along time ago." I told him.

"What are you, doing for your birthday this year?" He asked me.

"Karaoke." I smiled at him.

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

**KILLER CUTTER I**

**A low budget movie where some guy just spends his time cutting random people at night. Ends with Killer Cutter being sealed in a cave.**

* * *

**KILLER CUTTER II**

**A slightly higher budget movie. Where Killer Cutter escapes the cave and terrorizes a city once more.**

* * *

**KILLER CUTTER III**

**Killer Cutter falls in love and gets a lady pregnant with his child. He's able to live normally during the day.**

* * *

**KILLER CUTTER IV**

**Killer Cutter runs away from his family, because he cannot stop his urge to kill because he's cursed. And needs to collect souls to stay sane. He comes to rescue his family from an Evil Ninja clan.**

* * *

**I've just lost 6 and half hours of my life to Killer Cutter.**

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Urahara smiled at me.

"Uh, it was a lot to take in." I said while clutching my head with my hands.

"It's late, you should sleep soon." He said.

"It's already 1 am." I was nearly past out.

"Okay then. I'll be going home now." He smiled.  
"At 1 am? It's late you should sleep here."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

I yawned in his face.

"You can take a bath now if you'd like. I'm going to take my bath in the morning."

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked into my room, and Urahara was already lying in the middle of my queen size bed. I lifted up the blankets and laid down next to him. He was already asleep.

* * *

The school day would start tomorrow morning. I spent the last weeks of the summer with Urahara-san. And we've slept together five times since then. That's including our first time together. We haven't really taken any precaution since we've started getting intimate. And I'm a little worried since my period is late by 3 days. Keiko told me to start panicking if I didn't see my period for a whole ten days. I'm really not ready to be pregnant. Although I've wished to state ownership of a small child, I just can't be pregnant!

Also, I would go out and buy a pregnancy test but, lately, there have been a lot of disappearances. It's got me worried. Over 15 people have disappeared from Karakura town in the past week! People have found their disgarded items, and clothing, but the people are gone! It's been a hot topic on TV and in local newspapers. I asked Urahara what he thought about it and he said, "Hmm." He also asked me to stay indoors and not to go out at night because it wouldn't be safe for someone like me. I've been following what he's said to me so far. But I really want to get some canned coffee from the vending machines. It's 9 o'clock at night, but I'm sure it would be fine if I made the trip a quick one.

I rode on my bike down a couple blocks to where all of the vending machines were. It didn't seem like people were out on a night like this. I got myself three cans of coffee and got back on my bike. A strange woman was walking towards me with a serious look on her face. She had a weird claw looking ornament on a finger on her left hand. She held the claw and struck it against her bracelet on her right hand? It caused a spark.

"Forgive me, I have no grudge against you." She said in a calm voice. The spark she created turned into.. a fire demon?!

"Shit!" I shouted as I pedalled away!

The fire demon was in pursuit! I rode my bike left and right while trying to dodge this fire demon that was sending balls of fire at me! What the hell!? Is this what caused all of those people to go missing? This is not fair! I might be pregnant and I just bought some refreshing canned coffee! I can't die! I was riding towards my house and I realized I shouldn't go in there because then the fire demon would find out where I live! I decided, I would go to where Urahara lived. If I could make it. I was riding my bike fast. Petalling as hard as I could! It seemed like that strange lady was actually riding on the demon who had a human shape. I didn't have much time to gaze behind me and and continued to push forward.

I don't want to die! Shit! There's got to be a way I can fight this demon! Wait a minute, I've got some soul candy bulk in my purse, I've got to-!

I fell over hard and hit the ground. I was finally hit by the demon's fireball.

"Good work, Goethe." I heard the woman say to it  
There is no way, I'm going to die like this. I reached into my purse and pulled out one soul candy ball. I put it in my mouth.

**-Ochi Transform!! -Sparkle!-**

"What the-?"

**"It is I, Shinigami-sama."** I said in a heroic voice. **"How dare you threaten the race of Man. You enemies of Peace! I will drag you down into the underworld! Where you will suffer a thousand years of torment and despair. In the name of King Emna, I will slay you!"**

"A Shinigami?" The woman said with some fright.

"I can take her down!" The Fire demon spoke! What the Hell?

**"You are welcome to try." **I said while drawning my sword.** "But tell me, is that the last thing you say? Before you die?" **I was dead, ass, serious.

"Let's go." She said with some distain in her voice. She quickly disappeared into the night with her fire demon friend.

The soul candy in my body wasn't talking. She was really just touching the light wounds on her back. And my hair. My hair...

"What the Hell? It burned off!" My hair was a crisp up until the bottom of my neck! Ok so it saved my back from suffering severe burns but still!

"Uh damn. Miss Soul Candy? Let's go home so I can fix this."

I rubbed a lot of ointment on my body's back. My back doesn't look so bad. So this is the view Urahara has of my body. I was cutting off my own hair, carefully. When I was finished, my hair was a short as my jawline. This is a really dramatic haircut! But what can I do? My burnt hair would have fallen off anyway. After waiting for 2 hours to the Soul Candy to dissolve, I took my bath and went to bed.


	15. Back to Work, Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Where are we in the Story Line? We're at September 1st, 2006.)**

**Chapter 15: Back at Work, Back at School**

...

Ah I can't get used to this haircut! It's driving me crazy! The tips are poking my neck. Man, maybe I should have just shaved my head. I was looking in the mirror. I felt like I was looking at, an alien. It's just that my appearance is so foreign. So strange. I wonder what Urahara-san would say if he saw it. He might say, he thought it looked cute on me. Or me might say, "I never want to see you again, Ochi Misato!" No way, he's too mature to say anything like that. I was dressed and ready for work. It felt like it was going to be hot today so I wore a short sleeved shirt and some slacks. What color were they? Ah just white and gray. I'm hoping my natural plainness draws attention away from my haircut.

I stood outside the sliding door that lead to my classroom. I could already hear all of my students inside. A lot of things have happened since the summer. I'm not sure how much my students have grown, but I have definately grown! I openned the sliding door way too hard and caused a crashing sound. I tried to cover it up by shouting, "O-SU!" (A/N: O-SU is a greeting in Japanese. It's literally, "yo!")

"Okay everyone! Back to your seats!" I said while walking to the podium.

The whole class was silent. No, in awe. Or confusion. I don't know exactly what kind of feelings they were feeling. But mostly, I could sense that they were looking at my hair. I could hear some students whispering to each other, but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear.

"So, it looks like these two are absent? It looks like they're still punks. Oh well!" I said nervously. Not that I was really worried about them. Those punks.

"Ahem, I hope you all finished your summer assignments. Please pass them to the front." I got their attention quickly.

The students reached into the bags and readied their papers. Giving them last minute looks before turning them in. A majority of students had terrified frowns on their faces as their assignments left their hands. I gathered the papers with a light smile as the attention returned to, my haircut. I heard whispers around the classroom while I wrote the next lesson plan on the board.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! COME OUT PEACEFULLY!" I heard a male voice shout from outside.

I walked over to the window to see, a young man dressed in 60's era clothing? He even has a guitar with him.

"Wow!" I said in surprise. "Nostalgic!" He really did look nostalgic.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" He continued to shout. He looks strangely familiar.

"Oi, Kurosaki, is that your relative?" I asked while he exited the room in a hurry.

"Oh, I see." I said, while nodding to myself. It must have been his cousin, or something down there.

"That's enough of that. Everyone get out your English books and turn to chapter 20." I commanded!

I started to give my lecture about, chapter 20 which was really just be reading from the book. But in English, so that makes it meaningful and cool. I was walking around the classroom, still feeling nervous while reading. What is this feeling I'm feeling? I then noticed that the windows were getting dark. And there was, a monster?! Is it after me? Some of the students were able to see it, but didn't react. Is this, Soul Candy Bulk time?! But I can't do that in front of my students. The monster with the strange mask had it's large and ugly hands pressed against the glass. There's no time! I must-!

Kurosaki comes flying by and attacks the monster. -CHOP!-

"Yes!" Inoue Orihime exclaimed.

"Oh," I was nearly breathless, "is there something you would like to share? Inoue?"

"Ah?" She was confused. "Ahahahahahahaha"

That got the whole class laughing. Kurosaki was back from being outside. He came in and didn't say a word as he walked back to his seat.

"So, did you say hi to your cousin?" I asked him.

He only nodded in reply. He had a serious look on his face. An upset and dangerous look. I continued with my lectures and lesson plan, it seemed like the school day went by faster than expected. The students were taking their leave, and I saw that Kurosaki's cousin was waiting by the gate. I walked over to him to introduce myself.

"Hello. That was quite a scene you made this morning." I said to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said, unsure of himself.

I was looking at his face, only to realize that I've met this person before!

"Pineapple bastard?!" I exclaimed loudly!

"Huh? Pineapple? Hey, I recognize you! You're that lady who couldn't mind her own business!" He started to shout at me.

"You're the bastard to had to cut me down even though I wasn't a threat to you!"

"I got a pay cut because of you!" He continued to shout. "Now get lost and mind your own business! My captain's not around to protect you if you make me mad!"

"I'm already dead because of you!"

"What are you doing, Renji?!" Kurosaki came into the middle of our shout match. "She's my sensei! The Hell are you threatening her for?"

"Kurosaki, this woman is a problem! I can't work here if she's around!"

"Go home then! Pineapple bastard!" I pointed at him angrily.

"Did, something happen?" Kurosaki asked.

"He cut me with his sword." I said while still pointing at him.

"You attacked her? You son of a Bitch!" Kurosaki grabbed Renji's shoulders.

"Hey, that was a long time ago." Renji in his defense. "Captain Kuchiki already took care of her wound."

"Eh? Byakuya was, that guy? He got close to sensei?" Kurosaki seemed like he was in shock. Does he know Captain Kuchiki?

"Captain Kuchiki was okay. He seemed like a nice guy. Kind of weird, but nice. He took me home and took care of my wound." I said while trying to recall his behavior.

"He was inside your house?" Kurosaki asked with disgust in his voice.

"Well, yeah. He was inside my house. And I was laying down on the couch." I started to describe my situation.

"He's the last person that should be inside your house! He's not a good guy!" Kurosaki continued to say.

"How dare you say that about my captian! Kurosaki, do you have a deathwish?" Renji questioned him.

"I don't remember you ever liking the guy yourself."  
"He's already apoligized for what happened. Everyone was being fooled by Aizen and the other traitors!" Renji raised his voice.

"Aizen and the traitors?" I tilted my head as I spoke to myself.

"This doesn't concern you human. Don't go sticking your ugly nose into Shinigami affairs!" He snarled at me!

"Say one more bad thing about Ochi sensei and I'll seriously kick your ass! Renji!" Kurosaki threatened Renji right in front of me.

Other students were starting to stare. I didn't want to be more involved with this conversation.

"Okay, well I'll be heading home now." I said nervously while leaving the school grounds.

Kurosaki was walking right behind me. And that Renji bastard behind him.

"Stop following me." Kurosaki sounded annoyed.

"I'm here on duty." Renji shot back at Kurosaki.

"So, you reallly were demoted?"

"I already told you I wasn't demoted! I was sent here to investigate the strange energy readings."

Strange energy readings? Could he possibly mean that strange lady and her pet fire demon who attacked me last night?

"Does this, have to do with all of those disappearances that have been happening?" Kurosaki asked him.

"Yeah, we think those events are related." Renji said. "All of the victims disappeared in the same fashion, leaving only their clothes and belongings behind. And they've all disappeared during the night. At first we suspected this being the work of Hollows, but this is something that's different."

"What are you going to do now?"

"After I drop off my Gigai at Urahara's, I'm going out on patrol." Renji said casually.

!! Urahara?! What does Urahara have to do with Renji bastard?

"Hey, you guys..." I started to speak as I turned around. "How do you know..?"

Only Kurosaki was still behind me. Where'd Renji go? And why does he know Urahara-san? Futhermore, what is a 'Gigai'?

"I'll walk you home, Sensei." Kurosaki said. "It's not safe to be outside right now."

"But it's still daylight." I said to him.

"It doesn't matter what time of day it is, for some things."

Kurosaki walked by my side, making sure nothing randomly attacked me while I was on my way home. Does he somehow know that I was attacked last night? I wonder if he knows Urahara-san too. Maybe, it's very possible. The trip was safe, and monster free. And while talking towards my house, I could see that, none other than Urahara was waiting outside my door.

"Urahara-san." I said while waving to him.

"Mister hat and clogs? What are you doing here?" Kurosaki said.

Urahara seemed to ignore Kurosaki's comment, and touched my hair.

"You got a haircut, Miss Misato?" Urahara said while running his fingers through my hair.

"What do you think you're doing? Touching sensei's hair like that!" Kurosaki said with grabbing Urahara's hands and pulling them away from my head.

"I'm investigating Miss Misato's dramatic new haircut." Urahara said innocently.

"How do you know my sensei?" Kurosaki angrily questioned him!

"We... know each other." Urahara continued with his innocent tone.

"Ochi Sensei, you shouldn't hang around with this guy. He could be up to no good." Kurosaki said. "Go inside, I'll wait for this guy to leave."

"Eh?" I was dumbfouned! Not only does Kurosaki know Urahara-san. He also claims Urahara-san is up to no good! Is Urahara-san really a player?!

"Haha, Kurosaki-san, your jokes are just too much." He said while hitting Kurosaki in the back with his cane.

"! The hell!" Kurosaki seemed to get really angry.

"Okay, well, I'm going indoors now." I said while walking past Kurosaki and Urahara. Things seem really tense between these two.

Urahara followed me. And nothing stopped Kurosaki from coming inside as well.

"Would you two, like some tea?" I asked nervously.

"I would!" Urahara happily exclaimed while Kurosaki was silent.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Kurosaki asked Urahara.

"Who knows?" Urahara said in a merry tone as he sat down on the couch. "And you? Don't you have homework or, something to do?"

"I'm not leaving til you leave." Kurosaki announced in a cold tone.

I was heating up water in the teapot. I wonder what kind of relationship Urahara has with my student. Kurosaki seems to really dislike Urahara-san. But Urahara-san and I are romantically involved. I wonder if Kurosaki is aware of our relationship. I pulled a couple of tea bags out of a box. They were oolong tea leaves. I bought out 3 cups, while I waited for the tea to get ready in the teapot. Both Kurosaki and Urahara were sitting next to each other on the couch. Both were silent.

"Okay, the tea's ready." I said while carrying the cups and the teapot on a tray.

"Thanks." Urahara said with a warm smile.

"No tea, Kurosaki?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I'm not thirsty. Sorry to bother you, Ochi sen." He said while standing up.

"Oh, you'll be going then, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara said in a playful tone.

"Hat and clogs, if I find out that you did something weird to my sensei..." Kurosaki narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough threats flying around for one day." I sighed.

Kurosaki bowwed politely as he exited my home.

"That was pretty strange." I said.

"How so?" Urahara asked me.

"I've never really seen Kurosaki act like that. He was so rude to you."

"Maybe, he was just being protective of you." Urahara suggested.

"That's a little excessive for just being protective."

"Maybe he likes you." Urahara said with a goofy smile.

"Only highschool girls tend fall in love with their teachers. There's something about adult males that gets them excited."

Urahara smiled again and came in close to kiss my neck. he pulled away after he touched the back of my neck with his hand.

"Did something happen? Is that a rash?" He said while pulling on the colar of my shirt to look at my back.

"Oh, it's a burn actually." I said honestly.

"It's can't be sunburn." He said to himself. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, I was attacked last night. By this weird fire monster and a lady. But I was able to transform into a shinigami and scare them off."

I was recounting the details of what happened and Urahara just nodded.

"You should take off your shirt. So I can help heal your burns." He said.

I took off my shirt and turned around. He unhooked my bra and pulled the straps down my shoulders. The bra was getting too uncomfortable anyway. Urahara's hands started to glow behind me.

"Just like Captain Kuchiki!" I said with a blush.

"Eh..? Oh right, he healed your wound in the past."

"Yeah, after I was injured he took me home and healed my wound on this couch."

Urahara didn't say anything. I felt him place his hands on my back. Was it a mistake to tell Urahara about Kuchiki healing me on my couch? I really don't see it as a big deal. I mean, he made no romantic advances at me. After about 10 minutes, the skin on my back was completely healed.

"Thanks, Urahara-san." I smiled at him.

He took me into his arms and gave me a few more kisses.

"If there's anything that you may need. You should call me. I don't want any more fire monsters attacking you at night." He cautioned me.

He gave me a kiss goodbye and left. After he was gone, I started to grade the summer reports from my students. Man, this stuff is pretty boring. Orihime Inoue's report stood out as the most interesting. I'm giving her a higher mark for embleshing her story with a talking cat and old time Japan. I have never seen Urahara-san react with jealousy before. We are a new couple, and there will be many days ahead of us. Now that I think about it, Kurosaki was acting sort of jealous today too. I wonder if what Urahara said was true. That wouldn't be right. What kind of student would go for someone like me?

I like Urahara-san. I don't think he's a player or anything. He's too kind to do anything like that. This is day four of my period not arriving. Man, my life would extremely change if I was really pregnant. I wonder how Urahara would react to that sort of news. What would happen between us? It's too much to think about, right now.


	16. The MISSING

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: If you've watched the Bount Arc Filler, this where we are. How is this going to work exactly, you're wondering? The Hero of this story is rookie Teacher Ochi Misato, of course it's going to work!)**

**Chapter 16: The MISSING**

It's the 5th morning without my period. And I'm so scared that I feel sick! I went to work, without eating anything. But then again, if I'm really pregnant, I should consider eating something. I mean, it wouldn't be good for the baby if I starved myself. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! No no no no! No baby! There's no baby in my stomach. I'm just, my hormones are off because, I've been eating differently lately. That must be it! My period will probably come during lunch time, or even tomorrow, I have nothing to worry about.

"Hmm.." I said while marking my attendance sheet, "it seems like we only have one absent today. That's too bad, I thought Inoue's summer report was really good."

The class had blank faces. Bastards. But three students seemed to react to my words. I wonder if those three know what Inoue's up to. Oh well, whatever. During lunchtime, my period still hasn't visited. When I exited the teacher's bathroom, Kurosaki was waiting outside.

"Kurosaki?"

"Sensei, you noticed that Inoue wasn't here today." He said with a sad expression.  
"Of course I would notice. I'm the sensei afterall." I said while nodding to myself.

"No one else has noticed. Even Tatsuki doesn't know, Inoue." Kurosaki trailed off in speech.

"Tatsuki? Arisawa and Inoue are good friends." I said. I'm sure they're good friends.

"I don't know why no one else remembers. But it's just like with Rukia left." He said. Man, he's still thinking about her? Bleh!

"Oh well, maybe I have an enduring memory or something." I chuckled nervously.

'But don't worry sensei, I'm going to find Inoue." Kurosaki said with some determination in his voice. Is he promising me something? I don't get what he's talking about at all. I'm just might be pregnant with a baby here, I don't have time to worry about Inoue of all people.

"I trust you." I nodded to him.

He smiled warmly as he moved like he was about to give me a hug or something. But he stopped himself just as he got close to me. He's acting so strange lately. Maybe, no, Kurosaki is the last person to have a 'teacher complex'. I tried not to think too much of it, as the school day ended. I decided to buy some snacks while it was still daylight outside. Ah, more bento box! Hmm, spicy tuna bento. Looks good. I don't really crave spicy stuff, but I've been craving it lately. Adding spice too my food, or buying up premade spicy food. I was at home, eating and looking at Inoue's report. I wonder where she went. Well, my sensei instincts don't actually say, "Inoue's in trouble! She could Die!" at all. So, she's most likely fine.

The next day, Inoue was back and fine. It was little strange though, she didn't seem to remember being 'absent'. Oh well, whatever, I don't know what kind of air she breathes in at home or anything. She as happy about her good grade on her summer report. There was a strange feeling the school had. Like some unnatural energy was close. It didn't feel like what I felt when that fire demon lady was near. It felt like hearing a small scratching sound, that you couldn't really hear, but feel in your head. Just scratching away at your brain. Maybe there's some construction going on in the distance. I played it off, but then something strange happened. People, started leaving the school ground for no good reason. Not just the students, but the teachers too. Was there a field trip that was planned? The classes are, empty.

I walked outside to see the students jogging around the track. It must be, the exercise hour? It didn't look like there were that many people outside. Just a group of girls. I continued walking out to them to ask them where everyone had gone. They started running towards me, in fright.

"Huh?" I said,

"Sensei! Sensei!" The girls screamed!

The disappeared.

"The Hell?!" I shouted. What kind of wild thing is going on here?!

"Sensei!" I heard someone yelling at me from a distance. "Run!"

I felt something getting near me. Like an invisible presence, moving closer to me. I took a few steps back, and then, I too, disappeared.

--

I came to, somewhere around 8 pm at night. I was in my bed. Was that, just a weird psycho nightmare I just had? I could have sworn, that was real. I checked my cellphone to see if I got any missed calls. None, well that seems right. Man, I'm starving! I started to heat up some water to make some instant noodles. I don't remember coming home and taking at a nap at all. It must have been that weird nightmare I had that overlapped my memories. Ah, hurry up and boil, water.

After I was done eating the noodles, I was still hungry. After a bowl of cereal, I was still starving. Several bowls of cereal? I'm not full at all. Man, what's wrong with my stomach, it's like a bottomless pit! Maybe I should go out and grabbed a lot of things to eat. But, if I go out, I might be attacked again. Urahara said it was ok to call him.

"Hello?" A woman picked up the phone. A Woman? My heart was pounding.

"Yes, is, Urahara-san there?" I asked politely.

"Who the hell is this?" The woman's voice sounded angry.

"I'm, Misato." I said nervously.

"Misato? Who are you? And why do you have this number?" The woman's voice was getting increasingly angry.

"Urahara-san gave it to me. He asked me to call him." I said.

"Why did he want you to call him?" I think she was at the maximum point of angry!

"If I needed anything...he.." I really didn't want to say.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't call for Urahara again. Misato-chan." Her tone was cold!

She hung up on me.

Who was I just talking to? That could have been- his OTHER GIRLFRIEND?! Or possibly, HIS WIFE? Oh no. Oh no! What have I done? Is he, does he already have someone else? I can't be, a homewrecker. I feel sick. Like I could throw up. But I'm still hungry! Urahara-san, I slept with him. I felt a hot tear streaking down my face, and I thought it was stupid. I'm not going to call him again! That bastard player! How can he do something like this to me!? Am I just, a loose woman?

"Damnit! I'll kick his ass!" I shouted in the kitchen!

I marched outside, not caring about strange ladies, or angry ladies, or even fire demons! I'm going to buy some food and bring it back home.

"I'm so retarded! So dumb!" I scolded myself on the way to the convience store.

I walked in, and there was no clerk at the counter. Maybe, he's on a bathroom break. We all need to do that. I was still teary eyed, while picking out something to eat. Someone stepped out of the backroom. Finally, the clerk's off break. He didn't really look like a clerk. He had grayish white hair, and brownish red eyes. He wasn't even wearing the uniform. Oh I get it! Maybe he changed into his normal clothes because he's ready to go home.

"You look, upset." He said with a smile that looked sort of evil.

"Of course." My voice broke as I spoke. "I just found out, my boyfriend has another girl."

"You don't have to pay for those." He said while looking at my basket.

"What?"

"It's on me." He smiled evily again. Man, I can't trust men.

"No, it's ok, I don't mind." I said sadly.

"Please, I insist." He said while putting my things into a plastic bag.

"Are you sure, you'll get in trouble in the manager finds out." I said to him.

He handed me the bag and walked me out of the store. Maybe, he's just trying to hit on me because I'm vunerable at the moment.

"I'll walk you home." He said with the same evil type smile.

"I'm actually, going to stay over at my friend's place tonight. I really don't want to go back home, there are, too many memories there." I said with such a sad voice.

I broke down crying. Full on crying! I can't believe I'm given in to this much emotion! I'm not like this!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I apoligized to him for no reason.

"It's okay. Will you be fine on your way there?"

I nodded and stumbled in the direction of my house.

* * *

"Kariya-san, I thought you were about to devour that woman's soul." A man in the shadows commented.

"Heh, eating her weak soul would have just made me weak." The mysterious and obviously evil Kariya said in response.

* * *

When I was back at my home, binged. Complete, binged. Stuffed myself. I was so depressed. I mean, I've been rejected so many times. I've had so much bad luck in my years. I wanted to call Keiko, but, I didn't really feel like speaking to anyone right now. Did, Kurosaki know that Urahara already had someone? Why didn't he tell me anything? Did he think I would just find out on my own? I'm so stupid! Urahara probably never fell for me while I was buying canned meat. That story was stupid to begin with! He probably just saw me and thought I would be an easy woman. That bastard!

I thought, well nevermind what I thought. There's reality here that needs to be dealt with. I laid down on my bed after a quick shower. It didn't feel real, this shock. I mean, I went all of the way with him, and it feels like it wasn't worth anything. Maybe I just needed to learn, that people are cruel on the inside. And what about that lady? She sounded like some bitch. I wonder what she looks like? Is she pretty? Or average? Why is he with her? She doesn't sound kind or sweet. I'm not those things either, but I think I'm better! I am better than her! Maybe, he's in the process of leaving her. But normally, people break up before starting a new relationship. So why is that weird lady near his phone?

They're still together with each other, I bet. They're not going to break up. Why am I even considering that sort of hope? I want my heart, to go back to being plain, with no love or sadness. Because this is so painful. Urahara-san, how could you have someone else?


	17. Be Plain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach ©Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Man, I can't believe Urahara! I'm on Misato's side! What's he doing having another girl around? I mean, she might be pregnant with his kid, and he's fooling around on her? That jerk!)**

**Chapter 17: Be Plain**

I felt sick when I woke up. I was throwing up in the bathroom, in the early hours of the morning. I returned to my bed and took my time, just lying in bed, staring at the color of my blinds. It was this dim gray. Almost a glowing gray square. I watched it for hours as it became lighter and a little blue in color. I was just awake letting my eyes inhale the birth of daylight hours.

It's my heart that feels sick. Even as I'm watching something simple and beautiful, I don't feel like I'm enjoying it. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. It wasn't even seven am yet. Twenty minutes before. I got up and looked for a clean towel. My towels have all seemed stiff lately. I ran out of fabric softener but while at the store, I've never felt the need to buy more. I've heard there are towels that stay soft without the aid of fabric softener, but those are always so high priced.

I don't feel like going to work today. It's not that I'm afraid of having an emotional outburst in front of my class, it's just that, there's I good chance I won't be able to speak at all. I started towards the bathroom but got a drink of water first. I'm generically a thirsty person, but going to sleep for hours, and then lying in bed for a few more made my throat and mouth really dry.

I didn't drink too much. Just enough and then went into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet. Just thinking about what I was going to do for the day. After and in-between what I was supposed to do. My life is a very quiet and boring one outside what I had to do everyday. Work , projects, activities, and so on. So on, I think sometimes. So on, never visits me too much. I don't have the energy for that everyday.

Depressed. I sighed as I wondered what I would be up to. I think I should take a break for a few days. To clear up my head. I'll just tell the school that I came down with a serious case of the flu. I really do feel sick though. I don't want to barf in front of my students. I should have thrown up in the middle of the night, but it was right as I woke up.

Morning sickness? Pregnancy related illness?! How terrible! I can't be pregnant with Urahara-san's baby. He's already no good! That two timing bastard! I feel even more sick. Time to text the school.

**Misato to Karakura Highschool (Teacher Text Messing System)**

_Yo! It's me Ochi Misato. I feel sick right now. I think I have a bad case of the flu. Very bad. I will probably be gone for the next couple days. Treat my BASTARD students well! Thanks (; ;)_

After I sent my text message, I started packing my suitcase. I need to get away and be somewhere else. It would be too obvious if I went down to Osaka to cool off. I should probably go, north. I went to the bank to withdraw some money for my small trip. 100,000 yen should be enough for a few days. (A/N: 909.00 US dollars. Based on current exchange rate.) When my parents died, I was left with everything they had. With their savings and life insurance, it came out to be a little over a billion yen. (A/N: How much is that in US dollars? You don't want to know..)

The money was generically used to pay the power and supplies company. I really don't want to use it though. I try to live off of whatever I can make. Keiko told me, I didn't actually have to work hard at a real job, but I can't stand being alone at home. Even working at the Maid Café was something better than nothing. How can I disguise the fact that I'm a lonely person who misses her parents?

I decided that I wanted to go to, Kitakata, Fukushima. I really could use some hot bowls of ramen. I could stay at an inn, and relax while looking at mountains and forests. And have delicious ramen for every meal. I should text Keiko before I go.

**Misato to Keiko:**

Yo.. I'm going to be out of town for a few days.

**Keiko to Misato:**

Eh? What about work?

**Misato to Keiko:**

I told them I was sick, and got the days off.

**Keiko to Misato:**

So you have another weekend getaway with Urahara-san??

**Misato to Keiko:**

No, it's not like that. I'm actually breaking up with him. So I want to be out of town.

**Keiko to Misato:**

OMG Seriously?! What happened?! I thought you two were good together!

**Misato to Keiko:**

He has another girl

**Keiko to Misato:**

W-T-F?! He cheated on you?!

**Misato to Keiko:**

It seems like he was already with her when he met me :(

**Keiko to Misato:**

That PLAYER! I'll beat him up! Where does he live??

**Misato to Keiko:**

Don't bother, it's not worth it. I don't want to fight with him, or for him, or anything. I want to forget him right away.

**Keiko to Misato:**

That's good, but will you be OK?

**Misato to Keiko:**

I should be fine. I'll call you when I get back.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Karakura Highschool….**

"Um, so there was history, and that guy dies. He was killed. And that was, important, for the village…and….Everyone run laps now!" Kagine-sensei shouted at Ochi sensei's class.

"Kagine-sensei, this isn't gym class." Tatsuki said while feeling very annoyed.

"I'm still the gym teacher!" Kagine snarled at Tatsuki.

Thoughts of the entire class, "We miss Ochi sensei!"

"Ochi sensei is sick and I'm filling in for her." He announced with pride.

I wonder if she got sick from yesterday, Kurosaki thought to himself. He was worried when she didn't show up to class. That was a stupid prank Hat and Clogs pulled! Kidnapping everyone like it was no big deal. He guarunteed that everyone was safe and healthy, so why is sensei suddenly sick? Kurosaki thought about the possibility of Urahara keeping sensei to himself at her home. He tightened his fists.

* * *

I boarded the Shinkansen, and it would be a two and a half hour trip to get there. But that was fine. I don't know how long it will take me to get over this. If it was just a break up, I could be fine, but, since there's a change I might be pregnant, I really feel lost in my mind. If I let myself calm down a little bit, I would feel better about my situation. A baby is not a financial burden for me. I wouldn't have to give it up or anything.

Boy, girl. It didn't matter what it was. It would be another, 'Ochi', for the world. It's not for sure, though. It was some time in the afternoon, when I arrived. I walked around town for a bit, looking for a suitable inn. There ramen shops everywhere! Every other building was a noodle house! How do they all stay in business?!

I found a small inn, that looked like it would be ok to stay at. It was only 4000 yen a night to stay here. I left my suitcase in the room and left the inn for a bit. I stopped by one of the million ramen places here and ordered a bowl. Ah! The ramen here is excellent! I wish they would open a location in Karakura town.

I continued to walk around, not really exploring or anything, just to keep the blood running to my head. I saw a drugstore and decided to by some aspirin. I do have a bit of a headache. I also saw that the had, pregnancy tests for sale. I was staring at them, my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I wasn't even paying attention when I took the test into my hands.

99 percent positive. I read on the box. I'm holding you to that, box. I took the aspirin and the test to the counter.

"Oh!" The old woman standing at the counter exclaimed. "Might be pregnant, eh?"

"I'm, not ready to be." I said while feeling sick. I felt like I was going to throw up again.

"Oh dear! The bathroom is that way!" She said while pointing at the back door.

I almost didn't make it. After I was done in the bathroom, the old woman holding the test said, "I don't think you need this."

"I need it." I said in a commanding tone.

I bought the test and the aspirin, and I asked for both to be bagged several times. I took my time walking back to the end. I sat on the bed while staring at the pregnancy test. I opened the box, and out came a, plastic stick you pee on. I frowned. This is retarded. I wasn't ready to use it and set it on the night stand in the room. I felt like I needed to throw up again!

Man, this is really bad. My ramen is escaping me. I rinsed out my mouth several times and looked in the mirror. I look a little bloated. I must really be sick.

* * *

**In Karakura town:**

"Hat and clogs? Hat and clogs where are you?" Kurosaki said while walking around the Urahara shop.

"A Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you?" Urahara said with a lazy tone.

"How did sensei get sick?" Kurosaki held back some of his rage as he spoke.

"Eh? Misato is sick?" Urahara was honestly surprised.

"She didn't come to school today because she was."

"Perhaps we should pay her a visit." Urahara merrily suggested.

"She's not at her home. I went there first." The highschool student admitted.

"Oh, then she must be at Keiko-san's place." Urahara played off what Kurosaki said.

"Sensei isn't anywhere in Karakura town."

"I'm not sure exactly where Keiko's apartment is located." Urahara trailed off as he spoke.

"I went home to check if maybe sensei checked into the clinic, but my dad said she hasn't stopped by. He called his friend at the hospital, and she hasn't checked in there either."

"You're taking this very seriously, Kurosaki-san." Urahara commented.

Kurosaki didn't bring himself to say anything else. It seemed like, Urahara really did not know that his sensei was sick. He left the Urahara shop to go back home.

Urahara sat down in his room and concentrated. He was searching for Misato's spirit ribbon. Kurosaki was right, she was no where in Karakura. Or the greater Tokyo area. He concentrated more. It didn't seem like she would go south, maybe the north? He took his thoughts, and expanded them across the north. And there, he found her. He left his shop, and thought that taking the train would take too long.

He told his assistant that he would be taking off for a few hours. Stepping high into the clouds, he used his speed and disappeared.

* * *

I was waiting for the test to be ready. It would take a some minutes for there to be results. I peed on it, and then kept it in my hand. There was no better place to put it. I paced around the room. There was a knock on the door. Could it be that there was room service already. I opened the door and it was the worst person possible!

"Urahara-san…?" How in the world did he find me out there?

"Misato, what are you doing in a place like this?" He said while grabbing my shoulders.

"I, I was…" I shook my head at him.

And somewhere done the line, he noticed the pregnancy test in my right hand.

"This is..?" He said while looking at it.

"What does, two plus signs mean?" He said while taking the test out of my hand.

**_TWO PLUS SIGNS?!_**

I collapsed right in front of him.

"Misato!" He shouted as he caught me in his arms.

"What does two plus signs mean?" He asked the unconscience sensei.

He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed that was in the room. He saw the pregnancy test box on the night stand and picked it up. He dropped both the box and test on the ground when he realized what two plus signs meant.

He could not even stand. The candy shop owner found himself with one of the greatest shocks of his own life! He wondered why she would go so far away to take this test. Was she scared? She must have been scared. He pulled the blankets over her body and admired her sleeping face. He felt such, glee, knowing that he would be a father. He also felt sadness knowing that Aizen threatened the whole world.

But in his 100 years in exile that was filled with regret and despair, he found a new ambition.


	18. Don't Worry? That IS my Rival!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite

**(A/N: I want to know, Who Wasn't Surprised? Am I the only one that was surprised? Anyways, CAT FIGHT!)**

**Chapter 18: "Don't Worry"? That IS my Rival!**

Things are better. Urahara-san explained that the woman I spoke to was his childhood friend playing a prank. Although I did not truly believe him at first, he took me to meet this, Yoruichi. She seemed nice, and apologize for her words. I felt relieved after meeting her. I came back to Karakura town after spending a half day up north.

So, I was really pregnant. I don't mind much now. Since Urahara and I are together again. He hasn't been spending the night much, but I don't mind. He has to take care of the shop, and apparently, that Renji bastard is staying there! It must be tough, since he does business with the Shinigami folks. But that's apart of his job.

What does, Keiko think about my pregnancy? She thinks it's awesome because I'm going to be a young mom. And now she wants to get pregnant also. I don't think that pregnancy is a trend or anything. I went to the book store and bought 15 or so pregnancy books and child raising related books. I really wish I parents were still alive, because this is a time when I really need them, and their advice.

Keiko's parents have already offered their, 'services', to me. They seriously want to see a baby. It was really abnormal when I saw their reactions to me being pregnant. All of this advice about want to eat, and what not to eat. To not lift anything that weight more than 12 pounds. But what I really want to know is, can Urahara-san and I still, do it, while I'm pregnant? I want to, even though I feel sick and exhausted. There are so many questions that pop into my head now. It's driving me a little crazy.

While I was at home, grading test papers, there as a knock on my door. Urahara-san? I opened the door to find, his friend, Yoruichi?

"Hello." I said with a bow.

"So, you really think you have Kisuke wrapped around your finger." She said in a snotty tone.

"Excuse me?" I am confused!

"You got yourself pregnant on purpose!" She accused me while pointing her finger at me.

"What?!" I am shocked!

"The baby's not even his, is it!" She continued to say crazy things!

"Urahara-san is the only man I've ever been with!" I shouted at her. She was pissing me off!

"I don't believe you, especially since you slept with Kisuke so easily." She narrowed her eyes at me. At ME!

"Whatever, you don't know me." I narrowed my eyes back at her.

She looked like she was about to slap me. But her right hand was stopped, but none other than, Kurosaki Ichigo?!

"I don't know what you're doing here, Yoruichi-san. But I can't let you slap my sensei." He said with a cool tone. Oh he's so cool!

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" I asked him with relief in my voice.

"I missed class and I was wondering if I could copy some notes that you have." He said calmly.

By the time I noticed, that Yoruichi bitch had already left. That's right, she's a bitch for saying that Urahara wasn't the father. How obscenely rude of her to come over to MY house and say that.

"What notes did you need again?" I asked him as we walked into my living room.

"The notes from yesterday's lesson." He said while sitting down.

"Okay." I said as I pulled the notes out of my bag. "You can copy these."

"Sensei?" He said while looking at all of the pregnancy and child raising books scattered across my coffee table. "What's all this about?"

"Eh?" I didn't really pay attention to him.

"These books, are they for someone?" He asked me nervously.

"Oh yeah, me!" I smiled.

"With, Urahara? Urahara is the father?!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yes, he's the father." I said plainly.

"But why, with Urahara?" Kurosaki looked, really sad! He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Well, Urahara and I are adults. We're in love, so we messed around." That's exactly what happened!

"How do you know Urahara loves you? He's never talked about you." Kurosaki confessed.

"Well, I don't think he's the kind of guy to gossip like that." I commented.

"Sensei, don't be with him." He said in an incredibly depressed tone.

"You can't ask me that." I shook my head at my student. What is he saying to me?

"Ochi sensei, I like you." He said in a whisper that I heard.

"What did you just say?" I freaked out at him!

"SENSEI! I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU A LOT!" He shouted at me!

"Sense when? Why do you like someone like me?" I questioned him. Seriously! He dropped a bomb on me!

"Since, six years ago." He said quickly.

"Eh? Six years ago? I was in high school during that time." I said to myself.

"And that's when, I started liking you, Ochi Misato." Kurosaki smiled weakly.

"Oh really? And what about me made you fall for me since way back when?" I don't remember meeting him at all.

"When you used to tease me. For waiting at the place where my mom died." He said with a grim tone. Okay, I remember this kid.

"So you were the brat by the river?" I said in shock! He grew big! Holy crap!

"Yeah, that was me. You always asked me if I wanted you to walk me home." He had some nostalgia in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You brat, you always declined."

He nodded.

"I remember telling you how selfish you were. Not because you missed your mom, but because you were abandoning your family by spending your time alone like that." I said to him.

"I think, I still did that. I haven't really changed much since then." Kurosaki admitted.

"Of course you have, you've gotten taller than me, you little shrimp!" I teased him.

"Sensei, my feelings for you are probably going to change, but right now, I still like you a lot. I wanted you to know." He said while walking towards my door.

"Wait, what about the notes?" I said. Isn't that why he came over?

"I'll just get them from someone else." He said. "I really came here to talk to you."

"Oh, okay then." I said while walking towards the door.

Kurosaki turned around and leaned in to kiss me. He-! Succeeded! I don't want to kiss Kurosaki! This is too weird! Kurosaki, don't kiss me. His lips were warm, but didn't feel like Urahara's. Our lips were pressed against each other for a few seconds. He pulled away afterwards.

After Kurosaki left my house, I left as well. And walked straight over to Urahara's. Both Kurosaki and Yoruichi were there. Why?!

"Is, Urahara-san home?" I giggled nervously.

"No." Yoruichi said quickly.

Just then Urahara stepped out of the backroom.

"Ah, Miss Misato, I'm so happy you're paying me a visit." He said gleefully.

"Oh yeah, can we talk in private?" I asked with a shaky tone.

"Whatever you're going to say, why not say it in front of us?" Yoruichi is such a bitch!

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked her. I'll play her game and beat her!

She nodded with an evil look on her face.

"I bought some books about pregnancy and questions about pregnancy, Urahara-san." I said.

"Oh, that's nice." He smiled.

"And it's okay for us to make love while I'm pregnant." I announced. It's true, I'm not fibbing!

**-Silence-**

"You little whore!" Yoruichi shouted at me! "You still want_ it_ even though you already trapped him!"

"I did no such thing!' I shouted back at her!

"Now now," Urahara said. "you two should really take the time to understand each other."

"I don't need to understand this whore. I already know what she is." She said coldly. Oh, snap.

"Urahara-san was the one who took my virginity! Just ask him yourself!" I raised my voice at her.

Yoruichi gave Urahara-san a shocked look. Is she really surprised by this?! Oh, I get it. Childhood friend equals, in love with him since then. Shit. And around this time, Kurosaki exited the Urahara shop. I went after him since, well, Urahara has some explaining to do his friend.

"Kurosaki." I said while walking after him.

He ignored me and kept walking ahead of me.

"Kurosaki." My voice was louder.

"I get it. You and Urahara like each other." He said without turning around. "I'm only, disappointed with my own feelings. So don't feel bad, sensei."

"I had a crush on you since the school year started back in April." I confessed to him.

He turned around with a shocked expression. How many people are going to be shocked today?

"But you were always with Rukia, so serious feelings never really developed." I continued to confess.

I watched him sigh to himself! He looked like he dropped back into a depression.

"Kurosaki-san." I heard Urahara speak from behind me. "I love Misato, more than anything."

LOVE!

"Ochi!" Yoruichi shouted. "If you ever do anything to hurt Kisuke, I will torture you to death."

HUH?!

Urahara-san took the time to walk me back to my house. Since it looked like it was getting dark. We walked together while holding hands. Urahara-san is so adorable!

"Oh, Urahara-san, you were right, Kurosaki does like me." I said casually.

"I never expected him to be my rival." He said, sounding sort of serious.

"Your rival?" I asked him.

"Kurosaki's better looking than me, even I can see that." Urahara sighed to himself. Man, what is he feeling insecure for?

"What are you talking about. You kiss much better than he does." I said as Urahara stopped walking.

"You kissed him?" Urahara was, shocked.

"He kissed me. That's part of the reason why I went over to your place to talk to you. But that Yoruichi keeps butting in." I huffed.

"Nothing's wrong with Yoruichi." Urahara said. "There's someone definitely wrong with Kurosaki-san."

"He's just a confused kid who doesn't know where to place his feelings. Yoruichi on the other hand is, a crazy bitch." I told him.

"You shouldn't say that without knowing anything." Urahara scolded me.

"Not knowing anything? She came over to my house earlier today. She accused me of trapping you, and getting pregnant on purpose. And then she claimed that the baby wasn't even yours! She said all this nasty things and she tried to slap me!"

"She's just being protective of me. She's always acted like an elder sister towards me."

"Elder sister? She's likes you." I said sadly.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Miss Misato." He said. "Now, about the matter of Kurosaki-san kissing you. I really can't believe you let him do that."

"I didn't let him do that. He did it on his own!" I swore!

* * *

"Keiko-chan, is being in a relationship always this much trouble? I mean, someone likes him, and someone else likes me." I said while yawning.

"Yeah, it's been like that for me and Takaki ever since we started dating. And now that since he became a famous Idol, it's been worse. But what really matters is that you can trust each other. As long as you respect Urahara, he'll respect you aswell." Keiko gave me some great advice.

"I do respect Urahara-san. I also admire him, and care for him very much." I smiled.

"That's good, so, did he ask you to marry him yet?" She asked me.

"No, not really." I said without thinking about it.

"Why not? He should have asked by now." Keiko pouted.

"Why? We've only been together for like a month, really." I said under my breath.

"You've got good luck, or bad, getting pregnant this quickly." She laughed at me.

"Oh I know! But, I really can't say I mind it, really!" I laughed.

"Ah, I'm going to be an Aunt." Keiko smiled.

"Yeah, and probably a God mother while you're at it." I said to her.

"God mother? You're putting too much responsibility on me, Misa-chan." She smiled again.

"Why not? I want to suggest your name before that Yoruichi ever comes up!" I said angrily!

"You're still pissed off at her? She doesn't sound like a threat to me." Keiko said with a blank expression.

"She's already threatened my life. And she hates me a lot! I don't think I'll ever get along with her. Yet, Urahara-san still wants me to be friends with her!" I narrowed my eyes.

"A feud already, it really must be your luck."


	19. The Dirty Looks

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Hello, it hasn't been that long, but I can't seem to take a break while writing this. I hope everyone reading is enjoying the story.)**

**Chapter 19: The Dirty Looks**

"The baby looks like it's developing normally. It's very good for being four weeks along." Doctor Kurosaki said while looking at the ultrasound machine.

"That's great to hear. Thank you, Doctor." I smiled. I'm really happy that the baby is healthy.

"So, who's the lucky man?" He asked me.

"Oh, a wonderful guy named, Urahara Kisuke." I said with a cheerful tone.

The ultrasound scanner was crushed in Kurosaki Isshin's hand. What the heck happened?

"Oh uh.." Isshin was nervous as he spoke. "Urahara, Kisuke you say?"

Okay, I get the feeling that even Kurosaki Isshin knows who Urahara-san is. How is this happening?

"Do you know Urahara-san?" I asked him.

"Ah, we've met in the past." It looked like Isshin didn't really want to talk about it. "So, how did you and that bastard- I mean, Urahara meet?"

"Oh he's seen me around town before. But we first met in June 17th." I said happily.

"Oh June 17th? Well, what do you know. That's the same exact day my beautiful wife Masaki died." Isshin forced a smile.

Shit! My stupid mouth!

"I'm sorry." I said quickly!

"That's okay, it's been a long time since then."

I left the Kurosaki clinic, as Ichigo once again, offered to walk me home. I kept some distance from him. I'm afraid he might try to do something romantic to me. Urahara-san was very upset about the kiss Ichigo stole from me. He said he never imagined Ichigo could be so bold. But he admited that he knew Ichigo was driven by his emotions.

We reached my house, and Ichigo stared intently at my face. No good! I thought to myself. I unlocked my door and stepped inside quickly. I waved to Ichigo as I closed my door. I'm really not safe if his hormones acting up like they have been. I feel really bad, that he feels the way he does about it. Because, there's nothing he can do to feel relief.

It was only one more day before my birthday. The karaoke booth was already reserved. And Urahara-san agreed that he would sing too! I'm so excited! I can wait to hear his singing voice. I wonder what kind of songs he likes to sing. I wonder what I'll be singing. Of course, Keiko and Takaki will steal the show. Their singing voices are at the professional level. But still, I'm looking forward to the fun night.

I just hope, that Yoruichi doesn't come and spoil the night. I've been getting very nasty letters and voice messages lately. I've shown them to Urahara, but he keeps saying that they're just pranks. He even said that about the voicemail I played for him. I don't think they're just pranks. I mean, most of the letters say things like, **'CURSE'**, '**WHORE**', and '**DEATH**'. And the phone messages say things like,_ "Are you happy, you whore?"_ Sometimes, when Urahara takes Yoruichi's side in her harassment of me, it makes me feel like he doesn't care about me that much. Our relationship isn't as stable as I thought it was.

And around the same time, some weird looking girl has been giving me dirty looks. Like, the kind of looks that say, 'I hate you'. Who is this girl? I'm not sure, but somehow, I think she's associated with that Yoruichi. She has dark hair, that's tied up in two braids, that are wrapped in white cloth. She's very suspicious looking. And she's been following me around town, watching my activities. A spy, perhaps? I told Urahara about her, and he said I was just imagining things.

Urahara-san not taking these things seriously is making me upset at him. I don't want to be angry at him, because he hasn't done anything wrong, but he should at least stick up for me. I'm being watched and tormented, and he refuses to be aware of these things. The selfish way he's been acting recently, it makes me want to leave him. I don't want to actually break up with him, but he needs to straighten out his childhood friend, or my temper will get the best of me.

I decided, I would deal with that staring problem girl directly. I walked up over to her and said, "What is your problem?"

She didn't blink and said, "I have none. You are the one that is causing hardship."

"Hardship? For who?" I asked her.

"Yoruichi-sama. You have caused her concern and distress." She said coldly.

I can't believe, this annoying bitch just said that.

"I've caused her concern and distress? She is the one that has been harassing me! I am the one who is suffering from concern and distress!" I shouted at her.  
She slapped me and I fell hard onto the street!

"How dare you say such insolent things about Yoruichi-sama!" She raised her voice at me.

'I can cut her', I heard a voice say in my mind. The voice sounded raspy and evil spirited. Why am I hearing such a thing?

"I'll make you pay for your words, woman." The girl said while pulling out her sword.

Does she intend to kill me?! My eyes were wide as I was looking up at her from the ground! Kami-sama… Oi Kami-sama! So you've granted my wishes for Love and a Small Child. I appreciate that. I do. But those granted wishes will be in vain if this insane bitch murders me! So please!

And so, Kami-sama sent his angel, in the form of the Urahara shop assistant manager.

"Teesai-san?" I said while looking up at the giant man who's holding the sword in his bare hand!

"Misato-dono, Kisuke-dono asked me to keep an eye on you." He said in a thunderous voice.

"What about me getting slapped?" I said while standing up.

"………" Teesai-san did not respond.

"Well, whatever." I was pretty pissed. "I'm going home now."

I stomped my feet as I walked away. Man I'm mad! When I arrived back at my house, I saw two children, a boy and a girl, painting my windows black.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I questioned them angrily!

The two kids turned around and revealed that they were both wearing shirts that say, 'Urahara Shop' on it. They both gave me dirty looks!

"She's back! Let's go Ururu!" The red headed boy shouted. The girl nodded, and both of them ran off into the distance.

I examined my windows and realized that most of the paint has dried, and that were were serveral coats of paint on each window. I also noticed, that my garden was completely destroyed! My white roses! My red anemones! My herbs! My green onions! 

Even all of the mikan have been plucked from the trees and stepped on! This is…. **UNFORGIVEABLE!**

I went inside my home, and found something equally horrible. Everything, was turned upside down! All of my pots and pans were bent, along with my silverware! My plates were smashed! There were pictures drawn on the photo portraits of my dead parents! I walked up to my room to find that a lot of my clothes were ripped up, and my bed was cut in half! I checked my parents room, and it was untouched. I was relieved about that, but the rest of my home was trashed. Even the toilets were smashed!

I was crying with I thought about calling Urahara, but he'll probably say something along the lines of, "Oh, they're just kids! They're just having fun." Just thinking about what he would say makes me so angry! I called him anyway.

"Urahara! The kids that work at your store messed up my garden, and even the inside of my house!" I screamed into the phone.

"What are you talking about? They're just kids, they can't do anything that's harmful." He said in a lazy tone.

"They completely sacked my home! Everything has been ruined here!" I continued to shout.

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously, Miss Misato." He said as I heard him yawn on the phone!

I hung up on him.

* * *

**-At a flower shop-**

"I need all of the flowers in your shop." I said to the person at the counter.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The clerk had a shocked expression on her face.

"All, and I need them delivered a.s.a.p.." I said with a calm face.

"With rush delivery charges, and all of the flowers in the shop…" The nervous clerk was doing the math with shaky hands. "um… 312,400 yen."

I handed her my debit card.

"Debit.." She said as her hands continued to shake. "Where, would you like all these to be delivered?"

"To," I paused for a moment and wondered if I was really serious about doing this. I then remembered how incredibly mad I am. "Please deliver these to the Urahara Shop. Here's the address. Oh, and here's this Letter. Make sure to put the on the note:

_Urahara, I think it's obvious that you do not care too much about me. Nearly everything about my home has been ruined. And you don't give a damn about that! You seem to think that Harassment is just a prank. Well let me tell you something, this is not a prank. Or a joke. Or even Bullshit! I'm discontinuing my relationship with you. And I don't want to see you ever again!_"

I nodded to the clerk and left the flower shop. I was walking around aimlessly. Right now, there is being clean up at my house. I called in some professionals that usually work for my Grandfather. I don't know what they technically do, but I'm told they do nearly anything. I haven't spoken to him in a whole year. But it's around my birthday, that's usually the time he calls me. But, I actually called the old man.

He doesn't seem to care about me openly, but I'm his only grandchild. I told him my house was ransacked by a bunch of kids, and he said something along the lines of, "That's what you get in return for being a sensei." But he informed his people, and there were workers that showed up to start fixing my house in less than an hour. His wealth and authority over people, never ceases to amaze me.

I was sitting on the guard rail, on the Karakura trail. It was just a trail on the edge of a bluff, in a patch of forest, no one has seem to cut down. Either, the night air was warm in with the fading summer, or I was producing all of this body heat. I looked at my cell phone, Urahara hasn't bothered calling me back, after I had hung up on him. Maybe, he's already be spammed with the flowers. That was very near closing time for the flower shop though. They'll probably deliver everything tomorrow morning.

The nightsky was only darkness and starlight. I feel depressed, but Urahara won't do anything to defend me. Or protect me. Even if I wanted to tell them off, Urahara would say that I was the one that was wrong and mistaken. Hot tears were exiting my eyes, left and right. Just thinking about Urahara not taking me being bullied is making me so mad. I continued to cry, as I felt something touching my back.

I stood up, as I felt pain shoot up and down my body. I've been stabbed? I heard some loud buzzing noises coming from behind me. There were three things, stabbing me. I staggered and then, fell forward. Tumbling down the bluff's edge! When I opened my eyes, I could see, three large, blue bees? What kind of bugs are they?! They were trembling, and crushed. I must have fallen on them. My back hurts, and I feel tired. I can move my arms, or legs. Where, is my cell phone? My vision is getting pretty blurry.

"Help?" I said in a weak voice.

My vision went dark, and I was blind. My body was paralyzed. All I could do was listen to my heavy breathing with fear. So, am I going to die? Permenantly die? I can't move, speak, or see. Even at the very end, all I'm shown is my own helplessness.


	20. The long night ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite

**(A/N: What does 'it' sound like? It sounds a little like Mr. 2 Bon Clay!)**

**Chapter 20: The long night ahead**

_"Misato-chaaaaaaaaaan."_

_"Misato-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

I heard that same raspy evil sounding voice in my ears. Am I dead? Or did I survive. I sat up and saw that a giant red lobster the size of a airplane was look down at me.

"I'm in Hell, aren't I?" I said without blinking.

"No no No! You are, in the deluxe inner world that your soul and feelings have created. Here you are with me! I thank you!" The crazy giant red lobster said.

I stood up and looked around me. Everything is all stone, the trees, the buildings, even the clouds above me were made of stone.

"It didn't look like this, the last time I was here. There was a castle, and an ocean..." I started to recall the place I witnessed originally.

"This is the same. Only, since you were sad and dying, this world began to decay." The lobster said while waving his claws in the air.

"So I'm still going to die?" I asked the lobster.

"No, my little apple! I called you here, so I can rescue you from this terror!" The lobster continued with his over the top and dramatic voice. "Call upon me! And you shall live!"

"Okay then.." I'm not really sure what to do, but it's worth a shot. "Oh Lobster-sama! Save me from this terror!"

"I-!" The lobster shouted, "am not a LOBSTER!"

It sent is right claw and the ground and started an earthquake!

"You didn't tell me what your name is, and from where I'm standing, you look just like a lobster!" I shouted at the thing that looks just like a lobster!

"My name? You should know my name with your heart!" The looks like a lobster but not quite a lobster yelled at me! "Look, at this!"

The lobster punched the ground, and the earth shook beneath me! Before I knew it, I was standing on it's claw! It was holding me high up in the air! It's too high! I screamed!

"Tell me, what do you think my name is now?" The creature said while holding it's claw up.

I opened my eyes, and saw, that he really wasn't a lobster. He was, a scorpion! A red one at that!

"Your name..." I said while staring at the giant.

"Yes, what is it? My apple?" The crazy scorpion asked me.

"Your name is! Crazy Drunk Scorpion!!" I shouted as an insult!

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!! You are correct! That is my name, my little apple! You got it right when you were trying! I can save you now!" Crazy Drunk Scorpion shouted with delight! You got to be kidding me!

"What the-? Is that really your name? Crazy Drunk Scorpion?!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, that is my name. I am your power, your zanpakuto!" He announced with joy.

"Okay, so what happens now?" I asked him.

"You go, back up." He said with glee as he tossed me up, high into the air!

Before I knew it, I was back on the ground, at the bottom of a bluff. Ugh, my head hurts. I stood up and looked around me. Are my bones not broken? It was an 10 foot fall down a 20 degree angle bluff. It's more like a hill really, now that I look at it with daylight. It's already morning? The sun is already in the sky. Where is my phone? I found it on the ground, next to the dead blue bees. I held up my phone to check if I had any missed calls.

"...152 missed calls?! Holy crap. And my voice message system is full." I said while looking at my phone.

I clicked through the missed calls and some were from Keiko, others were from Takaki, one was from my grandfather, and the rest of the 147 were from, Urahara-san himself. He must have gotten my flowers. I called Keiko first.

"Misato!" She screamed into the phone! "Where are you?! Everyone is looking for you! There's a missing person's report on TV about you!"

"Oh, I fell down and hit by head while I was on a walk. I didn't wake up until right now." I said with a chuckle.

"You idiot, you made everyone worried up until now! Urahara-san is looking for you too. He's really worried!"

"He's not worried about me." I said while shaking my head.

"Yes he is! And I heard about those break up flowers you sent to him! That's so mean!" Keiko scolded me.

"Mean? Did he tell you about how his little employees came and trashed my house because they didn't like me?" I asked her.

"Okay, so he didn't tell me that part! But still you two should have talked things out. That's what being in a relationship means." Keiko continued to scold me.

"Talk things out? Every time I bring up the fact that his friends and employees are harassing me and bullying me, he keeps saying they're just pranks and not to mind it too much. But really, I don't think he should be defending his friend who openly calls me a bitch and a whore!" I shouted into the receiver!

Keiko didn't say anything in response.

"He told me, I don't understand her humor. But really, she's not saying that to tease me or anything. She's saying that because she doesn't like me. And when I get offended by her, Urahara treats it like I'm the one at fault here." I confessed over the phone. "And because, he doesn't seem to care that my feelings are being hurt...I, can't talk anymore about this."

"Okay Misa, come home when you can. I'll inform the police that you just had an accident while walking and fell down and hurt your head." She said in a calmer voice. But I could tell at the same time, she was laughing!

"Thanks." I said while hanging up.

I started to walk along the trail on the way back to my house. Just as I took the first step, two arms came from behind me and wrapped around my shoulders! These arms, were squeazing me tightly and affectionately.

"Urahara-san, what are you doing out here?" I asked him. I knew it was him.

"I was looking for you. You disappeared for a little while, and I was worried." He said with a heartbreakingly sad voice.

"I was, attacked by these giant blue bees!" I said excitedly. "And I rolled down the bluff. And I was out of it for a the rest of the night. But then I was saved by my zanpakuto."

"Oh, you made contact with it?" He asked me.

I nodded in response. He turned me around to face him. His face looked a little tired and worn out. He must have been looking around for me all night.

"You haven't slept." I said while touching his face.

"How could I have? Last night when I stopped sensing your presence, I was really concerned." He said.

He can sense my presence? Is that how he found me when I went on my trip up north?

"My presence?" I was confused!

"Yes, as long as your presence was okay, I know you're okay. But when your presence suddenly disappeared last night. I went looking for you." He said with sadness on his face. "And then when I went back home this morning for a little rest, I got all of your flowers, and that letter."

"Yeah, I was seriously mad about what happened yesterday!" I yelled at him!

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize what they really did to your home. And about Yoruichi, I never thought she was being serious." He said honestly.

"Ichigo noticed." I said while I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then again, he's known me longer than you have."

"I'm not going to lose to Kurosaki." Urahara said with some determination in his voice. "I'm going to take you home so you wounds can be taken care of."

He took me into his arms and, in what seemed like a minute, we appeared at the Urahara shop.

"What, was that?" I asked while holding my head.

"Hmm, the shinigami call it, 'Shunpo'." Urahara said while walking me to the door.

There are so many flowers, they're covering the entire lot! I felt kind of embarrassed when I realized, that I've got over the top. He set me down on my feet, and slid open the door. There I saw, Teesai-san standing in the shop.

"Oh, you found her Kisuke-dono." He said with his dramatic way of speaking.

Urahara-san smiled and said, "She's been stung by the bount bees. But luckily she was able to survive the attack.

"Okay, I'll get started on healing her wounds then." Teesai announced, happily? You know, I can't tell what this guy's emotions are. He placed his large, elephantitis hand on my stomach. "Hmm, look like the baby is still healthy. It must be from this protective layer of fatty tissue."

"Oi." I said while giving him a dirty look.

I fell asleep. I don't know if I was actually tired, I might have just passed out. When I came to, I was back at my home, and Keiko was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Eh…." I was groogy.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" She said a she pouted.

"…5 more minutes." I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Misato! It's your birthday party, it's rude for you guests if you don't show up." She said while poking me with her hands.

"Oh…." I said while still under the covers. "Right!"

I looked in my closet, and saw that my grandfather sent me a new waredrobe. Everything is new, and power suits? These are going to make me look old at work. I hurried up and got dressed, and put light make up on my face. I put a little lip gloss on my lips but not too much. Keiko told me that guys like how it looks, but not how it feels when they kiss you. I don't know how much kissing Urahara and I will do. I'm still holding onto some anger at him.

With a fashion skirt, that had many colors but was mostly gray, a sleeveless top that was fashiony with a weird logo picture graphic on it, and a jacket that will never keep me warm, I walked downstairs. And in the living room, was horror!

Let me count the normal people I have expected to come. Urahara-san, Keiko, Takaki, Keiko's parents. And now the strange list, Yoruichi, Teesai, the two kids that trashed my house, Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, Renji, and Chad. And lastly, the people who I never expected to come, not in a million years, Ishida, that Captain Byakuya, and.. my Grandfather!?

"Oh…………………………." I said with a disappointed look on my face.

"Misato, don't slouch." My grandfather immediately scolded me!

"Grandfather, what are you doing in the area?" I asked him caustiously.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" He said while using his 'sexy bastard' smirk.

"You never come down for that." I squinted my eyes at him.

"I'll planning on retiring in a few years. Hopefully, you'll be able to take over what I have. So I thought, we might as well get close now." He said, so casually! Like it was no big deal!

My eye twitched. I can't believe my grandfather, who never got close to my family suddenly wants to make good with me now. But, what does that mean, to take over what he has?


	21. Birthday and Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Welcome to Season 2 of Ochi Story! When we last left off, Ochi Misato was near death, but turned out to be Okay because of her somehow being the Main Character. Lot's of dramatic developments have happened that have changed her life forever! And now a figure from Misato's past has entered, and is willing to turn her life upside down!)**

**Our Players:**

**Ochi Misato:** Rookie High school Teacher for class 1-3. She is technically dead, but still living because of the Shinigami powers she has developed. She has a romantic relationship with Urahara.

**Urahara Kisuke:** A mysterious man that Misato was initially suspicious of. He falls in love with Misato while watching her buy canned meat, and has a romantic relationship with her.

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** He is Ochi Misato's student in her class. 6 years ago when his mother died, Misato would tease him and try to cheer him up. He has warm feelings towards Misato.

**Shihouin Yoruichi:** Childhood friend of Urahara Kisuke. She is very protective of him. She sees Ochi Misato as an 'eyesore'.

**Kobayashi Keiko:** She is the best friend of Misato and has been since they were children. Takaki has been her boyfriend since middleschool.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Birthday and Wishes**

"Take over...?" I said as I tilted my head.

"My companies and businesses." Grandfather said with ease.

"Oh really?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well, it will be within a few years. I believe around five." He said while not really looking at me.

"I'm not exactly prepared to take over anything of yours." I informed him.

"It won't take that long to learn what to do." He said while staring at me, intensely. "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, guys, this is my grandfather, Kazehana Chitose." I said while pointing at the old man.

"Is he really your grandfather? He looks so young!" Yoruichi commented. I don't know if she said that to be rude, or if she meant it. But my grandfather looks abnormally young. He's actually turning 70 this year, but he looks like he's in his late 40s, or early 50s. And he has the same personality he had when he was 30.

"Okay, so who's ready to head over?" I turned and asked the group.

They nodded as they stood up. The new double doors that were installed opened to reveal, a bunch of black limos parked outside on the street.

"What is this?" I asked my grandfather.

"You don't believe that we'll be taking the train, do you?" He asked me. He hates riding the train, unless he owns that train and has his own private car.

I didn't say anything as I entered one of the limos. I sat back as Urahara-san entered the same one I was riding. Along with my grandfather, great. Keiko and Takaki were also able to enter the same one. The last person that entered, was Kuchiki Byakuya. I don't understand why him of all people is attending my birthday party.

Once everyone was seated, the limos sped off towards the Karaoke place that was reserved. It was called, "The Grand Stage". It was a decent looking place, for a karaoke bar. We exited the limos, and it seemed to draw a small crowd. Then a larger one, once Takaki was seen. I don't know how to explain it, he seems like a gentle, soft spoken, and simple guy. But he's also a music idol. Who's song writing skills and singing voice are loved by Japan.

We all entered the Grand Stage, and there was already food being set on on the tables. I realized what some of my students have come for, the free food. Well, that's fine, I don't really care about that. But for some of the other folks that are here, I wonder what their intentions are. Let's see, Keiko, Takaki, and her parents are here to make sure I have a good time. Urahara-san is here because he's my boyfriend and should spend time with me. Yoruichi is here to ruin my evening. Same story with those kids probably. Teesai is here, to keep an eye on me, I believe. My grandpa is here to talk me into being his heir. And Byakuya, the reason he's here is completely unknown.

Most of the group was singing or eating, and Byakuya was standing by himself with his back against the wall. I walked over to him to chat.

"Yo!" I said with a smile. I don't know why I was smiling at him.

He didn't say anything in response to my, 'Yo!'.

"So, are you in town, visiting friends?" I asked him a completely normal question.

"That is highly unlikely." He said with a cold tone.

"Okay, if not that, then what?" I asked him, getting a little serious.

"I am here, monitoring the bount phenomenon." He said.

"Oh, oh wow!" I pretended to be excited as I clapped my hands. "It sounds like crap."

"It is." He gave me a sly smile. "I'm also here, because I wished to see how you were doing. Does your shoulder function appropriately?"

"It works fine." I said while crossing my arms.

He lifted up his right hand, and rested it on my left shoulder. The sad look on his face says, he still regrets what happened. He leaned his head down a few inches, as if he was about to come to my ear to whisper something.

"So, you two know each other well?" Urahara asked as he removed Byakuya's hand from my shoulder.

"We met one time before." I said while looking at Urahara.

"Oh, and here I was thinking he was an old friend of yours." Urahara said while placing his arms around me. Is this, a display of, 'ownership'?

"I was just about to leave." Byakuya quickly said as he bowed and left. Watching him leave, caused me to feel a strange feeling. It was sort of painful watching him quickly exit the building. Urahara pressed his lips against mine, kissing me gently.

After he pulled away, I said, "Urahara-san, I might be mistaken, but you acted kind of strangely towards, Kuchiki."

"Strangely? He was the one that started it. Coming here, grabbing your attention." I've never seen Urahara pout like this before. It was kind of funny.

"Could it be, that you felt a little jealous?" I teased him.

He frowned at me and said, "I'm not."

I smiled at him and kissed him on his left cheek.

* * *

**--The View from where the Karakura high school students were standing--**

Chad, "..."

Inoue while blushing, "I didn't know that sensei and Urahara-san were close."

Ichigo while staring at the couple, "Yeah, they are close."

Rukia, "But isn't it inappropriate for a shinigami and a human to have a romantic relationship?"

"It is." Renji spoke as if he actually was aware of the laws.

Ishida, "Technically, Urahara-san is not employed by the Soul Society, so he is not breaking any laws. But Sensei, I've noticed for a while, that her spirit ribbon turned red."

"Red?" The group except Chad asked.

"Shinigami, their spirit ribbons are always red." Ishida said as he readjusted his glasses.

"So, does that mean, Sensei is a shinigami too?" Inoue asked.

"Most likely. She must have developed those powers over the summer, since she was a normal human when the school year ended." Ishida continued to adjust his glasses.

"Do you think, Urahara had something to do with Ochi sensei becoming a shinigami?" Rukia asked him.

"To be honest, I'd say it's possible." Ishida said as he finished adjusting his glasses.

* * *

While Urahara and I were having some sort of slow dance, my grandfather butted in.

"Hello." He said while walking up to us.

"Hi." I openly winced at him.

"Good evening." Urahara said with a polite smile.

"So, is this your, boyfriend." Grandfather asked me while looking at Urahara.

"Yes, Urahara-san and I are together." I said quickly. I don't really want to discuss the details of my relationship with Urahara-san.

"What do you do for work?" Old Man Chitose cut right to the chase.

"I run a candy and novelty item store." Urahara continued to smile politely at my Grandfather.

"Novelty item?" Chitose tilted his head. "You mean, items for enhancing sexual experiences?"

"Grandpa! Not those kind of items!" I scolded him!

"I'm just kidding, hahaha!" Grandpa totally faked his laughter! "So, how long have you two know each other?"

"Um...since.." I started to speak.

"Well, I've noticed your granddaughter since March of this year." Urahara admitted.

"Since March? She was still broken hearted over the last man she was with. A, uh, Alexandros fellow." My grandfather tried to recall the name of the man I met through an Omiai service. "What was his name again, Misato?"

"Andre Alexandros." I said while giving my grandpa stink eye.

"Ah yes him. I thought he was a nice young man. It's ashame things did not work out between you two." My grandpa casually commented! Is he trying to undermine my relationship with Urahara-san by saying that?!

"Yeah, well, I only dated him for a month. It was nothing special." I said as I obvious pouted.

"Really? You thought that? That's quite strange, considering he's extremely handsome, wealthy, and one of the most eligible men in the world." Grandpa Chitose continued with his casual tone.

"Urahara-san, is really sweet. He's kind, gentle, and brilliant!" I said while looking at Urahara.

"Is that so?" Grandpa asked in a snotty tone.

"I sure hope I am." Urahara chuckled nervously.

"Well in any case, I hope that Urahara is well versed enough with business to assist you with the Kazehana corp. in the future." He smiled lightly. He's really intent on me taking over for him!

"Kazehana corp., what does that do, exactly?" Urahara asked him.

"Oh, we're one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world." Grandpa boasted.

"That sounds like a very busy company. I hope it won't make us too busy for the baby!" Urahara let slip in a loud and clear tone as he placed his right hand on my stomach.

My grandfather had a wide eyed expression! I felt like I could have fainted, or threw up! There were a lot of things I could have possibly done. Why did Urahara feel the need to drop that sort of news?

"You're pregnant?" Chitose, stammered nervously.

"4 weeks and counting!" Urahara winked at my grandpa!

"Well..." Grandpa Chitose sighed a little, "it looks like the next generation is upon us. I was worried that I would die before Misato decided to have a child."

"Grandpa...!" I scolded him again! Did he really think I was going to be a spinster?! Okay, so it really looked like I was on that path, but now things are different!

"You should probably be eating something. Try to eat meat. Oh, and sushi for you is off limits." My grandfather said while looking me up and down.

"Fine, I'll go eat something else then." I said with my hands on my hips.

I left the two men, so they could chat and talk, and I honestly don't care about what my grandfather could possibly say next. I grabbed a plate and headed over to the buffet style tables. I piled beef and fried rice onto my plate and started eating immediately. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I'm very hungry. Before I knew it, I had at least five servings of that beef and fried rice. Oh, there's chicken thigh skewers. And gyoza. Udon. Wonton soup. Cheese plater!

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Urahara asked me from behind.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled as I turned around.

Urahara looked, pale, disturbed, frightened even.

"Urahara-san?" I said while feeling his forehead.

"Ah, I'm a still a little exhausted from searching for you the night before." Urahara said, with a nervous and shaky voice.

"Did, my grandpa tell you off?" I asked him the obvious question.

"No no! He just told me, some surprising things. Things that have surprised me." Urahara trailed off in speech.

"Surprising? How surprising?" I asked him with a serious expression on my face.

"Just something generic when you think about it. It may be too early to speak, well, about such things though. You shouldn't worry too much about it." Urahara tried to calm himself.

I can guess, what my grandfather must have spoke about to Urahara-san.

"So, then it looks like my Grandfather will help plan, the wedding?" I said not to carefully.

"Oh," Urahara caught his breath a bit, "so you must have talked about that with him already?"

"No, not really. He didn't even know about you till now. He and I aren't exactly close." I said while holding Urahara's hands.

"Misa, aren't you going to sing something?" Keiko asked as she walked up to me.

"Ah, I think I ate too much to sing." I said while feeling my stomach.

"That's too bad. Oh and your student Kurosaki as a great singing voice! He could be a star someday!" Keiko commented as she giggled to herself.

"Aw, I want to hear Miss Misato's singing voice." Urahara hummed while giving me a tight hug.

"Seriously, if I get sick and throw up, you guys are cleaning up the mess." I sighed.

I walked up to the stage and took the mic into my hand. I should probably sing a slow song. It would be a lot easier on me. Everyone was staring at me, while there were hot spot lights that were aimed on my person. I stared to sweat a little from the heat.

"I already picked out a song for you, Misa!" Keiko shouted from out on the floor.

I looked at the TV screen and saw, that Keiko indeed picked out a slow song for me to sing. The acoustic guitar music started to play and I took a deep breath.

The rest of the evening? I can say it went better than I expected considering the group that had attended my birthday party. I only ended up sing two songs total. But that was fine. I didn't get to hear Urahara-san sing though. But I let him slide, he did have a chat with my grandfather that made him feel nervous and uncomfortable. I was tired when I arrived back at my house. Urahara spent the night at my place, while everyone else headed to their homes.

While Urahara had already fallen asleep, I was still awake. I was worried about how much my life would change if I took over my grandfather's business. And it looks like he's willing to drag Urahara-san into it too. I wonder, if it really scared him. Also, if he retires in five years like he planned, I would have to quit my job as a sensei. I sort of like being a sensei, even if I think my students are brats. I don't feel like, I want to separate from them.


	22. Obviously, Lucky

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite

(A/N: On this episode of Ochi Story! Misato's future has become more complicated than ever! But now, instead of moving ahead, we well take a step back to look upon the past she holds.)

**Chapter 22: Obviously, Lucky**

**-Saturday, September 14th 1996-**

"Aw, Misato-chan! Your parents are cool!" Keiko said while brushing her hair.

"Oh, they're just normal." I said while trying on red lipstick.

"That looks good on you!" She commented while admiring my lips.

"It makes me look a few years older." I said while looking at my face in the mirror.

"You could probably get a boyfriend with wearing makeup like that." She said while trying makeup on herself.

"But you already have a boyfriend. You're lucky." I said with wiping the lipstick off my face. I really can't stand the way it feels on my face.

"Lucky? You're the one who's obviously lucky, you got the awesome birthday party last night." Keiko said with a jealous expression.

* * *

**-Sunday, September 15th 1996-**

"Misato, how do you feel now that you're 13?" Dad asked me. He had a large smile on his handsome face.

"Happy! I feel like I'm practically an adult now." I said while nodding to myself. "Now it would be best if I found a boyfriend."

"Not so fast! It will be another 10 more years before you have one of those!" Dad shook his head at me.

"10 more years? I'll be 23 by then." I sighed as I crossed my arms. "Keiko is 13 and she has a boyfriend."

"Keiko, is very different from you." Dad said quickly.

"How so?"

"Keiko has puppy love with that Takaki fellow. All they do is hold hands and write each other notes." Dad said.

"How do you know what they're up to?" I questioned him! How does he know that Keiko and Takaki hold hands and write each other notes?!

"I just know. Now as for the matter of who could be your boyfriend, there aren't any good ones right now. But when you're older, and when you're around 23, you'll be able to have a stable and decent boyfriend." Dad nodded to himself knowingly.

* * *

**-Friday, September 20th 1996-**

"Wasn't that fun, Misato-chan?" Dad asked me.

""Yep! That was a great movie! It was cool how the beat the aliens!" I talked excitedly!

""I'm glad you enjoyed it, Misato." My mom smiled as she spoke.

"I want to see it again!" I said happily as I clapped my hands.

"Oi oi. Only one movie a night young lady." My dad scolded me.

Before I knew it, everything went loud and dark. There was this, uncontrollable sound. It was so violently loud. My body hurts, my ears are in pain. They feel like they've been cut into! Did someone crash into us? I realized I wasn't even in the car anymore. I was lying face down on my stomach in the street. All I could smell was blood and the pavement. I turned my head a little, and moved my left arm. There was still that loud noise that I could hear.

"Mom...Dad?" I said while turning my head to look around me.

I could turn over to lay on my back to get a better view. But from what I could see, my parents are both lying down on the ground as well. They're about 15 yards away from me.

"Mom.." I said under my breath as I tried to crawl.

I can't move my left arm. Is it broken? It hurts really bad. Damn it! I can't move!

"Mom! Dad!" I manage to shout! "Mom! Can you hear me?!"

They weren't moving. They weren't even reacting. Are they passed out? There's blood all around them. Did they die? They can't die! That's stupid! The ground was shaking beneath my body. An earthquake? No, it's not like an earthquake. There's something nearby! I was able to force myself to roll over onto my back. That's when I saw, something monstrous. My eyes were wide, as tears fell down the sides of my face!

It was a giant! The size of a 4 story building! With a human like shape to it's body. It was so dark, I couldn't see it's features. It's standing right above me! I'm terrified! Why does something like this exist?

"Help!" I screamed loudly as I struggled on move on the ground!

It, had a hand, a large, clawed hand. It looked like it was reaching for me! With the streetlights turning back on, I could see, it's face. It was completely terrible! The foul stench! It's white and red mask. The mask it had, was broken but it still retained a sinister smile to it. I really think, I'm going to die. Keiko-chan, we haven't done much together yet. Not much at all! I don't want to die. I don't want anyone to die.

I only cried as I was staring up at this monster. My heart was throbbing in my chest! I can't move. I can't run away. Oh God, please don't let me die this way! I don't want to die!

"I want to live!" I made a painful scream that echoed throughout the street.

Just then, I saw a glowing white light around me that stopped the clawed hand from getting any closer to me.

"I wonder, how that hollow's mask became broken?" I heard a man's voice say.

"Hello?" My voice was weak as I spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor, I'm going to call an ambulance." He said in a hurry.

I could hear him run towards what I hope was a payphone.

During that time, the white light faded away and what the called, 'hollow' was frozen still and not moving. The cold street felt hard and stiff beneath my back. I breathed heavily while staring up at the hollow. Why did it attack us? Why have I never seen anything so huge in my life before?

I started to hallucinate because I saw what looked like glowing sakura petals flying overhead. Sakura trees only bloom in the spring. I chuckled a little to myself. This is just a dream. This pain, this street, the mangled car, my parents, this isn't happening at all. So I should just wake up.

"I can." I said with a broken voice while trying to move my body.

I was still staring up, when the hollow exploded into a mass of blood! Oi! This stuff is going to fall on me! I'll drown of I'm hit with this much blood! Shit! I kept trying to move my legs, my arms, but they won't obey! And in an instant, the sky was blank. It's empty? Nothing is above me? My vision was darkened again.

"Captain Kuchiki! We have a survivor!" I heard a man shout. He sounded like he was right above me, and he hand his entire hand on my face.

"Mmmhh?" I mumbled underneath the man's hand.

"Don't worry, help is coming in a minute." He said with a rough sounding voice.

I could hear steps coming closer from my left side. The presence of someone tall knelt down beside me.

"How is she?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"She's alive." The man with the hand covering my face said.

"Mmmrrh." I said from underneath his hand.

The man removed his hand from my face, and I looked up and to very strange men who did not look like doctors. Doctors don't wear black kimono if I recall that correctly. The one to my right had dark brown hair that was cut in a sort of choppy bowl cut style. While the one to my left, was a dark haired handsome looking man wearing weird white hair ornaments on his head.

"...My parents..?" I asked in a shaky voice while looking up at the dark haired man.

"..." He just looked at my face with dull eyes.

I felt my vision blur. As if I was underwater and just opened my eyes. I really-!

"SHIT!" I shouted with force as I rived on the ground.

"Don't speak, it's bad for your body." I heard the dark haired man say.

"You think I care about my body?!" I screamed as I continued to struggle on the ground.

"There's nothing that can be done for your parents." He spoke in a calm voice.

"What can I do then?" I cried with a broken voice.

He placed his large right hand on my forehead and said, "You can continue to live."

"I swear! You're cheese!" I scolded him while pointing at him with my right hand.

"Cheese?" He said as he tilted his head in thought.

"She means, 'you stink'." The man to my right said.

The dark haired man held his right hand up, and examined it.

"She means your personality." The man to my right continued to say. He's good.

"Is it really meaningful to you to insult me?" The dark haired man asked me.

I shook my head at him. I'm feeling an unbearable feeling. It was like, my whole body became solid and heavy with grief. I held up my right hand to my eyes and rubbed them. Ah, these tears won't stop. My nose is runny. I really don't want to cry. I don't want to. But, why is this happening? I don't want to lose anything. I don't-

"How come? How come my parents are dead?" I asked in a meek voice.

"They were attacked by a hollow, with no shinigami stationed here, their deaths were unfortunately unavoidable." He said.

"Shinigami?"

"To be honest, hollows do not usually appear in this sector. This is quite strange to have such a large hollow appear." The dark haired man said casually.

He took off the white scarf he was wearing, and started to wipe my tears. I grabbed the scarf and blew my nose in it.

"Oi, that's the captain's scarf." The bowl cut main scolded me.

"Vice captain Nakayama." The dark haired captain scolded this vice captain Nakayama?

I continued to sob into the scarf. It felt, soft, softer than any material I've touched so far in my 13 years. The captain, patted me on the head gently with his hand. I felt like there was something stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak or say anything at all. But there was some of my voice that I could hear. All I could hear was my mournful and wordless voice. It painful, hearing my voice sound like this!

**_-unknown date-_**

"You think that was the real thing?"

"It had to be, it's reiatsu readings were unstable, but that must be from a result of his experimentation."

"That _thing_ wasn't perfect."

"That one, was most likely a _failed creation_ that he let loose on the world so it could be destroyed."

"It was destroyed a little too late. That girl's life is ruined now at her parents are passed."

"What are you saying? It will be hard for her, but she's still alive."

"So what is that_ thing_ he's trying to create, anyway? By going to all this trouble."

"I believe, the thing is called, an arrancar."

* * *

**-September 23th, Monday 1996-**

"I feel so terrible for this poor girl." Masaki said while using a wet hot towel to wipe her patient's forehead.

"She's obviously lucky to still be alive." Isshin said while writing notes down on a chart.

"Isn't their something we can do?" Masaki asked her husband hopefully.

"This is all we can do. Her grandfather has already contacted me with funeral arrangements."

* * *

**-September 26th, Wednesday 1996-**

_-Gravestone reads: Ochi-_

I sat in a wheelchair, staring at the gravestone that belonged to my parents. I watched the incense burn away into ash. A few tears snaked down my cheeks, but I was told that I was too dehydrated to really cry. My grandfather stood beside me, holding my right hand. I was gripping his hand tightly, while he had a expressionless face.

"Jii-san, my beautiful parents...!" I said while looking at his face.

"Misato." My grandfather said as he knelt down beside me. "I know you are feeling uncertain about the future, even tomorrow. But you can rely on me."

"What will I do?" I asked him in a faint voice.

"Tomorrow doesn't stop. I hope, Misato can do her best everyday. Humbly, you can endure the sadness your feeling." He gave me a weak smile.

I nodded as I wiped away my tears with my sleeve. My grandfather gave me a warm hug. He took the handles of my wheelchair, and pulled me away from my parent's grave. I held my breath, hoping I could make it back to the hospital without crying. Both my right and left hands were clentched in loose fists. Jii-san, helped carry me into his black car. He motioned to his driver.

"Misato, it may be soon, but would you like to live with me in Tokyo?" He asked me.

"What about my home?" I asked him with a sad voice.

"I can have people take care of it." He said with some reserve.

"But, I want my room." I said with some selfishness in my voice.

"I can have your things moved."

"My home. I'm sorry Jii-san, but I want to live in my house." I said while making brief eye contact with him.

"If that's what you decide for now." He spoke slowly with his had on my shoulder.

I stayed at the hospital for another month, before I was well enough to walk on my own. I really don't know how I lived, with my sadness that seemed to gather here and there. Any cheerfulness I presented at school, completely disappeared when I arrived back at home. I spent my first xmas without my parents, at my grandfather's home. He gave me so many presents, all extravagant and wonderful. I couldn't find relief with any of them. I only found comfort with spending some time with my Grandfather. But I knew he was too busy to truly look after me. I decided that I would do my best, in my own home. And not burden the only blood relative I had left. From that time on, I did my best to live peacefully, and humbly.


	23. I think about you Every Day Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

(A/N: We return to the present, Thursday, September 14th, 2006, to rejoin Ochi Misato and Urahara Kisuke. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 23: I think about you Every day. Part I**

I woke up before Urahara-san. His sleeping face looked relaxed, and his blond hair was messy. And he also looked so handsome! The only word I could think of while looking at his face was, _molest._ Ah, I wish I could wake up and see Urahara-san every day. If Urahara and I were married, I wonder if he would come live with me here. Or maybe, I would move in with him and live where his shop is. But other people live in that shop too. Those kids, the assistant manager, not to mention, that Yoruichi lady.

How terrible, the thought of living with that detestable woman! I can't do it. I'll have to make living at my house extremely nice for Urahara-san so he'll decide to live with me! I wonder what I can do. I know! I'll make him an Ochi Misato's Special Super Deluxe Beautiful Love Breakfast! _Pancakes._ I walked merrily down the stairs, thinking about what kind of pancakes I would prepare. When I reached my kitchen, I was taken completely by surprise! Breakfast is, finished?!

"Eh?" I said while walking to the kitchen table. I looked at the food that was prepared, and there were pancakes, eggs, fruit cups, bacon, sausages, and hash browns. Very American! I was going to do the old fashioned pancakes with miso soup.

"Good morning." I heard my grandfather say.

"EH?!"

"That's no way to speak to your grandfather. And you should be decently dressed before you eat breakfast." He scolded me.

"Did you cook this?" I asked him.  
"Of course not, my chef did." He said while pointing in the direction of the living room.

"What are you still doing here, Grandfather? Don't you have work?"

"Oh, I'm taking a few days off. It's good for my health you see." He said a casual tone.

"And where will you be staying?" I tilted my head.

"Here, of course." He said while sitting down at the table.

"I see." I said with a blank expression. "I'll go wash up and get dressed."

I walked back upstairs. I felt sort of sick. Is it because of my grandfather suddenly reentering my life?! Oh wait, I'm have that morning sickness thing going on. But, but-! How am I going to make Urahara want to stay and live with me if my grandfather is snooping about! I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I was done, Urahara walked into the bathroom and gave me a tight hug.

"Stay home today." He said in a seductive voice! "I still need to give you a birthday present."

"Urahara-san, my grandfather is going to be living here for a few days." I stammered suddenly!

Urahara's face went a little pale. Oh man, I knew this would be troublesome for me!

"Him?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Kazehana Chitose?"

"That's him. You know, he dyes his hair that dark gray metallic color. To make himself look cool and younger than he really is." I tried to make my grandfather sound, disarming.

"I think, I need to check up something at the shop. I'll see you later okay, Miss Misato?" He said as he kissed me on the forehead. _Shit!_

Urahara walked back into my room to get himself changed. Man! Grandfather must have said something very serious last night. Something that's beyond a wedding. Damn! My future happiness is on the line, and my grandfather is already going out of his way to sabotage that! I walked into my room, and saw that Urahara had already left. I walked downstairs and and saw that Urahara had already exited my residence!

"Misato, you're still not dressed." Grandfather frowned at me.

"Grandfather, what did you and Urahara-san talk about last night?" I asked him, with a serious tone.

"What did we talk about? Well, I wanted to ask him about what he about his future with you." He said.

"And?"

"I asked him, if he would take the Kazehana name once he married you." He said like that was a normal thing to ask someone.

"Huh?" I said in shock! He asked Urahara-san to do that?! "There's no way!"

"What do you mean?"

"When Urahara-san and I marry, I want to take his name!" I raised my voice at him!

"That's not up for you to decide." Grandfather spoke with a frown.

"Yes it is. We're the ones getting married." I said frantically while pointing at myself.

"Oh, did he ask you to marry him?" He asked me a question that was aimed straight for my heart! Shock!

It's true, Urahara never asked me to marry him. -Shock!- And this whole me being pregnant is a new thing, apparently. -Shock!- But, he would ask me to marry him, regardless. Even if I wasn't pregnant, I'm sure he would since he feels so strongly about me. I think he would. Okay, in truth, I have NO IDEA!

"You don't know how he feels about you." Grandfather said with a sincere tone.

"I know how he feels about me. He, loves me." I said almost breathlessly.

"If there's proof of that, I'd like to see it." He said while eating a piece of bacon.

_BASTARD!!_

I marched back upstairs to get dressed and ready for work. I pulled out a dark brown women's power suit. I'll have to wear pantyhose with this. Man, I don't really like wearing skirts. It didn't take me that long to get finished. What time is it anyway? Oh, almost 10:30 am.

"SHIT!" I shouted in my room!

I ran down the stairs without brushing my hair. Damn! I'm so late!

"Misato, I've already called out sick for you." Grandfather said while still eating.

"Even if you did, I'm still going to work." I said with a huff.

"Don't you have a concussion or something?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I can still work." I said while stepping into my shoes. Why do they feel so tight?

My grandfather had me driven to work, in one of his many cars. I walked quickly through the entrance and straight towards the principal's office. Man, these shoes hurt my feet. I could have sworn these fit before. Did my feet grow bigger in like a week or something?

"Principal?" I said while walking into his office.

"OCHI-CHAN!" He squealed as he ran towards me. "Ochi-chan is alive!"

"Yes, I've fine. But I have some news that affects my work in the future." I started to say. It's probably not the best time, but if I have to take of my grandfather's companies, I might as well say that now.

"I already heard! Congratulations!" He said cheerfully. I wonder who told him. Oh Grandfather probably informed him on his own.

"Yes, so for the future, when you need to replace me-"

"I've already looked up qualified people. Don't worry Ochi-chan, I want your pregnancy to go smoothly, without any problems. So don't feel guilty when you need to take leave." The principal reassured me while patting me on the stomach.

He knows about that?! Who told him about that?!

"Who told you about my pregnancy?" I asked him.

"Your friend and former student of this school, Kobayashi Keiko." He smiled at me.

"She did? How kind of her." I said with a forced smile.

"It's so nice to have someone pregnant on the faculty! It's been a long time since one of our teachers was expecting!" He said as he danced around his office.

-In class, the students began to whisper-

Bastard Student A (Male), "So I heard sensei is pregnant."

Bastard Student B (Female), "No way!"

Bastard Student C (Keigo), "How would someone like her get pregnant, it's not like she has a boyfriend."

My eye twitched. Those students are not good at whispering crap at all!

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Asano Keigo?" I asked him with an ice cold tone.

"Ah? No! Nothing Ochi sensei!" He said while laughing nervously.

I sighed loudly and said, "I guess there's no point in hiding it. Yes, I am pregnant."

-The classroom gasps!-

"Who's the guy?" One bastard student asked me.

"The guy? Oh someone I've been seeing for _some time now_." I said while crossing my arms.

"And you two decided to have a baby?" Chizuru, of all people, asked.

"No, not really." I said while shaking my head at the class. "But, I don't mind it. I mean, I've always intended to have kids."

"When is the baby due?" Another nameless student asked.

I started to count the months in my head, and said, "It should be some time in May."

It seemed like, _EVERYONE_ at the school knew that I was pregnant. Everyone, down to the ladies in the cafeteria. They piled a lot of food on my tray and wished me luck. And everyone looked at me weird. Like at my body weird. And a lot of the other teachers spent time placing their hands on my stomach. Like the baby was going to kick or something. This baby is the size of a 500 yen coin, it's not going to have any reaction to outside sources.

When the school day was over, I exited the front and walked down the walkway. And there I saw, that my grandfather with one of his black cars, was waiting for me.

"How was your day?" He asked me.

"It was good." I said as I walked towards him. "What's with the car?"

"It's for taking you home. Don't expect to do too much physical activities while you are in your, _condition_." He said while looking at me.

"Okay, fine." I said as I got in the car.

"You really shouldn't be so gloomy." He said while looking at the messages on his cellphone.

"I'm not in a bad mood because of you." I said to him.

"What's causing you trouble then?"

"The stress of having a baby. I mean, my body is going to change. My life! Babies are alive, they move and poop! They grow, and speak a language. I'm not going to be what I know as myself in less than a year. Don't you think that's stressful?" I said with dramatic hand motions!

"When your Grandmother was pregnant with your mother, she was very nervous. She even hated me for a time." He said with a smile.

"I really wish I could ask my mom about this. It would be a lot easier if she was still alive." I said while clutching my purse.

"You could ask me for advice."

"Womanly advice?" I asked him with a sarcastic tone.

"Any advice will help you. It may not seem like it, but I think about you every day, Misato." He confessed suddenly.

"Every day?"

He nodded and said, "Of course, you're my grand daughter. Even though I could not directly take care of you, I still had my thoughts about you. And now that you're, suddenly expecting a child..."

"Yeah, it's very sudden." I said as I nodded to him.

"But, I'm sure Misato will be alright. I don't trust that Urahara man you've been hanging around with though." He huffed.

"Grandfather, Urahara-san is not a bad man." I tried to assure him.

"Well, I would like to have further talks with him. To get to know him."

"Those talks, need to be supervised. You scared him last night, you know." I scolded him.

"I would appreciate it if you both took on the name, Kazehana." He said calmly.

"I really suspect that you said more than that to Urahara-san." I narrowed my eyes at my Grandfather.

"And I may have said, if he ever broke my only grandchild's heart, I would cut him in half." He tried to say, quietly.

"Grandpa! Of all of the things you could have said to him! Cut him in half?" I am outraged! How could he possibly say that to Urahara-san?

"I didn't mean it. I was joking." He claimed. But there was no way he was joking about that.

I sighed dejectedly. I don't really think Urahara-san will get along with my grandfather. He could have be kinder to Urahara-san. He's the man I display the most fondness over. And he's my boyfriend. That sort of thing is inferred. Maybe, I should start calling him by his first name. Kisuke-san. Kisuke-kun? Kisuke-pon? Kisuke-chi? I shrunk in my seat. I really like calling him, 'Urahara-san'. I fell for him while calling him that. It doesn't feel right in my mind to change what I call him.


	24. I think about you Every Day Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 24: I think about you Every Day, Part II**

I was dropped off at my home, and grandfather said he had a date and took leave of me. Oh, he cares about me so much! I can really tell. That's why he only calls me up once a year. He's a 70 year old man with eight different girlfriends. _He loves even numbers_. But he shouldn't be seeing women who are around my age, that's just too weird. I've seen him with multiple girlfriends since my grandmother passed. All over the world. And most of them, foreigners!

I suppose I shouldn't hold anything against them. But I'm sure most of them are just waiting for him to die so they could get a cut of his fortune. And for the ones that might really be in love with him, they're throwing away their young lives on this dirty old man! He's not going to live till 100. If he wants a steady girlfriend, he should date someone in his age group. But even someone in their 40s or 50s seems like they would be too young for him. So what is he doing dating girls in their 20s?

Realizing that I was not interested in any of the food in my house, I went back outside. Wearing different shoes of course. The shoes I wore earlier gave me blisters and sores. I was still in my work clothes while I walked into the nearest convenience store. I was looking at items in the candy section, and wondered if it would be better to stop by the Urahara shop instead. But it's kind of far from where I'm at. I don't really feel like walking all the way over there.

I left the convenience story with 3000 yen worth of food, snacks, drinks and candy. I really wanted to buy some Kirin beer, or a sushi bento but, I'm completely limited when it comes to food now. I'm missing the simple Japanese pleasure of sushi and beer. And I can't drink my favorite drink, coffee either. This sucks! But I did buy a lot of beef jerky. And a spaghetti and meatball bento. A couple of meat buns. Milk and soda.

When I was walking up the street towards my house, I noticed that someone was standing outside of my front door. I kept walking and saw that it was none other that the person who has no reason to be around Karakura town, Kuchiki Byakuya. He wore a black suit with a thin black tie. He looks like he's here for a funeral or something.

"Oi." I said to him.

"That is not how you greet someone." He said in a cold tone.

"That's how I greet someone who is loitering outside of my house." I said while giving him an annoyed look.

"I'm here to speak with you." He said quickly.

"What about?" I asked him.

"You may not remember, but I always hoped that you will grow up well into a fine young woman." He said with a faint hint of blush. Or maybe he is sunburned from standing outside.

"Okay..." I said with caution.

"And I am glad you have aged well over the years. It must have been hard without your parents all of these years." He continued to say.

"Yes, I'm fine without my parents. This is something I've understood for a long time." I said while trying to hold back some annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry, that I could not get there sooner..." He said with a sad tone.

"I don't follow what you're saying." I said while shaking my head at him.

"Your parents, if I reacted more swiftly by a couple minutes instead of what my pace was originally, I'm sure I could have rescued them." He said with some energy in his voice.

"Are you a paramedic?" I said while looking at him suspiciously.

"No, I mean, of course you don't remember what happened. But I've always held regret about you losing your parents. I wanted to apologize to you but, you had no recollection. And a shinigami cannot directly interact with humans." He looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about at all, but I accept your apology." I said while walking passed him to unlock my door.

"I got you, a present for your birthday." Byakuya said with a shy tone. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket.

"What's this?" I asked him while eying the small box in his right hand.

"Open it." He said as he handed the wrapped box over to me with a small smile.

I took the box from his hand and began to pull off the gold paper. I placed the gold paper in my plastic bag from the convenience store. The box looked like a box that people put jewelry inside of. It even had the dark blue felt on the outside. I popped open the front of the box and it contained! A diamond bracelet?!

"Eh?!" I screamed while looking at the bracelet. It was very beautiful but what kind of gift is this?

"Do you like it?" He asked me with a casual tone.

"Um, I don't think I can accept this." I frantically shook my head at him.

"You don not like this?" He face looked sad as he spoke.

"It's not that I don't like this, it's just that this is too weird. Unless you are confessing romantic love for me, then I humbly decline." I said while nodding with a smug expression.

"Confessing?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "I am not confessing anything to you. You think you highly of yourself to imagine that _I _could possibly confessing any romantic intentions for someone like you."

"Okay, then take this _romantic_ gift back then." I raised my voice a little as I held the box up to his face!

"If you don't like it, then toss it or bury it in the ground. I am leaving now." He said as he turned around to walk down the path to exit my property.

Just as Kuchiki was leaving, Urahara-san was arriving. He was wearing his trademark green outfit with his striped hat.

"Oh, so nice to see you, Byakuya." Urahara said with a happy tone.

"Don't think you can say my first name so casually, former captain Urahara Kisuke." Kuchiki said in a very rude tone.

I threw the jewelry box with force directly at the back of Kuchiki's head! The force of the box hitting his head caused the box to break open. Urahara had a shocked expression on his face. He walked over and picked up the shiny white bracelet off of the ground. He held up the bracelet with his fingers and examined it carefully.

"This is...?" Urahara's face was blank.

"It's a gift with no romantic intentions attached." Kuchiki said while walking forward.

"Oh, I see." Urahara smiled to himself. Then he did the unbelievable!

"Urahara-san, how is it possible for you to crush diamonds into dust with your bare hand?" I was completely dumbfounded!

"Hmm?" He hummed. I think he pretended to ignore me.

"Does this woman even know anything about your past? Is this how you've spent your last 100 years in the human realm? What shameless behavior." Kuchiki commented in a cruel sounding voice.

"It's about time you minded your own business! And take that Red pineapple bastard with you!" I shouted at him! He's a jerk!

"My vice captain is present in this city investigating the bount." Kuchiki said with a calm tone.  
"Miss Misato, you should not raise your voice like that." Urahara said as he placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled warmly at me and said, "Our kid's hungry."

I opened my front door and stepped inside. Urahara and that Kuchiki guy were still outside in the front yard. I took all of the food out of my bag and started to place things within the refrigerator. I wonder what Kuchiki might know about Urahara's past. Were they childhood friends that grew up together? Former best friends from their school days?

_-The place: Ochi Residence, front yard. The people: Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Byakuya. The time: 4:53 pm.-_

"What do you think you are doing, with that woman?" Kuchiki questioned the former captain.

"If you really can't understand what you see with your own two eyes, then I don't see any point in explaining anything to you." Urahara spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"An indecent relationship with a living human is forbidden by the laws of the Soul Society." The noble captain scolded the man before him.

"And you are here because?"

"I was sent here to help restore some of the barrier that has diminished. My work here is over now." Kuchiki said in a commanding tone.

"How does Miss Misato factor into the barrier being restored? You showed up had her party last night and now you appear at her home giving her a diamond bracelet?" Urahara had a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was concerned about how her injury healed. And I heard that birthdays required gifts to be given." The noble captain said in his defense.

"Heh, the head of the Kuchiki clan had doubts?"

"I have no doubts. Only a temporary concern." Captain Kuchiki maintained his cold tone. He turned to leave.

Urahara watched the captain of the 6th division leaving. He sighed to himself and thought of the possibility of Kuchiki Byakuya interfering with his relationship with Misato. He acts like he's interested with her, Urahara thought. In terms of handsomeness and wealth, he knew he was outclassed.

* * *

"I bought food, but I could cook you something if you want." I said while looking in the refrigerator.

"I can cook." Urahara smiled while pulling out a curry box from the cabinet.

"So, what did you can Kuchiki talk about?" I asked him bluntly.

"Normal stuff." Urahara said, not really answering my question.

"Why did he call you, 'former captain'?" I asked him. It's a curious thing and I want to know!

"Because, I was a former captain." Urahara said quickly while opening the curry box.

"Of, a ship? Airplane captain?" I tilted my head at him.

"A division." He said while walking passed me to reach into the refrigerator. _A division?_

"Oh, I see. And how about the last 100 years?" I questioned him. Urahara is still a strange and mysterious man whom I know little about.

"I haven't really done much to be honest." Urahara chuckled to himself quietly.

"Urahara-san..." I said while looking at him in the eye, "are you, like Kuchiki?"

"Like Kuchiki? No, I don't like him." He frowned as he spoke.

"I mean, are you a shinigami?" My heart was beating unreasonably! But in the back of my mind I always suspected he wasn't a normal person.

"..." Urahara paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Then, when did you die?" I took a step closer to him.

"A little over 200 years ago." He said with a blank expression. "During that time, when my parents and sister were still alive, I drowned."

Urahara-san. Urahara-san is definitely more that just dead! And he's still around, this is weird. But he did become a shinigami and that's why he's still around? Like me? I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Urahara-san feels warm, his heart is beating. There's a lot of things I don't understand. But it looks like becoming a shinigami like this gives you life even if you've died.

"You got to see your parents and sister in the ghost place, right?" I asked.

"The Soul Society, is as vast as the whole world." Urahara's voice sounded sad as he spoke.

"But you could find them with your spirit presence locating power couldn't you? That's how you've found me." I said while pointing at myself.

"I wasn't nearly as talented as I am now. But the truth is, I don't remember what their presences feel like, so it would be impossible for me to track them down."

"What about my parents, would I be able to track them down in the ghost world?" I asked him with hopeful eyes. It would be great if I could talk to them again!

Urahara's face went pale, as if all of the blood was drained from his skin.

"Urahara-san?"

"Miss Misato." Urahara placed his hands on my shoulders. "You won't be able to find your parents anywhere."

"Why not?" I was feeling a little frightened as I spoke.

"Their souls, they were already devoured by a hollow, there's no way they can be recovered." Urahara spoke seriously.

"Their souls? How, do you know that?" My ears felt like they were in pain. They really hurt! My eyes started to feel like they were boiling.

"Because, I was there watching, the night when your parents died."

_To be continued. . ._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
(Bonus! With the cast of Ochi Story.)

Misato, "Wow! Wasn't that a great episode?"

Urahara, "I can't wait to find out what happens next! I have a really cool scene in the next episode!"

Ichigo, "I wasn't even in this episode! What's up with that?"

Misato, "Aren't you in the Soul Society, dealing with the bounts?"

Ichigo, "Yeah, we are, but-"

Misato, "The viewers already know what happens with that. I just can't believe it took so long to beat them. Freaking 46 episodes of bounts! I mean, aren't you guys technically stronger than all of them? Where's Rukia, I want to yell at her for a second."

Rukia, "You wanted to speak with me, Ochi sensei?"

Misato, "How come you don't use your shikai against the bounts?"

Rukia, "I never considered using my zanpakuto properly against my enemies."

Misato, "I can't believe someone like you didn't consider using your shikai against the bounts. Or even with that first hollow that attack's Ichigo's house. You could have easily defeated that hollow with just your shikai. You didn't have to give your shinigami powers away."

Rukia, "Using my shikai was not on my mind. I had to think quickly."

Misato, "I can't believe you're ranked second in popularity polls! That's outrageous! You and that Hitsugaya. I'm not even on the top 25 favorites in popularity! I was told that I only got 4 votes in the last poll. Okay for the next poll, make sure to write in your vote for Ochi Misato! Let's get me in the top 25!"


	25. Is this Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 25: Is this Truth?**

I didn't say anything in response. My eyes were wide, and it was very quiet all around us. Did he just say, what I think he just said? He saw my parents die? I had a small memory splash into my vision. It was dark, cold, painful. And I can remember, something colossal existing above my person. It was a terrifying feeling that I felt.

"This is shocking!" My hands were in tight fists as I shouted at him. I felt like I was out of breath for some unknown reason.

"Misato..." Urahara patted me on the head with his right hand. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You saw a _hollow_. What could you do about that?" I asked him while thinking about the one time I saw Ichigo slay a hollow with his shinigami sword.

_Zanpakuto!_ I heard Crazy Drunk Scorpion's voice my mind say.

Urahara-san shook his head at me. He looked really saddened. It felt like the kitchen was growing darker all around us, and I left his side to turn on the lights. So Urahara-san witnessed the death of my parents, that must have been traumatizing. But drowning to death is also traumatizing. And he's a former shinigami captain. I wonder why he isn't a captain anymore.

"I could have done something about that hollow. I could have killed it the minute in stepped into Karakura town." Urahara confessed to me.

"...!" I couldn't say anything in response. There's no good way to respond to information like this!

"...you could have...?" I stared at him.

"I thought about it, I was observing it's movement and activities the whole time. It was a very unstable creature. With a low awareness. It's reiatsu was greatly unstable, it caused things to shatter and break if it was in a 2 meter radius. I knew when I saw it, that it was _his creation_." Urahara spoke in a dark and scary tone.

"You mean, someone made that thing?!" I raised my voice as I questioned him. "That thing was a monster!"

"That thing, was an arrancar." Urahara's presence felt nervous. Uneasy. What does he mean by, _errand car_?

"What is that? Who made it? Why would someone make one?" I asked him with a broken voice. I really wanted to cry. It's not right for someone to make a monster that attacks and eats people's souls.

"To stand against the world, I guess." He said. That's a terrible answer!

"Against the world? That sounds retarded." I huffed at him. That does sound retarded.

"Yes, it is. But at the same time, to imagine an army of powerful arrancar descending upon the world in a declaration of war." Urahara was completely serious as he spoke. This is really frightening stuff he's saying!

"And, an arrancar killed my parents? That was responsible?" I asked him as I clenched my fists.

"That's true, your parents were probably the first victims of an arrancar." He said in what sounded like a cold tone.

"But you couldn't do anything about that." I said to him.  
"That's not true. There were a lot of things I could have done. In truth, I wanted to see how dangerous it was. And I chose not to interfere when I saw it attacking the car that you and your parents were in."

"Why?!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout at him.

"It's not that I didn't want to. I wasn't interested in saving people at the cost of revealing my position."

"Well, I'm the girl who's parents you could have saved but didn't. So why are you having a relationship with me?"  
"I like you." He smiled politely.

"I'm going to hit you. You don't date the girl who's parents were killed by monster you could have defeated but chose not to."

"After the incident, I observed you to see how the unstable arrancar reiatsu effected you. I discovered it was slightly poisonous."

"I am not hearing good things at all." I said while covering my ears.

"I did feel remorse for what happened. How you started living life alone in your house without your parents. I really thought that you would live with your grandfather."

"..."

"And you were so cheerful at school. When I saw you being sad and depressed, I regretted my decision to not save your parents."

"..."

"I watched you, when you were in middle school, then in high school. I wanted to look after you in my own way. That's why I left you things that you needed. Like medicine when you were sick. Or school supplies that you needed for projects. I left those sorts of things in your house for you. I even made sure perverted men didn't follow you home from your after school job. And over the years somehow, I realized that I was falling in love with you while I was monitoring you."

"You fell in love with me during my school days while watching me? Urahara-san, is a pedophile." I announced with a darkened expression.

"Am not! You were mostly an adult during your time at high school."

"This is criminal on many levels."

"But I thought that I would forget about you and give up. Since I was the rotten kind of guy that let your parents die, I never deserved to have someone like you. I thought I would forget about you when you moved away to Osaka. I worried about you a lot. Even though I knew you would be fine."

"Did you, have something to do with me getting a job as a sensei at Karakura high school?"

"No, that was all by chance. I was surprised when you moved back here. But, I was also very happy. And when I came to see you, your face looked so beautiful. I realized that I never really forgot about you."

"You just tripped into the corny territory." I shook my head at him.

"I spent a lot of time, wanting to apologize to you. There are a lot of horrible things that have happened in my life. I regret a lot of things. And I think back, if only I could have killed Aizen when I had the chance, those horrible things could have been prevented."

"Where did this come from?!" I exclaimed! He just introduced a new character! "Who's Aizen?"

"Oh, I should have said something about him earlier. He is the one, who is creating the arrancar." He said with his usual casualness.

"He's the one who created the thing that killed my parents?" I shouted. I felt so outraged! My face was hot with anger and disgust.

Urahara only nodded.

"Where does he live?! I'll kick his ass!" I said! I'll freaking kick his ass!

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be kicking anyone." Urahara took a moment to scold me.

"But a have a zanpakuto." I said in my defense.

Urahara walked towards me and placed his long arms around me. He patted me on the head with his right hand, and stroked slowly. I pressed my hot face into his chest. His green shirt was always opened at the chest. I felt my hot breath blowing back at me against his skin. Urahara-san, didn't really smell like a guy. Because most guys get stinky after a certain amount of hours pass. Urahara-san, must probably use a scented body wash.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in a soft tone after a few minutes of silence passed.

"No, not really." I answered him honestly.

"But you know the truth about your parents. I never stepped in to save them." He said sadly.

"It is selfish, not helping when you had the power to. But I've got no right to ask you to put everything on the line for me." I said with my face still at his chest. I can hear Urahara's heart beating wildly.

"Urahara-san, you've come a long way from a drowning victim. Even if you have doubts, you shouldn't worry too much. I'm already not worried!" I smiled warmly at him.

"Miss Misato, I appreciate your carefree view about life, but the fate of the world is at stake. To be accurate, four out of six dimensions are in danger." Urahara spoke with a serious voice.

"Four out of six? What are the other two that won't be in danger?" I asked him. He knows a lot of stuff!

"The region of Hell, and the River." Urahara said with an unsure tone.

"Oh, well that sounds normal." I said while nodding. I really don't know what I'm nodding to, though. Urahara's words, are a lot. There's so much above my human mind and existence, that I really can't comprehend everything Urahara-san says.

"Perhaps, I've said to much." Urahara commented to himself.

"No no. I mean, I've never been too aware of the location of my brain, but I know where it is now." I winced at him a little.

"Forgive me." He stroked my back a little with his hand.

"It's alright, although this is probably very serious and I should be mad. But I really don't feel like I could be mad." I spoke with a calm voice.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because even if my parents were still alive, I'd still be the same rotten and selfish person I've always been. And some things would still happen the same way. I'd still be weird, with few friends, and no real romances to speak of." I started to speak about my life.

"I remember, there were guys that liked you." Urahara quickly said. "There was that Kintaro guy."

"Kintaro? Geh! Ugh." I made a disgusted face. That was soooo gross! I can't believe Urahara-san brought up Kintaro of all people.

"Asaga?" Urahara threw out another name of a guy who had a thing for me.

"Eww! No way with Asaga!" I shook my hear furiously at him. "I can't believe you spent time learning the names of the guys that liked me!"

"I couldn't help it, I was a little jealous of them. But I was truly jealous of that Kazuya." Urahara huffed.

"Kazuya? Oh, I kind of forgot about him." I said while giving Urahara a blank face.

"You forgot about the guy you tried so hard to get to notice you. You even went as far as jogging 10km with him on several occasions." Urahara sounded obviously jealous as he spoke.

"Oh? Oh yeah! I had nothing better to do, really!" I chuckled out loud.

"You also had a couple of Sunday dates with him." Urahara continued with his jealous tone.

"I never asked him out. It was surprising that he asked me out during my time as a 2nd year student. But they really were friendship dates. He never thought about me romantically. I really think he just wanted to see how I lived my life by myself." I said with some sadness.

"I thought he was kind of interested in you." Urahara looked kind of sad as he spoke.

"If he was, we would have been boyfriend girlfriend."

"Good thing that did not happen!" Happiness returned to Urahara's voice.

"Urahara-san will be the one. The man I marry." I said with a smile.

He was completely taken by surprise! And his face was covered in a thick streak of blush.

"Urahara-san, this shouldn't be surprising at all. I mean, if we have a wedding, of course we're going to get married." I sort of scolded him.

"But wait, I knew about a wedding, but getting married? That thought hasn't quite crossed my mind." Urahara was in deep thought.

"What do you mean? Weddings and getting married go hand in hand. They're the same thing actually." I told him.

Urahara only shook his head at me.

"You don't want to marry me? But you made me an Okaa-san." I gave him my ultra sad eyes, as a joke. (A/N: Okaa-san means, Mom.)

"Misato, if only you knew how uncertain the future is. But, I do want to marry you, no matter what."


	26. Looking Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 26: Looking Ahead**

It's true, my brain hurts. I mean, the things that Urahara-san said is still sinking in. Urahara has been stalking/watching me since I was 13. There is a certain creepiness that exists. He probably thinks perverted thoughts about me! And he could have saved my parents but didn't. Well, I could donate my organs and save lives, but F that! I'm giving my liver to Keiko! And now, I have a new arch enemy for life, named Aizen. I don't know what this punk looks like, but he's going to get his ass kicked!

About four of my students have been missing for the last couple days. They've all been missing on and off this month! Kurosaki and Ishida being missing is normal, but Sato and Inoue too? Well, whatever, it's Saturday and I'm not getting paid to be concerned about them. But Saturday is cause for concern, because this is the day my grandfather arranged to have a mandatory dinner. Well, he's calling it the, "so I can get to know Urahara Kisuke better" dinner. And I told him it's the, "I swear to God, if you scare away Urahara-san, I will never speak to you again!" dinner.

I have to wear something nice. This is dinner and some formal French place. I really don't like formal places, but grandfather picked it out. I looked at myself in the mirror. I figured a modest black dress was okay. I guess it would be more scandalous if I had more of a chest. This is already feeling tight. Man, my stomach is going to get big! I don't really have clothes that would fit me when I get increasingly pregnant. I should go shopping soon.

Urahara was sitting on the couch, and it looked like he was reading a magazine. He was already dressed up for dinner, and Urahara-san looks incredibly good in a suit! His suit was black, with a silver gray vest, with a black tie. He even brushed his normally wild hair. Although, I like his blond hair messy. It has it's own level of sexiness!

"I guess will have to wait for Grandfather to arrive." I said to him.

Urahara turned around and looked at me. He looked a little surprised and said, "Are you wearing a bra?"

"Of course I'm wearing one." I frowned at him. How can that be the first question he asks me?

He stood up and placed his hands on my chest! He was groping my breasts in silence for a few seconds, before saying, "These have definitely gotten bigger."

"Urahara! You perv!" I scolded Urahara as I took a step back from him.

"I'm just watching the changes that are happening. It's only been 5 weeks and you've grown so much!" Urahara commented with an innocent tone.

"So? Everywhere is going to grow, my stomach is going to stick out this much, and I'll gain weight everywhere." I said frantically while crossing my arms.

"But I've read that breasts during pregnancy can grow from one to two cup sizes in just 8 weeks. You've definitely have the first cup in so far." Urahara sounded very pleased as he spoke!

Have my breasts really grown that much in size? I haven't noticed anything like that. I've only noticed that I've been gaining weight all around. And I pee a lot more than I use to.

"Miss Misato?" Urahara seemed like he wanted to change the subject as he took my hands into his hands. It seemed something slipped out of his right sleeve and into his hand. He slided something on one of my fingers. It was metal, but it wasn't cold. It felt warm because it had been on Urahara's person. I was staring casually at a piece of jewelry, not thinking about that it was.

"Do you like it?" He asked me in a nervous voice.

"I do." I said, still not quite thinking properly about the object on my hand.

White, I thought. This is very white thing I see. And the metal was much brighter than silver I've seen in the past. Could this be a diamond? It's definitely solid. This metal wraps around my finger like a ring. This is, very beautiful.

"I crafted it myself." He spoke with pride.

"In your candy shop?" I asked him.

"In my candy shop." He smiled warmly as he cupped my face with his right hand.

"Miss Misato, will you marry me?" He asked me seriously.

**-Meanwhile in the Soul Society-**

Ichigo, "How can Kariya Jin blow up the Soul Society with those bombs no one has ever heard of? He's never even been here before!"

Chad, "..."

Inoue looked into Kurosaki's eyes tenderly and said, "Kurosaki-kun, did you eat yet? I brought a bento with me. Tuna pancake banana balls!"

* * *

"You mean it?" I asked him. I can't believe he just popped the question just like that!

"Yes." Urahara said quickly.

I totally jumped him. I literally did jump on him, and he fell backwards onto the couch!

"Miss Misato! It took me a long time to tie this tie!" Urahara seemed to squeal. I continued to undress him and I'm pretty sure he was only pretending to struggle.

"Misato, what about dinner? With your grandfather!"

"What about him?" I said as he kissed his neck.

"Dinner time!"

"Eh?" I hummed. Urahara didn't say that.

"Misato, you're going to be late for dinner. I already have reservations." That was definitely my Grandfather that spoke.

"Jii-san?" I popped my head up.

* * *

"Here." Chitose said while handing Urahara a file.

"This is?" Urahara eyed the file suspiciously.

"Lists, and useful facts. Things Misato should be eating, and things she should be avoiding. Also, she should be taking more than just one multivitamin a day. Make sure she gets these others in her system. Calcium and iron are the most important." I watched my grandfather instruct Urahara.

"Is it right for you to be going over lists with Urahara-san at the dinner table? Grandfather?" I gave him a frown. He's been talking to Urahara-san the whole night! And he's treating Urahara-san like he likes him or something! Not only that. NOT ONLY THAT! Grandfather, brought a date with him! The nerve! -eyebrow twitch-

"Misato-chan, Urahara is going to be your husband. He's going to be the one taking care of you since I know you have no self control." Grandfather said with a a slightly drunk voice.

"I have self control." I said in my defense. How can he sit there and say that I don't?! He hasn't even really been around!

"What have you been eating recently?" He asked me.

"...food." I said, unsure of myself. I really don't remember what I eat. I don't even look at the things I eat. I don't have eyes in my mouth.

"Urahara, please watch what Misato puts in her body. The baby gets the nutrients before she does." Chitose spoke in a cautious tone.

"I will, Sir." Urahara vowed with a serious expression.

"Besides, I would be frightened if the _baby was made entirely out of candy_. They are what they're fed. Ahahahahaha!" Grandfather chuckled loudly at me!

"I would be worried too if that happened." Urahara chuckled to himself. That traitor!

"Ha ha ha." I faked my laughter for everyone to see.

"So Misato, are you excited? Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Some, red head nameless girlfriend #5 asked me.

"I want my baby to be a unisex baby. Not a boy, but not a quite a girl either. I can't wait to watch my child's crisis with their identity and their eventual rise to power." I nodded vigorously with a large smile on my face.

"Oh..?" She looked like she was trying to imagine an actual unisex baby.

"Misato, do you exist to confuse people?" Grandfather had his scolding tone.

"And the baby's name is going to be Water bottle chocolate chip Urahara." Oh I nodded!

"And if it's a girl, she's going to be named, Hikari." Urahara tried to reassure Chitose that we would name the baby a normal name.

_-After Dinner-_

"That sucked." I said while taking off my short heels. These shoes are getting tight too!

"I thought it was fine. It went by better than I thought." Urahara spoke with a satisfied tone.

"He was gushing over you because you're a boy." I whined honestly!

"He didn't, gush over me." Urahara crossed his arms and shook his head at me.

"He totally gushed over you! He only didn't because he doesn't trust me to run his companies in the future. Grandfather is probably going to groom you to take over things for him. You know, he was doing that to my dad."

"Chitose is just thinking of the future. He's looking ahead towards the future. I am too."

"Didn't you say a few days ago, that the future was uncertain?" I commented while pointing at him.

"Oh it still is. And I'm prepared for the worst." Urahara had a pleased expression.

Mysteriously, my missing students returned. Apparently, they all fell down the stairs at the exact same time and had to be hospitalized. Yeah, I don't believe that for a second! Except for Inoue, she honestly looks like she's top heavy. If they said something normal like, "I didn't feel like coming, I just want to stay at the arcade!" or "We're starting a band!" or even, "We're supernatural beings, trying to defend existence!". I would accept any of those excuses. I'm sick and tired of these kids 'falling down the stairs'.

It was Wednesday, the 20th, and Urahara and I are going to pay our respects to my parents after work. Urahara came to pick me up, with his van. I'm really trying very hard not to laugh! Or even snicker! But, Urahara's van is too funny! It looks like it's from the 70s. And I'm sure it's useful for moving things around, and picking up items for his shop. But what really makes the van funny is, Urahara-san driving it. There's something comical about his blond head and the look on his face while driving his van.

Then again, at the same time, Urahara's van adds to his suspicious pedophile aura...

"You caammmmmmmmeeeeeee..." I said with a large grin as I stepped into the passenger seat.

"Yes?" Urahara seemed confused at my tone of voice. "You're in a cheerful mood. Is it because Chitose went back to work?"

"Oh yeah, he was lurking around too much. And he paraded all of his girlfriends around _my_ house." I huffed in my seat.

"Really? They all seemed nice. I didn't mind them." Urahara seemed to forget who he was talking to.

_-scowl!-_

"Ah, but they were all too young to be dating someone his age. They should really focus on their own lives." Urahara remembered who he was speaking to.

"Whatever, it's not like he's going to marry any of them anyways. I don't care if they waste their time, as long as it's not in my face." I said in a cold tone.

We stood in front of the gravestone that belonged to my parents. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. What could I say? Their souls were devoured, and now they're gone. So even if I said a word of prayer, what good would it be? It would be lost. My thoughts would be going to an empty space.

"I will treat your daughter well." Urahara said as he bowed before the grave.

"You don't have to say that." I said while gently kicking his leg.

"I want to say it." Urahara smiled kind of sadly at me.

"Fine then. Ahem, Mom! Dad! This guy got me pregnant!" I shouted wildly as I pointed at him!

"Misato!" Urahara's voice seemed to crack! "You shouldn't say that so casually!"

"But we're getting married too! Just so you know!" I continued to shout.

Urahara took my hand as we left the graveyard. We headed back to where his van was parked.

"I can't wait to write, 'Just Married!', on the back of this." He exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

Oi Kami-sama, you're still cruel afterall!


	27. New Transfer, Old Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite

**Chapter 27: New Transfer, Old Boyfriend**

"I really don't wish to trouble you, Ochi-chan. But your class is the best class for this new transfer student we have coming. He's moving to Karakura Town from Osaka I hear." The principal said while looking over transfer papers.

"I'll be fine. It's just a new student." I said with a warm and confident smile. But the truth is, I don't want anymore students. The established students are troublesome enough.

I was given a file with information about my new transfer student. Hmm, everything looks official. He looks like a another punk teenager. But since he's from Osaka, he'll have that Kansai-ben accent. I wonder what kind of student Hirako Shinji will be. Bad grades but has a heart of gold? I shouldn't get my hopes up for a cool student that's charismatic or a natural star that people could gravitate to. Actually, I think that era of the high school idols are gone. I just hope he's not another Kuchiki Rukia. She wasn't a 'real' student, but she wasn't a very good student either. She drew pictures on the few pieces of homework that she turned in. And she drew pictures of rabbits and bears on her exams. That makes me look like a bad teacher! I even got called by the school board because she drew pictures on every page of her exam.

My answer to the school board committee? I told them she was a natural problem child with poor attendance and possibly had a split personality disorder that I have seen on many occasions. Well, I'm not in trouble anymore, seeing as Rukia has been erased from all school records.

My free Sunday off work can only be spent at one place: Shibuya 109! I'm headed down there with Keiko, Takaki, and Urahara. It's been a long time since I went shopping in Shibuya. I wonder if they even sell maternity wear. I'm sure somewhere sells those kinds of clothes. But when I think about it, there aren't a lot of pregnant women around Karakura. I know Japan isn't leading the world in births or anything. Actually, we're in last place, aren't we? Like 1 baby born per 1000 people?

But oversize clothing is in style. It's all the rage! Those giant shirts and sweaters that you don't even have to wear pants with. You could just wear tights. And then those shirts and sweaters can be like, a shirt dress! But if that doesn't work, I could always wear guy clothes. They're bigger. It's not cool if I buy the guy clothes to wear. Maybe, I should make Urahara buy them for himself, so I can borrow them from him. It would really be cute, if he was wearing a sweater one day, and it got cold. Then he would give me his sweater to wear, and I would wrapped up in Urahara-san's warmth!

"What about this?" Keiko said while holding up a shirt for me to look at.

"It's cute!" I said while admiring the dark red color of the shirt.

"And this? Oh and this! And that! With theses! And you need more winter sweaters! And long jackets! And you can't go without scarfs! More socks! And you need new bras and new panties!" Keiko gathered up a lot of items for me to try!

I'm glad the guys are here. There's a lot of stuff and bags to carry. And it's not all of my items. Keiko is taking the time to shop for herself too. So far, Urahara hasn't really looked at any clothes for himself. He probably is just here to carry my things. I feel kind of bad. I'm using Urahara and Takaki to work like mules. They're both holding a lot of stuff already, and it's only been 2 hours since we got here.

"I can help you guys carry something." I said to the two men.

"No no!" Takaki shook his head at me.

"We wouldn't ask you to carry anything, Miss Misato. Besides, this is nothing!" Urahara said while holding up the bags in both of his hands. "Let me take the bags your holding."

He reached for the three bags in my right hand. I felt so guilty when I handed them to him. But he's a strong man. He's got muscles and inhuman stamina, I was a witness to this. I leaned forward and gave Urahara a kiss on his left cheek. He grinned and gave me the, "let's make love when we get home" look. I returned his look with the, "We're not leaving Shibuya for another good 5 hours" look. He sighed.

After I while, I was getting pretty thirsty from all of the walking around and trying on clothes. I don't know why trying on a whole bunch of clothes gets me tired and thirsty, but it does!

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something to drink. I saw a vending machine across the street. I'll be right back, okay?" I said to the group.

"Sure. Don't get lost!" Keiko said. What is she saying? I don't get lost!

"I'll be waiting right here." Urahara nodded at me.

When the cars were clear, I crossed the street and walked into the alleyway that had the vending machines. There are three vending machines. One of them serves my favorite drink, canned coffee. But I can't have that as a pregnant woman. I think, I'll settle for some juice instead. I placed two 100 yen coins into the slot. And pressed the button for, Grape Jelly drink. I haven't had this in a while. When it dropped into the pick up slot, I saw a large hand take the drink.

"Oi!" I said to the man to casually took my drink!

"I'm helping you." He said with a smile while handing me the can.

I took the can from his hands, and suddenly realized that I knew who he was! SHOCK! He is! And why is he here?!

"Andre-san!" I said with some repressed surprise.

"Misato! I never thought I would see you around here. I thought I recognized you. I wasn't sure of it though. You cut your hair." He said while running his fingers through my hair! This is not good. And damn him! He's still as good looking as ever! Does he never get bags under his eyes! Why does he have such a handsome face?!

"Yeah, the long hair was getting kind of hard to take care of. I mean, I've been so busy. The long hair was becoming a burden to me." I totally lied!

"Are you working as a teacher in Tokyo." He asked me. He remembers I'm a sensei! Well, that's not hard to forget. I wonder what he did again. Something about shipping, or um, businesses.

"Actually, I work as a teacher in my hometown, Karakura." I said while looking around me. "You know, I came here with friends. They're waiting on me, while I'm getting something to drink."

"Oh, I'm keeping you then. We should talk again soon. Are you free for dinner tonight?" He is, so damn bold!

"My friends and I already have plans about that." I said with one hand behind my head.

**-From the view of the Group-**

"Who is Misato talking to?" Urahara asked with a calm voice. In reality, his feelings were stirring up.

"Eh, it looks like someone she knows." Keiko said while thinking about how handsome the man Misato was talking to is.

"He touched her hair." Urahara commented while restraining the anger in his voice.

"It is a dramatic haircut she has." Takaki said while not really paying attention.

"He seems, friendly with her." Urahara's tone was darkening.

"Misato is a nice person who knows a lot of people." Keiko pointed out while crossing her arms.

* * *

"So, I'll get going now. See you around!" I said while waving to him. Yes Ochi Misato! You're doing a good job! Keep things short and to the point. You don't need to be a bitch and blow him off. Just be polite! Keep being polite.

He grabbed my right hand by the wrist. And put his face in my face. Just where in my face?! Why is it so easy for people to just kiss me like this? On the lips even! I ended up dropping my can of grape jelly drink on the sidewalk. No... No..! NO! He's sucking on my tongue! This is wrong for three reasons! One, I'm engaged to Urahara-san, pregnant with his child, and I'm in love with him. Two, I don't dig this guy anymore. Three, we're in freaking public! We shouldn't be kissing outdoors in this situation. Or any situation! I'm not enjoying this!

I pulled my face away. And it was very hard to achieve that event! It was all the suction power Andre was possessing. It completely pulled me in! I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. God, why did he have to kiss me like that? We're not together anymore. And he freaking dumped me in a letter! I should slap him! I picked up my can off of the ground. It's a good think I didn't open it yet.

And just then, Urahara's fist made contact with Andre's face, and Andre went flying. Is this the worst thing that could possibly happen? No, it's actually getting worse! Andre is fighting back! Urahara and Andre's scuffle broke out onto the street! It's stopping traffic! Cars are beeping! People are standing around, hollering and whistling! Damn it! Why do men act so irrationally!?

"Takaki-kun! Stop them!" Keiko pleaded while holding his arm.

"Okay, let me put all of these down." He said while placing the bags on the ground.

"No no no! Don't do that! I want to save those bags! Let's wait for someone to jump in." Keiko changed her mind quickly.

Eventually, after a few minutes. The police came and escorted the two men into the Koban. (A/N: Koban Police Box. Small police station.) The three of us were standing outside while Urahara and Andre were being interrogated inside. I wonder what they're talking about inside of there? I can't believe things broke down to this so quickly.

"Here." Keiko said while handing Takaki a key.

"What's this for?" He asked while desperately trying to reach for the key. He's hands are way too full!

"Take all of the bags back to Misa's house. They're too troublesome to have around right now. I'll wait here with Misa-chan." Keiko said while taking some authority.

"Okay. I'll be back." Takaki said while attempting to hail a taxi.

**-Inside of the Koban-**

"I recognize you... Alexandros-san." The old police officer said. "Aren't you that European playboy I read about?"

"He must be." Urahara said while looking at the man sitting in the chair to his right.

"I don't see why I was hit. All I did was kiss a woman. Is that a crime I should be punished for?" Andre spoke causally with his hands in his pockets.

"That woman you kissed was my wife." Urahara's tone was exaggeratedly cold!

"Wife? _I was last with her in only January._ Now she's you're wife? She didn't make any mention about being married." Andre continued with his stuck up tone.

"Maybe she didn't feel like chatting with you." Urahara huffed while he crossed his legs.

"I invited her to have dinner with me tonight. Just the two of us like how I used to have dinners with her. I'm sure she would have mentioned something then." Andre had a sly smile on his face.

"How unfortunate, she must have declined your little offer. Misato already has plans for tonight." Urahara returned with his own version of a sly smile.

**-Outside of the Koban-**

"What? That's the guy you had the Omiai with?!" Keiko exclaimed. Okay, she's very shocked!

"Yeah, he's the guy that dumped me with a letter." I sulked. That was not cool at all!

"With a letter! That guy's an ass! But God! He's _gorgeous_! He looks like he was perfectly sculpted out of stone, and brought to life by Greek Gods! Even though you were only with him for a month. I feel sort of jealous of you." Keiko commented while only thinking with her eyes.

"Don't be jealous. I mean, a handsome guy like him signs himself up for an Omiai? Isn't it obvious he's just a rich bastard who passes by the time with getting involved with women?" I said to her. He's such a freaking bastard. I'm mad!

Both Urahara and Andre stepped out of the Koban. It looks like they both got a little medical treatment with the bandages that appeared of both of them.

"You shouldn't freely kiss women like that. It's very impolite! Besides, weren't you dating several fashion models before?" An old police officer asked him.

"Urahara-san." I said while walking up to him. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Urahara said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Is this your wife?" The old police man asked. Did he just refer to me as Urahara-san's wife? Well, I will be Urahara's wife, so there's no point in correcting him.

"I am." I said with a big smile and I showed off my ring.

"So it's true?" Andre's expression was something that was above even surprise! "I didn't think you would get married off so soon. Especially after the time we've spent together."

"Well, how long did you see Misato for anyway? A week?" Urahara spoke with an obnoxious tone.

"A little over a month. But we did spent Christmas and New year's together. I thought we became very close during that time." Andre is totally making it seem like we did something scandalous together!

"So, the month of _December_." Urahara nodded his head as he placed one arm around me.

Andre gave Urahara a dirty look. _A very dirty look._ It looked like a **death stare! **Urahara maintained his cool and did not seem to be phased or troubled by receiving a dirty look. He just stared right back at Andre! Somehow, I get the feeling that neither one of these men wants to back down. I hope they both don't start throwing punches again.


	28. The Jealous Men!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: If you haven't read Bleach from manga chapter 239 and beyond that, then this chapter just might contain some spoilers for you. Actually, if you haven't read up to chapter 316, you might want to for future chapters of Ochi Story. It's not required or anything. I have some friends who don't want to read the manga, but do want to read Ochi Story.**

**That being said, **

**1) I don't want people to feel spoiled if they didn't want to be spoiled.**

**2) Please make sure to continue reading Ochi Story anyways!**

**_That ends this special service announcement!_)**

**Chapter 28: The Jealous Men!**

**-Flashback- December 25th, Sunday 2005-**

"I didn't know you cooked, Andre-san." I said while looking at him with admiring eyes. He's so cool! And handsome. And intelligent. I wonder how the Omiai service set me up with this one. He's so nice and sweet, I really feel like I've fallen in love with him! Mother and Father in heaven, I have found a good man!

"Cooking is one of the many things I like to indulge myself with. Where would you like to go next?" He asked me as he kissed my cheek.

"I really can't decide. I haven't really done anything on Christmas outside of celebrating it with family." I said while my mind was going blank. I really can't think! Why is that? Is it because the man standing to my left is so handsome that it stops the blood flow to my brain? He's so ridiculously handsome, I feel like I'm standing next to a picture from a magazine!

"Let's karaoke then, I would like to hear this singing voice of yours. It will give us some time before the concert starts." He said with a soft but devilish smile! Oh my God, I nearly melted into a heart shaped puddle.

**-Present Day- September 24th, Sunday 2006-**

"You could have had a word with him, instead of punching him in the face." I said while sitting on the couch.

"And I still think my way was much more effective." Urahara said while holding an ice pack to his head.

"But it caused a scene, and the police had to get involved!" My voice couldn't hide the irritation I was feeling.

"Of course I made a scene. He attacked you!" Urahara exclaimed as the ice pack he was holding was crushed in his hand.

There was a cloud of icy mist floating around Urahara-san's head. It looks like he's still as mad as ever. Okay, I would be pissed of some girl kissed Urahara in front of me. And logically, I would run across the street and punch her in the face. Then fight her and wrestle her to the ground. Then roll around the street in front of moving cars. I walked up to the freezer and opened it.

"I'll get the ice out." He said quickly and reaching his hand into the freezer.

_-ding dong-_

"I"ll get that." I turned around. I wonder if Keiko and Takaki have returned. I thought they said that we would all go out and have dinner another time, since Urahara's injured.

Opening the door, revealed someone I wasn't interested in seeing. How did he find my house?

"Misato!" Andre said in a cheerful voice.

I closed the door on him. He opened back up with his own strength. He had a set of black luggage with him. Is he planning on staying at my place?!

"What are you doing here?" I was weary of him being at my doorstep.

"Did you say that whenever I was in Karakura town, I could stay at your place?" Andre spoke of something I promised him when we were still together.

"Don't you think an offer like that has an _expiration date?!_ I mean, you do remember you broke it off with me in a letter, right?" I just remembered that I am angry with this man! I forgot a little bit about my anger, because Andre is disturbingly handsome.

"Broke it off with you? I think you misunderstood that. I was simply pausing our relationship while I was away." Andre was trying desperately to sound sincere.

"Paused." What am I, a video or something?

Suddenly! I felt a very evil and angry presence behind me! I wonder what kind of monster was lurking- oh, it's Urahara-san..! And there's a dark and scary aura that's outlining him!

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Urahara's tone was dark and scary! And the threatening aura surrounding him was only growing larger. I'm feeling threatened by this too, Urahara-san!

"Misato said I could stay here whenever I was in town." Andre spoke with the purest of innocence in his voice.

Urahara-san was speechless! I feel like Andre is specifically here to ruin my happy life! Why is he doing this? Is he an idiot or just a jerk?

"Andre-san, I don't know why you're here. But if it's because you want to cause trouble, I won't let you do that." I said in my, _'Ochi sensei is scolding you!'_ voice.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to take you back from the man that stole you from me." He was completely serious as he spoke!

"Stole?" I tilted my head while trying to process what he just said. Is he an idiot?!

"Miss Misato belongs to me." Urahara's voice was laced with defiance as he stood in front of me.

"I know how much Misato loved me. It doesn't make sense that she would fall in love with another man and marry him so quickly." Andre sounded like he was talking about something suspicious.

"You don't understand me at all!" I shook my head at him. "How do you function in you life when you're so delusional? It's been almost a year since I've last had contact with you. And we were only together for a month. It wasn't anything serious or special to me."

"How can you possibly bring yourself to say that? Don't tell me you love this man. Look at him! He's messy, rude and not at all handsome." Andre gave Urahara a very dirty look while 'describing' him.

I'm not quite sure what happened next, but Andre had it coming. I snapped just for a moment, a second even! And I punched him hard in his midsection! He fell onto his back, and winced in pain. That's right! Roll on the ground in pain _you bastard!_ Urahara looked at me with shocked eyes. That was just so sudden of me!

"Miss Misato..?" Urahara-san seemed a little afraid of me and took a small step away from me.

"Never come back again!" I shouted as I shut on my door on Andre! That freaking bastard! Coming over here like that, and insulting Urahara-san! He makes me so mad!

I ran over to my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed furiously and waited for someone to pick up!

"Hello? Yes, is this Planet Pizza? I would like to place an order. Yes, could I get a large supreme mayonnaise pizza with the shrimp? Delivery please, the address is under Ochi Misato. Thank you." I ordered myself something to eat.

"Misato shouldn't be eating a supreme mayonnaise pizza." Urahara commented from where he was standing.

"Don't look at me like I'm going to eat all of it. Anyways, I'm upset and I'm craving it." I huffed at him as I sat down on my couch.

Urahara walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. He held it there for a while.

"It feels like you're burning up." He spoke with a soft tone. "I think you probably caught something from that guy when he kissed you."

"I'm fine. I'm just mad right now." I said in my defense. I'm not getting sick or anything.

"If you are getting sick, then you should get some rest now. It's not good to be pregnant and sick because you can't take certain medicines. Your grandfather did give me a list." Urahara held me tightly in his arms. He's so sweet to me. And I act like such a brat towards him sometimes!

"I don't want to be sick. I have a new transfer student who's coming in tomorrow. It would give a bad impression if I'm not there to introduce him to the class." I said while looking up at Urahara.

"Oh right, you have a new student entering your class." He regained some of his merry tone.

"Yes, tomorrow I will be introducing my new student from Osaka, Hirako Shinji." I said while giving Urahara the thumbs up.

Urahara's eyes widened as he said, "Hirako?"

"Yes, Hirako. Do you know someone by that family name?" I questioned him. It seems like he knows something.

"Yes, sort of, it was a long time ago though." Urahara chuckled nervously to himself.

"Urahara-san knows 200 years worth of people. It's no surprise you might have known someone by that family name." I patted Urahara-san on the head with my left hand.

It would be another 20 minutes before the pizza arrived. Urahara only ate one slice while the rest was mine to eat. He looked like he wasn't too hungry. But he's not the pregnant one here. Still, Urahara-san looks concerned about something. He hasn't been talking much at all. This is totally suspicious!

"Urahara-san, if there's something else you would like to eat, I can make you something." I said while placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Thank you, though." He smiled widely at me. I smacked him one on the head. "Huh, what was that for?"

"Tell me what you're upset about. This silence is awkward." I said while pulling on his ears.

"I'm not really upset. I'm just thinking." He said to me, believing that was a sufficient answer.

"_About?_" I continued to yank on his ears.

"That one month, you've spent with that idiot." Urahara sighed to himself.

"I didn't spend the whole month with him. We only had 3 dates. And we only really talked on the phone a lot during that time." I told him. The truth is I saw Andre a little more outside of those three dates. But that was in the past. That's not something important anymore.

"But still, he got to hold you in his arms. And kiss your face." Urahara sounded depressed as he spoke.

"It was only for a little while." I said, not thinking too much of it.

"Even so, those were the kinds of things I've always wanted to do with you." He confessed to me.

"You're the only one that's done the most perverted things to me! Things that even Keiko said she hasn't ever done!" I scolded him! Urahara is such a pervert! I don't know why he thinks he can play that fact down!

"You tell her about the things we do?" Urahara looked like he just went pale.

"Of course, we share and tell stories about the things we've done. It's normal girl talk." I said while nodding to myself.

Urahara frowned at me and sighed. He took my right hand and kissed it. I felt like something hypnotic just happened. I'm not quite sure if it was the pizza or how hot my impending fever, but my body felt heavy. It felt too heavy for me to stand. Am I suffering from a fainting spell? I thought that only existed in TV dramas! My vision is getting darker and darker still.

* * *

He wanted until she was asleep. Good, he thought to himself. Urahara carried Misato and placed her in her bed. He pulled the blankets over her body and hoped that she would sleep for the rest of the night. He kept his hand on Misato's forehead.

"If the worst happens to me, what will you do, Misato?" He asked the sleeping woman with a sad voice.

Urahara thought about all of the promises he's made in his life. _I'll find a way to cure for the hollowization. I'll find a way to stop Aizen and the others. Even if I die, I'll do these things._ _I only wanted to put my life on the line for this. I don't want to risk it for anything else._ Those things were the only words that occupied his thoughts for nearly a century.

He exited her house as he locked the door with the key he had made years ago. Urahara looked up at Misato's window as he sighed to himself. It will be soon, he thought while looking at his watch.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was coming to earth, to meet with him. Urahara knew he wasn't coming to apologize for the past. The stubborn old man who helped carry out his elixe, is coming to Karakura town to demand a favor.

_"I already know what it is."_ Urahara said under his breath while standing outside of his shop.

Sliding the doors open with his hands, he stepped inside. Captain Yamamoto was already present within the shop, waiting for him. It's been a good 100 years since Urahara had last seen Yamamoto face to face. There was no nostalgia being felt between the men.

"Urahara Kisuke, I recognize that there are grievances you have against the Soul Society. But please do not take that into account. I want your thoughts to be dedicated to stopping Aizen and this war." The old captain's voice was rough as he spoke.

"And that means, you want me to open the door to where Aizen is. I've already started working on doing just that." Urahara spoke cautiously while making eye contact with Yamamoto.

"Our intelligence does not know what kind of influence Aizen has with the borders that lead into Hueco Mundo. Take that into your considerations and prepare yourself for the worst. When the time comes, none of the traitors shall be forgiven." Yamamoto's voice lacked emotion as he spoke.

Urahara only felt a sense of fear snaking throughout his body. It would only be a few more months until the Soul Society goes to war with Aizen. _I won't hesitate_, Urahara thought to himself. _I won't hesitate this time. I won't have any doubts. For everyone's sake, I will kill Aizen Sousuke._


	29. Echoes from Another World

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 29: Echoes from Another World**

I'm not in my pajamas. I'm in my regular clothes that I wore during the day. I yawned as I sat up in bed. I looked at the clock to my right and saw that it was 4:28 am. Did I just doze off and not wake up for a long time? My mouth tastes like mayonnaise, bleh! I looked at the left side of my bed. Urahara-san's not here. Maybe he went home after I fell asleep. He has been spending a lot of time at my place in the past week. It's been nice having him here. I actually got around to _molesting_ him.

Freaking Andre! He totally ruined my Sunday! I can't believe what he said yesterday! That jerk! I can't believe I used to think he was cool. He's not cool at all. I took a long bath and spent time brushing my hair. Short hair is so easy to take care of. I like it a lot. Today my new transfer student comes, that should harbor some mild excitement. It's 6 am and I'm bored. I can't fall back asleep, I'm not at all tired. I wonder if there's anything good on TV. Oh, there's an early morning anime on.

I want to call up Urahara, but it's still 6 something in the morning. Keiko? No, it's 6 something in the morning. This anime that I'm watching is boring. It's something about a time traveling octopus. Excuse me, I meant time traveling _educational_ octopus. There's nothing else that's better that's on right now. Maybe I should front the money for some satellite TV channels. But I'm intending on living off of most of my teacher wages. Although, what I spent in Shibuya yesterday was not funded by my wages. I keep messing up when it comes to spending money. I really try to budget myself and live off the money I make.

Before 7:00 am, I left my house and was ready for work. But I don't have to be at work until somewhere around 8:20. I should get breakfast somewhere. I can't believe it's going to be October this upcoming Sunday. I feel like the days are passing buy fast. And on the 10th, I will be officially two months pregnant. My stomach has already started to show a little bit. And they grow really fast inside your stomach. I should visibly pregnant when I'm around 3 months along.

_My feelings about my impending motherhood?_ I want to say that as long as Urahara-san is with me, I'll be fine. But I don't know anything about raising kids. And Urahara claimed that he helped raised the two kids that are living at his shop. That's not encouraging information to me at all! I don't want my kid to grow up to hate the existence of other people who enters their lives! I still don't get along with those two kids. When I've visited the shop, all they did was stare at me, and made comments about how stupid I looked. That strange Tessai man disciplined them both, but I don't feel relief from that at all. I shouldn't be bothered by those kids, since they are indeed children and I'm an adult. But they're so unbelievable rude! I feel like I can't take it sometimes!

There's no where that's open at this hour. Only 24 hour Everyday Marts and the McDonalds are open at this hour. So I am sitting at McDonalds with my hotcakes and orange juice. This is a decent breakfast. I'm sure this is fine for me to eat. I feel bored. This is why I hate waking up too early! It reminds me of how boring and uneventful my life is! Damn you educational octopus! If you were more entertaining, I would have stayed home longer and not be a weirdo lady who is sitting by herself at the McDonalds! Maybe I should try to make myself look busy. I could probably pop out my cell phone at text somebody.

Everyone in my phone book would get annoyed about being text to at 7 something in the morning. Everyone except for my grandfather, I'm sure he'd be fine with a text at this hour.

**Text: Misato to Jii-san**

_Good morning. I hope you are doing well. I went shopping yesterday in Shibuya and bought a lot of clothes. I am sending you the bill. Luv! Misato_

_5 minutes later…_

**Text: Jii-san to Misato**

_That's strange, I thought you didn't like shopping for clothes. And you're sending me a bill? How much did you spend?_

**Text: Misato to Jii-san**

_305,325 yen--w! (2655.00 USD) _

**Text: Jii-san to Misato**

_Really now, are you talking about clothes for yourself or did you buy baby clothes too?_

**Text: Misato to Jii-san**

_Um, ah, I forgot about buying stuff for the baby. I don't even know it's gender yet. The soonest I can have that checked out is at 20 weeks. I think I could probably get away with buying unisex clothes for my unisex baby :D!_

**Text: Jii-san to Misato**

_I have a meeting that's starting now. I'll send a transfer of funds to your account later on today._

He totally ignored my 'unisex baby' comment! And he doesn't need to transfer funds to me, I was joking about that. But I'm not going to tell him I was joking. He's not going to care about me joking. I wonder what his meeting is about. I wonder why he has so many meetings. Couldn't they just email each other and keep updates on each other? Jii-san always has to show up to a meeting every other day. How does he keep up with his eight girlfriends if he's so busy?

I was on my way to work when I saw someone sitting on the steps near the entrance doors to the school. It looks like a male student. He looks familiar. Could he be that new transfer student? Lazy face, blond hair. He looks just like the kid in the picture.

"O-su!" I said while walking up to him. (A/N: O-su 'Yo!' Ochi Sensei thinks she's cool when she says it.)

"Heh." The blond student wearing a hat said while standing up. He's taller than me.

"Are you Hirako Shinji?" I asked him.

"Yep, that's me. You must be that… Ochi Sensei." He said while sizing me up. Why is he sizing me up? Is he a rough kid or something?

"Yes, I will be your homeroom teacher for class 1-3. Please to meet you." I gave him a small bow while introducing myself.

"Yer kind of a plain woman, aren't cha?" He said casually.

"I don't want to get my ears pierced." I said while covering my ears. (A/N: Misato is dense.)

"I ain't talkin' about yer lack of jewelry. I'm talkin' about yer looks. Yer plain an' pale! With a gorgeous lady like Yoruichi lurking around, it don't make too much sense for Urahara to turn an eye at ya'." He said while scratching his head. "I don't get it."

"Urahara-san's relationship with me is our own business. I don't want my student of all people to judge that relationship! How do you know Urahara-san anyways?!" I raised my voice at him. Who the hell does he think he is by saying all of that bullshit!?

He grabbed my left wrist tightly in his hand. Then he raised his arm up and said, "Do ya' really think I'm just a student? Looks like Urahara doesn't tell ya' anything."

"Let go! You're hurting-!" I struggled to free my arm from him. But his grip is too tight!

"It doesn't seem like yer important enough to be told anything. It's fine, just don't get in _our_ way. And if I find out that it was you that screwed _us_ up, I'll kill ya' myself." His eyes were cold and dangerous. What the hell?! He is completely serious about what he's saying!

"I don't have to listen to this." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm going to speak with Urahara-san and tell him about what you said!"

He released his grip on my wrist and grabbed my collar! He lifted me up with one arm! My feet aren't even touching the ground! I feel like, I'm choking! Shit! He's serious! Damn this asshole!

"Ya shouldn't bother Urahara too much. I still find it hard to believe he even likes ya for yer looks. I wonder, how much he would care if this plain lady dies..? _Just help us with our plan._ _Introduce me like a normal student. And make sure you set me up with a good seat next to_ _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Ya got that?" He asked me. He let me drop to the ground after he was finished speaking.

"You're pretty damn rude." I said while standing up. "You rotten kid, I'll teach you how you to talk to adults."

Hirako narrowed his eyes at me, as they turned yellow and black! Holy smokes! He's not even human, is he?! Some red aura started to glow around him. What the hell is wrong with this kid?! Could he not act normal? Where the hell did he come from?! If he wants something from Kurosaki Ichigo, he should just talk with him on his own time! He doesn't have to come to this school and bother me! Is he really going to kill me right now?

My cell phone was ringing and I picked it up like it was a normal thing to do despite this guy getting all weird and scary.

"Hello, it's Ochi." I said into the phone.

"Miss Misato, did you sleep well last night?" Urahara called me and asked me if I slept well. Aw, he's so sweet! But I can't think about that right now!

"That new student Hirako Shinji attacked me! He grabbed me and touched me inappropriately!" That was all I needed to say. Urahara went silent.

"That's all yer gonna tell him?" Shinji asked while taking my cell phone from my hand. He crushed it with his bare hand!?

I tried to slap him for what he's done in the past five minutes, but he stopped my attack. When that failed, I tried kicking him. It's time for my ultimate attack! Certain Death… **Ochi Flying chop!** That didn't work either! Urahara arrived and held his cane sword up to Shinji's neck. I didn't know it was a cane sword! _That's cool!_

"Urahara-san!" I said while running behind him.

"Shinji, even I expected better behavior from you." Urahara seemed to pout at Shinji.

"I was just trying to get along with her." He shrugged to himself with his hands in his pockets.

"No he wasn't! He said that I was a plain woman instead of saying hello!" I said from behind Urahara-san.

"And he attacked you?" Urahara looked at me. I rolled up my left sleeve to reveal my bruised wrist. Urahara's expression darkened. I thought he was going to go all out and punch Shinji in the face, just like he did with Andre, but something different happened.

"Hirako-san, I'm glad you're in town." Urahara smiled at the evil transfer student.

"Eh?" Shinji was confused.

"I want you to help look after Miss Misato." Urahara continued to smile at Shinji.

"Eh?" I am confused! What is he saying?! This guy wants to hurt me and kill me!

"Why the hell should I look after this plain chick?" Shinji huffed as he stuck out his tongue. Oi! He has a tongue ring!

"Miss Misato is very special to me. If something bad happens to her, even a small scratch she might have caused herself, I'm going to hold you accountable for it." Urahara spoke in a very polite tone. But really, he looked like he could have snapped any second.

"What a pain in the ass." Shinji's attitude seem to relax as he sighed loudly. Is he scared of Urahara-san?

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge." I sighed as well.

"_Mi-sa-to-!_ I hope you have a good day at work. I'll take a look at your wrist later when you're off." Urahara kissed the top of my head.

Urahara-san left and I entered the school. Shinji also entered. I gave him a dirty look and I don't think Urahara is in the right mind asking this guy to _'look after me'_. He's already injured me and openly stated he would kill me! But what kind of power does Urahara-san have to make a rotten kid like Hirako Shinji obey? It makes me think that Urahara is secretly some sort of shinigami yakuza boss! And that would mean, when I marry him, that would make me a 'Big Sista'?! I walked into the teacher's lounge and Shinji disappeared somewhere. I hope he never comes back.

Class is starting a few minutes. Okay Ochi! Large smile, large smile! And slam! I opened the door way too hard! It looks like I'm angry. This is embarrassing! Let's play it down.

**"O--SU!"** I shouted. I can't control my body or my voice! What's with me? I must still be nervous and terrified. Freaking bastard Shinji! This is all his fault!

**"Time to scurry back to your seats! Brats!!"** What did I just say?! I don't mean that. Well, I kind of mean that.

All of the students hurried to their seats and sat down quietly.

**"All-- right! Everyone is here today!! Nice! Very Nice!"** Why am I shouting? I can't calm myself down at all! My heart's beating wildly! I feel so damn nervous. I need to relax myself or else I'll look like a shouting weirdo for the rest of the day.

**"Hmm, technically Ooshima and Sorimachi are absent, but they don't count because they're bad students anyway. They must be having fun somewhere!"** I said while marking on my attendance sheet. Man, I'm so nervous I actually said what I was thinking! No good, Ochi!

**"So Today! I have some fantastic news for everyone!! We have a transfer student!!"** I don't know what I'm doing. I'm acting so uncool right now!

The class, "Oooooohhh!"

I walked over to the sliding doors and tried my best not to shake at all as I walked. Because I'm still feeling anxious as hell. I opened the doors and found no one waiting. Oi, this is stupid, he told me that he needed a good introduction. All that threatening for nothing?! Is he an idiot? I hear a strange buzzing sound. I wonder if a bug got inside.

**"Huh?!"** I said loudly to cover up for myself because Shinji disappeared. **"Where did the transfer student go?! Hellooo?!"**

As the doors were opened, Kurosaki dashed passed me and ran down the hallway in a hurry!

**"Ah!! Hey Kurosaki!!"** I shouted at him. Where is he going?!

"Bathroom!" He shouted while still running for it.

**"Bathroom already?!"** I said while watching him disappear.

Oh no. Oh no!! Kurosaki needs to be here so I can have Shinji sit next to him. What is Kurosaki doing, running away like this? Oh well, if he needs to go that bad. I just hope he comes back soon. I don't want that awful bully Shinji to pick on me. While still gazing down the hall, thinking about my possible doom, Inoue and Sado ran down the hall too.

**"Hey! Hey!! Sado!! Inoue?! Hold it!"** I shouted at the top of my lungs! What's with these two running all of a sudden?!

"Bathroom!" They both shouted in unison!

"I also have a stomach ache!" Inoue added.

**"That's a lie!**!" I squealed! I almost fell onto my knees! **"Inoue! As a woman, you should have no problem enduring a simple stomach ache!!"**

"But it hurts! Really bad! I can't bare it anymore! I'm afraid it's going to leak! I already feel it!" Inoue revealed too much information about her bladder!

**"Oh fine! But make it quick**!" My throat is hurting from all of the shouting I'm doing.

"Ahh, sen.. Sensei! I need to pee!" Asano Keigo said while trying to sneak passed me

**"You can't go, Asano!"** I scolded him. I've got too many students leaving my class. I'm not going to let any more go until the others get back!

"Whaaaaaaat?! That's unfair!" Asano squirmed as I tried to hold him from leaving by clutching the back of his collar. "Sensei is always _nicer_ to Ichigo and the other two! Unfair! Unfair! Unfair!"

"Be quiet, Asano..." I said while I got him back into class. The rest of the class was giggling at laughing and the strangeness that was happening! What's wrong with reality today? I feel like the world got messed up overnight.

It took 20 minutes for the bathroom students to return. I was already going pale, thinking about Shinji getting mad at me. I can't believe he called me plain! I may not be considered a great beauty by any means, but I'm more than just plain. But as long as Urahara likes how I look, I should be fine. I don't want to care about what other guys think of me. Finally, Hirako Shinji showed up to class.

"Hei, as in Henheisoku. Ko as in Onameimoko. Shin as in Shinseikouhai. Ko as in Kamoshimentaiko. Hirako Shinji! Nice to meet you all..." He said in a sarcastic tone as he bowed before the class.

I was looking at my writing on the chalkboard. That freaking bastard! He just made me write his name backwards! Is he trying to make a fool out of me in front of the class I teach!?

"Uh, hey.. Hirako-kun. This is backwards. Backwards!" I said while staring him down.

"How does it look?" He asked me with a large smile. "When it comes to writing backwards, I think I'm pretty good!"

"Oh--! I see!" I don't really see you freaking bastard! "Then you should talk about it in your self_ **in-tro-duc-tion**_."

I stood to the right of Shinji as he gave his self introduction. I had my arms crossed as I tried not to sigh in front of the class. It sounds like Shinji is just making stuff from off the top of his head. When, he was done giving his introduction, I pointed out the empty desk that was right next to Kurosaki Ichigo. _Just as promised._

"Okay! Take the seat in the back over there!" I pointed merrily. Am I making the right decision by letting those two sit next to each other? I mean, Shinji is a wickedly dangerous guy. Even though Urahara asked him to watch out for me.

"Yes, yes." Shinji smiled widely as he sat down next to Kurosaki.

I watched from where I was stranding. It didn't seem like he was out to pick a fight with Kurosaki or anything. But I have this negative feeling about this. I heard that strange buzzing noise again? What is that? It can't be a bug, it sounds sort of metallic in buzzing.

"Sorry Ochi sensei! Bathroom!" Kurosaki said as he was rushing out of the room.

**"WHAAAATT?!"** I screeched! Come on! I just started my lesson plan! **"Again?! Kuro... WAIT!! KUROSAKI!!"**

He left. He totally left. The deal thing was for him to sit next to Shinji-bastard. What will I do if you leave, Kurosaki? I peered back into the classroom. Shinji was just sitting, smiling to himself. Thinking about Kami-sama knows what! I'm getting the _heebie jeebies_ from him! I tried to teach, but I kept dropping my chalk. And soon enough, I shattered all of the pieces of chalk I had.

Kami-sama, you don't even need to ask who I am. Since I contact you a lot, and there's a certain theme song that plays when I'm thinking thoughts directed towards you. You granted me a good man and visible breasts. I thank you for those gifts. But what the hell were you thinking with all of those strings attached to them?! Are you enjoying yourself corrupting the prayers that you granted?! You're so damn mean! Kami-sama!


	30. The Weak Moon Hides no Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

(A/N: There are 30 chapters of Ochi Story already?! **Small Warning:** If you haven't read up to _**Bleach manga chapter 316**_, there are elements in this chapter that has **major spoilers**. You don't really need to read up to that point to enjoy this chapter though.)

**Chapter 30: The Weak Moon Hides no Terror**

"Man, I'm already freakin' bored with that dang school!" Shinji huffed while kicking a rock that was on the ground in front of the Urahara Shop.

"If you want to blend in, you're going to have to go along with the everyday." Urahara spoke from behind his white paper fan.

"Yer girlfriend's lectures really suck." Shinji stuck his tongue out at Urahara.

"She's a good teacher, but I suppose you have to be a student to appreciate that." Urahara shot back at him.

"I just hope it doesn't take too long to recruit that kid Kurosaki." The poser high school student yawned loudly.

"Well, Kurosaki-san is prone to stubbornness. But he usually comes along when he sees that there's a problem." The shop owner commented while fanning himself.

"The only highlight was that one hot chick Inoue-chan, and yer girlfriend's ass." Shinji smiled to himself.

"I thought you said she was a plain woman." Urahara spoke politely as he nearly crushed his fan with his hand.

"She is a plain woman because of that expressionless face of hers. But after staring at her ass in those tight slacks she was wearing for 6 hours today, I realized it's got a good shape to it. She's got a tight little body, I even found myself getting hot and bothered by it." The mysterious but fake high school student said with a straight face.

Urahara's eyebrow twitched. He knew Shinji was known for his dry humor, but to hear someone talking that way about Misato's body upset him. He could only clench his teeth as he smiled.

"How far have ya gotten with her?" Shinji had a perverted smile on his face.

"Far enough." Urahara gave a not so vague answer as he smiled widely.

"When did you first meet her?" The pretend student wanted to know some details about his old friend's relationship.

"When she was in still middle school." Urahara spoke honestly.

Shinji winced and said, "God dang it'! Doesn't that make you some kind of predator? You freaken' pervert! You should be arrested!"

"I only noticed her because she and her family was attacked by on of _his_ creations. Don't make it sound like_ I attacked her_ since then." Urahara's pleasant tone transformed into a dark one.

"Heh, so even _she_ as a grievance against Aizen. So, does she know anything?" Shinji asked his old friend with a serious tone.

"Hmm?" Urahara pretended not to know what Shinji was talkng about.

"About yer past? That part and ya' being a shinigami? Aizen? And the difference between the two of ya'? She's a human woman! There are rules against that! If the bastards in the Seireitei find out, they'll separate ya'." Shinji did not want to scare the _'candy store owner'_, but he was not holding back with his words.

"She knows a bit about my past. And she knows little about Aizen. When she was still human, I restrained myself and never made a real move. But when her chain of fate shattered and she became exposed to shinigami reiatsu, she became one on her own." Urahara spoke as if it was something normal.

"Ehhhh?! That woman doesn't have any reiatsu vibration. Even the weakest shinigami would give off a hint of their energy." Shinji was shocked! Even he, a former captain of the Soul Society couldn't tell that there was anything unique about the woman's reiatsu.

"I placed a seal on her that masks most of her reiatsu." Urahara spoke about something he did to Misato without her permission. But he justified his actions, thinking it was for her own good.

"Yer wastin' yer time." Shinji said while picking his nose and flicking the bugger away. "Who knows how long yer gonna stay together anyways!"

"Hopefully, for the rest of our days." Urahara smiled politely.

"Whatever, just don't slack with _our_ _preparations._" Shinji said while leaving the Urahara property. "You know, the others don't believe yer foolin' around with some woman. They all think that there was something going on with you and that charmer _Mayuri_. I heard rumors about ya when you were still at the 2nd division."

"There were a lot of unknown elements about the 2nd, but that was for a reason." Urahara's tone was plain but contained it's seriousness.

* * *

I had a pack of ice taped to my left wrist. It did feel like it was throbbing. But my wrist is getting too cold right now. I better undo this tape. I heard a soft knock on the door, and wasn't able to take it off just yet. Urahara-san was waiting outside of the door. He didn't have to do that, he has a key to my place.

"Urahara-san, you could have let yourself in." I said while looking up at him.

"I wanted to be polite." He said in a scratchy voice.

"Did you smoke?" I said while smelling a hint of smoke on him.

"Yes, just a little not to long ago. Do I smell?" He asked me.

"Not too much. It's fine. It's not like I'm at the McDonalds, and the people at the next table are full on smoking like 6 inches away while I'm trying to enjoy my McFlurry. That's just gross you know." I said while trying to talk about something normal. I honestly didn't know Urahara-san smoked. I mean, it's not a problem. The thing is, I've never seen him smoking at all. Ever.

"Does your still wrist hurt?" He asked me while examining the ice pack taped to my wrist.

"Yes, it's throbbing and the bruising is getting dark." I said while holding up my arm.

"I'll take care of this." He said while removing the pack.

After about half hour had passed, I suddenly said, "I'm not plain."

"What's this?" Urahara asked me.

"I'm not a plain woman. I mean, okay so I'm immune to getting tan, and my hair, I cut it myself, and I don't have earring holes. But I'm not, unattractive and plain." I was actually very bothered by that Hirako Shinji bastard's plain comment about me.

Urahara removed my glasses and set them down on the coffee table. He kissed me and said, "Miss Misato is very beautiful."

He gathered me up in his arms and took me upstairs. I know what he's up to! I can't believe he can undress me so easily. He's still wearing his hat in bed.

"Urahara-san, it's 16:37." I said, reminding him what time it was. (A/N: 4:37)

"Anytime is a good time for this." He said while he was on top of me.

Sometimes, I feel like Urahara has cravings for me. Like real hardcore cravings! But maybe he's just being normal and I'm the one who's weird. It's probably because no one has ever been so passionate about me. He puts so much force into kissing me, it's like he hasn't even seen in a long time. Even this love making is furious! Urahara-san has never been so rough with me before!

"Urahara-san..." I said while frowning at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"It's kind of hurting..." I said with a wince.

"Miss Misato, I'm sorry." He said while pulling out. "I should get going."

"I didn't mean anything bad, Urahara-san." I said while sitting up.

"I know. It's just that I'm going to be busy with work, and I wanted to spend a little time with you now." Urahara said as he stood up.

"You're going to be busy from now on?" I asked him.

He nodded, then said, "Yes, but before I go, let's take a bath!"

It's amazing how Urahara-san maintains his perverted image with little to no effort! We took a quick bath together that involved some mild kissing. Boo! What's this sudden work he needs to spend all of this time on? I wonder if it has something to do with the Shinigami! Or even that Shinji bastard! I thought that Shinji was only after some man love with Kurosaki Ichigo. What if, that Shinji hired Urahara-san to do something for him, and that's why he doesn't want me to get in the way.

I wonder how long this work project is going to take, a week? Or even a few weeks? That sort of time is not going to hurt my relationship with Urahara-san. I understand that he has a mysterious occupation that I know barely anything about. After Urahara-san had left my house, I started to feel anxious. Stupid Shinji ruined the mood of my day!

I sat around my house, drinking down all of the available drinks there were. I'm hungry! It was dark as I yawned while exiting my house. The moon was out. It was either waning or waxing. It was something, _cresent shape_. Maybe I should consider making myself beautiful. With buying varieties make-up and nail polish. It's been a long time since I've seriously bought either. I could get that magical skin glowing cream! Hand softener cream! Food softener cream! Under eye area cream. Eyebrow pencils for dramatic effects. Yes! I'll buy all of those things.

Not knowing what exactly I needed to buy for myself, I thought I would be safe if I grabbed one of everything so I would know what I needed to work with. I also bought some food and some juice for myself. It won't be long now, before I'm considered a beautiful and radiant woman by all! When Urahara-san sees me again after he's done with this work, he's going to fall on his knees before the vision of a _goddess!_

I was walking back to my house, when the air started to feel heavy and weird. Did I just change elevations or something? That's impossible, most of the areas in Karakura town are level. It must be the lack of nourishment in my blood. It's causing me to hallucinate already. The feeling lasted for a few minutes. Even the air was starting to get all wavy and blurry. Am I going to pass out again like I did yesterday? Maybe this is a pregnancy related illness that's occurring to me.

But no, I heard some screaming in my mind. Some scorpion related screaming.

"_Misato! Misato run for it!"_ I heard Crazy Drunk Scorpion shout in my mind.

"Stop yelling. I've got a headache." I said while shaking my head.

"_It's a hollow! It's a hollow nearby!"_ Crazy continued to scream at me.

"A hollow…..?" I said when I saw a large white deformed hand come out of the air! The F is that?!

I'm running away! I'm running! I'm getting some serious bad vibes from that hand! And it looks like the air is giving birth to some monster! That thing is huge! It even smells bad! Don't look Ochi! Just run!!

_"Drop the bags y__ou'll run faster!"_ Crazy said in a stressed voice.

"There's no way I'm dropping these bags!" I squealed as I tripped on the street!

That hollow thing was coming after me! Why is it as tall as a building?! This is not cool at all! I want to call Urahara-san, but would he get here in time?! That thing, it looks like it's covered in a bonelike shell! And it has a giant see through hole in it's body! It's drooling and probably has me in mind for it's dinner. It roared at me with a loud and inhuman sound! It's definitely a demon! I wonder, is this one of Aizen's creations that Urahara was talking about? It's a nasty and ugly creature for sure! It looked like it had twisted ram horns on the top of it's head. It really looks like a nightmare horror movie turned video game monster! Where is my Konami god mode when I need it!?

Soul candy. I need my soul candy! I frantically reached into my purse while trying to pull out the small bag that I kept my soul candy in. I only put the red ones in there. I took one candy out and dropped in with my shaky hands! Damn, that fell on the ground. But it's still good! 3 second rule! It had some dirt on it but I put it in my mouth anyway. My soul got knocked out of my body! But my body threw up the soul candy because if the dirt.

My body is still throwing up on it's own. Gross! But there's no time for that! I drew my zanpakuto and tried to hold it firmly with one hand.

"Okay Crazy Drunk Scorpion, we're going to fight now." I couldn't hide my nervousness as I was speaking.

"_Call me out!"_ I heard him say.

"I just said your name! Isn't that the thing that shinigamis do with their zanpakutoes? The name thing?" I asked him.

"_Yes, that's very important. But there's also something like a battle cry that's done that will unleash my powers!"_ He said with full confidence.

"Okay then……. **WAAAAHHHHHH!!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran forward towards the giant hollow!

"_What the Hell was that?!"_ Crazy Drunk Scorpion s0unded like he wanted to cry. _"That was not right!"_

"What is it then?! Tell me, because I think this big guy is getting ready to attack!" I shouted as I watched the hollow raise it's giant fists in the air.

"_Fine! I'll tell you! It's, "Let's get this party started!"!"_ The idiot scorpion said while the hollow swung it's fists down on the street! It caused an earthquake and I lost my balance and fell onto the ground.

"There's no way I'm going to say that!" I cried out loud! That's the most retarded battle cry I've ever heard!

"_Hurry up and die then!" _Crazy shouted angrily!

Damn it! What an embarrassing then to say! It's so uncool! But if I don't say this now, I'll die for sure! Shit! Why does it have to be like this!? But maybe, all zanpakuto battle cries are retarded and stupid! I'm not alone in this!

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! CRAZY DRUNK SCORPION!!" I screamed with all of the power of my embarrassment!

My katana started to glow with a red light and it changed shape. What was this shape exactly? It looked sort of like a saw toothed sword in the deformed shape of Crazy Drunk Scorpion's tail. And it looked a bit longer too than the normal length of my katana!

"_Who's tail are you calling deformed?!"_ Crazy was insulted!

"Can I really fight with this kind of magic sword?" I said while completely ignoring the presence of the hollow.

"_Yes you can! Now fight!"_ He yelled at me.

"Right! I can do this!" I said while trying to pump myself up. I'm not actually pumped by my own words, but I'm running forward again regardless.

I jumped up into the air with great force! Actually, I'm jumping higher than a normal person could. But this is too high! I don't wanna be this high up in the air! How am I going to land?! I'll twist both of my ankles! I was holding my transformed zanpakuto over my head with two hands. My arms hurt from swinging. Crazy Drunk Scorpion's new form was kind of heavy and difficult to hold. Not to mention the whole thing was burning hot! Although it didn't feel like the skin was being burned off of my palms, I did feel the heat of the blade.

I just swung my blade with all of my upper body strength. I swear, if I live after this, I'm going to exercise and workout. I don't even know of I hit the damn hollow in front of me, but swinging is a very good effort. Crazy? Did I get him? Or her. It? Demon hollows probably have no gender. But how do they breed? Do they breed? Maybe they're all asexual and lay eggs! Mother, Father, I'm having your revenge! A burning flame like line appeared across the hollow's giant body. It was just glowing and burning line, like the sun's light setting on the very horizon. And with that burning line of flame, it exploded violently. The shock of the explosion threw me back by about 40 or 50 yards. What great power I'm wielding! But I don't think I've got any control over this just yet.

I hit my head on the ground hard and it caused me to get knocked out for a few minutes. At least, I hope it was only for a few minutes. When I came back to, the hollow was melting away into the air. It was separated into two pieces! That was pretty weird. But it was also awesome at the same time. I didn't know my magic zanpakuto was so strong! Crazy Drunk Scorpion gives me an edge against evil beings! I bet I could give that Shinji a run for his money!! The shape that Crazy had before was melting aswell and the shape returned to it's 'normal' form. Is that normal?

_"Yes, the fighting is over. Although, I did a lot more work than you!"_ Crazy's voice returned to my head.

"Oi oi! That attacked took a lot out of me. I feel exhausted from it!" I exclaimed loudly. I am already tired from making one attack.

_"If making one attack while using me is all you can handle, then I'm worried for your future. Miss no stamina! Exercise and stop eating so much junk food!"_ The voice of a giant red scorpion that lives inside my soul just told me off!

"I MADE LOVE WITH URAHARA-SAN! THAT TOOK MY ENERGY TOO!" I squealed in my defense. And somehow, my voice echoed throughout the streets.

_"Are you bragging!? Apple! Do not call upon me again unless you're ready to wield me properly!"_ Crazy scolded me in his okama like voice.

I entered my body and realized I was covered in barf. I just took a bath! My body feels heavy and cold, it didn't feel like that before. I wonder if it was the soul candy that keeps my body warm and light. My limbs felt like they were numb. It was a while before I could stand. I wonder, does the soul candy keep my body alive when I'm out of my body? I think that's how it works. That was pretty dangerous then!

_Note to self: Always make sure that soul candy is in the body before leaving and doing something Shinigami-ish._

_Another Note to Self: Make sure to do battle cry for zanpakuto in secret before fighting._

I took a quick shower when I got home, and did some laundry. I took all of the make-up and beauty products and set them down on the floor in my room. Which should I try first? I started to feel that heavy feeling again. Is a hollow nearby again? This is annoying already!

I opened up the curtains in my room and looked outside. Nothing seems to be nearby, but I feel like there's a powerful energy within the city. Did another hollow show up? Actually, when I concentrate, I feel several powerful energies. Not all of them feel like they're evil, but one does feel malevolent in it's nature. Should I go out and fight it?

I don't feel like going out again. I'm tired. I'm sure the person who usually takes care of hollows can deal with it. I don't want to take away someone's job. I've seen Ichigo run around as a shinigami. I'm sure he'll do something about it. Do shinigamis get paid for killing hollows? I doubt they do it out of the good of their hearts. I mean, if someone like me became a shinigami, I know that this job has nothing to do with the good of your heart!

I picked up the small bottle of hot pink nail polish and brought it to my desk. I started to paint my nails with this color, and was pleased with how it was turning out. But I feel like I'm looking at someone else's hand. Nail polish looks so foreign on my finger nails. But cute at the same time! _Not plain at all_, I thought to myself as I smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To celebrate Chapter 30 of Ochi Story, I am including some Ochi Story Triva!

The 2 songs Ochi Misato sings on her birthday were: Deep River by Utada Hikaru; Last Kiss by Bonnie Pink.

Takaki's full name is: Hatsutori Takaki. He is the lead singer in the J-Pop band called, "HEAR IS". HEAR IS has released 3 top selling albums. HEAR IS: Now, HEAR IS: Delicious Life, HEAR IS: Bubble Ocean.

Ochi Kazuma and Kazehana Yura were both 34 when they died.

Ochi Misato's favorite food is Tanuki Udon. (Udon with a generous amount of Tempura batter flakes.)

Her date of birth is, September 13th, 1983.

During the end of June in 2000, Misato used to tease an orange haired kid who would sit a little too close to the river bank. When asked why he was waiting, he would always reply, "I'm waiting for Mama." Misato endlessly tried to kidnap him, and tried to turn him into the police. That boy turned out to be Kurosaki Ichigo. And since then, he developed a weird crush for the then second year high school student, Ochi Misato.

The Maid Cafe Misato worked at was called, "Little Cat Cafe". It was very popular and often had a long line just to enter. The owner of the cafe decided to capitalize on the popularity of the maids, and started to sell pictures and calendars that featured the maids that were working there. Urahara has bought all of the prints that had Misato included.


	31. Empty World

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 31: Empty World**

"_Hah. Hah. Hah._" I panted while holding onto my knees.

Jogging is hard work! But I need to increase my stamina. I woke up extra early for this. I don't think I'll make the whole 10 kilometers like how I wanted, but if I'm able to jog to Urahara-san's place and back, it will be good exercise for me. I continued jogging while holding onto a bento that I made earlier this morning. I was almost there and wondered if Urahara-san would even be awake by now. He could be still be asleep.

I wrote a small note just in case he wasn't awake. I wrote, _"Dear Urahara-san, I made you this bento with love! Work hard! Misato."_ and I drew a small cartoonish picture of my face blushing. This is a chicken katsu bento I made for him. I even freshly made the rice this morning too. Hopefully, Urahara-san will feel better after eating this. I set the wrapped bento on the floor in front of the entrance. My furoshiki skills are not really that great. But I think I did a good job with presentation. Yotsu musubi style looks elegant enough. (A/N: Furoshiki is a Japanese cloth wrapping art that's similar to origami.)

Without knocking, I ran off into the distance. Jogging is like, the worst physical punishment that can be carried on an unfit body like mine. My lungs are burning! But it's much easier to jog without holding a bento carefully in both arms!

* * *

Urahara yawned as he walked through his shop. He noticed the presence of a object outside of the doors. _A trap?_ He thought to himself. _Destroy it,_ the faint voice of a woman said. Removing the blade from his cane. He quickly struck though the boxed object without opening the doors. The wary shop owner was waiting for a reaction before opening the doors. There on the ground it revealed that he cut open a dark red lacquered bento box, and a blue flower patterned cloth.

He picked up the two halves and the separated note before saying, "Miss Misato made this?"

The contents of the bento were still warm. She must have only recently dropped this off. And then, a realization occurred to him.

"I cut Misato's bento! And her cloth!" Urahara exclaimed in horror!

_I have to fix this! I can't let her know that I cut her bento box in half because I thought it might have been a trap for me! I could blame the kids for this... but then she'll never make me another bento again! I also have to repair the cloth and the note. I'm not a genius at all! I'm stupid! I shouldn't have listened to Benihime, she never has my best interests in mind!_

Urahara hurried with the pieces of the Misato's things to the shop. The day hasn't started yet, and Urahara Kisuke had already found himself sidetracked!

* * *

I hope Urahara wakes up soon. I don't want the food to rot out there. I also don't want those pesky kids getting at the bento either. Or that Yoruichi. There's too many unwanted people who can touch that bento that I made! I hope Urahara finds it intact when he gets it. That food I made for him should be extra delicious. When I got back home, I got a call on my home phone. It's probably Urahara-san. He must have gotten my bento!

"Hello, this is the Ochi residence, Misato speaking." I said while answering the phone. I shouldn't really answer the phone like this, since I'm the only one living in my house. But sometimes, I get phone calls that are for my parents. And I seem to have the grim task of informing them that my parents have passed away in 1996.

"Miss Misato! I got the bento you made for me!" Urahara seemed to talk like a gushing high school girl over the phone.

"You got it? I hope you liked it, Urahara-san. I was thinking about you!" I also gushed into the phone. I feel like a sappy teenager in love! Aw, but how did he get my home phone number?

"It was delicious! It's amazing you were able to cook this and drop this by so early in the morning. What are you doing up?" Urahara asked me.

"Oh, I wanted to go for a jog so I decided to make you a bento and jog to your place and back." I said happily into the phone. But the truth is I truly suffered from jogging. My lungs ache!

"Jogging to my place and back? That must have been a good 5 km." Urahara spoke with a surprised voice.

"Well, you know, I've been trying to up my stamina lately. So I decided, why not do that with jogging?" I giggled nervously into the phone. I'm not sure if I want to go jogging ever again.

"Good! That's good you want to increase your stamina. I think it's nice you recognize that you lacked it so much." Urahara's voice sounded pleased over the phone.

"Ah... yeah, but I'm all sweaty right now, so I'm going to take a shower." I said while holding back the urge to tell him off.

"Right, you need to get ready for work. Have a good day Miss Misato." Urahara's voice sounded very happy.

"Give me a month and I'll get stronger!" I shouted into the phone! I couldn't hold myself back after all!

"Eh...?" He sounded confused.

"In one month or maybe a little more than that, I'll be the most beautiful woman you've ever witnessed!" I said with the strictest determination! I even did a fist pump!

"Misato is already a beautiful woman." Urahara tried to reassure me over the phone.

"And I said most beautiful woman!" I didn't mean to talk back to him. _"I want to be a visibly beautiful woman!"_

"You should not have doubts just because one person said that they thought you were plain." Urahara tried to calm me.

"Hearing you say that doesn't make me happy at all." I huffed with one hand on my hip.

"Then... I will see your results in one month, or maybe a little more than that." Urahara spoke with a calm voice.

"I won't lose to anyone!" I said with a dramatic voice! "Oh, and if you want me to make you another bento, just bring me the box back when you have time."

"I will do that!" Urahara was uncharacteristic as he shouted! Maybe he's excited because the food I make tastes so good!

Urahara said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He felt an overwhelming feeling of dread and despair! He can't let Misato know what really happened. He ate some of the food that she made for him and thought it was very good. _It would be nice if Misato cooked for me everyday. But how can that happen if she's mad at me?_

* * *

After my shower, I got dressed and ready for work. I'm not going to let that Shinji bastard bully me today. And he owes me a new cell phone! I marched my way to work, thinking about how to achieve my ultimate beauty quest. I put on make-up today. Eye make-up. Lip stick. Eyebrow make-up. Two types of skin make-up. And the crowning glory, my painted nails with tiny plastic jewelry glued onto them!

Yes, today, I am a glamorous woman! So lovely, all kinds of men and women are staring at me! Even people driving their cars are slowing down to look at me! Who knew using all kinds of make-up in the perfect combination would make me so magnetic?! Ah yes, I look just like a pop idol people read about in magazines. Although, I did not look at a magazine for reference. I don't need to really. The only thing I need now is contacts to complete my look. I like wearing my glasses, I'm thankful for the clear eyesight they have given me all of these years. But it's probably time to move on from them.

I saw the gates of the school as I was walking. It's not long now. The entire school will be enchanted with the new and radiant Ochi Misato! I was only thinking confident thoughts as I walked onto the school grounds. I also took of my glasses temporarily, just so other people would get a full view of my make-up job. Ah, everyone is so blurry! I can't see their facial expressions at all! I walked up the steps and into the main building of the school, and I was on my way to class 1-3.

On the way to class, I was stopped in the hallway by who I think is Kagine sensei.

"Ochi!" He said in his permanently loud voice.

"Yes, Kagine sensei?" I asked him while putting my glasses back on. There were tears streaming down his face! Why is this grown man crying in front of me!?

"Is it true?!" Kagine wasn't really fighting back the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Is what true?" I asked him while tilting my head at him.

"Is it true that you're ENGAGED?!" Kagine spoke way too loudly in the hallway that was still packed with students!

I only nodded in response. I thought everyone knew I was engaged. I wonder why he's so upset about this all of a sudden. Maybe it's just the shock or something that's outraging him. Even the smallest things tend to outrage him.

"I need to get going to class now." I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"...I love you!" He confessed in a breathlessly loud voice while gripping my shoulders with both of his hands. _Seriously!_

"Oh well, I'm getting married. So bye bye!" I waved to him while escaping his clutches!

I heard random students talking about Kagine's random and loud love confession for me. There's some very gross about his confession. The very gross part is that he's been working here since before I was even a student here! Okay, so Urahara-san is way older than Kagine sensei, but Urahara-san knew the way to my heart. With knowledge from a disturbing amount of stalking me for almost half of my life. Damn it! Urahara-san is creepy! But he's sweet to me too.

I entered my classroom where most of the students were already present. Including Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Please stay in your seat and keep me safe, Kurosaki! It was getting pretty close for class to get started. I just waved to the class as I set my bag down by the podium. The class seemed like it was in awe of something. Could it be because the results of my make-up? It must be a sight so stunning for all of them!

"That's really cute pink lip gloss!" One girl exclaimed while walking up to me.

I thanked her as other female students walked up to me, asking about what kind of make-up I had on my face and what I've done with my nails. Wow! They're really into this!

"I did my nails myself!" I said with an abnormal amount of pride.

At least a good 7 female students were examining my nails and face. And some of the male students in class were admiring from where they were standing. The complimented me on my new look, and wondered how I could afford expensive make-up products. While I was getting a lot of adoring attention from my students, something strange was happening with the students who weren't paying attention.

Why does Shinji have his arm around Inoue? They can't be going out! Even I know Inoue likes Kurosaki! She writes Kurosaki's name on her homework! It looks like Chizuru is mad about this happening. It looks like she wants to smack on one! Go get 'em! Chizuru! Kurosaki stood up from his seat and walked straight over to Shinji. He grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out of class! Kami-sama! Only good things are happening today! Beat him up, Kurosaki! I won't tell on you!

During the lunchbreak, I was disappointed to see that Shinji had not suffered from any bruises, any visible injury. But if Kurosaki spent his time kicking Shinji in the stomach, more power to him!

"So..." I said while walking up to him, "how are you enjoying your time as a student at Karakura High School?"

"Cut the crap." He said in a threatening voice. "What's with all of the make-up? Are ya trying to play a joke?"

"I'm proving to the world that I'm a visibly beautiful woman." I said with defiance!

"Even today ya still got the wrong idea. It ain't about jewelry or make-up on yer face that makes you plain or not. When I called ya that, I meant the fake smile you wear on yer plain face." He was completely serious as he spoke.

"Fake smile?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about. But the truth is, I always smile. I've done it so much, my face is practically stuck with one! Even when my face is relaxed, there's always a soft smile that shapes my lips.

"I only attacked you yesterday, because I wanted to see your face change. Even when you were angry, you were still smiling. Don't ya know that sort of behavior makes you creepy?" He said with a straight face and a monotone voice.

"You're the last person who can accuse another person of being creepy!" I lost my temper and scolded him!

"And what about Urahara? You don't think he's creepy?" He asked me with a relaxed voice.

"He's the King of Creepy! You should be spending your time kneeling before him." I said while pointing my painted and sparkly jeweled finger at him! (Effects: Sparkle! Sparkle!)

"Heh, I guess that means yer the Queen then." He said while pulling a red cell phone out of his pocket. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked him as he handed me the red cell phone.

"A replacement for the one I broke. It's made by the same company as yer old one. I put yer sim card in here." He said while pointing at the phone.

"I don't trust you." I said while fidgeting with the cell phone in my hands.

"I don't care. But I can't have that guy Urahara mad at me." He was being honest with me.

I decided I needed to punish Shinji by punishing the whole class, with a few tests. Oh, the real students will be fine. I'm a real teacher, so what are you going to do now, Fake Student-san? Squirm in your seat with confusion! Yes, I see you sweating, Hirako Shinji!

I collected all of the tests and the rest of the school day went by fine. I wonder what kind of answers that guy gave. I'll grade all of these when I get home. I need to buy a new red pen though, my current one is running out of ink. After work, I stopped by the, "Hands store" and bought some supplies for myself. More chalk, more pens, and some stamps with 4 colored in pads. I love putting stamps on my student's homework. It's like lazy graffiti.

While I was walking home, an earthquake happened! It was pretty violent and I found myself falling on the ground. The sidewalk was still trembling beneath my body. It didn't feel like a normal earthquake. It was more like the ground was reacting from a powerful impact. Just like what happened last night when that one hollow that was attacking me hit the ground. When the shaking stopped, I could see there was a cloud rising from the southeast side of town.

I was standing around, with my back leaned up against a telephone pole. I was staring at the direction of the rising cloud and was tempted to walk in the direction of it. I wonder if a meteor hit the ground or something. I hope no one's hurt. I quickly lost interest, turned around and started to walk in the direction of my home. There was that ominous and heavy feeling that can be felt in the air. Is it another hollow that's around? Something feels completely different from the last time. I heard a strange and unearthly sound. Like a, "ooOOoooO" you would hear from a cheap keyboard when selecting the 'choir' feature. But that sound switched between soft and loud in volume, with different pitches and tones. I wonder what was making such a sound. It sounded like, the strange sound is coming from everywhere around me.

There was a car driving out of control and headed in my direction! What's wrong with the driver?! Did he fall asleep while driving?! His eyes are closed! I ran out of the way and saw another car speeding out of control. That guy is asleep too!? Move evading Ochi! Run for your zombie shinigami life! I saw that cars everywhere were spinning out of control! And the people on the street are all asleep too?! They're going to get hit!

"Wake up!" I screamed in a painful voice at the top of my lungs while running! Some of the people lying on the ground got run over right in front of me! Those people look like they exploded with blood and guts! Sick, human entrails! It's so red and bloody, on the sidewalk and on the street! I covered my mouth over with one hand. I can't let myself throw up, even if that was incredibly gruesome.

What's happening? Why did everyone fall asleep so sudden? I looked up at the sky and saw that it was glowing with a blue light. It seemed like the sky was moving and was being sucked into the direction of the rising smoke! What is that glowing blue stuff?! I tried to wake up one woman who was laying face down on the sidewalk.

"Oi, oi!" I said while shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond.

I tried the same thing with a few other people. No response either. With my trembling right hand, I reached and touched one man's neck for a pulse. I waited for a few moments, with a stream of tears escaping my eyes. This man is already dead! But does that mean everyone's dead?!

"Hello!" I shouted into the street. There was nothing but car alarms going off with the calamity that just happened.

There were cars that had crashed into other cars. Some of the other cars that went out of control crashed into storefronts. It looked like the people who were in the stores are, dead too. My heart was pounding violently in my chest. I thought it would break my ribs from pound so hard! I pulled out the cell phone that Shinji gave me out of my purse. I tried dialing the emergency number for the police, but there was only static. I tried dialing Keiko's number, Takaki's number, Urahara's number, but that came up as static as well.

I started running on foot. I know I had a problem jogging this morning, but I'm running right now just fine. I was running aimlessly down different streets. Everywhere is so quiet! Did everyone in Karakura town just die out of no where? I kept running until I saw a familiar sign. I entered the building, hoping that someone would be alive. I'm out of breath!

"Hah! Hah!" My lungs are on fire! It hurts so much!

I fell onto my knees, just trying to catch my breath. My heart is beating over its limit, and the blood rush to my head was making me dizzy.

"….someone…..!" I huffed heavily. I could barely speak.

"Someone…please…" I said while crawling on my hands and knees. The floor was cold to the touch.

I heard footsteps on the ground. Someone is still alive? I lifted my head to see who was walking towards me.

Kurosaki Isshin knelt down beside me. He picked me up and brought me to my feet, but I couldn't really stand. I leaned up against his body as he was holding me up with one arm.

"There are dead… people out there… Kurosaki-san.." I said while trying to point. Darn you! Useless arm!

"I know." He said in a baritone voice.

He helped walk over to one of the hospital beds. I laid myself down on the bed as Isshin left to get me a drink of water. How can he be so calm when chaos just happened outside? Well, he wasn't almost hit by cars driven by dead people. And he didn't watch people get run over by those cars. Kami-sama, I really want to throw up! Who's going to clean up all of that mess? Probably, the same people who clean up really gruesome car accidents. Wow, what a terrible job they must have!

I sobbed into the pillow. I don't know if I'm allowed to do that, but I couldn't hold anything back right now. I'm really worried about Keiko, her parents, Takaki, and Urahara-san. I'm also worried about the people at the school, and my students. What would I do if they all died?

Isshin came back into the room I was in and set the glass of water down on the stand that was next to the bed I'm in. He placed his hand on my head and had a mournful expression on his face.

"Kurosaki-san, is your phone working?" I asked him with a sad voice.

"No, the phone line is dead. And there's static on the TV." He answered my question and my upcoming question!

While I sat up to drink my water, a short haired young girl walked into the room.

"Daddy, was that lady hurt from the earthquake?" She asked while pointing at me.

"She's a little tired." Isshin reassured his daughter. How many kids does he have?

"AHHH!" She screamed while point in my direction!

"Eh?" I don't know why she's freaking out at me!

"There's make-up on the pillow!" She squealed loudly. Geez! What an annoying kid! I hope my kid doesn't get annoying like this! I just saw a bunch of people die all around me, not to mention saw some people get crushed by a few cars!

"This pillow belongs to me now! I'm buying it!" I said in a bratty voice! I held the pillow tightly in my arms.

"Our guest has hit her head on the ground very hard." Isshin said while patting me on the head. "We should let her get some sleep."

It looked like he winked at me. But I can't be too sure about it. I still feel sick to my stomach. What happened to all of those people? It's like their souls were sucked out of their bodies! Someone or something killed them without a warning or explanation. How terrible, to just die that like that so quickly! I started to recall all of the people I saw, in their cars and on the street. I thought about how everything in their lives have suddenly stopped.

I wonder if most of them were out shopping, or going out to eat. Or on their way home. Driving someplace, walking somewhere to meet someone. All of it, all of their little lives and expectations, their dreams, futures, and plans, have all been devoured. What will happen now? To the lives that were permanently interrupted?


	32. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 32: Scars**

"_Tuesday, September 26th, 2006 will be remembered as a dark day in Karakura town. Where nearly 600 people had lost their lives in a mysterious incident that has left the serene nation of Japan in shock. It is still unknown about the exact cause that resulted in the loss of so much life. But it is being determined that a meteorite carrying toxic gas landed in Nakamura park. Citizens and travelers are warned not to enter within 1 km radius of the impact site. Hazardous waste crews are currently cleaning up the sight of the impact. Most of the businesses and schools within the Karakura town area will be closed in observance for one day. We at the Nippon News Network have our thoughts and prayers for the victims of this tragedy. A memorial will be held on..."_

I turned off the TV. I was able to leave the Kurosaki Clinic after I spent a few hours there. Apparently, I have a concussion. It was from my fight that I had with the hollow, but blaming the earthquake from the _'meteor crash'_ and _hitting my head on the ground because of that_ counts too. Well anyway, a concussion means that I can't sleep. Doctor Kurosaki told me to refrain from falling asleep, and said I should be okay by sometime after it's noon to sleep.

When the phones started working again, I called everyone I could think of. Everyone I knew personally was fine. Urahara-san asked me to stay in my home as much as possible. I didn't know anyone that had died. But Keiko and her family did. They know a heck of a lot of people though! I never really took the time to know anybody. I think it would be troublesome to say, "Hi!" to a lot of people. And because of that personal laziness of mine, I didn't make any effort to get to know people.

My eyes are puffy and dark. I haven't cried so much in a long time. I think I cried most of the night last night. The reality of what happened took so long to sink in yesterday. It's 8 o'clock in the morning, and I'm sitting under a blanket on the ground. I don't feel good. My grandfather called me last night and asked me if I was okay. I told him _I was fine_. I told him _that I would get revenge for all of the people that died._ And he asked me how I was going to get revenge on outer space. _I'll do it, I'm smart._ I said to him.

Turning the TV back on, I thought about making myself something to eat. I've been eating all night, so I don't feel like cooking anything. Just rice and bonito flakes seems like a fine thing to eat. (A/N: Bonito Flakes Flakes of dried, smoked bonito fish.) I could fry an egg. Take my vitamins. Drink some of the juice that I had bought. I could start baking! I could have a bake sale at school. Fund raising for the, miscellaneous Karakura high school sports club! People love muffins. But I don't have any blueberries! And the stores are closed today.

While standing around, barefoot in my kitchen, I began to think about what I could do next.

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan, is Tatsuki-chan going to be alright?" Orihime asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, we were able to restore most of her energy." Urahara said while pacing around the room. "You should focus on resting, you're gravely injured."

"Kurosaki-kun..?" Orihime tried to turn her head to make eye contact with the mysterious but helpful candy store owner.

"He's resting at his home. Despite the injuries he suffered, he's healing from them quickly." Urahara's voice contained the hint of a fatherly tone.

Urahara left Tessai in charge of the shop and the injured that were inside._ Aizen Sousuke._ He is close to completing a perfected arrancar. With the powers of the Hougyoku, it won't be long before Aizen creates a being that can easily overwhelm a shinigami captain. That green eyed arrancar was able to knock away a powerful attack from Benihime with little effort._ I may not be strong enough to outlive this war after all._

* * *

"Poppy seeds? Almonds? Blueberries. Flour, sugar, butter, milk, cinnamon. I only asked for blueberries." I said while looking at the bags of items grandfather's employees gave me.

"You grandfather wanted you to be prepared to bake anything at your whim." A bald, sunglasses wearing man said to me. "And your grandfather also wishes you luck in your war against outer space."

"He shouldn't be telling you about our personal conversations!" I screeched! What is Grandfather thinking with sharing my inner most thoughts?!

* * *

_A lot of trouble has happened, because I was too weak to do anything. I'm returning to my useless state. I might as well toss my zanpakuto and get a part time job somewhere._ Kurosaki Ichigo thought to himself while staring up at the ceiling in his room.

_I've never felt so sad about life. I'm the worst kind of person. I don't want to lose my mind! I feel like I'm slipping away from myself. Like my mind and personality is being stolen and locked away somewhere. If Hat and Clogs had a cure for me... he would have said something to me by now._

* * *

Urahara could smell the scent of baked goods in the air. What a wonderful scent! He thought. _But there's no bakery on this street. It's a residential zone. _The closer Urahara found himself to Misato's home, the closer the scent was. _Is Misato baking something? For me?!_ Urahara hastily unlocked the front door and stepped inside. There, he found a confusing sight. Muffins were placed everywhere! All over the coffee table, on the kitchen table, on the chairs, even in front of the TV!

"Miss Misato...?" Urahara stepped around cautiously.

"Urahara-san? What are you doing here?" I asked him while mixing batter.

"I... wanted to see how you were doing. You have a concussion. Shouldn't you be laying down and resting?" He asked me.

"Nope! I need to keep my head upright. That's why I didn't sleep last night. I'm letting my spinal fluid refill itself." I said merrily. "Try a muffin."

Urahara picked up one poppy seed muffin that had almonds on top from the kitchen table. He took a small bite before saying, "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. I'm not really sure how to make muffins, but it can't possibly be complicated." I said while giggling.

"You made this with no recipe? They all came out great. But, why are you baking so many? I can't possibly eat them all." Urahara chuckled politely as he finished the muffin.

"Silly!" I teased him with a wink. "These are not all for you. They're for, handing out to people."

"Out to people? What kind of people?" Urahara looked like he didn't understand what I was talking about.

"I mean, just in case there's a bake sale somewhere. Or a place where people need muffins, I'm already prepared." I nodded vigoriously.

"You're going to sell these?" He asked me.

"Oh no! I don't have the heart to sell them. I think giving them away would be fine. It might cheer people up a little." I said while pouring more muffin batter into the muffin pan.

As I was loaded the pan into the oven and shut the door, Urahara walked over and placed his hand on my butt and gave it a small rub! Pervert!!

"Urahara-san!" I said while turning my head. I lost my balance and hit left side my head on the oven door! "Ah-!"

"Miss Misato! I think you're dazed." Urahara said while pulling me towards his chest.

"Urahara... Kisuke-san.. all of those people, weren't expecting to die. They weren't counting on it. They didn't have a chance to defend themselves, or fight for their own lives. So how could each one of them die like that?" I cried into his chest.

"There are some people in the world, who want to take advantage of not being equal." He spoke with a quiet voice.

"Are you, strong enough? Is Urahara-san strong enough to beat those kinds of people?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said while tilting his head.

"What does it mean, if you can't win?" I just blurted out the question. I didn't really want to ask him such a question.

"I don't want to scare you, Miss Misato." He spoke slowly.

"I'm not scareable! Don't worry if you can't win! I'll win! I've got _Crazy Drunk Scorpion!_" I stood up as I did a double fist pump, which actually looked like I was doing a pelvic thrust!

"Misato, I don't want you fighting." Urahara-san shook his head at me as he sighed.

"_Let's get this party started!_" I shouted at him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked me while catching me in his arms.

"I'm not drunk." I frowned at him. "But I am, tired. But it's not noon yet, I can't sleep. I need to keep standing and keep my head upright. I'm going to vacuum the house again..."

"Miss Misato, it's alright, you can sleep." He said with a relaxing voice.

Urahara-san's body is so warm. I could fall asleep right here, on the kitchen floor. I yawned as he helped me up the stairs and to my room. As I laid face down on my bed, I wondered if, Urahara really meant what he said. Is it true that Urahara-san might not win? Well, there's risk with everything, so even at a 1 percent chance he might not win. Is he afraid, that he might be killed? Oi oi, this is scary stuff that I'm thinking about right now.

_I thought you weren't 'scareable', Apple!_

Shut up, these are my thoughts I'm thinking. But, Urahara-san can't die, this is going to be a big war that involves 4 out of 6 dimensions! I'm sure there are plenty of people that are going to be fighting. Urahara-san is just one man! He can't be fighting all by himself. He's not going to be fighting alone. And at the very top of the other side, Aizen is just one man. I really don't want Urahara fighting, when I think about it, I don't want him to get hurt. But he's been plotting his revenge for so many years now, I don't want to get in his way. That doesn't sound good at all! Urahara-san plotting revenge against someone.

What am I saying? I also want revenge for what happened yesterday. For what happened to my parents. Shit! I'm sure there's a lot of people who want revenge against Aizen! I may not get the chance to crush him, but I'll sure as hell cut off his foot or something! That bastard! It makes me mad!

"Miss Misato, you're not sleeping..." Urahara hummed as he poured his energy into the back of my head.

"If you guys know where Aizen is, then why don't they send in a Shinigami Sniper?" I huffed as I spoke into my pillow.

"Shinigami.. Sniper? I'm afraid there's no such thing." Urahara-san didn't seem to sure of himself as he answered me.

"Doesn't someone have a zanpakuto gun?" I questioned him with a ridiculous question!

"Not that I know of." He shook his head at me.

"I'm pretty sure Crazy Drunk Scorpion can turn into a gun." I nodded to myself, so I could agree with myself.

"You're not going to be anywhere near the fighting." He continued to shake his head at me.

"Yes, that's the plan." I smiled at him.

"Misato..!" Urahara seemed upset with me. He reached down the length of my body with his hand and pinched me hard!

"Ah! Don't pinch me there! You pervert!" I squealed loudly! He started to tickle me!

"I understand that you want to protect me, Misato." He said while tickling me! He's so weird!

"Ahahahahahaha! Stop! No!" I really can't stand being tickled! I'm too ticklish!

"Miss Misato, you need to stay safe. As long as you're alive, I can do my best against Aizen and his army. Without any doubts." Urahara spoke in a quiet and calm voice. He had his arms around me, and held onto me tightly. I was still out of breath from laughing too hard, I couldn't respond.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Soul Society-**

"My, what powerful beings they are..." The current 12th division captain spoke to himself while sitting back in his chair.

"It seems as if their reiatsu is compacted and compressed on their skin, Mayuri-sama." The melancholy vice captain spoke with an emotionless face.

"Stupid girl! I do not need you of all people to tell me that!" The insane captain stood up to strike his vice captain with his left hand!

"...my apologies, Mayuri-sama." She said from the floor she fell upon. It was true that such a weak strike from her father and captain should not be able to cause her to lose her balance. But to please her father's reactions, she instinctively fell on her own.

* * *

**-Also meanwhile, at the headquarters of Kazehana Corporation-**

"Chitose-san, you can't be serious. This the the future of our company. How can you be so reckless to let your unqualified granddaughter inherit this company." An angry old man with a round face raised his voice at the conference table.

"Unqualified? What makes you believe that my granddaughter Misato is unqualified to be the head of this company?" Chitose narrowed his eyes at his old friend and business partner, Yamada Kazuo.

"She has no background in running businesses. She's only had education with the teaching system of Japan. She knows nothing about the economy of the world or what this company means to the world." Yamada spoke with a serious tone.

"Misato is well aware of the economy of the world and the complete importance of this company. She wouldn't have agreed to take over if she didn't think she was capable." Chitose crossed his arms as he totally lied! But the expression on his face was so confident, even the Gods could be fooled.

"One week!" Yamada raised his voice. "We'll give her one week to run this company to see her competence. If the company dips too far beyond normal numbers, she'll be disqualified from running Kazehana corp. as it's head."

"Fine, one week. When shall she start?" Chitose was completely willing to play at Yamada's game.

"Now is fine." Yamada decided to see how far he could push his 'old friend'.

"Now?" Chitose raised an eyebrow. "Misato is in mourning right now. She's from Karakura town, there was a tragedy there just yesterday."

"A head of a Corporation cannot be swayed by the sudden deaths of several hundred people. It will be a good time for her to show, _'grace under fire'_. Also, if she is going to be the head of this company, she cannot run it with any help from you, me, or any other members of the chairmen board." Yamada piled on the increasing difficulties for Misato!

"She'll be fine." Chitose smiled widely. "I'll let her know about her new project for this week."

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_Misato, I have no idea what you're up to right now, but listen up! It's important! Starting from right now, you are the head of Kazehana Corporation. I'm forwarding all of the passwords and documents to you. I sincerely hope you do well, because if you fail within the next week, you'll inherit absolutely nothing from me. XOXO Jii-san_

Urahara picked up Misato's cellphone. He read the text message from her grandfather and nearly dropped the phone! He looked over his shoulder and saw Misato's sleeping face. She's been stressed a lot these past few days. What's her grandfather thinking, suddenly dumping all of this responsibility on her? _I'll let her sleep for now._ Urahara thought to himself as he set her cellphone down on the her desk in her room.

The silent man was suddenly caught off guard by the chime from his own cellphone.

**Text from Seireitei to Urahara:**

_We're going to be needing 6 custom Gigai, and transfer formalities for Karakura High School within this week._

"..damn." Urahara said out loud while he was still standing in Misato's room. _I wanted to help Miss Misato with her business issues!_

He signed dejectedly. What bad luck I have. I haven't even finished fixing Misato's bento box yet.

* * *

Chitose paced anxiously around his office. It's been 20 minutes and Misato hasn't even texted him back yet! She could be in the bath! Or taking a nap! Why is the current and right now head of the Corporation having a nap or bath at 11 am? She is in mourning. She's sad, depressed, in tears! Chitose removed his phone from his pocket.

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_Dry your tears, there's always hope when there's tomorrow._

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_If there's anything you wish for, please ask, and I will provide you with anything you need._

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_Where are you? Grandpa is LONELY!! Call me!_

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_I understand that you can be unsatisfied with life and Kami-sama right now. But that's no reason to ignore me!_

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_I'm sorry, I miss you. _

**Text from Jii-san to Misato:**

_Why don't I have Urahara's number?_

I heard a lot of chiming._ Too much chiming._ What is this? Ah! My eyelids are stuck to my face! I can't open my eyes! Rub... rubbing, rubbed! Ew! Eye buggers! What is it? I opened my eyes and saw a glowing red thing on my desk. Is that? Right, new cell phone. I sat up in bed as I yawned. I've barely been asleep! I crawled out of bed and picked up my phone. Seven text messages? All from Grandfather no less? I wonder what this is all about.

_-After reading all of the texts-_

**Text from Misato to Jii-san:**

_What the Hell?! Where did this come from all of a sudden?! I don't care where you are, you come down here and explain yourself now!_

**--End of Chapter Bonus!--**

HEAR IS has an upcoming 4th album to be released in the winter. Called, "Shounen EYES". Their record label is named, "RISE MUSIC Co." which is owned by the Kazehana Corporation.

Misato's maternal Grandmother was named, Kiyomizu Anda. She passed away on Febuary 2nd, 1989, at the age of 54. Cause of death is mysterious and unknown.


	33. 5 Years from Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

(A/N: I feel like this took a long time to write, but I actually wrote most the chapter a while ago. I was also waiting for Bleach Manga to get ahead with the story, because I don't want to deviate from the Bleach core storyline too much. But, I've deviated so much already!)

**Chapter 33: 5 Years from Now...**

I feel like I've been asleep for a long time. But I also feel like I need to use the bathroom. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. _This is not my bed._ The bed I'm in is too large to possibly my bed. Could this be Urahara's bed?! Did he go out and buy a super king size bed? Did he take me home with him? It was warm, the blankets were soft, the pillows were filled with unidentifiable bird feathers that did not stick their ends out from inside of the pillow. I looked around the dark room I was in. This couldn't be Urahara-san's place. Even in the dark, the size of the room I was in looked too large to be at his place.

I slided out of bed and I walked towards the nearest wall, searching with my hands for a light switch. Once I finally found one, I realized where I was immediately! I should have known from the moment I placed my bare feet on the carpet. It was so soft, and fluffy. It felt new and perpetually fresh. As if it was vacuumed and washed with fabric softener everyday. There's a good chance of that actually being the truth. There's something twisted about the Kazehana mansion and lifestyle that I never liked. The kind of feeling that wouldn't allow me to live here. There were privileges from my Grandfather's world that never comforted me. But, five years from now, it's already been agreed upon that _this_ will be my life.

How long has it been since I last been at this place? I haven't been here since my winter break during 2004! _What a long time it's been._ But I don't remember coming here on my own. I must have been kidnapped by my Grandfather's employees. I opened several doors in my room before finding the one that lead to the bathroom. It was a large bathroom, with marble floors, and the toilet was made out of fine porcelain decorated and with gold and jewels. Even the walls and ceiling was decorated with gold and silver, and various gemstones, including diamonds and pearls. Is this the same exact thing my mother enjoyed in her youth? I've never even been in this particular bathroom before. The other bathrooms around the mansion are much more like a luxury hotel bathroom equipped with flat screen TVs and generous mini bars.

I _still_ have work at Karakura High School, but I did manage to grade those tests while I was trying to stay awake earlier. What time is it anyways? I searched around the bathroom for a clock. When I finally found it, it stated that it was 9:03 pm. Looks like I was out for a while. I should scold my Grandfather soon. Right after finishing my business in the bathroom. I'll tell him that he is a bad man for interrupting my busy life. It's bad manners what he's up to! He can't honestly expect me to run and head his company with no experience or training. I don't know _a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g_ about running a company!

I felt guilty for peeing and, leaving _extra things_ within this ultra fancy toilet. Even the seat was heated. It was wonderful. I am falling in love with this thing. The bidet features are much better than the one that's at my own home. And it has a blow dryer too! I'm in heaven! I wonder how much this model toilet costs. Without the gold and jewels of course. I stared at the empty bath and wondered what I could do to fill it. I walked around the large bathroom, looking for what would work. There were no nozzles for the bath and I paced around the bathroom frantically. Finally after a few minutes passed, I found a silver looking button that had the word, 'Bath', written on it.

The button wasn't pushable. Rather, it responded to the heat of my fingers when I touched it. _Smart_. I crouched down near the edge of the bath, and watched it as it was being filled. It would be nice if Urahara-san was here with me. I wonder if he knows that I'm way south of Tokyo right now. He does have that natural Misato GPS thing he's got going on. He knows where I am at all times. And he said that he _studied_ me since I was 13, so he probably knows about this place already. He probably first visited this place when I came here for that one Christmas soon after my hospital stay. Security here is tight though, it's unimaginable that he wouldn't get caught snooping around the mansion. But then again, it is Urahara-san, and he's really good at sneaking around.

But I did notice him once the school year started. It's possible, that he wanted me to notice him though. I mean, he did want to have a romance with me. He could have approached me earlier. But I was going on all of those dates with Takaki's guy friends. I wonder what Urahara-san thought about that. He must have been jealous during that time. He could have been angry even. Oh man, I hope he did not see me when I was out clubbing. He doesn't need any more reminders about me being completely uncool! While sinking into the bath, I thought about Urahara's feelings towards me.

He's afraid he might die. He's afraid of failing against Aizen, because it would mean doom for a lot of places. And if he fails, there would be no place safe for me, for our kid. I don't know exactly what will happen if Aizen has his way. But with what happened to my parents, and what happened to all of the people that died yesterday, it's a pretty big hint about terror of what's to come.

There's probably a gym somewhere inside of this mansion. I need to keep up with my exercise. I'm still out of shape. And being pregnant does not help my body either. But it's still a good idea to be tone and healthy. And after the baby is born, the weight will be easy to take off in a month or two. And then I could be one of those hot young moms. What were they called again? Mother I'd like to #$%? Mil? My gosh, that would only increase Urahara-san's jealous points! Urahara-san doesn't need to be jealous, he doesn't have to worry about me. I would never cheat on him.

Okay, so I tried to get away from him once, and attempted to end it with him last month. But he wasn't be completely honest with me back then. But, the truth he was hiding was outrageous and unbelievable. No normal person could believe the things he spoke about. I don't fit the description of a normal person anyway. I'm technically dead, but still alive because of shinigami powers that accidentally developed. My soul has been effected in an unknown way by the unstable arrancar that attacked the car my parents and I were in. Then, he told be the truth about how long he's been apart of my life.

When I was done with the bath, I slipped into a robe made out of high quality cotton that was decorated with gold thread. Grandfather is an idiot. But this is so soft and sweet smelling! This is coming home with me. My feet were still wet when I stepped out of the gorgeous bathroom. That bathroom is probably worth more than a small village somewhere out in the world. Chitose was sitting on the middle of the bed that I slept in. He was watching the TV while reading some papers.

"Oi." I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Did you have a nice bath?" He asked me while not taking his eyes off of the papers he was reading.

"It was fine. But I have work to do at the school tomorrow, I can't stay here." I said while walking towards the closet. I'm sure there are clothes in it.

"You need to work here. It's only for the week." Chitose didn't even pretend to sound convincing as he spoke. He seemed like he was holding back a yawn by the expression he had on his tired face.

"But what about my real job?" I tilted my head at him. He doesn't really believe he can get away with this!

"I already made arrangements for you to be absent." He said casually, totally believing he can get away with this!

"I have graded tests that need to get back to my students." I pouted at him. He couldn't have been prepared for that.

"They've been taken care of." He continued with his casual tone as his lips curled into a soft smile. He did his best to look like an innocent cat. Oh come on, Grandpa! I don't believe you for a second!

While crossing my arms, I sighed, "I have lesson plans that a substitute can't teach on their own."

"I found a qualified replacement for you." He shot back quickly. I should have known he was prepared.

"I feel like you have something against me. You know, I'm trying really hard right now to handle reality. Or at least, what I'm witnessing as reality. And now that you've pulled me from that reality, and you're trying to put me into something like this. _Something that is your life_ and something I barely know anything about, it's not an easy transition." I made extra dramatic hand motions while standing with my knees bent.

"I don't have much time to teach you. But the rest of the board members don't believe you can head this company. I want to prove to them that my decision for you to take over is sound."

"Don't you think that they could be right about me not being right for the job?"

"I trust that you can do anything you set your mind to." He nodded to himself. He agreed with himself. Does he think that makes what he's saying more valid or something?

"You don't actually believe that? Think about the profession I chose for myself. All I do is read from books out loud while writing things neatly on a chalkboard. There's no skill or thought process required!" I tossed my hands up in the air. I think I was pushing myself with the hand motions, I was slipping into 'jazz hands' territory!

"If you really believe that, then teaching is obviously a waste of your personal talents." He is so good at arguing with me!

"I don't think of it like that." I narrowed my eyes as I relaxed my hands, trying to keep my exposed nerves hidden from him.

"Don't you want to make waves in this world? To be in a position like mine, means being responsible for the jobs of several hundred thousand. It's one thing just to be a pharmaceutical company, producing medicines and various health products for the world. But Kazehana Corporation has also grown into a parent company, with many businesses under its wings. It has many ties and growing investments the Entertainment World. You've already done well with discovering Takaki's music group and Keiko's fashion designs." He was starting to talk with his one free hand.

"I didn't discover them, they were always present because they're my friends and I know them. I only helped them get introduced to you, but that was just to start them off with the world. They've grown because of their own talents." I shook my head at him.

"They wouldn't have been as successful as they are now if you didn't push for them." He tried to convince me.

"I barely did anything." I sighed with the purest dejection as my left hand overlapped my face.

"You're being too modest about yourself. Now, let me tell you what your day will be like tomorrow. You need to wake up at 6:00 am in the morning. Your outfit for tomorrow has already been selected for tomorrow. I have a manicurist scheduled for you at 6:30. A hairstylist will be ready for you at 6:45. After your hair is finished, there is a make up artist right after words. You will have breakfast with me and the rest if the board members at 7:45 at the mansion. I will introduce you to all of them. You will tell them your goals, hopes for the future, why you are willing to take over this company, and about your desire to control everything in the world."

"That's too much to think about right now, and I'm hungry." I whined as my stomach grumbled, and made that violent bubbling sound that ruined so many of my mornings at school. I found something that resembled black silk men's pajamas and took it with me into the bathroom.

"What do you want to eat?" He raised his voice so I could hear him from the bathroom.

"Um.. pan fried noodle with black bean sauce and seafood mix." I gave into a pregnancy themed craving of mine! I'm so hungry! This feeling that's overwhelming me right now is unbearable!

I changed pretty quickly into the over sized pajamas. I rolled up the legs and sleeves so I wouldn't be so clumsy while walking around. I stepped out of the bathroom as Grandfather pulled out his cell phone and texted something quickly while only using his right thumb.

"It should be ready in 20 minutes. Is there anything else you want?" He stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"Beef jerky, flan, Calpis orange soda, Japanese pickles, and seasoned nori with rice." I listed things off the top of my head as I counted the items with my fingers. (nori = dried seaweed.)

"Are you going to finish all of that food?" He asked me while texting the list I gave him. He's so fast with that. He makes me feel old when he's better with the modern things I still found myself marveling at.

"I can. I've been eating so much in the past few weeks, I think the walls of my stomach expanded. Just like the Eating Princess!" I promised while holding my stomach with both hands.

"_I hope you have other role models that you admire_. But let me tell you about the people I'll be introducing you to. You might remember some of them. There is, Yamada Kazuo." He said while holding up one finger.

"I know him! Uncle Yamada!" My voice was filled with glee and nostalgia. It's been so long since I seen him.

"Yes, he's the one that's leading the charge to out you from taking over the company." My grandfather's voice held some reluctance as he spoke.

"Oh, well then, he's an ass." I made no effort to hide the sudden anger I felt.

"Hirohata Fumio, you might remember him." He hummed as he spoke.

"I do, but I'm doubtful about my memories now. But I remember his granddaughter Shizue pretty well. I never liked her." It's true that I had bad blood with her in the past. She always acted like a Diva! I don't know if it was her self-centeredness, or her personal lack of respect for existence and other people, but I _really_ dislike her.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have anything against you. He would really like to make sure that you will be okay when you take charge of the company. Now there's, Kuga Tsukiyama, she's not against you or for you. She's, neutral about you."

"Okay..." I said sarcastically. I never liked that old lady. She always seemed to be giving me a dirty look. I can't believe grandpa just said that she 'not against me'.

"I heard her grandson, Kuga Takafumi, is in town too. You remember him, don't you? He'll be visiting here soon." The tone of his voice raised a little. I didn't flinch, or change the pace of my breathing. How dare he mention a little tidbit like that!

"Ah, sort of. It-was-a-long-time-ago-though." I spoke with the strictest caution while being mindful of my facial expression. I completely relaxed my eyebrows so they wouldn't betray me by revealing my feelings.

"The last member, that you knew the best, is Nomura Kei. He's on your side and is as confident as I am about you." His voice became upbeat as he mentioned the name of his good friend.

"He's already losing his mind even though he's almost 10 years younger than you. That's upsetting news." I moaned woefully as I covered my face with my hands.

"_Anyways_," His patience was already starting to fade, "you really need to behave. Five years from now, this will be apart of your everyday life."

Five years from now, will the world still exist for that to happen? My grandfather is an old man, and yet he still looks towards the future with his hopes and beliefs. He doesn't know anything about what's going to happen. And, a lot of people have already died without knowing the reason of why they were killed. I recalled the faces of my parents and my memories with them. The sound of their voices, and the expression their faces made. The warmth of their touch, how their eyes focused with they looked at things, how their mouths moved with they spoke. Someone... _Aizen_, stole those things from them, without a second thought. I felt my heart sinking with the despair and regret when I thought about how helpless it made me feel.


	34. Complicated Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 34: Complicated Situation**

"_After schools and businesses in Karakura town were closed for one day of mourning, they reopened their doors. It was here just two days ago when tragedy struck this once safe section of Western Tokyo..."_

Anxious students sat in their seats, carrying nervous expressions. Their teacher was late. An ominous feeling swept over them. _Is she gone? Did she die?_ Hideous thoughts raced through all of their minds. A grim and serious looking man wearing a black suit and tie entered class 1-3. _Was he here to break the news of her death?!_ The curious students maintained their silence as they waited for the man to speak. The man that had entered the room was wearing dark sunglasses, and had a messy brown hair that did not seem to make the straight and clean suit he was wearing. The man also carried a black leather suitcase with him. He stood for a few moments in silence. As if he was thinking of the right words to say. He parted his lips slightly, and a much younger than expected voice could be heard.

This man had a beautiful voice. Melodic and smooth. His voice swirled around each student, at a perfect and nonthreatening volume. His voice was confident and gentle, unfitting for someone to wore such dark colors.

"Good morning, my name is Inai Nisaku. I have been sent by the Kazehana Corporation to serve as a temporary replacement for Ochi Misato-sama. She is currently taking a week's leave for rest and to manage her pregnacy during this time." He removed his sunglasses and revealed his two stunning hazel eyes.

The classroom was captivated by the sudden romance of a handsome and mysterious, substitute teacher. He looked to be in his early 20s. He was actually the same age as their regular sensei, Ochi Misato. He had the presence of a idol actor or model. He opened his suitcase and pulled out the collection of the exam the class last took.

"Please come up to collect your test when I call your name." He said with a gentle smile that over powered the entire classroom! "Honsho Chizuru..?"

Chizuru stood up nervously, wearing a thick blush. _Too beautiful! He's much too beautiful! What is a star like him doing here?!_ She thought to herself. As she walked up to the Inai sensei to collect her exam, the other students stared at her with an intense jealously as she met eyes him.

"You've done well." He commented as he handed her exam paper to her.

The young red haired student could only let air escape through her teeth, in a quick half-sigh. He waited for her to return to her seat before calling the next name.

Hirako Shinji was wrapped in thought. _Pregnancy?_ He repeated the word in his mind. _Pregnancy._ The word was becoming clearer. _Urahara, you freakin' dirty old man! How could you get that Ochi lady pregnant?! Geez! I guess that's what he meant by, 'Far enough'._

**-Earlier that morning, Kazehana Mansion-**

"Ow.." I winced as I was getting my eyebrows 'groomed'.

Grandfather has gone too far, they're putting nail polish on my toenails! No one is going to see my bare feet! This is unnecessary! I tried not to struggle as three women and one man were working on me. I felt like I was on one of those make over shows, where a normal woman gets jazzed up into looking like a movie star. The only difference between those people and the people working on me was, they wanted the results of their work to be permanent!

After a mild amount of hair removal was done without my consent, it was time for make up. I just hope that they don't put too much on my face, I don't want to look like I dipped my face into a rainbow. What was I wearing? They had me wear a sleeveless cream fitted dress that was knee length. It flared and frilled out at the ends my knees, so it did have a appealing cut to it. But right now, that dress was being shielded by a thick plastic tarp that was draped over my body, protecting it from the harms of the make up that was being applied onto my skin. Something was happening to my eye lashes. They even trimmed my hair in the back! I wasn't sure what I was going to look like, but I was sure that I will not recognize myself.

They removed the tarp from me and released me from their grasp. I felt like I could finally breath normally. As they let me go, I was lead over to a chair where I would be fitting with shoes. I was barefoot as a pair of heels were brought before me. They were the same color as my cream dress, and it was an open toed heel with straps of ribbons to help keep the actual shoe in place. Oh god, I hate these kinds of heels. The kind that drops a bit off your foot while your walking, because the bow you tied is coming undone. Why do I have to wear these?

The shoes were secured to my feet, with impressively tied bows near both of my ankles. Okay, so these do look good, but they'll just come undone after five minutes of walking. A form fitting pink blazer with a white trim was brought before me. And single woman assisted me with putting it on. I didn't need her to help me put on a blazer, but apparently, she gets paid to help me put it on. I asked if I could be led to a mirror. I want to look at myself before I get presented in front of other people.

I was right. I did not recognize myself at all when I saw my reflection. Even when I thought I was doing my best, I never thought I could look like this. I looked like, a beautiful and secretly bitchy rival to a heroine in a shoujo manga! My eyes were simply stunning! They were sparkling! My hair was styled with a flat iron, and my hair was super straight, instead of having that weird wave in my hair that I tend to wake up with. I was a serious looking Japanese beauty! I was also given a stylish pair of silver framed glasses to wear that complimented the shape of my face. I was ready, for my _debut_.

I was escorted by my Grandfather, who complimented my looks. The look that he planned. He told me to be a stoic as possible, and to not have any emotional outbursts, no matter how outraged I might feel. Well, that sets me up for the whole day. I took my sighs while I could, as we walked down the long hallway, to where I'll be judged and most likely insulted. We stood before a set of large mahogany doors, as my grandfather took my arm to make it seem like he was leading me here. The doors parted and we stepped inside a large dining hall. It was the same hall used for large parties at the mansion, but for today it was used for breakfast for seven.

"Chitose-san, you're here." Yamada Kazuo,_ a.k.a. The man against me_, said as he rose from his seat.

"Yes, it's been a long time since any one of you has seen my granddaughter Misato." Chitose said with a confident smile as he continued to walk towards the table with me by his side.

When we were a few feet away from the table of guests, I bowed politely before them while saying, "How do you do?"

"It's certainly been a long time." Kuga Tsukiyama said while sizing me up from her seat. Her grandson, Takafumi was sitting next to her and an empty seat.

"You are as beautiful as Yura-san." Hirohata Fumio threw in a hopeless compliment at me. There is no way I am as beautiful as my mother. Even my father could be considered a beautiful man. If I stood next to them now, there would be little resemblance. A normal person would think that their genes completely missed the mark!

Nomura Kei only smiled at me as he nodded to me. I took the empty seat next to Takafumi as he took my right hand and kissed its back to greet me.

"It's nice to see you, Misato." He said with an energetic voice and hopeful eyes. "You sure have grown up to be beautiful. I mean-! More beautiful!"

I stared at him politely as I nodded. Takafumi, I've known him since birth practically. I used to have a crush on him for the longest time. He always had a cute face, with blue eyes and dark blond hair he received from his mother. I had a long standing crush on him till, the accident with my parents. If he's only noticing me now, he's far too late. I have Urahara-san as my true love. But Takafumi has gotten cuter! But Urahara-san is sexy, in his own way. Sexy Cute? Urahara-san is cute too.

"Misato is getting married this summer." Chitose proudly announced to the unsuspecting board members. _Why-is-he-trying-to-create-some-crazy-ass-drama-at-this-hour-in-the-morning?!_

Chitose reached for my left hand and pulled it up in the air to reveal: _The Ring._ _-Sparkle! Sparkle!-_

Somehow, I feel like my grandfather took my surprise relationship with Urahara-san and turned it around for his own advantage.

"And we also need to have a baby shower for Misato before that since she is now a few months pregnant!" Chitose made me stand up as he pointed at my stomach. _-Sparkle! Sparkle!-_

When my grandfather warned me about not having an emotional outburst if I was outraged, I thought he meant to not _freak out_ at what the board members might say. Now it looks like, he really just meant to for whatever the Hell he might go ahead and say!_ I am going to run this company into the ground if he continues to embarrass me like this!_ My face felt extremely hot as I sat back down in my seat. I didn't think my grandfather was this anxious about ambushing me!

"So, where is Misato's fiancée?" I don't know who asked as I continued to keep my head down.

"He couldn't make it. He is from Karakura town, and is very busy with planning funeral arrangements." Chitose had an as-matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"Oh dear! That must be awful!" I heard Kuga exclaim with false interest. That old lady did not care about what was going on in Karakura town at all.

"Yes, but Urahara Kisuke is a fine young man. Intelligent, confident, runs his own business, not to mention he's oddly handsome in a Hobo sort of way." Chitose was still very serious as he was singing Urahara-san's praises. I wanted to shoot down that Hobo comment of his, but I couldn't deny that it was sort of true.

"So he's a commoner." Yamada said while trying to maintain his 'cheerful' expression. "Like, Ochi Kazuma?"

My perfectly shaped eyebrow twitched at the insult. I was getting mad now. I tried to calm myself. I needed to be on my best behavior before running everyone into the ground. I pulled up the memories from my deepest and most mysterious portion of past. My maid cafe's serene and seductive personality. I rose my head up proudly, with a light smile. I looked into his eyes with mine. -Sparkle!-

"Yamada-san, he is." I said with a sweet and kind voice.

I watched him blush suddenly from his seat. My eyes were, inviting and flirtatious. They held promise of something more. Chitose definitely noticed my change my behavior. He's never seen me before in, fantasy maid capturing heart mode before. I turned my attention to my grandfather, and gave him a reassuring smile. He was quick to play along with me. It was bad enough for Yamada to deal with the endlessly charming, Kazehana Chitose. But now he faced my secret weapon, my captivating charm.

**-After school, Urahara Shop-**

"God dangit!" Shinji seemed to screech while standing inside of the Urahara shop.

"More trouble at school?" Urahara asked his old friend with innocence.

"Yer the one who's in trouble! Ya freakin' pervert getting that girlfriend of yer's pregnant!" He continued to scold the candy shop owner.

"She's pregnant?" Urahara was genuinely shocked by this news as he stared at Shinji with wide eyes!

"You... don't know?" Shinji took a step back. "Well then, _surprise_."

Urahara cracked a smile, revealing that he knew all along about her pregnancy. It earned up a right hook from a very disgruntled Hirako Shinji.

"That girl, is she the same one?" Shinji's tone contained an edge of seriousness as he pointed out his suspicion.

"Hmm?" Urahara knew exactly what Shinji was referring to, but he did not want to acknowledge it.

"That same one I heard ya yapping about before. With that, _static like_ reiatsu ya talked about?" He pressed on, being more specific with some detail.

"Her reiatsu, stabilized itself over the years since her encounter with that arrancar years ago." The cautious store owner spoke of something that was true.

"But didn't ya say it? That ya needed something special like _that_ to take _'it'_ apart?" Shinji continued to press Urahara on a subject they spoke about years ago.

"It was an old theory from a long time ago. I'm sure it wouldn't have worked if I tried." Urahara hated himself for many things. He didn't want to give himself another reason to do that.

"Did ya get her pregnant on purpose to keep yerself from tryin'?" Shinji narrowed his eyes at Urahara.

"No, I really do love her." Urahara spoke seriously. He wasn't willing to risk her like he once considered.

It was his fault for creating the Hougyoku to further his research. He couldn't let himself eclipse his mistake by sacrificing an innocent soul like hers. Even though it seemed like fate wanted to guide his hands, with Misato returning to Karakura town, and Rukia's appearance, bringing the Hougyoku buried within her soul with her. He couldn't steal her away, with any opportunity.

So close he came to it. She was waiting in the rain, by herself. With no witnesses to notice her whereabouts, he could have easily fabricated a story about her disappearance and eventual death. The Hougyoku would have been partially destroyed if he had success. He would have been able to perform the rest of the deconstruction himself. Urahara lost his nerve from the moment he locked eyes with her. She was fully aware of his presence that he had been hiding from her. Her gaze, and the honey-butter scent of her skin completely overwhelmed his sharp senses.

She came so close to him, in spite of the fact that he was so dangerous to her at that very moment. He could easily harvest her soul from her body. He had so many days available to lure her and carry out his plan. How ironic, to think that he would fall in love with the one person who contained the perfect combination of stable and unstable reiatsu. Was it also an act of fate to cause his attraction to her? Urahara did not know the exact reason. But he was certain of one thing, he was inexplicably in love with her.


	35. Pieces in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 35: Pieces in Motion**

It's been three full days since I have acted as the head of Kazehana Corporation. My right hand is numb from signing off on so many papers. My eyes feel extra dry from having to read so many papers, emails, and text messages on my phone. Grandfather made it so every text message that was supposed to be sent to him would also be sent to my number. Because of this, I have also been receiving text messages from his eight girlfriends.

He's actually broken up with all but two of them. I only know this because of the drama that has been playing out via text message.

**Message from Sakura (Former Girlfriend #5)**

_Chitose! How could you abandon our love? Do the seven months we spent together mean nothing to you?!_

**Message from Nyoko (Former Girlfriend #8)**

_I was surprised when you said you did not wish to see me anymore. I hope that we can still be friends and chat._

**Message from Kohana (Former Girlfriend #4)**

_U R A BASTARD!!! I hate you! You know you weren't my only boyfriend I had! You shitty old man!_

**Message from Nene (Former Girlfriend #6)**

_Does that mean no more dates?_

**Message from Kaya (Former Girlfriend #1)**

_I hope we can work this out._

**Message from Junko (Former Girlfriend #2)**

_I spit in your tea!_

He told me he was going to narrow his decision down to one girlfriend. But he's having trouble deciding between Ami (Girlfriend #3) and Mari (Girlfriend #7). I told him to flip a coin, and he told me that love didn't work that way. It's making me wonder if he only called upon me to head his company temporarily so he can manage his girlfriend problems. I can't believe he's such a weak and shallow man to rely on his pregnant granddaughter to take responsibility for his business while he spends his time apologizing to girls who are younger than me.

It's been very upsetting for me.

What's also upsetting is Urahara-san not returning most of my text messages. I know he's busy with his mystery work that he doesn't explain to me, but it doesn't take that long to reply to them. I've sent him fourteen messages and he's only replied to three of them. And those messages that he sent to me, seemed half hearted. His responses so far have been very short. He's said so far, "_Oh that's great"_, "_I'll see you when you get back"_, and "_Hmmmm"_. And that, "_Hmmmm"_ response was to my, "_Urahara-san, I went shopping and bought some sexy underwear! You'll get to see it when I come home! *Blush*" _message!

Hmmmm! What was _that_ supposed to mean? I showed my Grandfather the text messages from Urahara-san, and he asked me if we were having trouble. Then he said that I should have used birth control if I was going to sleep around. I told him not to preach to me about birth control since Urahara-san was the only man I've been with, and that I didn't think I could get pregnant from my first time. We bickered with each other about a variety of different topics over the past few days, and because of that, we both have become stressed.

In the past three days, I have attended fifteen meetings. Half of them were progress reports from the different businesses Kazehana Corp. owns, the other meetings were about upcoming products, marketing and distributions. I didn't think that things would be on a day to day basis. I thought everyone in businesses like this counted things quarterly or something. But I was told that was just news for the public and the investors. I never paid attention to the NIKKEI 225, but apparently our company stock, KZC, is very important and also needs to be watched every day.

I can sort of see why, my Grandfather kept eight girlfriends around. This sort of daily life was stressful and boring. There are 'creature comforts', like the Kobe beef I've gotten to eat. That meat is so tender and juicy. And I'm sure the baby is enjoying it too. Ever since I've been pregnant, my eating habits have really changed. I used to love eating scrambled eggs, but now they taste weird to me. And Thai food upsets my stomach greatly. There are a few other things that I normally love eating but now dislike. Now this baby is being spoiled already by all of the fancy food my grandfather is feeding me.

They say a child is keen on the food that they received while they were in the womb. So mine is going to be a candy and Kobe beef eating kid. My teacher's salary is not going to cover that. _Oh damn!_ I've have been doing so well keeping a good budget and living on my own and taking care of myself for years. Ever since I met Urahara-san, my expenses have shot up. I've seen my bank statements. I used to spend around 190,000 Yen (around 2,000 USD) a month on my bills and food. In the past two months, that amount has nearly tripled!

I'm sure if I was a _normal_ _person_, that wouldn't have happened. Maybe I'm lucky that my Grandfather is who he is and is offering as much as he can to me. If I was just going to be a teacher and have nothing from him or from my parents, I wouldn't be able to handle being pregnant, dead, and obscenely hungry. Maybe I could have gotten work as a shinigami. I would be a lot more talented than that Rukia person. Being a shinigami is an important job, and she's such a slacker, I don't see how she ever became a shinigami. Even by accident, if I was King Enma, I wouldn't let her be one.

Maybe… she was a _freeter_ _shinigami?_

* * *

"I see..." Shinji spoke while examining Vice captain Matsumoto's Gigai that Urahara had sculpted, "so you've made a Gigai for my first love."

"That has already been paid for." Urahara narrowed his eyes as he spoke with a harsh tone.

Shinji sighed as he placed the Gigai he had been holding back down on its table. He turned around and said, "You've been anxious."

"It would be bad if the team from the Soul Society arrives with the preparations unfinished still unfinished." Urahara said while scratching himself.

"You've worked under pressure before." He spoke reassuringly.

Urahara paused for a moment, before saying, "Not like this."

"Remember when you made our Gigais? You only had 20 hours and still managed to-"

"It's not the Gigais that I'm concerned with." Urahara said with a forcefully cryptic tone.

_Speaking in English_, Shinji shook his head and said, "Christ."

"Let's get your mind off worryin' for a while. How about we talk.. about yer girl?" Shinji didn't really want to talk about _her_. But he felt as if it was necessary to since Kisuke seemed to be in low spirits because she wasn't around.

"She's away at her grandfather's right now. She's staying there till the end of the week." The shop owner tried to keep his voice as even toned as possible. He did not want to reveal his sad feelings about her absence.

"Does she have a favorite thing? Like a color, drink, or movie?" Shinji did not wish to continue 'small talk'. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but he did want to ease his friend's stress by talking about something he liked.

Urahara turned to look at Shinji for a moment.

"You want to know about Miss Misato's favorite things? Ah," Urahara sighed to himself with a smile pulling up at the corner of his lips. "Her favorite color is red. Her favorite drink is milk coffee, but she can't drink that for a while since she's pregnant. And her favorite movie is, 'Hook'."

"Hook?!" The fake high school student was blindsided by the shocking answer! "That's a kid's movie! What's her second favorite movie? The Lion King?"

"Miss Misato, does love that movie as well." Urahara acted very surprised as he stared at Shinji with his wide eyes.

_"You Freakin' Pedo!"_

* * *

**-A few days later, in the Soul Society-**

"I hope you all study this data well. So far, it's the only information we have on the Arrancar. Their hides are dense with compacted reiatsu, keep this in mind if you want to be able to cut through their flesh. And if you can, please send one back to me alive. In a sedated state of course. I will give you all vials of my paralyzing poison. Please make sure to get it in their bloodstream. I would like to see a living specimen to... deduce how they were created, and how they can be dismantled." Captain Kurotsuchi while pointing at a giant TV screen that was located at the 1st division headquarters.

"Thank you for that presentation, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said while turning his attention to Hitsugaya. "Captain Hitsugaya, you are in charge of this squad that shall be defending the human realm from Aizen and his godless creations. Other members of the Gotei 13 will cover in your absence."

"Thank you, Captain Yamamoto." The young captain said with a small head bow. "I only hope that I do not leave my 3rd seat officer with too much work to go over. My division is also assisting with the 5th division's backlogged paperwork."

**-Soul Society, 10th Division Headquarters-**

"Poor Hinamori-chan, she's still sick in bed, isn't she?" The vice captain of the 10th division spoke while staring out the window of the office.

Captain Hitsugaya purposely ignored his vice captain's words as he tried to finish as much of his division paperwork as possible. He knew that his other seated officers were also stressed with massive amounts of paperwork that they have promised to take on. The only one who wasn't working on paperwork was Matsumoto. He wanted to scold her for slacking off like she's always has, but he did not want to get into an uncomfortable conversation with her. He did not want to talk about, Hinamori Momo.

It was incredibly difficult for things to run smoothly with three captains defecting and the Central 46 chamber members dead. Ever since Aizen's betrayal was brought to light, the 10th division captain was one of the first to step forward and offer assistance to the 3rd, 5th, and 9th divisions. The 3rd and 9th division were able to adjust well even after the shock of losing their captains. The 5th division has suffered though, with their vice captain in a sleeping state, voiceless and helpless. Unaware of her division's current struggles to function in it's abandoned state.

_Momo, her injury wasn't that bad. But Captain Unohana said that it was her mind that was hurt. Momo, cared for Aizen. She, loved him so much. Unohana, she said that Momo's mind was locked in a condition of disbelief. She said that Momo would be awake again once she realizes what Aizen has done._

_It's already been over a month since Hinamori had fallen into a coma. How long is she going to be locked in there? That old man Aizen! Momo, I'm going to kill him, and Ichimaru Gin! I'm going to take away everything that's hurt you, so you don't have to be locked up within that anymore. I became a shinigami, to protect you._

**-The 6th Division Headquarters-**

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. For allowing me to be assigned to this Anti-Arrancar strike team." Renji spoke as he gave a low bow before his captain.

"I merely allowed your absence from Seireitei because you have little effect while you are present." Kuchiki Byakuya's tone of voice was indifferent and cold.

The red headed vice captain tried his best not to grimace. He bowed once again and left the main office of the 6th division.

**-The 13th division Headquarters-**

"You will keep yourself safe, Kuchiki?" Ukitake wanted to have Rukia promise to be mindful of her safety. He knew that the arrancar were dangerous, and he didn't want to risk losing anyone from his division. Rukia was the only member that would be representing his division in the human world. He wanted her to do her best.

"I will, sir." Rukia held a graceful and formal tone. She acted modest and regal, it was a very undertone impersonation of her elder brother.

**-The 11th division, a random room where everyone hangs out-**

"We'll be heading off now." Ikkaku said with a confident tone.

"Don't die!" An unseated shinigami called out to Ikkaku as he was exiting.

"Where the hell is Yumichika?" Ikkaku looked around him as he was looking for his comrade.

"Iiiiii~~~Kaku! Sorry I'm late! I had to finish packing for the real world! Oh! I'm sooo excited! It's been so long since we've been on a trip together!" Yumichika came in running with a large sack on his back.

"....right." The 3rd seat of the 11th division was suddenly annoyed and embarrassed. Although Yumichika is his closest friend, there were some things that he would do and say that would just make him feel, uncomfortable.

The six shinigami were gathered at the World Penetrating Gate. Their captains and various division members were waiting to see them off. It would be a dangerous mission in the real world. Aizen would be starting his invasion against the entire world soon enough. Were they strong enough to stand against him and his army of arrancar?Whatever battle they experience next would tell them the truth about their situation. And the fate for the Soul Society.

-End of Chapter Bonus! Ochi Story triva-

Misato loves all Disney movies, except for, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", because she thought that movie was creepy. Despite those feelings, she does own the soundtrack for that movie.

Kazehana Chitose finally decided on Fukunaga Ami (#3) to be is full-time girlfriend. It was decided by a Kendo match between the two. Though Chitose might not marry Ami, he's already written a small part for her in his will.

Urahara Kisuke brought all of Misato's baked muffins to his home. All fiftyseven muffins were devoured within the hour that they arrived. Jinta and Ururu now have a sudden fondness of Ochi Misato after enjoying her muffins.


	36. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 36: Visitors**

I sat alone in the back of a shiny black car. It was taking me back to my residence in Karakura town. It had only been six and a half days since I was gone from my home, but it felt like an entire lifetime. I felt like, it's been too long since I last saw Urahara-san. I missed his warm skin, the strands of his messy blond hair, the soft and gentle scent that he possessed. Sometimes, when I used to wake up in the middle of the night while he was staying over, I would touch the prickly surface of his chin. Nearly everywhere else was smooth to the touch. The texture of his skin, the conture of his muscles, random veins in his arms and hands, everything about that is so wonderful!

I, rookie teacher and future head of the Kazehana Corporation, am in love Urahara Kisuke. And I am on my way home, from a week of hard work and karaoke. It would be another hour until the school day was supposed to end. I received emails from my replacement who told me the the progress of the class was well. I never met Inai Nisaku, but I heard from other teachers and the principal that he is doing a 'good job' and would like him to stay around permanently. It's too bad that they don't have the kind of budget to actually pay him what he's getting now.

_Urahara-san is so getting love tonight._ I giggled to myself in the car while thinking of my '_plan of attack 2006'_ on Urahara. I wanted to have Urahara-san so many times during this week. Just to have him next to me in bed, I wanted to be held by his warm body. It really would have relieved the stress I felt during my work week. I bought a bottle of perfume called, "Desire Dream", and it has a delicious citrus scent that is guaranteed to make a man wild. I found out about it from reading about popular perfumes on the internet. Even though it is named, 'Desire Dream', people on the net tend to call it, 'Wet Dream'. Those people are perverts, but so is Urahara-san. It does have an alluring scent to it. It's not an overpowering perfume like some of those 'old lady' perfumes. And I've already gotten compliments after a few days of wearing it.

* * *

Urahara stood outside of his shop as he watched even more fake high school students leave his property. He wondered if they would really fit in Ochi Misato's class. And he wondered if she would be annoyed with having even more students filling up her class. I know Misato never liked Rukia. And she already doesn't like Renji. I wonder how she'll feel about these other shinigami entering her class. She doesn't know about them yet. Well, she's in for a surprise tomorrow!

The blond shop owner looked up at the clear blue sky, sadly. It felt as if everything was happening to fast. More and more, the reality of an impending war with Aizen was become solid and heavy in his thoughts. He sighed to himself dejectedly as something familiar started to form in his mind. Misato's presence was strong. She was back within the city limits and near her home. He smiled widely to himself.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said while entering my house.

_No one was waiting for me._ I heard the car speed off as I set down my suitcase on the living room floor. Even though it was only the afternoon, I felt tired from the car ride and the early events of the day. Waking up at 6 am is not my style. I stretched my arms after I took off my petite cut yellow blazer. I walked towards the kitchen as I heard the front door being shut behind me. I could have sworn I already closed it myself.

I turned around and immediately bumped into Urahara-san. He didn't even give me time to gasp as he went straight for my lips! Urahara-san, you idiot! I'm supposed to be attacking you. His mouth was hungry and sloppy as he continued his assault of kisses. In an instant, I was laying on my back in my bed. Urahara-san really must have missed me when I was gone!

"You look, dazzling." He said in a hushed voice as he started to undress me with the tips of his fingers.

My heart was racing. It was difficult for me to breathe when I thought of the anticipation of Urahara_ touching me passionately_. His warm lips graced the left side of my neck. He worked his way towards his _usual place_, and the sensation of his touch felt much more vivid than what I've felt before. Is it because it's been over a week since we were intimate like this? Impossible, we've made love many times now. So why do my breasts feel more sensitive than ever?

Beads of sweat were already forming on my face. His large right hand eclipsed my small stomach. My pregnancy was already starting to show, it has been almost two months already. Ah, in seven more months, this kid is going to be born. Our lives will really change by the time that happens.

I couldn't concentrate on any future thoughts as my thinking disappeared into something primal. I didn't want him to stop what he was doing, but I really need to use the bathroom before we can continue.

"Urahara-san… I need to use the toilet. Can you stop that that for a minute?"

"No." He said with a heavy hot breath. _Damn it! He's too cruel!_

"Urahara-san, I'm about to pee on your face if you keep going like this!" I was in pain while trying to keep a hold of myself!

"Do it." He commanded in a serious tone.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed while kicking him in the face with my bare right foot. The powerful kick caused him to get knocked off the side of my bed!

I sat up and went to go to the bathroom. My toilet's bidet wasn't as advanced as the one in the mansion, but it was sufficient. The warm water from the bidet was washing away the fruit juice I drank earlier today and Urahara's…. drool. Mentally, I can't get over the, 'what the fudge!' feeling. But at the same time, I think about the talent that Urahara's mouth has. I can't help but feel a little dirty when he licks me, but I really can't resist him when he wants to do that.

I washed my hands and Urahara opened the bathroom door on me. He really can't wait! The look in his eyes was incredibly seductive. His face was uninjured from what I thought was a 'powerful kick'. A strong blush was over taking a majority of my face; I was paralyzed by it. My future husband being naked in front of me was not a new thing. But it seems like every time I see him like this, I'm overpowered by it! There's something illegal about his perfectly shaped muscles. And they're not oversize muscles like the kind that can be seen on those masked wrestlers. The muscles that existed on his entire body were a stark contrast to my _perfectly shaped flab._

He led me back into my room and we laid back down on the bed.

We stared into each other's eyes when I said, "Urahara-san, I want to be on top."

"Maybe for a little bit. I don't know if you're thinking of the baby, but you never seem build up any speed." He seemed to wince at me as he spoke.

He earned himself a punch to the face that sent him flying off the side of the bed! I know he couldn't be injured from that. But he should be GRATEFUL for any sex or _playtime_ he gets with me. I-am-a-busy-woman-after-all.

"Okay," Urahara sighed with defeat, "you can be on top."

"I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." I said while covering myself up with my white blanket.

"Miss Misato..!" He squealed with an unnatural high pitched voice.

He calmed himself and crawled back onto the bed. Urahara-san is really determined to see this through.

As he lay down next to me on top of the blanket, he said with a sweet voice, "Let's start again."

It only took him a few minutes before he was back where he left off. He was taking his time now, being completely perverted in the place he wanted to be. Most normal guys, want to hide the fact that they are perverts. It's their shame, it embarrasses them even though they give into their perverted tendencies. But Urahara was never the one to hold back his pervertedness. He enjoys revealing it! However, what makes him completely different from the open perverts is that, all of his perverted thoughts and lustful feelings are all directed towards me!

How he ever got himself to hold back against me before is a complete mystery. I bet not even Kami-sama knows how Urahara held himself back. Maybe he thought I was too young back then. Or maybe he backed off because I thought I was interested in other guys. Perhaps he thought that since he was a shinigami having a romantic relationship with a human would be a line that he could not cross.

Whatever the reason was, I don't think I can bear being separated from Urahara now that we're together.

* * *

_Five transfer students_ and one current _attending student_ entered the principal's office at Karakura High School. But instead of finding a white haired old man sitting at the desk, there was a handsome young man sitting in the principal's large brown chair, filling out documents.

"The principal left to get something to eat. I offered to help him clear some of these reports. Is there something that I help you with?" The young man asked the 'students' as he stood up from the principal's desk.

"I have new transfer students here to complete their transfer formalities." Kuchiki Rukia stepped forward to introduce her fellow 'students'.

"And which class are you in, Miss?" The young man asked the girl politely.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia from class 1-3 under Ochi sensei. These students are going to be transferred into class 1-3 as well." Rukia spoke promptly with an 'a matter of fact' tone in her voice.

"Are you really from class 1-3? That's quite strange. I've have substituted for Ochi Misato-sama an entire week. And I'm sure there is no student named, 'Kuchiki Rukia', on the attendance sheet." He spoke calmly as he never wavered from the eye contact he made with the student.

"Would you mind checking that attendance sheet again for me, please? I've been attending class 1-3 since the school year started." The fake student raised her voice a little.

The young man pulled out a shiny black cell phone from his right pocket. He silently texted a message as the six students standing in the principal's office watched.

"What did you write?" The dark haired female student asked him nervously.

"I've sent my personal progress reports to Ochi-sama ever since I started covering for her. Since she's been teaching her, I'd rather she reference you since I'm only a temporary replacement."

"Only temporary?!" The other female 'student' with disturbingly large breasts exclaimed. "But you seem like such a talented and handsome sensei. What class do you regularly teach? I want to be transferred there!"

"I do not teach at all." The mysterious man said with a cryptic tone while staring directly into the large breasted student's eyes. "I am an employee of the Kazehana Corporation. I was hired as someone who can do any task."

The male 'transfer students' in the room felt slightly moved at the man from Kazehana Corp. discipline against Matsumoto's infamous charm. His breathing did not change, nor did his heart change in rhythm. All they could think about was the man's potential talent should he ever enter the Soul Society to become a shinigami.

"What is your name?" The short white haired 'student' asked him.

"Inai Nisaku, age twenty three. I have been working for the Kazehana Corporation since I was sixteen. I only started fulltime work for them after I completed University." Inai spoke with a gentle tone that was neither proud nor strained.

All of the 'students' that were in the office were now swooned. Their hearts raced at the perpetual perfection. The shape of his lips, the rich hazel color of his eyes, the soft looking tassels of his highlighted brown hair, the delicious sound of his gentle voice; with each creeping second: they were becoming captivated.

The chime of his black cell phone rang in his pocket for a few brief seconds. Ochi Misato had replied to his earlier text from a few minutes ago. In response to his text of, _"Kuchiki Rukia claims that she has attended your class since the start of the school year. And she is here to assist in the transfer of five more students. Is what she is saying true?"_

Ochi Misato wrote, _"Fugg that!"_

With no decent response to answer the 'students' with, Inai gracefully signed the transfer formalities to finalize the transfers. He maintained a light smile on his perfectly shaped lips as he signed each one of their papers.

"Um, Inai-sensei, I have a small request~!" Matsumoto put more effort into charms by sweetening her voice. "I need help with my, _homework_."

Matsumoto pulled out a large stack of documents from the 10th division from her school bag. Just because she was going to be away from her division headquarters, did not mean that she would get out of having to do paperwork. She set the stack of papers down on top of the principal's desk. Inai took a quick glance at the top sheet while Hitsugaya quickly gathered the stack of paperwork into his short arms.

"Matsumoto..!" The 10th division captain said in an angry whisper.

"That looked like a budget report." Inai commented while staring at the stack of papers Hitsugaya was cradling in his arms.

"Yes they are! Do you know how to fill those out?" Matsumoto ignored her captain as she kept her attention on Inai.

"I am capable of filling them out, but I don't think I will help you with them." He said while shaking his head once.

"Why won't you?" She whined in a high pitched voice.

"I cannot help you because that is not homework, and I'm not quite sure what the '10th division weekly budget report' could mean. However, if you are paying your employees for taking on extra work, it shouldn't be too hard to fill that out yourself." Inai revealed the incredible speed of his reading ability. The papers were only on top of the desk for a moment.

The fraudulent high school students were once again eclipsed by a state of, 'awe'. _Why did such a captivating man exist?_ They all wondered to themselves.

* * *

**-A few minutes ago, Ochi Misato's bedroom-**

My cell phone chimed. I had a text message. I looked to my right at my dark grey slacks at that Urahara discarded on the floor. My phone was in my pant pocket, and I wanted to check out what the text message was. The impulse was strong. I spent every day checking my phone, for text messages. I did not accept voicemail because it was too _troublesome_ for me to listen to. I only answered text messages and emails on my phone. So much so, that I became somewhat addicted to it.

"Urahara-san..?" I spoke with a meek voice.

"No breaks! You can look at your phone later." He knew what I was getting at. And he wasn't interested with breaking his pace that he had going.

I widened my eyes and said, "What if it was an emergency?"

"Then they would have called, not text." He seemed a little annoyed with me, and quickened his pace! _Cruel! Too cruel!_ I am a pregnant woman! He doesn't need to be this sort of unforgivable man!

"What if they had…. to text …..because they.. were being held…. _hostage_ at a bank ..that ..was….. being robbed?" I was nearly breathless as I spoke. I couldn't concentrate on much at all! Urahara was doing this thing, where he wiggles his hips a bit and-! Damn him! If he was a normal human guy, he would not have this insane stamina.

"Then they would have texted the police, not you." There he goes again, with his rational comments. _Seriously! I can handle reading a text message during sex._

Urahara _was once again_ face down on my bedroom floor. I got off the bed and I crouched down by my slacks, pulling out my cell phone.

The message was from Inai Nisaku? He has a question about my students. What the-? Rukia says she's been attending my class for the whole time and now that I've got _five_ new transfer students?!

"FUGG THAT!" I shouted furiously as I clutched my phone angrily with one hand. I quickly sent off an angry text before tossing my phone out of the room.

"Is something wrong, _darling_?" He said while holding the left side of his face.

I turned to him and exclaimed, "That bastard student Rukia is back and now I have five new transfer students! This is terrible!"

"Oh, it can't be _that bad_." His voice contained a very sarcastic tone to it.

"It's bad. She's not a real student, she's a shinigami! And I bet these other people are weirdos like her and Shinji!" I huffed angrily while crossing my arms.

"I think you're overreacting…" He said while taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Tomorrow, the whole school day will be filled with exams!" My voice sounded so deliciously evil as I spoke.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh? You haven't even met those other students yet."

"They aren't students!" I halfway snarled at him. _I know in my heart that these new people aren't real students!_

"I'm sure some of them are real students that want to learn." He said with a surprised expression.

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I frowned at the naked idiot who was sitting on my bed.

**~In the Bath~**

"You know why I don't like Rukia? It's because her attitude is so fake!" I spoke up as Urahara-san was giving me a back rub.

"But, if she's acting undercover, you would believe that the behavior you witnessed wasn't her real personality." He tried to interject.

"Are you somehow saying that she's really a nice person if I got to know the real her?" My tone of voice was _completely snotty._

"It exists within the realm of possibility. You should try being kind instead of being wrapped up in your own suspicions." Urahara scolded me lightly.

"I thought you were a suspicious person and I was right about that." I shot back at him.

Urahara-san smiled widely. Which was surprisingly, also was his most perverted smile. I grimaced with embarrassment.

"At least you are genuine. Even if Rukia was playing a part, could have maintained some honest emotion instead of acting fake and talking down to people all of the time. You know she pretends like she's better and smarter than everyone. But she tested nearly the worst in her class! And she talked down to me, an adult. She takes her bathroom breaks like she deserves them! And when she comes back an hour or two later she acts like nothing was wrong with that. She acts like I'll forget about her disappearances." I talked as the water in the bath became incredibly warm. I'm sure I'm the cause of that, but I wasn't going to say anything of about it.

Urahara sat silently without an audible response. I wonder if he wanted to say something more. He's totally hinting that there's a Rukia that he knows that I didn't. But he doesn't want to say it. Does he think I'll get mad? I'm already upset as it is. And now there are five more students like her! Maybe I should just give up and let my replacement cover for me for the rest of the year.


	37. Invaderz

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Welcome, I'd like to thank all the folks who have been reading Ochi Story so far and everyone who's taken the time to review!)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Invaderz**

**-Inoue Orihime's Residence-**

_Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division, accompanied by Vice captain Matsumoto traveled to Inoue Orihime's residence. Matsumoto left no time for Inoue to speak and asked if they could stay at Inoue's home._

"Okay, please come in." Inoue smiled as she nodded.

"This is quite a nice place. Are you living here with someone else?" My vice captain asked much too forwardly.

"My brother used to live with me. But he died in an accident three years ago." Her tone was sad.

"Ah! I'm sorry so sorry!" Matsumoto frantically apologized to her.

"It's alright, Matsumoto-san. I'm not worried for him, I know he's okay." Inoue gain some confidence as she spoke.

"We'll try to stay out of your way." I spoke up from behind Matsumoto.

"Please don't worry about it, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's going to be dinner time soon. I'm already starving!"

"If you guys aren't planning on buying anything, I can cook." Inoue nervously offered.

"Sure! I want to taste Orihime's cooking!" Matsumoto said energetically.

"I'll get some paperwork done." My tone was muted.

"Right. Hitsugaya-kun, please follow me."

Inoue was cooking in spite of only having the use of her right arm. She allowed me to do my paperwork in her spare room. She said it was her brother Sora's room before he passed away a few years ago. The room was mostly plain, with faded blue walls and dark wooden accents on the room's single window. The room was surprisingly big, around six full sized tatami mats. It had a clean desk available for me to use while she prepared our meal. I told her any food or utility cost that incurs during our stay will be refunded by the 10th division.

Matsumoto and Inoue were enjoying a very irrational conversation about the way apples made your mouth feel when you bite into them. If they don't like how it makes them feel, they shouldn't bother eating it.

I'm personally surprised they're getting along as well as they are. Especially since Matsumoto and I both came here without warning. I have some trouble believing in Inoue's kindness. It seemed so unnatural and naïve for a person to look upon others without doubt or suspicion. Perhaps she is too young and has not experienced enough disappointment and betrayal.

It was amazing that she wasn't killed earlier. That one blow from that arrancar should have crushed her skull and caused her brain to explode out the back of it. It's possible that she is more spiritually dense and durable than the average human body. Even the large one Sado, whose right arm broke from a single strike. Could she have more reiatsu than Sado?

A sweet and peppery smell floated into the spare room. Was something burning? I stood up from the desk and exited the room. The strange smell was stronger and heavier now, and there were other smells apparent as I walked into the kitchen area. Sweet, peppery, bitter, and salty. All were in the air at the same time. How many dishes did Inoue prepare?

I cleared my throat while Inoue was still cooking and Matsumoto was sticking her fingers into bowls.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you hungry already?" Inoue asked me merrily. I wanted to correct her on how to address me, but I did not want to break her concentration on stirring her... soup?

"Not yet." I answered emotionlessly.

"Captain~, taste this, it's good!" Matsumoto presented the pink plastic bowl she that she stuck her fingers into repeatedly. Inside the bowl, was what I could only describe as, 'brown mush'?

"Could I have a spoon to try this?" I sighed with reluctance. With all of my heart, I did not want to eat this.

Inoue was the one to bring me a spoon; her eyes were full of kindness and delight. I cannot allow myself to be rude and reject her kindness. I took the small spoon from right left hand and took a small bit of the 'brown mush' from the bowl. My mouth was a small opening when I brought the spoon to my lips. The brown mush did not linger in my mouth for a moment as I immediately swallowed it. In spite of that I was not spared any of its taste. It was sweet, chocolate with red bean, but it was also salty, because of the particles of fried fish mixed in. There was also another flavor, one I couldn't identify, but it was sour as well.

"Isn't it good?" Matsumoto asked me with a gleeful tone.

"What is this, exactly?" My voice could barely escape my lips; I could not allow myself to vomit or gag.

"It is chocolate fish, with red bean paste and mustard!" Inoue spoke with a warm smile. I wondered if there was a cruel person that existed behind her smile.

"Thank you… for that." I said in a muted voice while setting the small metal spoon down in the sink. "I still have work to do, excuse me."

* * *

**-Ochi Misato's residence-**

After our bath was done, Urahara left to oversee something he had ordered that was arriving at the seaport. He told me that he ordered some stones for a construction project he was going to work on in the near future. I asked him what he was going to build with the stone he ordered, and he told me it was a surprise and that I would only get to see it when it was finished.

A while after he left, I was hungry but feeling too lazy to cook anything. I felt like getting a teriyaki burger from Lotteria. The nearest one was four kilometers away in the shopping district. It's too far and they don't deliver.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Kazehana Corp.'s nearest employee.

"Inai-desu." The voice I've heard before this week spoke through the speaker

"Inai-san, are you busy right now? I'm at my home and I need you to drive me somewhere." I tried, unsuccessfully, not to sound impatient.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked me in a calm voice.

"I'm hungry and I've got a craving for a teriyaki burger from Lotteria."

"I can pick that up for you, Ochi-sama." He sounded very employee-like.

"I'd rather eat it there when it's hot." I hummed while thinking of my meal.

"Okay then, I will be on my way to pick up Ochi-sama." he said, still sounding professional. I wonder if he's really cursing me on the inside. Something like, 'Hungry lady go walk and get it yourself!'

"Thanks, Inai-san."

Before he came, I went to change clothes into something more casual. I put on a dark red cashmere turtleneck with a dark gray taffeta flared knee length skirt that was decorated with a flowery lace design of the same color. Lastly, I put on jet black tights. I brushed my hair a little and applied some light make up on my face. This was going to be my first meeting with this 'Inai person' so I should make the effort to look nice.

The doorbell rang and I walked downstairs. I opened the door to find a handsome young man standing on my doorstep. He had brown hair and kind hazel eyes. His face was handsome with a hint of boyishness, but was painted with a serious expression. His face reminded me of someone but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Ochi-sama, I hope I did not keep you waiting," he said with a calm and beautiful voice. His voice was melodic and sweet, I wonder if his real day job is being a teen idol. He's got the looks and voice for it, _I can tell._

"Of course not, I'm glad you were able to arrive here so promptly." My thoughts were exploding with excitement, confusion and nervousness. However, my body and facial reactions were completely calm.

I stepped into black ankle high boots. My grandfather said that they were made out of real alligator leather. I don't know if he was joking or if it was true, but I try not to think about what animal I'm walking on.

Inai's car was different from the other cars that were driven by Kazehana Corp.'s employees. Instead of being an armored black Mercedes, it was a strange looking two door black sports car instead. It looked like it was from some high budget sci-fi movie, because of the angler shape of the car.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked him while sliding into the passenger seat.

"This is a 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago," he said while turning on the engine. _Whoa!_

The fingers of his gentle hand tapped the touch screen of the GPS in the center of the car. He touched a few things before Lotteria's address showed up on screen. With the directions set, he backed up his car out of my driveway and sped off.

I don't know how much this car costs, but I was too afraid to touch anything. My hands were clasped together tightly as I tried to keep my gaze on the window. He was driving a little fast and the passing scenery was making me a bit dizzy. I did not want to outright stare at him either. I couldn't do it because it would be rude of me to stare at him, and because I only have eyes for Urahara-san. Though he was handsome and mysterious and kind, there was something else that made me want to stare at him. I thought making some conversation would allow me to look at him more.

"Um, how old are you, Inai-san?" I turned to my right and looked at him; waiting for his answer.

"I'm 23 years old. I turned 23 in March." he spoke again with his sweet and gentle toned voice.

"Really, I just turned 23 last month." I smiled widely. I didn't think that this guy and I had anything in common.

"How long have you been working for the Kazehana Corporation?" That question was generic enough. I really just want to hear him speak again.

"Since I was 16, I worked part time for the company. But within the last year, I have been working full time." His angelic voice was tinged with a tone of sadness. I felt myself moved by it, and I suddenly wanted to give this man everything! What a powerful feeling to suddenly feel, all because of the emotion in his voice.

I didn't think much of my reply when I said, "Oh, I didn't know that Kazehana Corp. hired people who were at the high school level."

"They always have a few positions available at every level." His tone became more relaxed.

"It must pay well enough for you to be able to drive a car like this." My stupid mouth! Kami-sama, I shouldn't be saying rude comments like that!

"This is a company car, actually," he corrected me.

"Oh, I was under the impression that Kazehana Corp. only bought black Mercedes." I've seen them my whole life!

"There are many different brands of cars that the Corporation purchases." He smiled warmly at me, and I nearly gasped!

It was so odd. I thought this person looked familiar, but I couldn't really tell for sure. My heart was pounding, it shook my existence. I never expected to ever see someone like him, ever. I took in my breaths as well as I could, but my buried thoughts were escaping. Flashes of memories and light entered my vision.

The feeling that overwhelmed me was the saddest and strangest feeling that I've ever felt in my life. I couldn't even see it because I was too taken with this man's natural handsomeness. But this man looks very similar to my father. Almost just like my father in his youth. More boyish than manly like my father, but the resemblance is clear. I really wanted to take a look at my father's picture in my wallet to make sure I wasn't just jumping to conclusions, but I couldn't do it right then.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at a parking garage. His car was guided to a first level section that was reserved for very expensive cars. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the handle to open the door. Inai was already on my side of the car and was holding it open for me. When I stepped out of the car, I realized how cold it had gotten! I crossed my arms in a defensive form while walking toward the exit.

"Ochi-sama is cold?"

"Yes, I should have brought my coat with me."

"I will purchase a new coat for Ochi-sama."

"No, don't, thank you. We're going to be indoors soon."

He unbuttoned his form fitting charcoal blazer and took it off. Inai walked behind me with his blazer in hand. I stopped walking because it would have been kind of ridiculous to let him follow me while he tried to place his blazer on me. I just took the blazer from him and stuck my arms through it. It seemed like his blazer was made out of lightweight wool, and it felt pretty warm. He kept his pace behind me as we walked towards Lotteria.

Without his blazer, he looked like a very clean cut salary man with his charcoal suit pant and white collared shirt. The only things that made him stand apart from them were his handsome features, the silver fitting vest,and the French style cuffs of his collared shirt that looked tailor made just for him. As we stepped into Lotteria, we looked like a high end couple on a low end date.

I ate my teriyaki burger in silence while Inai sat across from me. He was watching me eat. I had a lot of manners and etiquette training at the Kazehana mansion, but I don't think it prepared me to eat a burger politely. I was using napkin after napkin to nervously wipe any sauce off of my mouth. I started to run out of napkins and he left the table to get more. I tried to finish off my burger with my violent way of eating.

Most of the people in the seating area who should have been minding their own business spent their time staring at both Inai-san and me. I heard whispers left and right.

_'He's gorgeous!'_

_'What's he doing with her?'_

_'Her haircut is too short.'_

_'Maybe I'll give him my number.'_

_'We should all give him our numbers!'_

_'Go talk to him.'_

_'No I'm too embarrassed, you go talk to him.'_

_'It would be wrong you guys, look at her left hand, she's wearing a ring!'_

_'Oh my God, no way!'_

"Here." He set the neat stack of napkins on the table.

"Thanks." I said in a muffled voice, with my left hand covering my mouth to hide my unsightly chewing.

I took a long sip of my Calpis soda while he continued to watch my every move. I wiped my mouth again because I'm messy, even while drinking soda out of a straw. I'm probably the most ill mannered woman in Japan. My movements and actions are not graceful at all. I'm on a default setting of clumsy. Even the Eating Princess is graceful while eating. I've never seen her spill soy sauce or food on her face or clothing, while food and sauces seem to have a gravitational pull to my body.

"You're not hungry, Inai-san?"

"No, I already had my dinner at the hotel I have been staying at."

"Oh, you're living in a hotel? You didn't have to rent out a room; you could have stayed at my house. I have a guest room."

"The hotel I reside in is one that is owned by Kazehana Corp."

I should have figured as much.

"You mean the Hotel Red in central Tokyo? That's quite a commute."

"It does not bother me. I have been driving to the school. It is much faster than taking the train and having to transfer to a bus route."

"You mean you drive your Lamborghini to Karakura high school?" My eyes widened.

"Yes." He answered.

"And park it in the parking lot?" My heart started to sync out of its rhythm.

"I have parked there for all the days I have substituted for you." He said in his normal tone. _How can he be so calm?!_

"What did people say when they saw you driving it?" My ears braced themselves for his next answer.

"Both the students and faculty were excited when they saw it. I informed them it was a company car that I got to drive because of my position as a top aide. My basic job description is,_ 'Someone who can do anything'_." He said with a gorgeous voice!

"Really, well I'm just going to call you,_ 'Odd jobs man'_." I laughed loudly at my own joke.

He grimaced with disapproval. Did I insult him? He should be able to tell that I'm not cool.

"I'm sorry I can be a bit insensitive. If you think you job title is really important, then that's who you are!" I said while pointing at him.

He chuckled happily. Pleased? I titled my head at him. It was my turn for confusion.

"Forgive me. I think that you are quite strange compared to Chitose-san."

"I got it from him." I huffed.

He chuckled again, "I think if the circumstances weren't like how they are, I really would fall for you."

"What are you saying? I'm engaged and pregnant and you're boss. Even if I wasn't with someone, and not pregnant, and not..."

"The circumstances need to be beyond even that."

"You're married?" I asked him impulsively.

"No."

"Girlfriend?" I was still being impulsive.

"None. I am really quite particular." The tone of his voice seemed to flex and swirl as he spoke.

We exited Lotteria and walked back to the car. Our conversation continued from there.

"So, what kind of girls are you into?" _Me being impulsive, part III._

"Someone who is: kind, good natured, intelligent, humorous, and completely unaware of all of those qualities." He smiled as he listed all of the things he wanted in a woman.

"Eh? You just named a shoujo manga heroine!" I scolded him with my arms crossed.

He laughed ferociously while stepping on the gas. I get the feeling he's not going to tell me what kind of girls he's really into.

"How have my students treated you?" I felt a little curious.

"They're good. There are a few that have been injured from the shockwave of the meteor. One student, Ishida Uryuu, has been temporary pulled from the class by his father because of an illness. I was told that Ishida will be on independant study at his father's hospital. Another student, Inoue Orihime fell from the top of her stairs onto the ground. Her left arm is injured and in a cast, and she also suffered a concussion." he spoke honestly.

She really is top-heavy. But I didn't know Ishida was sick. I thought he was just a stuck up nerd. He must have low blood pressure. No wonder he was always in a bad mood all of the time.

"What lesson plan are you on right now?"

"We've covered English grammar from chapters 24 through 29 from last week until today. There is supposed to be a quiz on the vocabulary key words tomorrow before the weekend starts."

"Eh they're that far already? You've put my class ahead by week's schedule compared to the other first year classes."

"Your students are very attentive. Oh, I need to finish grading their homework needs to be given back to them tomorrow."

"Ah I'm sorry Inai-san. I pulled you away from that because I was hungry."

"It is not a problem. Your needs are a priority above others." He adopted a robotic Kazehana employee tone of voice.

I didn't know how to reply to that. Being treated like royalty is on the creepy side. We sat in silence while I tried to scratch for something else to say. Asking about his family may be too personal of a question to ask. I shut my eyes and thought about favorite colors, favorite foods, or drinks. No! All of my questions are not cool!

I sulked in the car seat as I turned my attention to the electric signs of businesses and advertisements.

"Oi… we're in Tokyo." I spoke meekly.

"Hmmm?" He hummed with his eyes on the road.

"You were supposed to take me back… to my house." I said coyly.

"Oh! My apologies! I have been so used to driving back to the hotel…" He was in a state of panic.

"Don't worry! You can grade the rest of the homework then take me back. Okay?" I attempted to calm him down.

He pulled his car into Hotel Red's valet parking area. Both doors were opened simultaneously. His car was driven away by some random guy as he and I entered the extravagant hotel lobby.

* * *

Sitting on a roof top of a building, underneath the night sky, two young men from the 11th division enjoyed a ready-made meal from a food and drink store of the Human realm.

"Don't you think it's strange, Yumichika?" Ikkaku commented while examining his last plastic wrapped salmon flake onigiri.

"What's strange?" Yumichika asked while still keeping his eyes on the street lights that were turned on one by one.

"_This thing, this onigiri!_ To be able to make something this pretty with someone's hands, to be able to squeeze such tasty things inside of it...! And to make the setup of it all to seem extra grand, the mysterious clerks have the origiri all lined up perfectly. It's been like that with each shop we visited! And according to those clerks, they claimed that they receive shipments to restock their fresh items every day! I'm afraid that this too much for my rational mind to accept as truth."

Yumichika sat quietly, offering no response to his friend's speech.

"And, for that clumsy clerk girl to have such abilities, I never could possibly imagine that! I bet that there is some guy back there behind her pulling all of the strings!!!"

"What an unexpected meeting indeed. That is the same thought that entered my mind as well."

There was a disturbance that could be felt in the air. A violent flurry of different wavelengths could be felt darting left and right, expanding and growing stronger with each passing second.

"This is?" Yumachika stood up.

"Yeah, it looks like Aizen's toy hollows showed up." Ikkaku spoke with a confident tone.

* * *

"What a view!" I exclaimed while admiring the floor to ceiling windows of Inai's luxury suite.

His suite was located on the 40th floor, and it has a spectacular view of Tokyo's city skyline and Tokyo Tower itself. It was simply stunning! I pressed my right hand on the glass to make sure it was really there. When I touched it, my hand was repelled with a stinging sensation. Is it like that to keep idiots from touching the glass?

_No, it feels different_. My right hand still felt like it was burning a little. I stared in the direction of Karakura town and wondered if something strange was happening again. The energy I was feeling, felt sinister in nature. I tried to concentrate on it, but it felt unstable and chaotic. As if there were many things out there that were giving off the crazy energies that I could sense.

"_It's strong hollow energy."_ Crazy's voice said.

"I figured as much." I said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Inai looked up at me from one of the cream leather couches in the room.

"Oh." I started to laugh, "That my grandfather would arrange for you to have such a great room. _You sure are lucky_."

"He only gave me what was still available. The cheaper rooms here are all rented out." He chuckled nervously.

Before I could say anything else, my phone started ringing. I walked over to my purse to pick it up. Urahara is calling me?

"Urahara-san?" I hoped this wasn't a _booty call._

"Misato, where are you right now?" His voice was frantic.

"Oh you know, I'm with another man right now, in his hotel room. Did I mention he's drop dead gorgeous?" I said with a casual tone.

"_Of course you are_." He did not believe me. "Miss Misato, can I ask you to stay wherever you are until I call you again? Karakura is not a safe place right now."

_"Okay?"_ I was confused. _He is right about something dangerous happening in Karakura._

"Stay safe." He said before he hung up.

"Inai-san, ah I'm sorry to do this but, I can't leave here until Urahara-san calls me back." I said with no confidence.

"Why is that?" he asked with a perplexed expression.

"I don't know, maybe it's a surprise!" I said while clapping my hands once and held them in at position.

"Is there something I can get for Ochi-sama?" Inai asked me while standing up.

"No thanks. I think I'll just watch TV and wait until Urahara-san calls back." I sat down on the couch at faced the giant flat screen TV.


	38. Let's be Introduced!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 38: Let's be Introduced!**

**-At Hotel Red, Central Tokyo. 10:39 pm-**

"If there isn't anything else that Ochi-sama requires, I am going to be taking my bath now."

"Oh sure, go ahead Inai-san. I'm sure he's going to call." I said while tightening the grip of the blanket around me.

He bowed as he turned to leave in the direction of the bathroom. Urahara-san, still hasn't called and I've been here since 7:30. It's not like spending time with Inai-san isn't any fun. It's just, a little weird! I mean, he stares at me. He finished grading the students' homework within five minutes of entering the room. And he's spent the rest of his time asking me if I needed anything, eventually bringing me a blanket, and the rest: stares.

I told him he could sit next to me if he wanted, but he shook his head to decline and then continued staring! I know that I'm supposed to be used to getting stared at by my students when I teach class. But that's when they're supposed to do that! Inai-san just keeps his gaze on me and nothing else in the room. I don't care how handsome he is or how he kind of looks like my dad. He's creepy! Why did my grandfather send such a particular creepy guy to be here?

At least he's not staring at me right now and he's in the bath. He's naked right now! Just twenty yards away, he's naked. Oh I'm sure a lot of people are naked right now. The people beneath this room are probably naked. The ones above are naked too. There's no need to get freaked out about this one. But damn it, it's almost 11:00 and Urahara should have called me by now. I walked by the window a couple times and I felt the strange energies fade away to barely noticeable around nine. So why hasn't he called?

I stared at my phone. 'No miss calls', it said in the screen. I pressed one hand against the glass of the large panel window; there was no strange sensation.

"Should I call him?" I asked myself while sighing.

"Go ahead." Crazy Drunk Scorpion's voice was a little louder than normal.

"What if, he's already gone to bed and forgot to call me?" My voice was sad.

"Then head on home yourself." Crazy was annoyed.

"But what if, Urahara-san gets mad that I went back to Karakura when he didn't give me tell me it was safe yet?"

"Tell him I told you it was safe." Crazy said with confidence.

"I think that I'll call him."

"To pick Ochi-sama up?" Inai asked me. He just stepped out of the bath, wearing the smallest white towel that I've ever seen! His body...! His body was fit! Well formed muscles everywhere! I mean, Urahara-san is fit, but he's abnormal! Inai-san, his perfect arm and shoulder muscles, endless abs, defined chest, and legs. The sight was unreal! I couldn't even tell that he had these major muscles all over his body when he was wearing his suit! But he's dripping wet all over the floors while clutching the edges of a hand towel that is precariously covering the part that makes him a man.

His brown hair was messy and dark; his gaze was more direct and penetrating than ever before. I could only stare at him in awe, because I didn't think a man could be as beautiful as he was. The barely there towel he was holding onto was absorbing the water that was running off him, and there were details that are being revealed! And something definitely was..!

I turned my head away not quick enough from the sight of him and faced the window. I still got to see his reflection! Why do you betray me reflective surfaces?!

"I, I'm.... I am going to call..." I took a deep breath, "Urahara-san...to..."

"I know it is late, Ochi-sama. I heard Ochi-sama talking to herself while sounding distressed."

"And that's why..?" I turned my head the slightest bit to look at him while I was speaking to him. Yep, still perfect back there.

"I will get dressed and take you to your residence. I will only be a moment." He bowed formally. Oh don't bow like that your barely there towel moved upward by a few centimeters!

He turned around and walked back towards the bathroom. I watched his reflection walk away until it disappeared out of sight. I leaned forward and hit my forehead into the window with a 'pang'. This isn't the work of a cruel Kami-sama, it's the work of a cruel grandfather who apparently thinks it's fun to send a seriously hot yet unknown model/actor/idol my way. I struck my forehead a few more times before I felt a large warm hand encompass my right shoulder.

I shouldn't have been at all shocked or surprised; but I gasped anyways and nearly fell over backwards. Inai caught me in his arms before I completed my decent to the floor. He pulled me in close to his body and held me in place. His hair was still wet and I felt some drops of water fall on my face. He helped me back up onto my feet as when he asked me if I was ready to leave. I nodded and followed him to the doors.

He changed clothes into something more casual; a gray sweater with some dark wash jeans. He also brought along his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders while we were still indoors. Inai kept his proximity close to me; a bit too close. Does he like being this close to me? Is it professional? Not even the employees at the Kazehana mansion and headquarters got this close. Although, the makeover team got even closer to me than this! He texted the valet people for the car to be ready before he exited the hotel.

The valet man gave Inai a strange and suspicious look when he handed Inai the keys to his Lamborghini. All I could feel was a flush of embarrassment. The expression on that man's face was too, incriminating! _Even though nothing really happened between Inai and I_. I wouldn't even be feeling embarrassed if it wasn't for Inai's 92 percent nakedness. What a guy, he wasn't even moved or embarrassed by being that scantily clad!

In the car ride back, I pretended to 'doze off' so the situation would not get increasingly odd. I knew he was taking some time to look at me and I did my best not to make any facial movements. After a while he seemed assured that I was indeed asleep. Oh Ochi, you sly actress! And he felt confident enough to take my right hand into his left. He was casually holding my hand in his, and held it! No reactions, Ochi! Don't move! Don't change your breathing patterns in any way!

I did slip up slightly when I tilted my head to the left. He loosened his hold on my hand for a few moments as he slowed down his driving. It stayed this way for a long while. Sometimes, he would gently squeeze my hand, other times he would use his thumb to stroke the back of my hand. His hand was soft and warm. This was a very 'boyfriend/girlfriend' moment, although we weren't like that. I don't know if he was just trying to be tender or if he really did have some sudden and strange attraction to me. But this has '_trouble_' written all over it. He released his hold on my hand to park in my driveway. It's time for my miracle waking up acting skills.

I took in a small breath as I prepared to slightly open my eyes. I made the smallest shifting movements as I felt my seatbelt being unbuckled. I opened my eyes halfway to find that Inai was on the passenger side of the car trying to remove me out of the car himself. Without a word, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my doorstep. My front doors had already been opened, the living room light was turned on. How the heck did he do that so quickly? Maybe he's not as human as I believed.

He carried me up the stairs in a steady pace. It was very different from Urahara's 'rush to the bedroom' pace. After he carefully laid me on my bed; he removed my ankle high boots and asked me once again, if there was anything else I needed. I shook my head at him. He bowed and exited my house.

* * *

I woke up at the godless hour of six. But I really needed to use the bathroom so it was okay. I checked my phone afterwards, still no missed calls. So Urahara-san probably did just go to bed and forgot to call me. That bastard. I should have just spent the night at Hotel Red. I could have been enjoying a complimentary continental breakfast right now. I sighed as I walked downstairs.

The kitchen was filled with the scents of fresh pancakes, sliced fruits, pork sausage links and fried potatoes. Who was cooking for me? Did Urahara-san come here early to make me a surprise breakfast?! I hurried downstairs happily. Even though I had just woken up, I was already hungry.

"I accept your apology, Urahara-san!" I said while stepping into the kitchen.

Inai-san lifted his eyes towards me. I pretend I didn't see him and looked around the living room. Urahara-san was not present. I peered back at Inai as he bought his eyes to meet mine.

"Good morning!" I beamed with nothing else legitimate to say.

"Good morning, Ochi-sama. Did you sleep well last night?"

"_Sure did_." I nodded while walking to the dining table.

He had already set the table with the different foods he had prepared. When exactly did he get here? He must have woken up early to come here; he's already in his work clothes. He pulled out a chair for me and slid it behind me as I sat. He rested his right hand below the base of my neck as if it was a normal thing to do. Urahara-san doesn't even do that with me. He only did things like that if he thought some guy was checking me out. Otherwise he didn't bother.

"You cooked all of this?" I asked him while picking up a fork.

"Yes, I woke up early and got ingredients from the hotel before coming." He spoke with a warm smile while maintaining his hand presence.

I cut into a banana topped pancake stack with a butter knife and fork. I took out a small piece and placed it into my mouth. It was delicious! So sweet and buttery! Mmmm, he could have a permanent job as a chef! He watched me as I chewed. I stared at him back and he didn't break his concentration at all!

"How is it?" He asked with the expectation of an immediate response.

I sat quietly, staring back at him. I turned my head away from him and paused for a few short moments before saying, "I only like pancakes made with poppy seeds and almonds."

He took a step back.

"I never heard about this. I was told that this is what you like to eat." His voice was filled with sadness and despair.

"I was just kidding about that. It's good." I said while eating another piece.

He turned away and walked into the living room area; admiring framed photographs of my family. With an outreached hand, he looked as if he wanted to touch one of the pictures of my parents.

"So, what's going to happen now that I'm back teaching? Are you going to go back to your regular post in the company?" I said while clearing my throat.

"I am not sure that I follow what Ochi-sama is stating." His eyes were still fixated on the 8x10 picture.

"I mean, what did you do before you were assigned to teach for me?" I restated my question.

"Forgive me for not understanding what Ochi-sama spoke of earlier. I was originally apart of the Public Relations team of the Entertainment Branch."

"PR, that's what you were doing before taking up teaching for me. That's quite the change." I smirked at him. How could my grandfather pull him from that to do something like my job?

"I did not mind it when Chitose-san asked me to do this. In truth, I do not think anyone else within the company would have been more qualified. I… would do anything for Ochi-sama's comfort."

My eyes widen at him. I really didn't know what to say to him because I don't even know this guy. But he's professional and plays with the limits of personal space. But he is in PR, so I guess that's what he's used to.

"If you want to look at more photos, I've got a few albums you could look at." I stood up from the table.

"That will not be necessary. I only wished to see some pictures from Ochi-sama's youth."

"It's okay it will help pass the time before I have to head to work."

I opened the cabinet near the bookshelf and pulled out two leather bound albums. He took the albums from my arms and walked over to the couch.

After I was finished eating breakfast, I went upstairs to freshen up and change into my work clothes. I have five new transfer students I need to introduce to my class. I decided on wearing something casual. Loose fitting gray corduroys pants, a yellow shirt, with a baby blue cardigan that Urahara-san bought me. He claimed it was a good luck charm for the development of a baby boy. I informed him he was a superstitious idiot but thanked him regardless.

Inai was sitting on the couch, flipping through the pages of the old photo albums. It would still be another twenty minutes before I would have to leave for work. I thought about the possibility of either staying in my room to burn off that time, but that would be kind of rude. Sighing, I walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. I peered over to see which family pictures he was admiring, and he was staring at my father's picture intently.

"That's my dad, Ochi Kazuma." I said pointing at his face.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. The expression on his face said, 'Aren't you going to say anything? I look like your dad. Don't you want to know why? I was cloned from his DNA and grown in a fish tank.'

"Geh?" I widened my eyes as I tilted my head.

"Is something the matter?" His expression was completely serious.

"I thought there was something familiar about you when I first saw you, but I couldn't find the reason why until now…"

"I look familiar to you?" His lips curled for a soft smile.

"Yes, you and my ex have the same color eyes!" I spoke with forced surprise.

His face was covered with disappointment.

"Is that so?" He huffed with annoyance.

"Yeah, but Andre turned out to be a bastard. Oh well." I crossed my arms.

* * *

**~In the Car~**

"Is Ochi-sama excited about the new transfer students?" He asked me while making a right turn.

"Ochi-sama is not excited." I spoke robotically.

Things admittedly got awkward after sifting through the albums. I'm not going to tell him he looks oddly similar to my father. I'm not going to say anything about that. I'm going to call my grandfather when I have free time to question him about his decision to hire someone who looks like my dad to work with me. It would be crazy if my grandfather did not see the resemblance! I'm only going to talk about it if Inai mentions something about it. Hopefully, it will never come to that and the subject just won't be brought up. But for right now, a burning silence is occurring between me, Inai, and Kami-sama.

Standing in the principal's office, were my five new transfer students and Rukia. Actually, that Renji bastard is among my new students? I knew it. I knew it! There's a shameless adult woman, a bald dude, a pretty boy and a child here as well. The all looked like they were in a fight recently, by the way they had small bruises on their faces and arms, and by the bandages some of them were wearing. Except the pretty boy who looked uninjured. What a strange bunch! Why are they all coming to my classroom?

"Good morning." I said with a bow.

(_Said with Fakeness_) "Good morning Ochi-sensei, how was your trip?" Rukia asked me right away.

"Good, it's so nice you see you again. Are these my new students? Thank you for helping them out~! If I didn't already have a class rep, I'd nominate you." I spoke with an equal amount of fakeness.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro." The white haired kid spoke up. He looks pretty serious though. He looks more professional looking than Rukia or Renji.

"I'm the 3rd seat of the 11th division, Madarame Ikkaku." The bald guy pointed at himself.

Hitsugaya gave Ikkaku a dirty look. I guess he wasn't supposed to introduce himself in that way.

"I am the 5th seat of the 11th division, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Although I should be the 4th seated member, I decided against it because the number four is not beautiful." The pretty one said while fluttering his eyelashes. He is pretty, but he's obviously an idiot.

"Abarai Renji." Renji said. He didn't bother with introducing himself because I already knew who he was.

"Hello there~ I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" The large breasted woman said in a cheerful voice. "I've heard so much about you Misato-chan!"

The rest of the 'students' somehow lost all of their color and turned completely white! She just called me, 'Misato-chan'!

Matsumoto immediately hugged me and a majority of her exposed breasts were suffocating me with their sheer size! I thought I could pass out from lack of oxygen, but she released her grip on me to kneel down and touch my stomach with both hands. She pressed her face into my midsection to seemingly get closer to the baby. This sort of closeness is odd.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked me with a large smile. Part of her makeup was missing from her face. It relocated itself on my new cardigan…..

"It's too early to tell. It's only been eight weeks." I bit back a lot of anger and the urge to slap. Urahara bought me this cardigan!

She grabbed my left hand and yanked it towards her face.

"What a beautiful ring! I never thought Urahara was the marrying kind. Actually there was a rumor in the Soul Society about him being_, you know_." She raised her left eyebrow as she spoke.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, loudly. I was feeling the same way he was. She's not supposed to openly talk about the Soul Society in front of a 'human'. Though I don't count as one anymore, the principal is still here.

"I love babies although I haven't seen very many of them." She pouted while looking visibly upset.

"I haven't seen very many babies either." That was a true statement.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked me.

"It could be because of the wide use of contraception?" I pondered. I really haven't seen many babies outside of diaper commercials.

"And you _didn't_ use contraception?" The look in her eyes was sly and knowing.

"Oi!" Said the group of the male transfer students in unison!

_Oi indeed! This lady is bold as heck!_

"Well, the classroom is 1-3, please wait outside to be introduced. Okay?" I smiled nervously.

"Sure~!" Matsumoto was the first to answer. I wanted to believe she was just acting like Rukia, but her mood is too sincere!

I exited the principal's office and walked over to where Inai was waiting. He was chatting with a large group of female students. Most of them weren't from my class; a lot of them were 2nd years and 3rd years. More bold ladies in the morning. He caught sight of me and raised his hand to acknowledge my presence.

"Excuse me…" He said while attempting to part ways with the group of high school girls.

"Sorry to bother you, Inai-san, but my cardigan got makeup on it. Do you think you could drop it off at the cleaners for me?" I said while holding up the cardigan in my arms.

"Of course. I'll drop it off right away."

_What's happening? Ochi-sensei is treating Inai-sensei like he's his slave!_

_I heard that she's pregnant. Do you think that it's his?_

_No way! Inai-sensei is too cute for megane person like her!_ (Megane = Glasses wearing nerd.)

I gave the high school girls an annoyed look. They turned away and continued to whisper. I really don't want to go to class today. Not with those students. I fret about having to stand next to that Matsumoto. She's going to make my small chest look even more insignificant! I already avoid standing next to Inoue whenever I can. And she might randomly touch my stomach and call me, 'Misato-chan' in front of the whole class!

Hopefully, they'll try to act like normal students in front of other people.

* * *

**Astrology for Virgo (Ochi Misato):**

**Love: 10/10 Hearts**

**Money: 9/10 Hearts**

**Luck: 1/10 Hearts**

If you're in a relationship, your love life will be perfect. Plan a romantic dinner for the two if you and the fireworks will set off. In your professional life this week, you will have bad luck and your days will be filled with dread and embarrassment. Watch out for rivals, enemies, and the new people you will meet during this week.

**~End Chapter 38~**


	39. The New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 39: The New Students**

Inai-san left me with his coat. He said he didn't want me to get cold. I walked straight towards my classroom. It couldn't be helped. Ah... _doom doom doom_. My new students are too strange, too odd to fit in! How am I supposed to introduce them exactly? _Kami-sama, I would like a power outage right now._

I entered the classroom with a nervous expression. Most of the students were already in their seats. It was surprising to me because it would be another ten minutes for class to start. I received an updated class list from the principal's office. I looked at the names and realized that Shinji's name was gone from the list. He's already done with pretending to be my student? Good!

The class seemed disappointed to see me. I'm sure they liked having Inai around. He's so handsome and elegant. His speaking voice is delicious to the ears. Ah no wonder they're here so early. The class might be somewhat attached to Inai-san.

"Ahem…" I exhaled. "I'm back."

The class murmured to themselves. They didn't seem excited about my return.

"Inai-sensei is going to be running a bit late this morning. So don't worry about him. As you may have heard, our assistant teacher, Doi Takeshi, still hasn't returned from his summer vacation. _He's run out of days to return, so I'm sure he's fired by now._ We don't really talk about it in the faculty lounge, since he's considered a '_missing person_' by the police. He was a pretty depressed person, so I'm sure he must have ended his life. Doi-sensei never talked much with anyone. Perhaps he needed an escape." I speculated in front of the class.

"So I think I'll ask Inai-sensei if he wants to be the new assistant teacher. It will really help me out. I mean, I'm pregnant and the symptoms of pregnancy will only be more apparent. I'm going to need to visit the W.C. a lot, so I believe he will be a good addition to this class." I nodded to myself.

The faces of the class seemed to light up. They definitely like Inai. I looked through papers of the current lesson plan. Right, there's a vocabulary quiz today. Something I can't spring on the transfer 'students'. Where are the test papers? I checked my bag, and there were no test papers inside. Inai probably has it in his. I hope he gets back soon.

The bell rang and I could see the transfer 'students' waiting outside. Rukia entered the class and took her old seat next to Kurosaki's empty desk. I marked Kurosaki absent for the day, along with Ishida.

"Class, I've got some news for you today. We're going to have some new transfer students." I said with no effort to sound dramatic.

I walked over to the entrance of the class and said in a hush whisper, "Act normal," to the group.

They came marching in and stood side by side.

'_A bald guy?'_

'_A pretty boy!'_

'_A Yankee?'_

'_An elementary school student?'_

'_A Booby Goddess!!'_

"Oi, quiet down you guys. These are our transfer students that will be entering this class. And they're all shy so I will be giving their introductions for them."

"That's okay, Ochi-sensei~!" Matsumoto spoke up as she winked at me. "I would like to give mine!"

"Oh sure, Matsumoto please do." I smiled with shut eyes. Here it comes…

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I like reading and sports." That was all she said and she ended it a waist bow.

The eyes of the students almost exploded out of their heads! Only Rukia, Sado and Inoue were not affected by this. I wrote her name on the chalkboard: _Ma-tsu-mo-to Ran-gi-ku._

"Thank you for that, Matsumoto, you can sit where you like." I nodded to her.

"By the way sensei, where did your sweater go?" She asked me with a curious expression.

"Oh, I had it put in water because you got some of your makeup on it." I told her bluntly.

"My makeup is on your sweater?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, half of it is." I chuckled nervously.

She covered her face with both hands and quickly left the classroom without another word.

Ikkaku was the next to introduce himself. He only said his name and gave the class an angry glare. I could hear the desks and chairs being pushed back by a couple centimeters when he did that.

It was obvious that this Yumichika person smeared shimmery glitter on his cheeks. He stood at an angle where the sunlight would directly hit his face as he spoke. No one was excited about him. Not even the girls. Well, how can anyone get excited about people like him after meeting Inai-san?

Renji barely introduced himself. He said his first name first before his family name, 'Abarai'. I doubt that he's actually nervous, he probably just doesn't care about being here.

Hitsugaya, the short white haired boy, was the last to introduce himself.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." he spoke with an authoritative voice, "age 13 (_lie_). I graduated early and was accepted at Karakura High School after passing the entrance exam (_lie_). I moved here with all of my cousins who were also accepted to this school (_lie_)."

"Sit where you like." I said as I made a hand motion.

Some students sighed when some of the new transfer 'students' sat near them. I heard my phone buzz and I went to check it. I'm used to being unprofessional! I got a text from Inai-san.

**Text from Inai to Misato:**

_Ochi-sama, what would you like for lunch?_

I started to text him back.

**Text from Misato to Inai:**

_Oh! You're picking up something? Get me... spaghetti with meatballs and banana milk!_

**Text from Inai to Misato:**

_Is that all? Nothing else? No fruits or vegetables?_

**Text from Misato to Inai:**

_I guess you should get me a salad too. Cesar's good._

**Text from Iani to Misato:**

_I will return before the lunch hour._

I placed my phone back into my bag.

My brought my eyes back to the class and said, "Well, Inai-san has your quiz papers and we won't be back until a little before lunchtime. So you're going to be quizzed after lunch. Until then, um, the lesson plan is....English cursive writing practice!"

I picked up a piece of chalk, "Now everyone needs to get out a blank sheet of paper. I am going to draw the capital letters first. You don't have to appreciate writing it, but you do have to understand how to read it."

I drew a thin oval circle with a curled like on the bottom for, 'A'. I continued with the rest of the twenty six letters before writing the lowercased ones. The class wasn't excited about this at all. Chad was having the easiest time while others seemed to struggle. Once again, Rukia was drawing, 'Chappy the Rabbit', on her paper next to her poorly written letters. I sighed slowly so it wouldn't be obvious. There was another student who seemed to write the letters perfectly. That Hitsugaya kid. I guess he is a young genius after all.

"Okay class, let's practice connecting the words_. A-p-p-l-e_. All connected. _C-h-e-e-s-e-c-a-k-e_. Good. _I h-a-v-e a b-a-d c-a-s-e o-f_, remember, 'o's connect up, _d-i-a-r-r-h-e-a_. Yes yes, you're all doing nicely."

I walked around, looking at the words that they have written down. Hahaha! I made them all write, 'diarrhea' on their pages in English. I'm so sly! Matsumoto returned with a fresh layer of makeup on her face. She took a seat near her 'cousin', Hitsugaya. A lot of the class, boys and girls, turned their attention to her exposed chest. There is so much breast showing! It is literally like, looking at someone's butt crease! And people like looking at that, too.

I hope Urahara-san hasn't seen her. Her body is so obscenely over developed. Sort of like Inoue's, but Inoue's body still has this girl like quality to it. Matsumoto is obviously an adult woman. She could be older than me. She probably is. By one hundred years or something. She had one hundred years to grow those breasts. If I had one hundred years, who knows where my chest will be! I don't think Urahara-san likes that kind of body. I mean, Yoruichi is athletic and beautiful with a fully developed chest. And he didn't go for her. And I still don't trust her!

My body has always been slender, kind of too skinny. The only thing that really gained meat was my backside. The only reason why my chest has become more apparent is because of the pregnancy where breasts are required. If I was never pregnant, it would not be happening like this. The only guys that really seemed to go for me were like, weirdos. I've never been beautiful, but I've gotten by by being silly. I think I'm attractive to foreign men. But maybe the only traveled to Japan to meet a young long haired Japanese woman.

I continued on with the random writing lesson until Inai arrived. He had my cleaned cardigan in one arm, and a large brown paper bag in his other hand. The bag smelt like Italian food, with garlic bread and other obvious contents inside. It would be another five minutes before lunch would start, but why not start it now?

"Okay class, self study until lunch. And don't forget the quiz after." I said while casually walking out of the room.

Inai followed me with a confused expression. He's probably never seen a sensei like me before. No one has. I took off the coat he gave me to wear and exchanged it for my cardigan. We strolled towards the empty teacher's lounge and took a seat at one of the small tables. He removed everything he bought out of the paper bag. He set the salad in front of me after he removed its lid. He handed me a metal fork instead of a normal plastic one.

"Where did you get the fork?" I looked and him and hoped he didn't just snatch it from the restaurant.

"I purchased it." He said plainly.

"Are you going to eat too?" I asked him.

"I already ate a meal when I was at the restaurant." He told me.

"Oh, ah, the students really like you. And I was wondering, would you like to stick around a bit longer? Maybe you could stay until the end of the school year?" I asked him coyly.

"If it will please Ochi-sama, I will. I am aware that Ochi-sama must take maternity leave."

"…thanks." I said. I think he missed my point a bit, but _whatever_.

I started to work away at the salad. It was okay, but I really want to just eat the spaghetti. I ate through the salad quickly as the spaghetti was placed before me. I took a sip of the banana milk. It wasn't the kind of banana milk I usually bought from the store, it was a blended drink. He actually went to the trouble of finding real bananas and some milk to blend together? How does he live like that? That's a bit too custom!

"Thanks for doing this, I usually just make my own bento box or buy food from the cafeteria." I giggled nervously.

"The food that is sold from the cafeteria is not healthy." He said quickly.

"It's up to government standards." I raised my voice a bit.

"The standard is at the bare minimum. And most of the students only tend to purchase the 100 yen bread." His voice sounded extremely arrogant.

"They're kids; they want to spend their money after school at the arcades, or going somewhere else to eat. You were a high school student too once. You should understand that. It hasn't been that long since you graduated." I tried to point out.

"I never attended a school that was setup like this." His arrogant tone did not disappear.

"Where did you attend?" I asked him.

"Kanzaki Academy, I attended the school since I was four." His voice still sounded stuck up, but it wasn't as strong as earlier.

"Whoa, my mom attended that place!"

"Ochi-sama also attended Kanzaki in the past." He commented.

"In like preschool. I was too playful for that school. I liked to run around outside and get dirty." I sighed. I didn't really like that school anyway.

"I remember." he smiled joyfully.

"You remember?" I huffed at him.

"We were in the same class for a year." He spoke honestly.

"When we were four?" I asked.

"Yes, do you remember?" He asked me with a hopeful tone.

"I don't remember any of the students. I didn't make friends there. I only remember getting scolded by the teachers for tracking dirt all over the place." I didn't remember much at all.

"I remember that..." His eyes were filled with a sense of recollection.

"I remember doing things with Keiko-chan as a kid." I nodded to myself.

"She is important to Ochi-sama, of course Ochi-sama would have memories with her."

"Inai-san remembers me from way back when; does that mean I was important to you?"

"Ochi-sama still is important to me."

_What the F do I say to that?!_ Could it be that he's always had special memories of me from his youth? Did we spend a lot of time together when I was four? I only really remember obsessing over Takafumi when I was that age!

"I was sad when Ochi-sama transferred away, but I knew Ochi-sama was not happy at the Academy."

"_I don't remember you._" I frowned at him.

"You... Ochi-sama always played with Kuga Takafumi-kun." He seemed to pout as he spoke.

"Ah, Takafumi, I remember him." I made a low chuckle.

The bell rang loudly in the empty and quiet hallways. Within a few seconds of it, I could hear the shuffling of feet and the footsteps of many hungry students. Pretty soon, a few teachers entered the lounge. Harugiri Hitomi wasted no time when she greeted Inai-san. She pulled up a chair and sat right next to him!

She ended up eating the rest of my Cesar salad and some of the garlic bread. She's quite shameless. Inai made some conversation with Harugiri-sensei, but he never seemed entirely interested with speaking to her. I finished my spaghetti and Inai collected the items and placed them back into the bag to throw away. For an arrogant person who attended Kanzaki, it's sort of unimaginable to think that he'd choose a job that required him to be like a butler of some kind.

The class did surprisingly well on the English vocab quiz. Is Inai-san a much better teacher than me? He does have a lot of charisma and confidence. I don't think the students trust me all that much when I speak. For some strange reason, that Hitsugaya kid and the pretty boy Yumichika also did well on the quiz. The rest were something I can reveal to my superiors. Matsumoto only outlined the shape of her breasts instead of answering any of the questions. Rukia answered each question with a crappy drawing. Renji wrote in French, which caught me off guard. And Ikkaku apparently wrote a manifesto where he would rise to be the toughest man in Karakura town.

The more I'm exposed to people from the Soul Society, the more Urahara-san looks sane and normal. I wonder why he didn't call me last night. I should call him after work ends. Inai was ready to give me a ride home. I pulled out my phone and scrolled for Urahara's number.

_*ring ring*_

"Urahara-desu…" He said into the phone.

"Urahara-san," I said in a quiet voice, "so… how's it going?"

"Miss Misato, I'm good. Ururu is a little sick right now, so I have been looking after her. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked with a cheerful voice.

"I did, although I was waiting for you to call." My voice started to adopt a scolding tone.

"Ah, sorry sorry! I'll make it up to Miss Misato." His voice was a little strained.

"Don't worry; I've got a personal assistant who's helping me out with things." I tried to calm him.

"You have an assistant from your Grandfather's company?" Urahara asked me.

"Yeah, he's from Kazehana Corp. He already helped out by substituting for me." I sighed a little.

"You mean that man who's been teaching in your place?" He asked. I shouldn't be surprised that Urahara-san is already aware of Inai.

"He's the one." I confirmed his words.

"No…" Urahara's voice lost some of its strength.

"Eh?" I titled my head.

"Don't you think he's too young and unprofessional to be your assistant?" He insisted.

"Inai-san is my age and he's very professional." I told him.

"I think he should be interviewed first before he starts working for you." He sounded worried.

"He's been with the company since he was sixteen years old. He's a reliable employee." I felt a little annoyed.

"Misato, you are my pregnant fiancé, I need to know if I can trust that man with you." Urahara-san was saturated with jealousy.

"Okay well, I'm almost home. If you want to meet him to chat with him just ask." I hope this calms him down.

"Then I will be heading over now. I'll see you soon." He hung up after that.

"Inai-san, my fiancé wants to meet you." I informed him with hesitation.

"Ochi-sama's fiancé doesn't sound like he trusts me." Inai sounded upset as he spoke.

"Don't worry; Urahara-san is a nice guy!" I tried to reassure him.

**~At the Urahara Shop~**

Urahara quickly washed his face and changed his clothes. He had already seen Misato's teaching replacement the first day he arrived. That man was too handsome, too charming; someone he cannot allow Misato to be near! _I can't let that boy steal Misato away from me._ He brushed his hair in the mirror and checked his teeth. He checked his reflection a few more times before heading out.

"I'm going to visit Misato." He said before separating the sliding doors.

Tessai only nodded in response to his friend's departure.

**~End of Chapter 39~**

A/N: Who thought that we were never going to see Harugiri Hitomi again? Or a Doi Takeshi mention? I'm pretty sure he did go missing over the summer. But did he run away to live a new life under a new name? Or was he kidnapped? Did he die?! No one knows the truth about Doi or his fate! I'm not too worried about that guy.

Is Urahara-san vs Inai-san going to be the main topic of Chapter 40? Since it ends with a zero, it should be a special chapter indeed!


	40. Old Photos

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**(A/N: Whoa, so this chapter is the big Four-Oh. I feel like I should do something special to celebrate. A note regarding part of Chapter 24's bonus: Ochi Misato said she only had four votes from the popularity poll. But technically, she had five and was ranked 90th place in the Third Bleach popularity poll, and she's tied with Hitsugaya's Grandma and Bonny-Chan. She said she didn't count her own personal vote for herself, so in her head it's four votes.**

**The other four people who voted for Ochi Misato are:**

**Urahara-san:**_postcard comments, "I've supported Miss Misato even before there was a popularity poll."_

**Kagine-sensei:** _postcard comments, "I will always love Ochi-sensei! If her fiance ever breaks her heart, I'll be there to collect the pieces!! Can you see this you little sneaky bastard? Ochi was single before the summer started and now she's pregnant and engaged? What the Hell?! I should have, made my move sooner. It's my own fault as a man."_

**The Principal of Karakura High School:** _postcard comments, "Ochi-chan does a great job of representing the school. I am very pleased with her work!"_

**Zabimaru:** _postcard comments, "Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing. Renji really has a thing for Rukia. He always tends to get so hyped over her. I think that he should go for a strong woman. Captain Soi Fon would be an ideal match."_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Old Photos**

Inai drove down the street my house was on and pulled up into the driveway. His driving was a little slow today, I wonder what he could be thinking about. Does he feel nervous about meeting Urahara?

"Urahara-san should be here soon. I better go freshen up." I said while withholding a lot of nervousness. Urahara is totally a jealous guy! He might try to skin Inai if he's not careful. Oh Kami-sama, I hope the police don't have to be called in!

I washed my face and changed into black gauchos and a loose fitting gray sweater. Gauchos look absolutely horrible. If there's any article of clothing that is a turn off to guys, it must be these gauchos I bought in 2004. I think they're awesome. They're fun to wear year round. It's not professional enough to wear to work or to somewhere formal, but for everything else it's great.

I went into my parents' bedroom and opened the lower dresser drawer. There is a white leather album that contained my baby pictures and some pictures of me when I was four. I cradled the album in my arms, thinking about the possibility of Inai somehow being pictured in the album. I brought the album downstairs and saw Inai sitting on the couch, flipping through the albums that I had brought out in the morning.

"Inai-san, I found another album." I said while walking up to him.

I handed him the album and took a seat next to him. He opened the first page; there were pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me. She used to wear so many pastel colors that were very big in the 80s. The sky blues and baby pinks, faint yellows and whites she use to wear looked nostalgic. It must have been horrible being pregnant during the summer time. She still wore short shorts regardless. Oh mom, you scandalous lady.

There weren't any pictures of my dad for the first couple pages we flipped through. He was the one handling the camera work. He took so many pictures, it was sort of embarrassing. He had to capture nearly every moment. I wonder how much film he must have cycled through. I remember his pockets were usually filled with rolls of 35 mm film. On special occasions like birthdays, he'd always bring out the medium format film. It seemed troublesome to carrying around 220 rolls, but he always had them handy.

Somewhere on the eighth page, there was a picture of my dad holding me. The picture was a little blurry because my mom was holding the camera. Hasselblads are heavy cameras; I don't know why he let her use it. A few more pages and we were in my toddler years. There was a funny picture of me drinking soda for the first time, it made me cry. And of course my dad took another dozen pictures dedicated to me crying over the soda that made my mouth feel weird.

In the center of the album, there were pictures of me in my Kanzaki uniform. I remember my first day, my grandparents came with a limo. They also hired a film crew for the day to film me dress up, eat breakfast and be brought in for orientation. Another shocking thing about that day was that other parents were also having their children filmed! That's insane and excessive. However, I think Urahara and I will be up to the same thing for our kid's first day at school.

The uniform itself was rich looking. It looked like a fancy dress for little girls to wear at a wedding. I think it was for self absorbed parents to have their daughters to look like little princesses. Although, as a future parent, who wouldn't be excited about that? The boy's uniform was just as regal. While the girl's uniform was blue and white, the boys for blue and black. Both boys and girls would get in trouble with the teachers if they got their uniforms dirty. But it's not like the teachers paid for it. It's just that Kanzaki Academy is so ridiculous; getting your uniform dirty with even food was against the dress code!

Freaking stuck up idiots; I was doomed before I was even registered for that school. Inai turned the page again and stared intently on a picture of my father. My dad was consoling a boy who was crying. I wonder, could that be Inai Nisaku? _He has the same hair color._ The boy's face was red from crying, he looked like he had been bullied. There were a few other pictures of my dad trying to cheer up the boy. There were even two pictures of me patting the boy on the head. It's strange, I don't even remember when this happened.

I heard the doors open. Actually, I heard the doors come off their hinges. Urahara leaned both doors against the wall and walked over to the couch.

"Miss Misato, sorry I'm late, I got you a present." Urahara-san was smiling really hard. He actually looked very angry.

He handed me a box that was wrapped in green and white striped paper. I opened the box with caution. And inside of the box it contained several white tube tops?_Oh no, has he developed a yakuza hooker tube top fetish?!_

"Urahara-san, there isn't going be weather available for me to wear this any time soon." I tried my best not to freak out.

"They're not for wearing alone. You're supposed to wear them under your clothes." He said sort of forcefully.

"I think they'll constrict my ability to breathe." I started to feel a little faint.

"Don't worry about that, the top part is supposed to be worn below your chest area." He said with confidence.

"Urahara-san! Now is not the time to be perverted! We have a guest here!" I panicked as a whacked him with the box he had the tube tops in.

"I'm not being perverted. These are meant to help keep your stomach warm." His voice sounded whiny.

"Oh..? Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were being perverted like usual…." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Please, I'm not that irresponsible. So, shall go somewhere to eat?" He completely ignored Inai's presence.

"We-have-a-guest, and didn't you say that you wanted to meet my assistant?" I shook my head at him.

"Eh?" He pretended that he had forgotten about it. _"Oh, is there someone here?"_

"It's only the guy sitting next to me." I pointed at Inai.

"Right." Urahara said while walking in front of Inai, "I'm Urahara Kisuke, Miss Misato's fiancé, future husband, father of her unborn child and future father of her six other children."

"Six?" My eyes were wide! _He wants to have seven children with me?!_

Urahara held out his right hand, and Inai raised his hand to shake his.

"My name is Inai Nisaku, an employee of the Kazehana Corporation. I have been assigned to assist Ochi Misato-sama with any of her needs." He said with his professional voice.

"Is that so? I thought that was my job." Urahara said coldly. I could tell Urahara had a tight grip on Inai's hand, but Inai didn't seem bothered by it.

"Ochi-sama is the future head of a global conglomerate. She is no longer an average person." Inai informed him with a serious stare.

"And this is why you're just flipping through a photo album with her?" Urahara looked down on the page that was open. "What do you think you're doing with your picture in Miss Misato's album?"

Urahara quickly snatched one of the photos of my dad consoling a little boy from its plastic slip and crumpled it in his hand!

"Urahara-san! That's a picture of my dad! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at him.

"…your dad?" His eyes were large. "But this, this guy…? He's…" Urahara was shocked at the sight of Inai. He really does look like my dad, there's no denying it.

Inai stood him. He was obviously upset.

"Ochi-sama, forgive me for allowing this to occur. The negatives of your family photos are in the company archives. I will bring you a new print. I will be excusing myself now."

"There are probably a thousand negatives. It's going to take you forever to find the right frame." I said suddenly. He's going to be gone for the next three months if he looks at every frame!

"They've all been digitally scanned, and they are archived by year and date taken." He said without turning around.

He walked through the doorless doorway and to his car. I turned to give Urahara-san an angry glare. How could he act like such a jerk?!

"Please forgive me Miss Misato. I thought that was a picture of him. I didn't know that he has a 90 percent resemblance to your father. He really looks like him though." He commented honestly.

"I know that. I didn't bring it up because it was weird. I mean, what is he going to say? Would he say, 'Yes, I'm his clone' or 'No I'm not his clone'?" I spoke frantically.

"Clone meaning..?"

"Related." Why do I have to explain that?!

"Does your dad have any siblings?"

"No, he's an only child."

"How old is your assistant?" Urahara's voice was sharp.

"He's my age. He was born in March of the same year." I felt some tension in my own voice.

"Do you think your dad could have had another girlfriend?" His question was very blunt.

"I don't know, my mom and dad met in 1978. I was born in 1983. I know my mom and dad had a break in 82 for a while, but they got back together." I said while clasping my hands together.

"_It must mean that something must have happened in 1982."_Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Or not, it could just be a coincidence. Don't you watch those TV shows where people look just like twins but they have completely different parents? And then they pretend to be each other?" The voice inside my head that wasn't Crazy Drunk Scorpion was telling me I was wrong.

"I think Miss Misato is recalling an Olsen twins' movie." I think Urahara attempted to lighten up the mood.

"No, it wasn't an Olsen twins' movie. It was a news investigation program show." I shook my head at him.

"What was that show called?" He didn't take me seriously.

_"20/20?"_ I tilted my head in thought.

"I think I could do a DNA analysis." He suddenly offered to me.

"You have friends in the medical field?" I looked at him.

"I know of a few." He nodded to himself.

"And they can find out the truth. But if Inai-san already knows something, it might be better to just ask him." It would be a much cheaper thing to do. And Urahara wouldn't have to secretly steal some of Inai's blood in the middle of the night.

Urahara stood silently. I didn't know what he was thinking. He probably feels bad, but he hasn't felt bad enough.

"Urahara-san, you should haven't been so rude to Inai-san. I don't know how paranoid you've been, but it doesn't give you a right to act like a jerk."

"I'm sorry; I thought he was trying to get close to you." He confessed with a grimace.

"Well, if you think that's the case, don't freak out and be mean. You're over 200 years old, can't you settle things like an adult and have a conversation with him?"

"I'll apologize to him when I see him again."

"Yes, you will." My voice had a scolding tone.

"Misato…"

"If he turns out to be my brother, you're really going to have to make it up to him."

"Right, well then, please call me when he gets back. I'll be having some guests over for a while. I should check up on that." Urahara used a flimsy reason to leave for a while.

"Okay, I'll call you."

He kissed me with some hesitation and left my house. I opened my purse and reached for my cell phone. I thought about calling up Inai-san right away to ask him about his past. However, at the same time, I doubt that I want to find about my dad's other… adventures. I know about the time when my grandfather forced my mom and dad apart for almost a year. That time of separation was hard on the both of them. Their behavior was self-destructive and it almost killed them both.

Texting would be easier for me. I don't think it will be better, but at least I can think about it and look at it before I send it.

**Text from Misato to Inai:**

_Inai Nisaku, I must apologize for my fiancé's rude behavior towards you. Ever since my ex-boyfriend kissed me in front of him, another man gave me a diamond bracelet, and my own student confessed some love for me, Urahara has gotten paranoid about other guys being near me. Please don't feel too offended by him. I mean, you should feel some outrage, but don't take it too seriously._

**Text from Inai to Misato:**

_I am not angry at Ochi-sama's fiancé. I believe that I should be more honest with Ochi-sama, instead of suddenly intruding with your lives. Allow me to introduce myself to you both._

**~End of Chapter 40~**


	41. Is this Truth? II

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 41: Is this Truth? II**

"Hello? Yes, this is Inai. I need to have a double door installation at Ochi Misato-sama's residence immediately." Inai said while walking through the doorway. He hung up his cell phone and stared at me. I wasn't sure what kind of emotions were passing through his thoughts, but the expression on his face looked very passionate to me.

"I should call Urahara-san; he said he wanted to apologize to you in person." I said while holding my cell in both hands.

"Please, there are some things that I should discuss with you first. I should have said something yesterday, but I did not feel like I could." Inai paused for a moment. He looked as if every one of his emotions and dread were boiling him to the surface. "There is something you need to know about me."

"And I bet that there is something that must have happened during 1982." I said promptly. "Listen, I'll spare you some of the anguish and tell you that, 'Yes, I do suspect something about you'."

"That is correct, something happened during that time." He nodded to confirm my suspicion. "But it's not what you think. I know no one has told you about what's happened since then. However, I am going to tell you why it happened, like it has. In early 1982, Kazehana Chitose separated his daughter Yura and our father Ochi Kazuma. Of course you know that they reunited during the New Year holiday in January. During July of 1982, Ochi Kazuma met my mother, Inai Misora, at a bar. She was upset for being abandoned by her fiancé and he was trying to forget your mother. They spent one together and found out that their feelings couldn't change. They became friends and..."

"Did my mom know about your mom? Did she know about you?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why I felt so impatient all of a sudden.

"She did. She was very kind to us. She never held hatred for me or my mother. Kazehana Yura, she accepted us and she was present when I was born. She knew that Kazuma's friendship with my mother kept him alive even when he was being eaten by despair and depression." Inai's expression was melancholy.

"What about my grandparents… on my dad's side?" I was reluctant to even ask if they knew.

"Yes, they've known since my mother was pregnant with me."

"That means that the Kobayashis know too?"

"They know all about me too."

"Even Keiko?" I asked meekly.

He nodded.

"She's my best friend, why wouldn't she tell me if she knows?"_ We're more than best friends. We're supposed 'best friends forever'!_

"She has wanted to tell you, but it's not her place to tell you." Inai pointed out. Okay fine, I forgive you in my mind Keiko.

"Why has no one else told me about you?" I looked at him. He seemed more upset about this than I was.

"A few reasons, it would have brought embarrassment to the Kazehana family with the scandal it would cause. I mean, our father already had the reputation of being a Yankee and a rough guy to begin with. For him to marry into an upper class family stirred up enough scandal already. So for him to have another child with another woman, it might have ruined the image of their relationship to the public." Inai listed the obvious reasons.

"So you were kept a secret for the sake of that image? I mean, someone should have at least told me at least when I entered high school." I shook my head.

"After the accident that claimed the lives of Ochi Kazuma and Kazehana Yura, it seemed as if there was no good way to tell you."

"But now is a good time?" _My voice cracked!_

Inai closed his eyes, "It is better than never finding out at all."

"You're right! I'm _pleased_ that I have a brother!" The volume of my voice was uncontrollable.

Inai's expression was one of astonishment. "Really, you are glad?"

"I am happy! So happy! I'm going to make a phone call, so please sit snugly for a minute!" I ordered while searching through my cell phone's phonebook.

"_Sit snugly..?"_Inai tilted his head in bewilderment.

"Grandpa?" I spoke into the phone after I heard a few rings.

"Yes Misato?" His voice sounded overly cautious.

I inhaled before saying, _"You're an ass."_

"So you've found out the news! Congratulations!" Grandfather Chitose knows exactly what I was talking about.

"_How could you keep this a secret from me?"_ I was _mildly_ hysterical.

"You act like this was _my_ idea." He spoke defensively.

"Because of your actions, Dad hooked up with Inai's mom!" I shouted over the phone.

"Oi oi, even your father's parents had a hand in their separation. Don't you even know why your paternal grandparents don't acknowledge you?" He jabbed at a sore point. I don't know why my other set of grandparents is so cold to me, but I know it had something to do with my mom and her parents.

"They're too busy to play with me. Or contact me in the past ten years." My voice broke again. For some odd reason, my hands were shaking.

"Find your cell phone charger; this is going to be a long story to tell." His voice was loud and clear.

I turned my attention to Inai, who overheard the conversation and found my charger. He unraveled the long cord and plugged it into the wall. He took a seat next to me while I clicked the phone on speaker.

* * *

**His & Her Past: Part I**

_Spring 1978_

Terror. A beautiful girl's face was contorted with fear. Her large eyes, fixated on the face of the man that held her throat. He wanted her money; possibly more. The man held her up so tightly with his oversized hand; she could barely maintain her weight on her toes. What came into view next for the young woman was a large white shoe. A strange contrast flashed before her frightened eyes. And from what was once a noiseless event, a strong voice entered her ears.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked with urgency. The girl couldn't answer, gasping for breaths of air.

"Don't get cocky, you little asshole." The injured man held his own jar. He looked up at the young man that stopped him was just a uniformed high school student. The sight up the student only made him angrier.

Another hard kick went directly for the man's nose. "I think I'm going to have to beat you until the police get here."

"Gah!" The man winced in pain. "Shitty bastard!" He shouted has he pulled out an eight inch butterfly knife.

The large man lunged at the student with the knife and aimed straight for his throat. But the high school student's movements were too fast for the angry man's attack! Like a phantom's blur, the young man dodged the attack and his right fist collided man's face with a hard impact. Bleeding with from nose and mouth, the man was on the ground, heaving and shaking from his injuries. Before soon, his injuries caused him to lose consciousness.

"The hospital's across town, but we can get a cab around here." The young man spoke again to the girl.

Her heart was beating too fast. She felt dizzy, faint and could not bring herself to stand. The young man walked over to her and knelt down before her, "You must still be scared, let me help you up."

Instead of helping her to her feet like she expected at the moment, the student took her into his arms instead. She was shocked! Not in the frightened sensed, but rather in the surprised and unexpected sense. _Did chivalrous men still exist in this age?_ She thought to herself as her blood pressure seemed to normalize. Her breathing was still hard, and she held onto the young man tightly. She maintained a long gaze on the young man's handsome face. The angle of his nose, the shape of his lips, the natural copper brown color of his sharp eyes; she suddenly found all of these things fascinating.

"Oi, I need you to get the police from the Koban." The young man spoke to a few nearby students on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" One girl wearing a different uniform from him asked while looking at the girl in his arms.

"That bloody man in the alley tried to rob and kill this girl." His eyes looked furious with passion, but his voice maintained a calm but concerned tone.

"That uniform..! This girl is from Kanzaki Academy!" The same girl commented.

"I'll contact the police." The friend standing next to her said while rushing off down the sidewalk.

More people who passed by stared at the sight of a young man with a blood covering his right shoe and a beautiful girl covering his arms and unconscious man in the back alley. Two police officers came jogging by with the girl that alerted them. One stopped to interview the boy with the girl holding onto him, the other went to inspect the man in the alley. Two ambulances were called in to retrieve the arrested man and the other was was for the girl who had been attacked. The high school student who came to the rescue of the girl was also taken the hospital, riding on the back of a police motorcycle.

Statements were taken with the girl and the boy.

"I ran across the street when I saw the man holding her. Her feet were barely touching the ground. I had to do something or else that guy would have snapped her neck in two."

"I see that you acted bravely. But still, it was irresponsible to act so brashly without alerting someone else." The officer scolded the student. "That man is a wanted rapist and murderer. What would you have done if you were stabbed and made the situation worse?"

"I'd do my best to fight regardless. Even if he stabbed me in the eye, I'd still fight him. If he stabbed me in my heart, I'd still have a minute to knock him out long enough for the girl to get away."

"And how would your parents feel when they're told that their son was killed?"

"They'd better be proud that their son didn't piss himself. And I've already begun freezing my sperm and blood, so don't bring up the 'what about their future grandchildren' question." The boy's face was calm yet bold.

The interviewing officer cringed at the young man's comment. _Where does this boy keep something like that anyway?!_ The officer thought frantically. The boy's face was completely serious as he spoke.

Outside of the interview room waited two sets of parents: the boy's parents, and the rescued girl's parents.

"Your son is really something, saving our daughter like he did." A handsome man smiled at the man and woman sitting across the hall from him. His daughter sat in between him and his wife. He had a arm around his daughter who held onto him tightly.

"Ah, Kazuma is the kind of kid who's got a strong sense of justice. It's all the anime and manga he follows that puts the 'hero' in him. He's still trying to develop psychic powers to move objects and start fires, but all he's gotten so far is sensitive hearing." The open faced father of the boy spoke cheerfully. Both he and his wife smiled brightly.

Both sets of parents were attractive. The girl's parents carefully studied the features of the boy's parents. While the boy's parents smiled politely while holding hands.

"Ka-zu-ma… that name sounds familiar." The girl's father spoke up.

"Ochi Kazuma, he's the pitcher from Karakura High School who wears the #1 on his back. We got close to the finals at Koshien last summer. We were one win away…" Sorrow entered the proud man's voice.

"I don't really follow high school baseball until the teams hits Koshien. It looks like I'll be rooting for your son Kazuma this year though. I hope he hasn't suffered any injuries." The girl's father did his best to sound confident.

The door creaked open and Kazuma walked out quietly. He immediately caught the sight of his parents.

"Mom, Dad…" He started to speak. He had bandages wrapped around his right hand.

"Are you alright, Kazuma?" His mother asked him.

"I'm fine. I was told I shouldn't overdo it with my right arm this week." He chuckled to himself a little as he spoke.

"Don't worry son, we'll work on your left handed pitches!" His father's mood was bright once again.

"Young man, I'd like to thank you for saving my only daughter." The girl's father stood up as he spoke.

Kazuma's gaze turned to the face of the man who spoke to him. For a moment, Kazuma glanced at the girl standing behind her father. They looked a little similar. He thought.

"It wasn't a problem. I couldn't let something like an attack slide." Kazuma smiled as warmly as his father did before him. It looked as if the Ochi family was nothing but smiles.

"Well, as thanks to you, my family and I would like you invite you all to dinner tonight." The handsome man spoke with a confident tone.

The dinner was at the residence of the girl's family in southern Tokyo. The girl's parents invited Kazuma and his parents for a Shabu Shabu dinner. The dining room was large and luxurious. The table the families sat at was covered with boiling hotpots, plates of thinly sliced beef, colorful assortments of vegetables, udon and clear noodles, and bowls of rice.

"You know Akira-kun, what makes this beef really great is the marble score. The marble score 12! It's the highest grade only Kobe beef can garner." The already drunk father of the girl spoke with a slightly slurred voice.

"I heard that some Americans bought some inferior calves to breed some Kobe beef over there. I they spent a fortune on prized bull sperm for them." Kazuma's father, Ochi Akira, smiled widely.

"They can't match the quality with just genes. They've got to match the rearing of the cows. The massages! And the beer!" The girl's father hiccupped.

"It must be fate, don't you agree Yura-chan?" Yura's drunk mother smiled at her. "To think you and Kazuma-kun were born on the same year, on the same day!"

"You don't even have to cook this meat, you can eat it raw." Yura's father said while stuffing a piece of raw Kobe beef in his mouth.

"Really now." Akira quickly followed suit.

Both Yura's and Kazuma's mothers winced and shook their heads lightly at this display of foolish manliness.

Hoping to lighten the awkward mood the husbands were creating, Yura's mother spoke, "So Rina-san, how long have you and Akira-san been married?"

Rina looked up a little at the ceiling for a moment, before returning her gaze to her 'new friend', "Let's see, we were married since 1960. It should be 18 years in September."

"Wow, it's so nice that you've two been together for so long. Both me and Chitose-kun have been married since 58." Yura's mother smiled at Rina sitting across from her.

"So it's your 20th anniversary this year, Anda-san. Congradulations." Rina smiled warmly at Anda.

Yura sat impatiently while staring at Ochi Kazuma. He shared the same large hot plate with her. He kept his cooked items in between his chopsticks to prevent mixing up the food with hers. Only the vegetables and tofu blocks were allowed to float freely on their own.

"Kazuma-kun…" Yura started to speak up, which resulted in both sets of parents quieting down.

"Yes, Yura-san?" Kazuma's open face was naïve with innocence.

"Are you, seeing anyone at the moment?" Yura blushed heavily at her own questions. Both sets of parents were now completely silent, waiting for Kazuma's response.

"Nope." Kazuma answered causally. "Being a regular in the baseball club and my own workout routine keeps me pretty busy."

"Will you…" Yura stood up from the dinner table with her chopsticks still in hand. "Will you be my husband?!"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"EHHHHHHH!?!?"

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa- hold on Jii-san, are you saying that Mom forced marriage on Dad right from the start?"_ My voice was frantic! _I can't believe that she could be so **bold! **I always thought she was a gentle and calm woman._

"This is only the first day of their relationship. You must know there is much more than this." He sounded a little annoyed.

Oh boy, I never heard any particulars or strict details about my parent's relationship before. I just assumed they fell in love when they met and had me. I guess my thoughts just too idealistic about them. Inai was still is sitting next to me on the couch, holding my hand. Repair men have already arrived at my house with a new set of white doors. Inai squeezed my left hand. As if he wanted to reassure me that I could handle what I was about to hear next. He looked as if he already knew the whole story.

I wonder what else I'm going to hear about them. Fear and uneasiness filled my senses when I thought about what other words would come from my Grandfather.

**~End of Chapter 41~**

**A/N:** So that was really like two chapters in one. But if you have been following so far, and wondered who Inai Nisaku really was, it's been revealed! He is indeed Ochi Misato's half-brother. Now Ochi Story is moving on to this Season's New Arc: His & Her Past. Which will span a few chapters! Ah, thanks to all have been reading so far. And thanks to you special shiny ones who have reviewed ^^/ I believe Ochi Story it's only going to get more interesting!


	42. His & Her Past, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 42: His & Her Past, Part II**

The once cheerful Shabu Shabu dinner was brought to a silence. Yura's sudden proposal of marriage to Ochi Kazuma left everyone stunned. Both sets of parents were unsure of what to say. If he refused, surely it would be the correct answer, but an insulting one regardless. If he agreed, it would be an irresponsible answer that would only please one person.

"Yura-san, I understand that you feel _grateful_ to me…" Kazuma started off with the 'right answer'.

"_She's grateful."_ Chitose agreed.

"_So grateful."_ Akira followed quickly after.

"I love you!" She announced almost operatically. A thick streak of red blush covered her face as she spoke. "I didn't realize that my heart could be moved this way by anyone! But ever since meeting Kazuma-sama, I know that you are the one!"

"Yura-chan." Anda tried to calm her daughter.

"Papa! Don't you feel more than_ just grateful_ to Kazuma?" Yura looked desperately into her father's eyes.

"Yes, I feel more than just grateful. I consider him a family friend for life. But marriage is too extreme. I thought a new car would be more appropriate." Her father said to her.

"New car?" Yura frowned at her father.

"Oh yes, a Porche." Chitose nodded confidently as he smiled.

'_A marriage proposal and now a Porche?'_ All three Ochis present thought to themselves.

"The dinner is thanks enough." Rina, Kazuma's mother, barely managed to say. She was already hyperventilating from Yura's sudden marriage proposal, but now a new car for her son? _He doesn't even know how to drive!_

"Please, let us thank your son properly with a car." Anda popped in.

"Son, please tell them that you don't need to be thanked with a car." Rina stared intently into Kazuma's eyes.

"Marriage is much more appropriate than a luxury item like a car." Yura nodded vigorously to herself as she agreed with Ochi Rina.

Rina and her husband Akira could only stare at the beautiful girl suddenly pulling the strings of their only son's life.

"I'm sorry Sir," Kazuma stood up as he apologized to Chitose, "but I always wanted to purchase my own car with I sign with the Tokyo Giants or with a Major League team in America."

"America?!" Yura screeched in a shrill voice that hurt the ears of both her parents.

"_America..!"_ All three Ochis inadvertently chanted in unison.

Yura stared sadly at her plate. _"You can't go."_ She said while shaking her head.

Kazuma frowned with the widest of eyes. He couldn't believe someone could be so… fixated on him like she was. Her sadden face reminded him of the countless girls who had confessed their feelings for him before. One after another, he found perfumed scented love letters in his locker. It was such a problem that he had to have a private locker in the faculty room. In spite of that, the love letters addressed to him populated the lockers of his friends. The letters even found their way into the lockers of people who shared classes with him.

Ochi Kazuma spent a lot of his free time apologizing to teachers, his friends and his classmates that have been force to endure the raging attraction of teenage girls. But it was only baseball and winning at Koshien that filled his thoughts. It was a month into his high school days when he made promise to himself. _'No girlfriend until after graduation'_. This promise, this personal oath that he had made for himself was well known. It had even been published in papers during his term as a 1st year high school student. _'Ochi Kazuma will not date until after high school.'_

Somehow, this announcement backfired. Admiring fans across the nation of Japan were inspired to send letters and other _'tokens of affection'_ flooded the offices of Karakura High School. On the opposite end, hateful letters came from guys all over the place that were only angry and bitter at him for causing _'The Wave of Teenage National Abstinence'_. Telling him to _'get a girlfriend already so they girls that they like would stop trying to save themselves for him'_!

"Grand-pa?" I jumped into his story telling.

"Yes Misato?" He answered.

"Um, how do you know that? You couldn't possibly know what he was thinking or recalling during this."

"Oh, I'm reading from your father's diary. Although, your father called it a 'log' not a 'diary'." He chuckled over the phone.

"My dad wrote in third person?" I allowed my voice to 'frown' for me with disapproval.

"No, I'm actually paraphrasing." He confessed. He was obviously paraphrasing, he's reading so slow!

"Wouldn't it be easier to just let me read from his diary?" I said a little harshly, letting my frustration air out.

"It's a 'log'. And I'm not sure that it would be appropriate. Your father was immature and vulgar in most pages. I'm not sure if it would be okay for you to read. It may ruin the glorified memory that you have of your father." He commented quickly.

"I just found out about his '_love child'_. His log is not going to shock me. You should have given this to me to read when I was there at the mansion! I want to know what he thought how he really thought it!" I raised my voice.

"All right then, I'll have his logs sent over to you. I'll warn you, there are 25 volumes." He cautioned.

"Just send me the ones that are centered on meeting my mom and his school days." I sighed into the phone.

"That's four volumes. These are thick, heavy leather bound books with tiny margins." He stressed again.

"Then send them here on the Shinkansen. I'll be here at my house. Now get off of the phone, I need to call Urahara-san." I am feeling super annoyed right now! I can't believe he's just been holding onto things like this for all of this time!

"I'll have your father's diar… logs sent over now then." He sounded like he was trying to appease me.

I hung up before he could and I dialed Urahara immediately. He picked up after a few rings, "Yes?" He answered.

"Urahara, the next time you see Inai-san. You need to bring him a birthday cake that says, _'I'm sorry for being a fool'_. And, it turns out he's my brother." I said in one breath.

"He's having a birthday soon? Congratulations!" Urahara totally tried to dodge the subject of his foolishness.

"No, it has to be a birthday cake because it has to be that special of an apology." I barked my orders in less than 3 seconds.

"Well, if it's not his birthday, then it wouldn't be a birthday cake. It would just be a regular cake." He tried to sound smart all of a sudden.

"Then make it say, _'Happy Birthday, I'm sorry for being a fool'_, to make it a birthday cake. Put candles on it." I still spoke quickly to him.

"…As you wish." He sighed after some reluctance over the phone.

I turned my attention over to Inai-san, "Um, what do I call you now? Nisaku?" I stared at him blankly.

"You can call me anything that you feel comfortable with." He sounded sincere as he spoke.

"Well, I guess I can call you, 'Onii-chan' for a while. I mean, I haven't gotten used to calling Urahara-san by his first name yet." I felt a strong flush of embarrassment take over my senses.

"You have been with him since March and you are not used to calling him by his first name?" Inai looked very surprised by this. If only he knew the truth about me being romantically involved with Urahara since_ August instead of March_; it wouldn't look that unnatural if he knew that detail. But I can't have him thinking that I was an 'loose woman' by letting him know that I let Urahara have his way with me so easily. And he did get it easy, but I'm not going to tell him that. Even I have a reputation to keep.

"I met him when he was, 'Urahara-san'. That's special to me." I said while pointing at my 'heart'. _And that wasn't a lie._

"I understand." He nodded, but he doesn't seem like he believes me.

"O-nii-chan, have you read any of our father's logs?" I tried to sound 'cute'.

"I read them all. The first volume is the thinnest one. It looked like it was from when he first started writing. The second one starts off middle school days and builds up into his first year in high school. The third one is dedicated completely to his second year in high school. That's the one that includes your mother." He smiled really widely. As if he was beaming with joy.

"I'll read volume number 3 then."

"You should read the first two as well. Start from the beginning."

"Okay, I will."

Urahara arrived soon enough with a three tiered white birthday cake covered with sliced strawberries that spelt out his apology which said, **'Happy Birthday: I AM VERY FOOL'**, in English. I didn't specialize in English in school, but I knew enough to know that Urahara's English use is very off. Oh well, it looks like he's willing to have a normal conversation with Inai now. He set the cake down on the kitchen table and let Inai cut the first slice from it. It was true that that none of us were hungry and our first piece of cake stayed on our plates for a very long time.

And with my Grandfather's flamboyant style, the four first volumes of my father's 'logs' arrived by helicopter. Is it even legal to land a helicopter on the street that I live on?! I'm pretty sure it isn't. But it wasn't 'landing' in the technical sense. No, there is a black suited employee, holding a large metal suitcase in one hand, being lowered by a descending rope latter towards the street. He touched down on the ground, very calmly and professionally and brought forth the three foot by three foot metal suitcase. It was Inai that took the suitcase from his hands.

And just as that man came, he grabbed hold onto the rope latter and eventually disappeared into the sky. Neighbors and children were standing outside, watching the rare spectacle of Kazehana Chitose making fun of the ordinariness life. The suitcase was laid down on the floor of my living room. The books were wrapped in bubble wrap and were protected by the inner foam of suitcase and separated from each other with gray foam blocks. Inside of the case were four familiar black books that I had seen in the past but never thought much about. Were these really my father's logs? The width of them reminded me of encyclopedia volumes. Is this how he seriously recorded his inner most thoughts?!

"This may seem a bit odd," Inai started to speak as he pulled out the 'thinnest book' from the suitcase. "But you'll need to wear special gloves while handling these. It's to protect the pages from the natural oils from the skin."

Sure enough, the suitcase also contained a special pair of long, arm covering gloves. I cringed at the sight of them. They were special, orange gloves that were made out of special anti-static cloth. _And oh, do they fit me perfectly._ They go up all the way to my armpits. _I am going to get my revenge against you, Kazehana Chitose!_ I am only going to wear these out of respect for my father's things!

Both Urahara and my brand new brother wore heavy smirks on their faces. They couldn't even speak because they held their lips so tightly. Starting at my scowl only caused them to shake while holding their laughter. _This can't be that hilarious!_

"Why don't you two go out and have a drink. Get to know each other or something while I read." I spoke through my teeth while holding my father's 'first volume' in my arms.

"Okay." Inai said right away. He reached into his pant pocket and jingled his car keys.

"Yes, of course." Urahara said while following Inai out of my new front doors. "We'll see you later then, Misato."

They both snickered from the moment I shut the doors. _Brats!_ I heard Inai rev up his engines. I brought the book up to my room and turned on the lights and my desk lamp. First page: _'Thursday, July 1__st__, 1965. OCHI KAZUMA. Today I am 4 years old. Mommy baked me a chocolate cake. I got one baseball glove. I got one baseball. I got this book. I did get more crayons. I made one big crack in the window by the back door with the ball."_

There were silly pictures all over the page: of the baseball, and the glove, a crooked blue square with 'crack marks' drawn on it and crooked brown square that was the 'cake'. A 'mommy', a 'daddy' and a 'Kazuma' were also there. So cute! And of course, the sun in the upper right hand corner of the page. The second page was just as silly. With, "Mommy and Daddy said I can roll the ball on the floor for a while. Throwing the ball is better. But they say no." It was coupled with a picture of an unhappy faced kid rolling a baseball on the floor.

It went on like this for a while, where he recorded days he spent at the park, or things that happened at school. And it got sort of interesting when he wrote about _girls chasing him around during recess _and how he had to hide inside of the boy's bathroom during his elementary school days. I flipped through the pages pretty quickly. My dad's drawings increased in skill over time and became manga-ish during the second half. He contained things in panels like manga. I saw Keiko's parents included in the book, Kobayashi Hiro and Takasagawa Yuriko. They're usually drawn holding hands with each other.

He even colored some of the panels. This looks pretty good, as if he took the time to paint it with water colors. He drew himself pretty handsomely, though there's a good chance that he was being accurate. What a handsome bastard he was.

It was close to 11 at night when I went downstairs for the second book. The book was three times thicker than the first book. Where did my paternal grandparents even find a book like this?

I should take my bath soon, but I want to take a peek at what my dad wrote during his middle school years. It should be more mature since he should be a preteen. No pictures, black ink. The first line read: _"Saturday, March 31__st__, 1973. On Monday, I will be attending Gakuren Middle School. So today, I am shaving my head."_

I dropped the book. I'm glad I was crouching down while reading and none of the corners were dented, but I dropped it! He shaved his freaking head before his first day in middle school?_ That's insane!_ Was he really being pestered that much that he would shave his head like that? I want to read! But my eyes feel dry already. I am tired. Okay, first thing tomorrow I'll read this. I placed the second and first books back into the suitcase.

Both Inai and Urahara texted me and told me that they were done for the night. Inai's text simply said, '_Sleep Well'_ while Urahara's text said, _'Misatooooooooo~ my tresureeeeeeeeeee~~ I luv yooooooooo & I sleep-ing now'_. _That's nice_, I thought to myself as I yawned. I wonder if it's okay for me to bring the book to work. I shouldn't, I'll probably spill food or something on it. I wish Grandpa could have paid someone to just type all of it up and just email to me. _That would be nice._

**~End of Chapter 42~

* * *

  
**

**Bonus Round of Chapter 42! Urahara & Inai's 'I think I will get to know you a little better' Adventure, Round 1!  
**

_(From Inai's P.O.V.)_

_This blond idiot is going to marry my younger sister._ He's smiling stupidly to himself. Is he really her type? What a weird haircut he has. Did she meet him through an Omiai? Who was the idiot that thought these two were compatible? The person who decided to pair up my sister Misato with this Urahara fellow has gotten it wrong.

"I must say, my sister seems quite fond of you, Urahara." I took the first step into our conversation.

"Yes, she is. I guess I'm lucky." He chuckled to himself.

"So, where did you and my sister meet?" I smiled warmly as I spoke, flashing my teeth at the same time.

"I met her at the supermarket. Misato enjoys cooking." He continued to smile.

"So you and her, just hit it off since March?" I recalled information that Chitose relayed to me.

"Well, I wouldn't say, _'hit it off'_." He shook his head. It looks like he's being a little honest with me.

Let's see how honest he'll really be, "Yes, I heard from Keiko that Misato was going on blind dates for a while after she moved back. And she suspected that Misato possibly had feelings for one of her delinquent students. What was his name again? _Kurosaki_…?"

"Ichigo? Ah, well, the problem students always tend to get more attention from their Senseis." He down played what I said. But it looks like Urahara knows about Misato's students. Keiko told me that Misato used to mention this, 'Kurosaki Ichigo', every other day. Usually a complaint, but it always was a particular complaint. And she always complained about a certain female student. And she was that, Kuchiki Rukia person.

"Aside from his orange hair and the bandages that covered him, he didn't really stand out to me. He was real quiet in class. He had a defeated look on his face. The kind of face that said, 'I'll never win'. Isn't that pretty strange?" I piped in what I 'knew' about him.

"I heard from Misato that he gets picked on by 2nd and 3rd year students." Urahara's façade seemed to fade with the white lie he told.

"_Poor bastard_, he should just dye his hair black and get rid of his glare." I chuckled to myself humorlessly.

"_Maybe."_ He nodded. His face looked a little remorseful.

I need to lighten the mood, "So, since you're going to be my brother-in-law, how about we go get smashed at a strip club?"

"Eh?! Ah? No," He shook his head at me, "Misato is the only woman I enjoy seeing like that, without clothes on."

"You really think that skinny body of hers is sexy?" I asked him. Misato's figure is still very girlish and scrawny. Though she is cute, I'm sure there are quite a few guys who would find her attractive.

"Well, she's very cute. The way she adjusts her glasses, her upbeat attitude, her smile and she's the cutest in private. _I won't go into those details with you since I doubt you wish you hear about it._" He smiled almost evilly at me!

"_Right."_ I tried not to cringe. But imagining this obviously old man and my school girlish sister becoming intimate kind of gross; _I have to cringe_. _The thought of his large, veiny hands running across her young, smooth white skin could make me throw up in my mouth right now._

"And she's so petite, just like a real loli…" The expression on Urahara's face looked like a pedophile picturing children at play.

_What the fu-?! This guy is a pedo! I need to stop what I'm doing and hit this guy in the face! He could be joking, but there is something that tells me that he isn't kidding about that! He has a creepy and perverted smile on his face. I heard he owned a candy & novelty item store. And that he drives an old van with tinted windows on the back. I bet it says 'free candy' on that van. It could be equipped with Ice Cream truck music machine for all I know!_

"How old are you by the way?" If he says he's my age, I'll have to pull over. Then, I'd have to kick his ass because he sure as hell not in his _'early 20s'_.

"I'm 30," He answered, "going on 31 in December."

_You just saved your teeth old man._ This guy is too old for Misato. The age difference practically makes him _a pedophile by default_. He's almost 10 years older that her. When he graduated high school, Misato would have still been in elementary school.

"What did you major in at University?" I sighed a little.

"I attended med school. A couple of my friends were going so I figured, it wouldn't be so bad." He was sincere when he said that_. Med school? This guy?_

"Were you aiming to be a… pediatrician?" Reveal your pedophilic tendencies you bastard; I'll have you thrown in jail!

"Actually, I was a surgeon for a while. I always found removing cancerous tumors so interesting. You'd expect human anatomy to be so similar to each other, and in a way it is. But there are always those differences that make people unique. But there is something fascinating from making the first cut into someone. It's interesting, cutting around veins and through tissue, locating tumors and gently removing them. Sometimes, I have to dig and move aside someone's internal organs to get to someone's tumor, but I always found them." He was telling me some truth about his past.

"Why did you quit that to go into the candy business?" I asked him. He just walked down the financial latter.

"Cutting people open was becoming too stressful for me." He spoke with a dark and threatening tone.

I do get the feeling that he's a dangerous person. But if we ever got into a fist fight, I'm sure I would come out ahead as the winner. This guy's back would give out before I would run out of stamina.

"We're almost there." I spoke softly.

"Where are we going?" He asked, seeming somewhat curious.

"The Cabaret." I smiled widely.

"You can't take me there! What about Miss Misato?! Won't she be ridiculously mad if we go there?" He seemed to have a panic attack. He looked like he wanted to open the door and jump out of the moving car.

"We're just going to have a few drinks, possibly accompanied by the employees." I winked at him. _How wonderful, his face is covered with the horror I wanted to see!_

"Well… if you insist. But make sure that they all sit in your lap, not mine." He stared at me with wide eyes.

**~At the Cabaret~**

"_Please, don't pull on my tie."_

"_Please, don't sit here. No not you either."_

"_Don't, unbutton my shirt."_

"_No, your fingers can't run through my hair."_

"_Hands off my thighs!"_

I watched Urahara fidget and struggle as he was under constant sexual harassment by five women. They all stole kisses from his cheeks and constantly touched his face. His collar and shoulders were covered with pink and red lipstick smears. He sweated bullets as he nervously looked to me for guidance. All I told him was, 'You go ahead and enjoy yourself'. He looked as if he wanted to cry his eyes out. _Does he really love my sister so much that he be like this? _Or is he only acting like this because I'm here watching?

"Well, I'm going to head over to the Karaoke Room." I said while standing up. Let's see how he handles himself when he's alone.

I walked away from the seating area and Urahara ended up chasing me down, grabbing hold onto my left arm. _This is strange._

"I'm going with you." He said while clinging onto me. He was practically pulling himself closer to my body…

"Okay…" I said in a quiet voice.

"We'll sing a duet!" He announced to me breathlessly.

On the small stage, we stood shoulder to shoulder. What duets exist for two grown men to sing? There were only two I could think of. The first one that came to mind was, _'Endless Love'_. But there is no way I could seriously sing that with another man. The second one was an Enka song, which is traditionally sung between a man and woman. The only question now was who would be singing the sexually suggestive female part?

My sister's blond fiancé stared at me, and I stared back at him. Neither of us wanted to sing the girl's portion. I pulled a coin out of my pocket and said, "I'll toss you for it."

"Heads." He said quickly.

"Tails then." I said while flipping the brass tinted 500 yen coin into the air.

**_[To be conintued in Chapter 43's Bonus Round]_**

**A/N****:** Hello. And yes, I realize that the Bonus Round portion has overshadowed the actual first half of the chapter. I have currently trapped Urahara Kisuke in a Josei Manga situation. _Here are my demands:_ Keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters, because Urahara & Inai's Bonus Antics will continue on for a few chapters! And we'll get to an in have depth look at Ochi Kazuma's young life from his Log/Journal.


	43. Kazuma’s Middle School Daze I

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**A/N**: We now are going back in time with Ochi Kazuma's Diary/Log. Things will be entirely from Kazuma's P.O.V.

**Some Ochi Kazuma facts:**

**D.O.B.** July 1st, 1961 | **Blood type:** B+

**Mother:** Honda Rina | **Father:** Ochi Akira

**Likes:** _Baseball, Jogging, General Exercises, Hiro & Yuriko, His Parents, Justice, most foods._

**Dislikes:** _Obsessive Fangirls/Stalkers, Bullies, Bacon, Snow, Pine cones._

**Hair:** Bronze | **Eyes:** Hazel

* * *

**Chapter 43: Kazuma's Middle School Daze I**

**Saturday, March 31st, 1973. **

On Monday, I will be attending Gakuren Middle School. So today, I am shaving my head. That seems like an odd thing for me to do. To be honest, I like the hair on my head a lot. I don't want to look like a monk either. But it seems that it's something that I have to do. Or else the quality of my life will be ruined forever. I've already spoken with my parents about my decision to shave my head and they've been supported for the most part. My mom told me that she wanted to keep my hair in a baggy, as a creepy charm of my youth.

I just want girls to stop saying that they are in _'love'_ with me, because I know that they aren't. But they still bother me anyways. They keep telling me that I'm 'cute' or 'handsome' and say that they want to be my girlfriend, but I don't want a girlfriend. I don't have time to hold hands with someone. Or even like someone. My only concern should be getting good grades and baseball.

As long as shaving my head keeps my stalkers away from me, I'll be happy. Hell, I'll even shave my eyebrows off if it will keep them away. My parents took pictures of my full head of hair while it still existed. I smiled for the pictures; my mother placed her small arms around me and smiled too. It was truly an awkward moment, but it was a moment we three were standing upon. Our lives will surely change for the better just by shaving my head.

My parents won't have to constantly turn away girls and bullies that came to our doorstep. And my locker will be spared of the endless letters of confessions and stupidity once at for all. Our phone number won't have to change and we would be able to let the sunlight shine in through our windows for once. It's been hard my mom, having to live inside with the darkness of our house. We have a front gate that keeps people off of the lawn, but there are some crazy ass girls who try to peek into our windows with binoculars. _Where did they find those binoculars?!_

I don't know why the people in my area go _'gaga'_ over me, but it has to stop. My mother helped me snip away at locks of bronze colored hair in the kitchen. She said it would be easier to sweep up the hair. After she cut my hair short, I ventured into the bathroom where my father prepared his razor. He massaged shaving cream into my scalp as he chuckled loudly. This must be very comical for him. And it's more proof that my life is just plain awful.

He slowly dragged the razor over my forehead area. I watched in the mirror as my hairline grew increasingly larger. He rinsed off the blade after each short stroke. I don't know how many strokes he was taking, but my mother also came into the white pearl bathroom and came to watch. I took a short shower after my dad was done shaving my head. Having my hair shaved off make my head feel itchy.

I looked in the mirror and had trouble recognizing myself. Perfect! I ran downstairs and thanked my parents for being such a help to me.

"I bought you some sun block." Mom said while handing me a small plastic bottle.

"Here." My dad handled me a wooden beaded necklace.

"Prayer beads?" I commented while examining the necklace in my hands.

"Just in case." He smiled at me warmly.

I wrapped the beads around my right arm and squeezed a little sun block on my white bald head.

"I promised I'd meet up with Hiro for a bit." I said while bowing before my parents.

"Okay." My dad said with a smile.

"Have fun. Don't burn on your money on sweets." Mom cautioned.

"I won't." I said while waving.

Opening the front doors to my house only resulted in one sound: shrieks. A small army of elementary and middle school aged girls were waiting outside the front gate of my house.

"What happened do your hair?" Several girls shrieked. I felt some of my youthful vitality fading away from this annoying sound.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm bringing myself closer to _enlightenment and Zen_. I want my spirit to be in peace and at balance with the natural world. I already feel comfortable with my chaotic human spirit that once craved greed and wealth. Now, I'll be heading off now." I said while touching my prayer beads.

"_So… So Cool!"_ They idiot girls were admiring me still? _What is wrong with them?_

"_Kazuma-sama is so much mature than other guys. They're all just horn dogs!"_ Another idiot girl agreed. _Fools!_

If it was in my nature to be an asshole, believe me I would surely be one. Sure, I'm already as cynical about other people as a full-fledged adult, but I can't just say, 'You know what? You guys are idiots so put away your binoculars and stop stalking me!' I just can't do something that outrageous. I open the front gate and walk quickly passed the admiring girls who seemed to break up and disperse on their own.

The sun's rays felt extra hot and I sorely wished I wore my baseball cap. I think I just learned the natural reason why people grow hair on the tops of their heads, to protect it from the bastard sun. I arrived at Hiro's house where some other idiot girls were camping out. They weren't there for him sadly, no, they were there for me. Hiro himself is a good looking guy. His features may not be as striking, and his hair color doesn't stand out like mine does, and maybe because he already has a girlfriend: but girls didn't tend to bother him for him.

What was their reaction to my bald head? Firstly, they had to do a 'double take' to confirm it was truly me. Secondly after they confirmed my identity in their minds, they cried out for bloody murder! _Seriously! Get a life you idiots!_

Hiro and Yuriko-chi came out of the doors of his house and walked down the pathway to where I was standing. I was being bombarded with questions left and right, but I pretended not to hear them and only focus on the young couple walking towards me.

"Yo~!" I said while raising my left arm.

"Yo~ Kazuma! You really went and shaved your head?" He smirked and couldn't help but chuckle. Yuriko was also giggling to herself.

"I'm living the 'way of the Monk', Hiro." I replied quickly in a loud voice.

All of the idiot questions that were flying at my stopped; I even heard one girl say, _'Way of the Monk? How lame.' _Awesome! A smart person! But that person is still stupid for hanging around here, waiting for someone like me to show up. How lame was it for her to waste her own free Saturday doing that? Whatever, I don't even know that person.

The couple and I, the proud third wheel, walked down to the trains to ride them to the shopping district. There, I could be the anonymous boy I always wanted to be. But people still kept their sets of eyes on me, fixated on my bald, oily head. It's not my fault it's like that; I got sun block floating up there. We stopped at our favorite burger place and ordered round of meals.

Yuriko and Hiro always order the same thing to make each other. I believe they even count the potato fries to make sure that they have the same number. I haven't witnessed that myself yet, but I'm sure they do things like that. They already spend a lot of their time looking at their lifelines and passing each other generic notes that say things like, 'Have a nice day'. Ah, to be young.

"To Gakuren." Yuriko lifted up her soda up in a toast.

"To Gakuren." Hiro and I mirrored each other as we lifted our cups.

"I feel excited about being a middle schooler. Don't you guys feel the same way?" Yuriko smiled warmly. She was definitely a pretty girl. She was stylish and cool, tender and modest. If only more girls had qualities like Yuriko and my mom. There's no way I could possibly feel attracted to her though, she had always been like a sister to me. And Hiro, I consider him my brother. We are the three friends that so many have already tried to come in between in our short time. But this was a bond not even Kami-sama could break.

"Gakuren just might contain our best days. But I believe high school will still be more fun." Hiro smiled as he hugged Yuriko.

"Of course it will be more fun." Yuriko winked a lingering wink so Hiro would catch it.

"I can feel our lives getting better already." I nodded as I smiled honestly.

Things will definitely change for the better, for all of us.

Dreaming of a World where I can live in peace,

Ochi Kazuma

_Age 11 & 9 months_

**Sunday, April 1****st****, 1973.**

What an appropriate date for today. For today yielded three times as many spectators in the front of my house. Is this really how all of them are going to spend their Sunday? Like all of the other Sundays they have wasted in the past? _They just had to see the truth with their own two eyes eh?_ But what does that make me, _a carnival freak?_ The only one who is getting April Fooled is them. My shaved head is real. And smooth. Actually, kind of prickly in some spots now that my run my fingers over my head.

I went downstairs to tell him about the spots he missed. He told me it was stubble from my hair growing back a little.

"Isn't there a smoother solution?" I asked my parents.

"You could have your head waxed." My mother suggested to me.

"No thanks." I sighed dismally.

I think I need to watch out for things that might be tumbling from the sky today. Today doesn't feel like a good day to go outside. I did my stretching exercises and worked some pushups and sit ups. Hiro and I plan to be the only 12 year olds with Abs. Barely a third of the day passed by. I'd really like to go for a jog, but those people are still out there. Like zombies waiting for me to come out of the house so they can eat my brains!

So let's get the story straight right now so this doesn't escalate into something big. I opened light blue curtains of my room and opened up my window. The crowd that had gathered outside turned their attention to me. Deep breath Kazuma, I instructed myself in my mind.

"Yes, I shaved my head. That is all." I didn't shout, but did say in a calmly loud voice so everyone could here.

The crowd of mostly girls, peppered with a few boys started to murmur among themselves. I shut my window closed and drew the curtains. Enough of the nonsense already; I'm absolutely tired of it. I put on my socks and tied my shoelaces. I am going for a jog. I don't care how many people were waiting outside for me, I just feel like running right now.

"I'm going to jog for a while." I said to my parents who were relaxing while watching TV.

"Wait for me Kazuma, I'll jog with you." Dad offered as he stood up from the couch.

"That's going to leave me alone in the house." My mom frowned at him.

"Jog with us." Dad said as he stretched his arms.

"Fine." She pouted as she lifted herself from the couch.

The TV was turned off and both of my parents changed into their casual exercise outfits while I put on a baseball cap over my head. I don't need to get any sunburn. They locked up the house and I waited for them to walk out with me. The crowd had melted away into a few people who stayed behind. What loyalty those idiots have. Am I really such an attraction to them? What's so special about me, anyway? I shaved away my handsomeness yesterday. There's clear proof of that

I pulled the visor of my cap low, blocking my vision of the onlookers that came here to see me. I know that they came here on their own, that they've been waiting for me. But to acknowledge them beyond what I've done so far might be too much for me to give. I gave the group of two girls who stayed behind a quick, 'Hello' before jogging off down the street. I could hear the girls squeal with delight from behind me. I could also hear them saying their hellos and goodbyes to my parents.

It's sort of freakish to me that people stare at my parents like they do. Admittedly, they are a handsome couple. My dad is an older version of me. Open faced, honest and handsome, confident and strong willed, but not arrogant or full of himself like most who had his set of looks and success. My mother is much more than just a pretty face. She is kind, also honest, beautiful and elegant, I don't understand how there are so many girls out there who simply can't measure up to her. Yuriko comes close to it, but I recognize her as an 'old soul' who understands people better than adults. I feel the same way about Hiro. I see so many of my parents' qualities in my friends, I'm glad that they are people I can call my friends.

My parents and I ran for most of the day. The sunlight was escaping beneath the city's horizon line by the time we arrived back at the house. Luckily, there was no one lurking around outside our doors when we arrived. Mom and Dad shared the upstairs shower while I washed up downstairs. Understandably, Mom was too tired to cook, so it would be Dad's treat to take us out to dinner.

We needed something substantial. Something heavy, that would be digested over time. Dad took the car out of the garage and drove us to the only Italian place in town. They forced me to dress up in formal wear. I looked at myself in the mirror, at my dark gray suit and blue tie. The most striking part was my unnaturally bald head. That was so silly of me, but I couldn't help but smile at myself. How bizarre, I'm still pretty handsome even while lacking hair.

I slid into the back of my family's dark blue Honda AN600 and sat quietly. I buckled my seat belt and waited for my parents to get in. This was a sedan model, but it still only had two doors like a coupe. This was the car my dad bought last year, he said he wanted to have a car that was small and easy to park. His other car is a red 1964 Pontiac GTO convertible that he had imported from America. Don't get me wrong, I like that car a lot, it's powerful and goes pretty fast. There's no other car in the neighborhood like it. But when it's been driven slowly at normal speeds or when my dad's trying to park it, it instantly becomes: A boat.

"I hope you two built up an appetite." My dad joked as he made a right turn.

"No worries about that." I said from my seat.

The rocking and the shaking of the car only caused the acid in my stomach to churn with greater strength. It caused me to feel a little nauseous. We finally arrived and my dad pulled the car around to park in the back. It wasn't too busy inside of the restaurant when we entered. I stood behind my parents as they chatted with the host for a table. We were seated at a booth that was round like a half moon and given only two red menus. Oi, how about a menu for the bald kid?

"I'm getting Linguini with clams." My mom said first.

"That's the one I was looking at." My dad said as he laid down his open menu on the table. It was open to the page.

"Kazuma, do you know what you want?" Mom asked me.

"They didn't give me a menu." I sighed to myself.

Both my parents pushed their menus towards me. I looked at the appetizers, the drink list, the different pasta items and pizzas. So many things, yet some of them look the same to me.

"I'll get Linguini with clams and a coke." I said while closing the greasy red menu and set it on top of the other one.

Our waiter came and took our orders. He spent some time staring at the top of my shaved head. My parents only smiled with their pride in me when it looked like he has questions in his eyes. He left and returned quickly with our drinks. Both my parents enjoyed Kirin beer from the draft while I sipped my coke. By the time our meals came, all three of us needed refills.

The food was really good. The white sauce the linguini was it was buttery and savory with the taste of roasted garlic. The clams processed a similar flavor but still retained the saltiness of the salt water they were born in. The pasta was tender, but it wasn't over cooked or falling apart when you touched it. This dinner was really good. The garlic bread was good too. It came with a tomato and olive paste spread. The rich sour and salty flavor of the spread went well with the bread.

Even when I think my own personal life is ridiculous and terrible, life is still wonderful for me. A once empty white bowl was filled up with discarded clam shells. I think I ate too much. No, it's alright; my stomach acid should be extra strong right now since I was starving earlier. Thankfully, dad drove home slowly, so none of us barfed from over eating on the way home.

With my body fighting against the meal I ate for a couple more hours, I found it kind of hard to fall asleep. But I'm very tired right now. I have to wear a hat to bed because my head felt cold. Having a bald head has its downs.

I do look forward to my day tomorrow at Gakuren, I am going to try out for the baseball team and become their pitcher!

Ochi Kazuma

**Monday, April 2****nd****, 1973.**

Today had to be the worst-day-ever. Was my bald head the problem? It might have been. I don't care about the looks I got from other students or from the teachers. If they had an opinion about my 'hairstyle', I'm glad they kept it to themselves. But the horrible event happened after school. The baseball rejected us. Both me and Hiro! The hardass coach Suzuki wouldn't let us even on the field try out. Yuriko-chi tried to sign herself up as one of the managers, and she got rejected too!

What is this, some kind of joke? First of all, I'm the best pitcher in my age group. I'm an ace! Hiro is the only catcher who can catch and handle my pitches without his arms going numb. We're both also great sluggers with sharp eyes. And Yuriko is the most organized person I know. And she's got that photographic memory, not to mention she's athletic herself. So why were we rejected after signing our names?

Granted, we weren't the only ones that were rejected right 'off of the bat'. Pun intended. Everyone who gathered up at the baseball club who was a 1st year was rejected. This is age discrimination! I told my parents, Hiro told his parents and Yuriko informed hers and all of our parents are outraged. There are 3 sets of angry parents who are going to break that coach Suzuki's door down. They're freaking pissed.

If I were Suzuki, I'd be very fearful of Yuriko's parents. Her dad's one of the top prosecuting attorneys that works under the District Attorney. And her mom works as his paralegal. Strong organizational skills paired with the fierce sense of justice… Suzuki is doomed.

We have an appointment with that coach in the principal's office tomorrow, so I don't have anything more to say about that.

What classes do I have right now? I'm taking upper level English with Hiro and Yuriko. I'm going to need to learn how to speak it well when I go over to America. Hiro wants to learn it for the same reason and Yuriko is taking the class because of Hiro, and because she's just smart. There's so much vocabulary to learn, I wonder if I can really master it.

There are the other general classes I have: the Japanese language class, History, Math, and Art. I shared all of my classes with Hiro and Yuriko now that I think about it. Our homeroom teacher is named, Himura Sensei. He's our first period. He teaches us Japanese and Math. I don't remember our history teacher's name or our art teacher's name. But our English teacher's name is Elijah Stuart. He's a nice blond man from America.

I wanted to chat with him, but my English speaking skills is just too poor right now. Yuriko spoke with him right away, with her British sounding way of speaking English. It instantly charmed anyone who heard it. Even I didn't feel all that immune to it. Of course, Mr. Stuart was taken in by her speaking skills right away. He even hinted at wanting to 'privately tutor' her if she wanted, but Hiro wouldn't have that. And in truth, she didn't need it.

She also speaks and reads French as a hobby. Yuriko is that one bright spot that's too much for the population of our school. She's probably smarter and more decent that some of the teaching staff. After meeting that man Suzuki, I'll agree that she is smarter and decent.

What was the real highlight of today? Right, people avoided me in the hallways. It was nice. I feel so, liberated. Free from the prying eyes of obsessive fangirls. Or from the scornful looks from some boys. Having a bald head has made my life pretty easy! Some of my hair has already sprouted a millimeter. It grows out continuously. Now my scalp is has the bronze color of my hair, and I can clearly see the shape of my hairline. I'll have to have my hair shaved this upcoming Sunday to maintain this 'look'.

I didn't make any friends today. I was counting on making some new buddies on the baseball team, but obviously that didn't happen today. I'm not even sure if I want to be coached under Suzuki. I don't want him to take credit for my talent or for Hiro's. That coach is disowned in my mind. I better tell my parents that if they don't already feel that way.

Good Night, though I'm just going to go to the movies with Hiro and Yuriko. I'll just have a more involved chat with them.

Ochi Kazuma

**~End of Chapter 43~

* * *

  
**

**Bonus Round of Chapter 43! Urahara & Inai's 'I think I will get to know you a little better' Adventure, Round 2!**

_(Note: This takes place from Inai Nisaku's P.O.V.)_

The flying coin twirled in the air. I caught it on its descent and placed it on the back of my left hand. It's time for the reveal, man or woman? Heads or tails? I removed my hand covering the coin, revealing itself to be: Tails.

Urahara lacked the ability to look more disappointed than what he was already feeling.

"Looks like you've got the opening." I said while clapping my hands.

We both took our microphones and stared at the TV screen where the lyrics were popping up. The crowd that was already in the room cheered and whistled at is. They knew this song, and this was a popular yet embarrassing song to sing, even if you were a guy or a girl.

Urahara took in a deep breath as he prepared to sing the female part, "In~~ the Countryside~ There are twoooOOoo mountains~~ If you travel~~ to the CountRY~side~~ you may find these~~ twoOOOoo big mountains. Come with your hoooOOOOorse~~ Come and ride it quick~~ And somehooOOOOoooooOOOww you will find mountains~~"

The crowd of assorted men and women cheered and clapped. Now it was my turn.

In a loud and operatic voice I started to sing. "In~~ the fooooOOOooorest there is the taaaAAAaallest tree~~~~ if you travel~~ to the foooorest you may find this tree~~ This tree is big and looooOOOOOoonng~~ there is no other like it~~ that you can find~~ I will~~~ see your mount~tains if yooooOOOOu'll see my tree~ Then we can~~enjoOOoooy the smiling moon~~"

I'm not going to recall the rest of the song, since it crosses the line that not even Misato should see. We went back to the seating area where we continued to drink and be hit on by drunken employees. Urahara discontinued drinking sake, on account of Misato's sake. It looks like he's being a loyal boyfriend to my sister. I took my time dancing and stalling for as long as possibly, but it looked like Urahara was at his limit and wanted to head home.

We left the Cabaret and I felt that he needed another ordeal to assess his loyalty to Misato. But going to a place like another Cabaret wouldn't work. No, he needs a true test of temptation. He was pretty dazed from the Sake he did drink and looked as if he wanted to fall asleep in the car.

"Where's your home?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Did he already fall asleep? I typed in the name, 'Urahara', in my GPS and found a match. _Urahara Candy Shop & Novelty item store_. Why does that name make me think _of imported sex toys and products?_ Doesn't matter what he's selling, the location is locked in. And if that's not his place, he's getting abandoned there anyway, I'm feeling pretty exhausted myself.

I pulled my car into the dirt covered driveway of the Urahara Shop. There, on the side of the house, I saw the creepy van I've heard about. It does look like a suspicious person's vehicle. But it doesn't have painted solid windows on the back side of it, so it couldn't be as bad as it sounded. The shop looked suspicious and trashy though. A small looking wooden building, without even a 2nd floor level. Is this the reason why they don't live together? I can't imagine Misato living his tiny place like this.

_She must have visited here before. And she still stuck with him after visited his place? Even after riding around in his van? Is Misato's mind so innocent and pure that she wouldn't suspect that this man could be a dangerous pervert? Wait until I tell her about his 'Loli' comment about her. I may have to explain what Loli means to Misato for her to understand it._

Urahara was sound asleep.

I opened the passenger side door and unbuckled Urahara's seatbelt. I grabbed him with both hands and hoisted him up out of the seat. This woke him up a little, but not enough for him to be lucid.

"You should at least walk on your own." I said to him. He didn't seem to hear me.

His sleepy eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open a little. If those dancing girls exhausted really burned out his stamina, then there really is no way he can maintain his energy for complicated surgeries as a doctor. _I kind of feel kind of sorry for this guy._ Hmph, maybe it's time for his other test.

We were around the same height, but he wasn't standing on his feet, so he was shorter than me. I brought him close to my face. He stunk like sake and perfume. I could smell the alcohol oozing out of his pores. I felt like a lost my nerve a little, because this is an odd thing to do, even if we are shitfaced drunk. But I want to know, how much he loves Misato. If other women don't stir up his feelings then…

I brought my face close to his. I had to place one arm around him to keep his body steady. I could feel his warm breath flowing across my own lips. The skin our lips were barely touching, he was breathing out of his mouth and I could taste the flavor of the gyoza he ate. I went ahead and fully pressed my mouth against his. His lips were warm and firm, not overly squishy like some girl's lips. I tried to be as delicate as I could, but he wasn't responding to it. Hmmm, Keiko told me that Misato claimed that _'Urahara's kisses were passionate and electric'_, but his kiss right now is really like kissing a passed out drunk guy.

I kissed him as well as I could, even though he had no breasts and lacked a lot of sex appeal. I nibbled on his lips a little, but he didn't seem to notice. I had to use my tongue_ for more than a while_ before he would properly wake up. And he did wake up. And for a few moments after the confusion he was experiencing, he realized what was going on. But before he could say anything, before the first word could escape his mouth, _he threw up in my face._

_Did I deserve that?_ Yes, I do deserve to be thrown up on. We've done some bonding that was beyond the bonding of normal people. I removed my blazer and wiped most of his vomit off my face.

"How was it?" I asked him. I want to know what he has to say about it.

"You kissed me…?" His eyes were wide and very confused. He still touched his lips with his fingertips in spite of acting like he was 'repulsed' by it.

"Yes, I kissed you." I said plainly as I nodded. It didn't bother me at all.

"Why..?" He spoke through his covered mouth.

"I needed to kiss you. It's important if you're going to marry Misato." I pointed to him.

"_Why..?!"_

"I kissed you to make sure that you're not going to be unfaithful to her." I was completely serious when I spoke.

"I understand that you must feel concern for her but kissing me doesn't make any sense! That's no way to gauge my faithfulness! The Cabaret was one thing, but you?!" He was already slipping into hysterics.

"First, I had to make sure that you wouldn't be _swayed_ by other women, even if they were flirting with you. Secondly, I had to make sure you couldn't be _swayed_ by men." I pointed at myself when I said, _'swayed by men'_.

"You could have just _asked_ me about that." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"_Not my style."_ I shook my head at him.

He didn't say anything in response, so I walked in the direction of his house, towards the sliding front doors. That's quite traditional for a house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Urahara showed up by my side pretty quick!

"I need to wash up since you threw up on me." I pouted at him.

_"In my bath?"_ His face was covered with disdain and disapproval. He really doesn't want me to take a bath at his place.

"Fine, I'll just head over to Misato's place to wash up. I wonder if she's taken her bath yet. It would be nice to finally share a bath with my cute little sister. Don't you think?" I smiled crookedly at him as I tilted my head.

He stared at me closely before saying, "Since it is my fault that _you're so dirty right now_, I suppose I can let you use my bath. Follow me."

_Oh my, his strings can be pulled so easily!_ He slid open the doors and led the way inside. The front had to be the candy portion of the store, and it was filled from wall to wall with foreign candies and such. But, no sign of these 'novelty items' I've heard about. I took off my shoes when he did and followed him down a long hallway. He slid open another set of doors and flicked on the lights. The room revealed itself to be a moderately large bathroom. Well, that's very surprising to me. I originally imagined a dinky little shower you couldn't turn yourself around in.

I immediately started to undress in front of him and he seemed to panic at the sight of me.

"You're not going to take a bath?" I asked him with the purest innocence in my voice.

"I'll take mine after you take yours." He said nervously.

"That's a waste of water." I pouted at him again as I continued to undress myself in front of him; revealing my well sculpted body.

His eyes were wide and he had to look away from me. He has gotten so nervous and shy just by looking at me. The shy expression on his face is getting sort of cute to me. _This is turning out to be quite fun!_ I finally slid off my briefs and discarded them on the pile of my other clothes. He took a quick look at me before looking away again. His face was already tinted red, but it seemed to be more colorful now.

"I'll be waiting until you're done. I'll get you a change of clothes." He stammered while leaving the bathroom.

Just as he was leaving, a black cat entered the bathroom. How strange, I thought cats were weary of these places. The cat's large yellow eyes stared at me for a few moments, as if it was thinking about something.

"Kitty." I said playfully while crouching down on the white tile floor.

I held out my hand to pet it, and it rubbed its head on my hand before jumping in my lap. _Oi oi kitty! You may not realize this, but I'm naked right now. Don't stick your claws into my thighs or any other important places._

"Yoruichi!" Urahara squealed in an unnatural, high pitched voice. What's he so nervous about? This cat's body is covering my lap. _Isn't that a good thing for him?_

_Yoruichi?_ Is that this cat's name? I thought, _'Yoruichi'_ was the name of his childhood friend Misato had a problem with. He named his cat after his friend? _Maybe he's uncreative._ Or maybe, he used to like her back then and that's why he named his cat after her?_ Suspicious_. I should tell Keiko about this later.

"So your cat's name is Yoruichi?" I commented while petting her on her head. She purred loudly as she rubbed her head against my chest. "She's pretty."

Urahara walked over to me and snatched the purring cat from my lap, even though I could really tell that he didn't want to get his hands that close to me. I could feel that his body jerked itself a bit when he felt the back of his fingers brush against my skin.

"Sorry about that, she's _really affectionate_." He spoke nervously as his cat meowed at him. She struggled in his hands and looked as if she wanted to get back in my lap. _What a perverted little cat!_ "I'll let you take your bath without any further interruption."

I winked at him while he was fussing with his cat. His eyes were wide as exited the bathroom again and shut the doors in a hurry. If only Misato could see how flustered he's being around me. I wonder how she would react if she could see him right now. Well, even she got flustered herself at the sight of me. I kind of regret tricking him in to letting me take a bath here. I would rather take a bath with Misato and chat with her a bit more. I wonder where she's at in reading. She'll probably be on the second volume tomorrow morning.

_**[To be continued… in Chapter 44's bonus round.]**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A/N: I know what you must be thinking right now: "INAI!!!"

I feel the same way.

I have to say one thing about this chapter: Ochi Kazuma is one mature almost 12 year old boy.

**Thanks everyone who's read & reviewed so far! It's much appreciated :D**


	44. Kazuma’s Middle School Daze II

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its Characters. Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 44: Kazuma's Middle School Daze II**

**Tuesday, April 3****rd****, 1973**

Having a shaved head is so itchy! Because my skin healed itself after my I had my head shaved, and some hair is growing back and it's becoming super itchy. I kept scratching my head during the movie and I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. That and there was too much on my mind. It's just because there's that parent/principal/coach meeting for today before school start has gotten be nervous. I don't know what I'm afraid of exactly.

My dad felt like driving me and my mom his red GTO to Gakuren. He kept the top up so Mom's hair won't get messed up by the wind. We arrived at the same time as Hiro's and Yuriko's families, 7 am on the dot. I didn't like waking up early today, neither did my parents, but this is an important matter for all of us. The meeting was at 7:15 and only the principal was here. Five minutes late, Coach Suzuki came.

He was a man in his 40s, with heavy wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead.

"Are you the parents who are mad that their kids didn't make the team?" He commented arrogantly in front of three sets of parents.

**Strike 1!**

"If you were intentionally rejecting all 1st year students from joining the baseball club, you should have put up a sign stating that instead of wasting their time and effort." Yuriko's father spoke first.

"You're mistaken. I am not against 1st year students. I welcome all who are talented enough to join."

**Strike 2!**

"Then, can you explain to me why you rejected 14 first year students that have given me written statements claiming that none where allowed on the field to gauge their skill levels?" Yuriko's dad was straight to the point.

"Gauge their skill levels?" Suzuki furrowed his brow. "I can measure that by eye. Now, you can all stop wasting your time and stop being so sensitive about your children and recognize that I was good with my judgment to keep extra bodies off my benches."

**Strike 3! Change fields!**

"Please step out to the field, Suzuki." Yuriko's dad said while exiting the principal's office.

"For what? Are you going to fight me out there or something?" Suzuki huffed at his dare.

"I'm only fighting with your ignorance, Mr. Suzuki." He said coolly while walking out of the room.

I removed my school uniform jacket and Hiro took off his. We both handed the upper portion of our school uniforms to our mothers. I was glad my dad brought my spiked shoes with him and Hiro's dad brought his catching equipment. Our parents decided that the only thing to do was to demonstrate our skills properly in front of the coach. And doing that would put him in his place.

I stood on the cold mound, while Hiro crouched down in his catcher's position. He held his catcher's mitt perfectly still. We started with some warm up pitches. Nothing special or too fast, just slow warm up pitches to get my arm warm.

"Set." I said when I felt that my muscles were ready.

I could feel our parents, Suzuki and the principal watching us. I held the ball behind my back. I lifted my left leg up to counterbalance my leaning body. I could feel my blood rushing from my shoulder to my very fingertips. With one throw and perfect form, the white baseball was a blur as it found its line in Hiro's mitt. That was my fastball. It scared batters my age. It even scared some high school students who tried to bat at my pitch.

Hiro tossed the ball back at me, and I prepped myself to pitch again. I rolled the ball in my hand and placed my pointer finger and index finger on the stitching. It's time for a curveball. Ball at my back, foot up, lean back… and release! The ball curved beautifully in the air and was captured by Hiro's mitt.

"That's enough, Kazuma, Hiro." Yuriko's dad spoke up.

"How old are those kids?" Suzuki suddenly asked.

"I'm going to be 12 in July." I said in a loud voice.

"June for me." Hiro smiled brightly.

"Ah- I didn't think there were going to be kids like that. Otherwise, I would have let them on the field." Suzuki tried to take back his words without properly apologizing. "They can join the team."

"No, they're not going to join Gakuren's baseball club. They're going to join the little league club, the Marines, and get their Phys. Ed. Credit that way." Yuriko's dad announced to everyone.

"That's a waste! They're a co-ed team. They let girls play!" Suzuki grimaced at the thought of a co-ed team.

"Yuriko-chan?"

"Yes Dad?" Yuriko's voice was soft.

"Grab a bat." Her father commanded.

Hiro tossed the ball back to me.

"Wait a minute; she's not wearing a helmet." Suzuki said out loud.

"It's okay." Yuriko said while doing some practice swings. A lot of people don't realize this, but Yuriko can swing the bat faster than most guys.

I wanted to go easy on the pitching, but Yuriko would never forgive me if I did. I felt my arm getting warm again and made the pitch. A crack that echo across the field resounded in all of our ears. That was my fastball and she still got it on the center on her bat. It wasn't a pop fly, or a foul. This was an end of the left field hit. Instead of running around the bases in her Sailor uniform, she only smiled politely. Only a handful of people knew the truth about Yuriko. There was really a 1st level demon hiding behind that face of hers!

She's the one I've been practicing my pitches against. She could be a #1 slugger playing at Koshien if she was a guy. But I'm glad she's a girl, Hiro's even gladder than I am about that!

So, after showing Coach Suzuki the error of his ways, we left the diamond. Our parents had their real jobs to worry about and headed off to work. The principal congratulated us on embarrassing Suzuki because other parents had tried to argue with him before but got shot down.

I actually didn't even know about joining the little league until Yuriko's dad said what he said today. They play against schools and other teams. The Marines was only one of the few teams that offered co-ed members. That's perfect for us, because with Yuriko playing that would make us a battery of sorts. When our bases are loaded, she can waltz up to the plate with her deceptively gentle smile and release the 'Demon'.

Classes were normal, I don't remember the name of every person in my classes, but some did ask about my shaved head. I couldn't tell them the truth, the _'Girls think I'm handsome so I have to tone down my handsomeness by 50 percent' _truth. I just told them that I was sick of my hair so I just shaved it off. Saying things like that made me look like some Yankee trying to be cool.

We went to the Marine team office to sign up our names. We had tryouts that day and were all accepted to the team. With the addition of us three, that brought the team's members to a total of 15. They were especially fearful of Yuriko's batting. Though, she was instantly popular with the members of the team. The coach there was a nice man named, "Hibiya". I didn't catch his first name but I'll find that out later. I didn't instantly replace their current pitcher, who was a third year middle school student, but I am up as his relief pitcher. And Hiro is the relief for the regular catcher.

We were measured for our uniform sizes, though they just give out a generic size.

I'm glad we all have club activities to do afterschool and on the weekends.

Good Night,

Ochi Kazuma

**Sunday, April 8****th****, 1973.**

We all played in our first Little League game. The other team was from school called, Gosei. And they were okay players. They didn't expect much from us because we had two girls who played as regulars on our team. Yuriko was placed as 2nd base in fielding and another girl played as shortstop. Her name was Anzu, but I didn't catch her family name. Everyone called her, 'Anzu', and I didn't bother myself to ask about her full name. She was pretty good, really quick on her feet. She played for the first 5 innings before being relieved. Yuriko got to play for a full 9 innings. Hiro took over 7 innings when Kei, the regular catcher, sprained his wrist. They didn't let me pitch until the end of the 4th, but I stayed in for the rest of the game.

The final score was 21 – 5. The five runs that they scored were from that other pitcher, Madoka. He didn't look like he was concentrating on the game. But he was still not a bad pitcher. He just seemed like he was thinking about something else. Some of the other teammates who know him well asked him what was up; he didn't say anything about any trouble. Yuriko wished him well, and he flirted with her. Her radiant smile softened his rejection. He took it well.

I wish girls would take it well when I say, _"No thanks, not interested"_. Oh, they always get so hysterical and cry like they were counting on me saying _'Yes'_ or something and that they never ever expected me to say no. Sometimes, I read the letters I get from girls. Most of the time, I let my parents have a look at them. They get a real kick out of it. Especially the real cheesy ones that glorify my image and what they think of me. One letter went like this:

"_Valuable Kazuma-sama,_

_I love you and I think that you are cool. We sit next to each other in class and I thank Kami-sama every day for this. Even when I can't look at you when we sit next to each other, I still can smell you. I like your smell. You smell good every day."_

I smell good? _Seriously, that's creepy to say to a guy!_ But my parents thought it was the funniest thing. They showed it off to their friends and work and our neighbors. They don't even recognize that letters like these hurt my pride as a man! I'm not supposed to 'smell good'. I'm supposed to smell like- normal. Like sweat from a hot summer's day, and the grass that I play baseball on.

I'm feeling pretty tired and I have homework due tomorrow.

Night,

Kazuma

**Sunday, April 15****th****, 1973.**

We found out why Madoka was being so distracted and distant. The company that his dad works for is relocating to Osaka. So he had to be uprooted with his family. That must be tough to be forced out of the place that you live. Leaving friends and places you like behind. He's already moved away earlier during the week. So that's made me the main picture with Hiro as my switch out. But if he's catching, the backup is Yuriko. She can pitch as well as me or Hiro, but she can pitch faster than anyone else on the team. And she's got great control over the ball.

Most of the team members were upset about the move. Especially the 2nd years who've known him as their Senpai. Anzu is a 1st year like me, but she seemed to take it pretty hard. She's naturally quiet, so most people couldn't tell, but she was troubled.

The Marines had another game. We played against the West Tokyo All Stars. They were another afterschool club like us instead of a school team. They had really good fielding. We changed sides a lot. I ended up pitching for the whole 9 innings. It's tiring. As I write this it's only 6 pm! I'm about to sleep for the rest of the night. I only let 2 runs get passed me. I'll be honest that I'm not good enough to pitch a perfect game yet. But when I'm in high school, I'll pitch a perfect game at summer's Koshien.

Okay, seriously sleeping now!

Kazuma

**Saturday, April 28****th****, 1973.**

Today starts the first day of Golden Week! And I am currently on the plane to Hawaii with my parents. I've been there before but this time since I'm a little older now, I hope I get to have a little more fun. I've been letting my hair grow back since having it shaved creeps out my teammates. It's taken this whole month to grow 2 centimeters. I'm just hoping that my stalkers don't grow back with my hair! I think that I…………………………..

**~End of Chapter 44~

* * *

  
**

**Bonus Round 3!** (Note_: This takes place from Inai Nisaku's P.O.V._ _Mostly._)

_Friday, October 6__th__, 2006 (present day in Ochi Story)_

It's said that Tokyo has the worst traffic jams in the world, but at 6 am the streets are empty and clear. I'm on my way to Misato's place with a 4-pack of blueberry muffins baked fresh from the Hotel's kitchen. It's early and Misato won't even be awake yet. I wonder what she thinks of me as a brother. She only found out about that fact yesterday, but I at least hope she's formed a good opinion of me. I have been waiting for years for her to find out about me. Now that she knows, I hope we can get close.

I smiled as I pulled into her driveway. This was the house that my dad bought. This is where he wanted to raise his family. My mood turned a little bitter when I thought about me not being included with _'his family'_. But he did all he could to spend his time with me. He may have made some difficult choices in his life, but he never forgot about me or my mom. They were good friends, after all.

I tried to lift up my spirits when opening the door. I stepped inside to find that the _'birthday cake'_ was still sitting on top of Misato's kitchen table. Some slices were missing, I hope she didn't just eat cake in place of having a real dinner. She didn't bother putting it away? No she couldn't put it away, that three tiered cake would be too heavy for her to lift. There's no room in the refrigerator for it either. It's probably spoiled by now anyways. The cream and frosting don't look too fresh. I stuffed the, _'I am very fool'_ cake into a black trash bag and dumped it in the garbage can outside.

Back inside, I decided to check up on Misato. I opened the door to her bedroom and was relieved I didn't see Urahara sleeping next to her. I don't feel comfortable that those two are together as a couple. Maybe it's because of their age difference or because she's my flesh and blood that I want to look after and protect, but I simply don't have the feeling that I can trust that man.

Misato was alone, asleep with one of our father's volumes cradled in her arms against her chest. She was still wearing those ridiculous orange gloves. Her face looked white and pale. That's close to her natural skin color, but she still looked sort of sickly to me. I placed one hand on her forehead, her skin felt warm to the touch. I looked at my watch while touching her neck. I didn't need to count how many times her heart was beating a minute. Her heart was going off like a jackhammer!

I removed the book and her orange gloves, discarding them on her bed. I need to take her to the hospital. I wrapped her up in her yellow blanket and brought her downstairs and out the front door. No need to bother locking that. I placed her into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. I reclined the seat as far back as it could go. But it wouldn't lean that far back because this was a two seater.

"_Damn it, I should have gone for a sedan!"_ I said frantically under my breath.

I started the car and backed out of the driveway. I drove quickly down the residential street, making my car roar as I changed gears. I don't have time to slow down. I tapped the GPS for the nearest hospital. A, _'Kurosaki Clinic'_ popped up on the screen, along with, _'Karakura South Medical Hospital'_. That one's a little further away than the clinic, but they probably can take care of Misato better than a small clinic could.

I raced to the hospital with a single police car in pursuit. It could barely keep up with me; I don't even know why he was trying. If Misato's life wasn't in jeopardy, I'd pull over and scrap with that guy. I skidded into the driveway located in front of the emergency room doors. I left the engine on as I carefully removed Misato from the car, leaving the blanket behind. I held her with both of my arms and caught a glimpse of that police car that was chasing me. I turned my head and entered the hospital.

I caught the eye of one of the nurses sitting at her desk.

"Excuse me, but can you check her pulse?" I asked her while referring to Misato.

"You can't find it?" The nurse asked me nervously.

I walked quickly towards her, "She's my sister."

The nurse reluctantly stood from her desk and walked over to where I was. She placed two fingers on Misato's neck for a moment, before saying, _"Oh dear…" _Her eyes were wide with unease.

"You're under arrest!!!" The voice of an old man shouted from behind.

"_Shhhhhhh!"_ The nurse shushed him. "You can't arrest this man, his sister his very ill!"

"She's also pregnant."

"Oh dear!" The nurse repeated. "We need to get a bed for her; I'll page Dr. Ishida straight away."

"I'm sorry," The officer apologized, "If you had put a sign up then I…"

_Who has the time to put a sign up?!_

**~At Karakura Hospital's secret basement~**

"Why did you stop attacking?" Ishida Uryuu spoke regardless of of the fact that he was out of breath.

Ryuuken had stopped his barrage of attacks to read his text messages. He stood there casually, with one hand remaining in his pocket.

"Are you a fool?" Ishida Ryuuken narrowed his eyes at his idiot son. "I have a patient who needs to be examined."

"You have other doctors that work here. You promised me that you would restore my powers." Uryuu's voice was resentful and irritated as he spoke.

"Take a shower and clean yourself. You smell absolutely repulsive." Ryuuken spoke icily as he exited the room.

**~Room 206~**

"As blood work been done?" Doctor Ishida asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, we've already drawn some blood and tests are being run now." The nurse informed him.

He looks like a reliable doctor to me. He doesn't look all that old but his hair has already turned completely white. This line of work must be outwardly stressful. Perhaps this is why Urahara looks so _'aged'_ to me. The doctor listened to her pulse with his stethoscope.

"Are you aware of her blood type?" He asked without looking at me.

"I think it could be B+. That's my blood type, but we have different mothers so it might be different." I said meekly.

He seemed to smirk at my words. He looked at her medical card that I filled out for her and seemed to gasp a little. Does he know that this his son's teacher?

"How is Uryuu-kun doing by the way?" I asked him in an attempt to make 'small talk'.

"He's still a fool." He said as he glared at me. _Cold!_ "Excuse me, but I need to get someone who can fax me her medical history."

He left the room and my thoughts collapsed on themselves with guilt. I shouldn't have stayed out so late yesterday. I shouldn't have kept Urahara busy for so long either. Someone should have stayed with her last night. They could have taken care of her right away; I don't even know how long she's been like this! It could have been hours. She hasn't responded to sound, movement or touch.

_If she dies like this…_

I don't have the courage to call Chitose. I came out here, wanting to get close to her, wanting to take care of her, and this happened. Should I call Urahara? I don't know. He'll probably get pissed because I kept him away from her last night. _Damn it, I should have let that police officer arrest me!_

The nurse reentered the room and asked me if I was able to give blood. She said that the doctor suspects, _'pregnancy induced anemia'_. That sounded very normal, I was relieved to hear it. I was lead to another room where I was asked to roll up my sleeve. I'm glad; I can still take care of Misato yet.

**~Director's Office, Karakura Hospital~**

"Isshin." Ryuuken hummed into the phone.

"O-nii-chan?!" A hysterical girl's young voice could be heard over the phone.

Ryuuken's thin eyebrows immediately began to twist themselves as he held back his urge to discipline the undignified child of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Excuse me Miss, may I speak with Doctor Kurosaki please?" Ryuuken asked politely.

"Give me back my O-nii-chan!" She squealed loudly.

Another voice spoke into the phone, "Hello? Uh, sorry that was my daughter Yuzu. She's been racing to the phone every time it rings. I told her that her brother wasn't coming home until he becomes a man but-" Isshin's voice was cut off.

"I'm not sure what kind of family problems you are having, but I need you to fax something over to me, the medical file of a patient that you've treated." Ryuuken sounded bored as he spoke.

"Who's the patient?" Isshin asked, curious to see who Ryuuken was asking about.

"I'm not sure of their status, but she's that idiot shinigami's lover." The hospital director's tone was a little serious.

"You mean-?"

"It's to be expected. I thought there were strong laws that prohibited shinigami from men impregnating human women." Ryuuken practically scolded Isshin as he spoke.

"I took a lot of precautions with Masaki. But Misato isn't exactly a human anymore. She should be fine carrying on with the pregnancy." Isshin adopted a highly defensive tone.

"You tossed aside your powers when you chose to settle down. If he wanted to do the same, he should have followed suit." Ryuuken's scolding tone grew heavier.

"Oi, you can't actually expect him to do a thing like that. Not at a time like this."

"…her heart rate is 114 and her reiatsu level is faint. She's reacting like a normal human woman. I'm preparing to put her on a blood transfusion and I'm prepared to transfer some of my reiatsu to her, but that would only temporarily help ease her condition." He sighed loudly.

"I'll fax over her file right away, then. Are you going to contact Urahara?" Isshin spoke warily.

"No, you do that. But contact him later on today; I don't want him loitering around my hospital before the initial treatments are completed." Ryuuken said prior to hanging up the phone.

* * *

**A/N:** I have been waiting for so long to bring Ishida Ryuuken into Ochi Story. He's one of my favorite characters in Bleach. I look forward to seeing him in **Chapter 45**. Ah, another note, Ryuuken refered to Isshin as, "Isshin Kurosaki" instead of "Kurosaki Isshin", there's a reason for that. It's a Quincy distain for Shinigami thing. But Ryuuken will acknowledge Isshin as, 'Dr. Kurosaki', for professional reasons.


End file.
